The Dragon and the Fairies
by Natsuflado69
Summary: "Why did this have to happen? Falling in love with him? This can't be true. This isn't love. Or is it?" These are the thoughts roaming around not just one girl's head, BUT NUMEROUS OTHERS! Follow Natsu as he falls in love with many of the beautiful women in Fairy Tail. What's that? You've already read a story like this? Well, read this one too!
1. Chapter 1

**Well…if you're reading this, then this happens to be my very FIRST story. I hope you happen to like this story and I'll perform to the very best ability!**

 **Copyright: I do not hold the rights to Fairy Tail or any of the characters in the story. They belong to Mashima and Kodansha.**

Today was a beautiful day in the city of Magnolia. The sun was out and shined with bright and intense sunrays beaming down on the cobblestone streets. Birds were up and flying high tweeting to one another about the various things they've seen. There were children playing through the streets; running through parent's legs and yipping loudly about who would be the next Fairy Tail recruit.

Natsu enjoyed these sights every day. He remembered being just as rambunctious as the other children….or well…STILL as rambunctious depending on who you ask. Shaking his head at these insulting thoughts, he resumed his tread to his home away from home; Fairy Tail.

"Man, that job was not as easy as I expected. Aw well, it was still a hell of a time than Happy must've had going with Wendy and Charle. Pshh…I can't believe he went a job searching for rainbow fish…oh wait, I guess I can." His stomach began to rumble at the thought of fish. "Damn…I knew I should've picked up something at the train station…..hrgh….but just BEING there makes me sick to my stomach." Natsu's face began to take on a sickly green color at remembering his terrible train ride back to Magnolia.

As he was remembering this, his destination was finally reached. Natsu picked up his head and looked up in wonder at the guild that had save him from being alone. "…..pshh I liked the old design better." Natsu murmured to no one. Once he had finished talking he kicked the guild doors apart to welcome himself back. "HEY! I'M BACK!" Natsu yelled to his fellow guildmates.

The guild hall was as loud and upbeat as ever. People were yelling about the various jobs they had just undertaken, or the weird creatures they had encountered….and for the older listeners, the people they bedded while doing their jobs. "Well well, look who's finally returned! It took you long enough!" Macao yelled at seeing Natsu's ceremonial "welcome home" door-kicking. It was something the salmon-haired did to draw attention to himself after being away for a while…something that may have been cute as a child, but has grown to be a slight annoyance to various others. However, most people see it to be quite endearing because of the fire-dragon slayer's child-like nature.

Natsu smirked at Macao in response. "Yeah…whatever. At least I've kept going on jobs in my old age. Unlike some people!" His face began to beam with pride at the one-up at the older fire mage.

"WHAT! What the heck are you talking about?! You're only a freaking teenager! What the heck do you know about being old?!" Macao yelled at the salmon-haired boy. Macao's age had always been a sore spot and whenever it was brought up he flew into a fit.

Wakaba laughed at his drinking buddy's fury. "HAHAHA! He's right though, man. Look at your hair for crying out loud…I can't tell if you're gonna go bald or have white hair like Master Makarov!" His mouth opened up wide to scream his laughter out loud; spewing out the wet droplets of alcohol stuck in his beard from the drinking contest between himself, Macao, and Cana….as usual, Cana was the victor. While Wakaba also had sensitivity to growing old, his chance at getting one over on his drunken companion was just too great of a missed opportunity to pass over.

Macao's face blew up three times its size to scream at his friend. "YOU IDIOT! We're the same age! SO, calling me old is the same as calling yourself old!" Macao's face began to turn a dark red at the embarrassment and anger caused to him by the fire-dragon slayer and his old…old as in a deep-rooted friendship and not old as in age-wise…friend. Although whether the redness of his face was truly caused by just frustration or the drinking contest was really anyone's guess.

A voice then rang out in an annoyed manner. "Ugh…for the love of Mavis! Would you two keep your yaps shut…I'm trying to bask in victory over here with a nice, frosty mug of beer." A tall, slim, young woman turns from her spot on a stool. Cana Alberona, one of the most beautiful woman ever to grace Earthland with her presence…or at least, that's what she tells herself when she looks at herself in the mirror after a drunken stupor. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with two shoulder length strands of hair frame her beautiful face. Her body possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts held back by a tight blue bra, a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, curvy hips covered by a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. At her feet, she completes her outfit with a pair of high-heeled sandals. Truly, she was an astounding woman that men would just kill to have…unfortunately; the only thing she desires in this world is a chilled liquidy substance…beer.

The two men gulped at the brown-eyed girl and bowed their heads. "Forgive us, Oh Cana yhe Great!" Sweat covered their brows and soon dropped on the floor after bowing to…Cana the Great. ' _I can't believe we have to call her that now. Stupid bet!'_ Their faces scrunched up in anger at the memory of the bet they made prior to the contest.

"Cana the Great? Seriously? …am I in the right guild?" Natsu sweatdropped at the older men's bowing. He seriously was confused at what the heck was up with Macao and Wakaba and needed to get to the bottom of things before his head exploded. "Um…..why the heck are you calling Cana…The Great Cana?"

"CANA THE GREAT, STUPID! You just said it 3 seconds ago…how could you forget?!" The two older men yelled to Natsu in anger and fear of what could happen to them if Cana reacted in anger of being called the wrong name. They knew that he could be an idiot most of the time…but sometimes they were under the suspicion that he did it on purpose most of the time.

Cana laughed in amusement at the salmon-haired boy's "accident". _'Oh Natsu, you haven't changed since we were kids.'_ ran through her head as she smiled at him. "These two drunken louts lost a bet to yours truly and now have to refer to me in a proper fashion because I am a proper woman of etiquette. Something that reminds everyone that underneath this sexy, beautiful, *burp* whoops…my bad….wait, what was I saying again? Uh…oh right, I'm the greatest!" The lush finished with another burp at the end of her sentence.

The three guys looked to one another and sweatdropped at the ironic twist of events that contradicted the idea of her being anything but…."proper." Afterwards. Natsu just shook his head and walked away before he could lose any more of his precious few brain cells listening to them. His eyes looked over the various other guildmates that occupied his favorite place in the world; Levy was reading a book about….something nerdy with Jet and Droy on her left and right keeping watch over any lustful eyes that could look over their "girlfriend." Gajeel was their main target with him just a few feet away chewing on a spoon without a care in the world working on his next "masterpiece"….Mavis help us all. The Strauss siblings were all at the same table conversing with one another with Elfman screaming that it wasn't manly for his older sister's to go on a job without him and Mirajane and Lisanna trying their best to calm his raging temper lest he be the one to start the guild's daily routine brawl. The Raijin tribe were kissing up to Laxus as per usual with Freed massaging Laxus' shoulders, Bixslow making his "babies" sing to him and Evergreen tell him about her last shopping spree…it was obvious to see he was not amused…at least not openly anyways. Reedus was once again drawing Nab's latest attempt to actually choose a job, Laki was off in her own corner away from any supposed lustful gazes from any men, Kinana was serving the customers while Mirajane was with her siblings, Asuka was showing Bisca and Alzack her latest trick…doing a handstand. Natsu laughed at seeing that for it was him who showed her to do the "perfect handstand." Romeo was blushing in embarrassment at seeing his father bow to Cana….err….the Great.

Finally, his eyes rested on his team…the people who have stood by him through thick and thin. No matter what enemy they faced, they all stood together and fought until they all were standing above with their heads held high…seeing as how Gray usually stripped in celebration…looking up was probably the best option. The stripper himself had his hand folded across the table with his head hidden beneath….probably to hide himself from Juvia…seeing as how Natsu couldn't find her throughout the crowd he assumed she was hiding herself to look at Gray from afar. Lucy was smiling happily about something with her eyes shut…probably about another idea for her book. Then there was Erza chewing on a fresh piece of strawberry cake without a care in the world. While everyone in Fairy Tail may be his family, these three individuals, Happy, and Igneel would have a precious space in his heart…yeah, even the stupid ice princess.

With a smile on his face, he strode over to the three magic users with a skip in his step.

Lucy was the first to see him after opening her eyes. "Hey, Natsu! Welcome back! How was the job?" She smiled at him brightly as he made his way over to the group. Her smile always brightened up his days no matter how glum he was. The ample bust confined in her blue and white vest slightly jiggled at the sudden upward movement of her body….he always liked seeing that. As usual, her outfit contained her blue and white vest with a matching blue skirt and her blonde hair fitted into a side ponytail via a blue ribbon. Lucy was a curvaceous and buxom woman with a body that could drive any man, and women if the rumors were true, absolutely wild! He could see why after all…seeing as how she was his best friend and had seen her coming out of her bathroom numerous times…and not to see her naked….nope.

Although, even if it was true….could you blame him?

"It was easy as pie…wait…actually pie is hard to make. It was easy as cooking a fish!" Natsu replied back to the busty blonde which had her sweatdrop at the weird response. After replying to her question, he took a seat next to Erza since Gray had taken the seat next to Lucy. He didn't mind having his seat taken…much. Besides, he was now able to enjoy Erza's scent…err…that sounded weird. Well to explain, thanks to his heightened draconic senses, he could tell that people had their own scent. Erza's was obviously strong with the smell of strawberries since she ingested them every day….seriously, if you never see Erza with a slice of strawberry cheesecake…run…run as far away as you can and don't look back. Lucy smelled like vanilla…he particularly liked these girls' scents because of his sweet tooth. He was more of a chocolate guy, but thanks to Lucy, he was willing to give her a chance…errr….vanilla a chance. ' _Geez…stupid hormones got me all messed up! What makes it even worse for me is that EVERY SINGLE GIRL HERE IS FREAKING HOT!'_

Now, while the dragon slayer may have a reputation for not really caring for girls….which is pretty much true seeing as how he most likely would trade a date with a girl for a fight with Gildarts or a big flaming piece of meat….not that one…perverts. Actually, he actually had been crushing on most of these girls since he joined or they joined Fairy Tail. For example, while Erza may scare the SHIT outta him….like one embarrassing memory where he literally did that, but blocked it out because of it being traumatic…he found her to be one of the most beautiful women ever. Now Natsu wasn't one of those guys that just liked a girl because she was hot….he hated guys like that. He'd rather have a girl with substance than a girl with just beauty. Erza was not just a pretty face…no…she was someone he looked for in a girl; a fierce loyalty to one's comrades, a weird sense of humor, intelligence (YES! He liked smart women…geez)….plus...she happened to be his very first crush. Although, she wasn't the last one…Lisanna, Mira, Cana, Lucy…hell even Levy made him blush a couple of times. Not to mention all the evil women he's had to face; Ultear, Meredy (after she grew up….and boy did she), Michelle, Mary Hughes…not to mention Erza's Edolas counterpart…he couldn't remember if he was more turned on or scared of her. It was tough being a teenager in a guild with women akin to Playboy Bunnies…maybe even hotter than that. Needless to say, after just thinking about all this…he had a serious hard-on!

' _CRAP! I knew it…damn these freaking hormones! I can't even talk with them anymore without getting a boner…I gotta hurry up and relieve this. I should make an excuse and leave…or just burn the guild down. Who would know it's me…besides maybe they'd change the guild back to the original design again…wait…I'm the only fire mage her…besides Macao and Romeo, but I'm sure everyone would just blame it on me….pshh typical. Plan B then…sneak away to handle this problem…the bathroom should do it!'_

"OK! I'm gonna go to the restroom!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs causing everyone to look at him. ' _I just had to yell…*sigh* maybe I am an idiot.'_ Everyone looked at the dragon slayer like he had grown an extra head…unbeknownst to them…he sorta had. They replied with various responses such as, "Go then", "What are you waiting for", "The hell do I care for", and "It better not be number 2 because I just cleaned the toilet!"

Natsu laughed nervously and quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets and held down his boner until he finally made it to the bathroom. _'Another reason to hate this new design…I'm in a guy's bathroom and there is not a single urinal…whatever.'_ He quickly walked into a stall and pulled down his pants. His nine inch cock bobbed out of the cotton hellhole that was Natsu's pants. "Oh man…I didn't think it was this bad. Better hurry up and relieve myself before anyone gets in here." His hand gently gripped his cock and began to quickly rub it. Pre-cum began to ooze out of his slitas he continued to jerk himself off. _'Oh man…I forgot how awesome this feels! Ah...ah….ah…that job kept me so busy I couldn't even find time to masturbate. Fuck…I really wish instead of my hand this was one of the girl's mouths.'_ Nastu then subconsciously closed his eyes and began to imagine that it was Erza sucking him off in the bathroom. _'Ah….ah….uh….Erza…Erza…..ERZA!'_

Suddenly Erza felt a tingling in her belly. _'Hmm? Strange….could this be indigestion? *Gasp* Have the strawberries betrayed me? Grr…I'll have to have a serious talk with Mira about where she got these strawberries. I suppose I should visit the restroom before make any indecent noises.'_ "Please excuse me." Erza quickly excused herself from her friends lest they hear her make any indecent noises…little did she know that this bathroom trip…would change the very fabric of a certain relationship between her and salmon-haired dragon slayer.

As this was happening, Natsu was still furiously trying to achieve his orgasm. His moaning had finally left the confines of his mind and is now being echoed around the bathroom. "Uhhhhhhh! Erza…ah…ah…you're so good at this….ahhhhhh!" While his moans were being yelled out loud, he failed to hear a door open.

"Hmm? The moaning seems to be coming from the ladies restroom." Her ears then caught wind of the moans coming from the first stall from the door. _'Are those moans…from a man? Wait a minute…is that…Natsu?'_ She gasped as she listened more intently to discover that it was indeed Fairy Tail's own Salamander in the restroom…the woman's restroom. Her blushing face soon turned to that of anger. Thinking that Natsu's intentions were perverted, she began to march over to the stall to give the dragon slayer the beating of a lifetime…until she heard…

"Erza…uhhhh….you're so good!"

Those words instantly floored her….was…was Natsu imagining her…doing something indecent in the bathroom stall? That made her so….so…SO….

…turned on?

Erza began to blush at what she was happening. She was actually turned on by the rambunctious dragon slayer masturbating to her…to her possibly giving him a handjob or a blowjob or maybe even….having sex. All these thoughts swirling in her mind gave wind to some peculiar thoughts. _'Nastu and I…having sex? Is such a thing possible. Well, obviously it is…I'm woman and he's a man and all he has to do is stick his….WAIT! Am I seriously thinking of having sex with Natsu?!'_ Titania began to think long and hard…hehe hard…uh…err….she though intently about Natsu and her…in a relationship. He was extremely loyal to his friends and that was a HUGE plus in her book, he knew how to make her laugh…something not many men can do…he was quite handsome. While he wasn't as dashing as the men in Sorcerer Weekly's Top 10 Bachelors…Natsu had something none of those men had…a heart. Most of those so called "men" were sleazebags that only wanted to bed women and use them for their own sexual release…but Natsu wasn't like that. Sure he may be a blockhead, but he wasn't a jerk like those other guys. He treated all his friends with respect regardless of race, gender, or magical ability. She did have to admit though…when he carried her away from the Tower of Heaven…away from all of those horrible memories and experiences…away from all the torment, the heartache, the pain of everything that was inflicted upon her…it all went away when she looked into his eyes…those determined, mesmerizing eyes that refused to have her leave Fairy Tail…leave him. Then, when he made her promise not to do that ever again…she had never been more happy in her entire life. Not to mention all the other things he had done for her; breaking into her trial and dressing up as her to take the punishment, begging Wendy for help to heal her, fighting Jellal again and then fighting to keep him out of jail all for her sake. Her heart began to pick up rapidly at these thoughts. _'Could I be….be…in love…with…with…N-Natsu?'_

While Erza was searching through her heart for an answer, Natsu was reaching his climax. "I can't hold it anymore….ah…..ah…ERZAAAAAA!" Cum erupted from Natsu's dick splurging all over the toilet seat making it even more….white than before. He continued thrusting his hips into imaginary Erza's (his hand) mouth until his dick finally went flaccid from blowing his whole load. "Ah….ah…..fuck….haha I really didn't hold back. Oh man…I better clean this up before one of the guys comes in here." Natsu said before grabbing some tissue paper to wipe of his spunk.

' _Guys? So…he thinks he's in the boy's bathroom. *sigh* the idiot must've taken a wrong turn or not looked at where he was going. It sounds like that was quite the climax….a part of me wishes I was sucking him off….damn those smutty novels I read. Wait! This reminds me of a certain scene in one of those novels….the man was jerking off inside the women's bathroom because of all the heavy lust for her…after he was spent he opened the door to see her naked before him….and then they….they….they….'_ a huge red blush covered her beautiful face at what happened next in the novel. Erza quickly thought about whether she should go through with it or chicken out….until a thought popped into her head…a sad one. _'If I do this…then…what about the other women in Natsu's life. I've seen the way Lucy looks at him when is back is turned…the way Lisanna looks at him as if she is longing for that same kinship they used to have…the way Mira smiles at him every time he speaks to her or comes back from a job…hell, even Cana had seemed to develop a sexual attraction to him. It must be those abs of his….damn those sexy abs of his! If I go through with this…then I run the risk of destroying not just my team, but possibly the camaraderie between the various guildmates. I could never do that to them…I care about them too much to hurt them…but…is it really ok to throw away my chance of happiness…*sigh* I suppose the only other option would be just to have him grow his own harem and that would be…perfect actually! That matches up with another novel I read, A Midsummer's Wet Dream. A mass amount of women fall in love with the protagonist and he wins their hearts thanks to his girlfriend…that could be me...I could be the queen of the Fairies….literally!'_ After these thoughts ran through her head, she heard Natsu yell out that he was finished. She quickly came up with a plan to seduce the fire-dragon slayer and requipped into her sexiest armor.

"Ok then! My balls are empty, my boner is gone, and Erza is in the guy's bathroom, so now I'll…..wait…oh my gosh…" Nastu went wide-eyed…."I FORGOT TO FLUSH THE TOILET!"

Erza's eyes bulged out of her sockets slightly in shock of the dense dragon slayer's words. _'I-idiot! I put on my sexiest armor and…he doesn't even respond to it!'_

After Natsu had flushed the toilet he walked out to the sink to wash his hands. Erza continued to stare at him until he picked up a familiar scent in the air. "Hmm? Is that…strawberries? Why would the guy's restroom smell like…..wait a minute…no urinals…the seat was down when I came into the stall…strawberries…Erza….PINK SOAP! CRAP ON A CRUTCH! I'M IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?!" Natsu yelled while turning his head around to meet Erza's irritated face. "E-erza….hehe…uh HI! I don't suppose you came in…*gulp* to uh…use the restroom too?" he fearfully said.

Erza's irritated face stood until she remembered what she wanted to do. "That was why I originally came in here…until I realized it must have been fate pushing me towards my destiny. To be QUEEN of the FAIRIES!" She yelled with pride. Her eyes began to sparkle at the idea of being queen of the soon to be harem. Until Natsu said something stupid again…

"Aren't you already Queen of the Fairies? Isn't that why they call you Titania in the first place?" Natsu asked with a questioning look on his face. His head cocked to the side and his eyes looking up in deep thought as to why Erza was acting so weird.

Erza rolled her eyes in annoyance at Natsu's dimwittedness. _'*sigh* I guess we'll have to do this…the hard way…hehe. Afterwards, Natsu will soon see that I'm the right choice to be his queen.'_ She began to saunter her way towards Natsu causing him to finally realize what Erza was wearing. The Seduction Armor; something that no man had ever had the glory of seeing…he was the first man ever to lay his eyes on this beautiful piece of art. The armor is comprised of a light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn bare over the chest, and thus revealing much of her plump breast's sides, paired with a pair of pink panties, exposing much of her butt, and long stockings reaching her thighs. While no shoes accompanied this armor, Erza had a maid hat atop her head to complete the outfit. With each step, her breasts continued to jiggle and bounce causing Natsu's eyes to latch onto them. As Erza completed her saunter over to her future lover, she looked to the little dragon waking up again. "Mmmmmm does Natsu like my Seduction Armor? I hope he does because I've never let any other man lay their grubby little eyes on this magnificent piece of art…congrats to you." Erza smirked.

Natsu just continued to stare at his favorite part of the armor…the cleavage area. Seeing as how there was basically none whatsoever to let Natsu get a sneak at the goods…and all he had was just move the apron a little bit over to see Erza's round and firm breasts. Oh how he wanted to touch them…just one squeeze and he would be the happiest man in Magnolia...nay… Earthland itself. Just imagining giving her breasts a squeeze…maybe a kiss….maybe even sucking on them caused Natsu to reawaken his draconic instincts. Erza…his first crush…the woman who's caused him to get stronger and stronger. Surpassing her has been his lifelong goal since he was a child…but now…seeing her here…not just as a friend…or a warrior…but a woman. A beautiful woman that he would do anything for…if she asked him to climb Mt. Hakobe with nothing but his hands…he WOULD…if she asked him to strip naked and run across all of Magnolia…he WOULD….if she asked him to allow herself to be the Queen of his harem…well seeing as how that's about as likely as Gajeel's songs going platinum, then he WOULD! Thinking about all this…there was not a doubt in his mind that he was in love with her…the Knight…haha…the Dragon falling in love with the Knight…it sounds so farfetched when you think about it…but seeing her now…it's believable.

Erza turned her head up to look at Natsu while pushing his head up as well with her right hand. "Natsu, do you know why I'm doing this? Why…I'm showing you my body?" A slight blush came over her cheeks after that last sentence. Sure…she was a warrior and she had put on some risqué armor or been naked before in front of him…but this was different. Those past moments didn't contain a love-struck Erza…she reprimanded herself in her head at what she was thinking. She was Erza…Titania for crying out loud…she shouldn't be nervous over something like this. However…while she may be the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and possibly all of Earthland…she had never done something like this before…with a man no less. Giving herself…body and soul…she would never say this out loud, but she was afraid. She was afraid of giving her heart away to a man…and ultimately have them betray her like once before. With all of these thoughts bundling up in her head caused her to take a step back….until…

…Natsu reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Please…don't go Erza. I-I…I want you to hear me…I have to tell you something. Now….even if you don't reciprocate what I'm about to say…I don't want this to change our friendship…I'd hurl myself in a volcano if I ever lost on of my friends." Natsu said with a slight tremble in his voice. Natsu was cocky in many things…fighting, eating, telling jokes, fighting, dancing (regular dancing…not that stupid ballroom dancing Lucy likes), fighting…well mostly cocky in his fighting ability, but cocky nonetheless. Although…he had never confessed to a girl before. At one time…if Lisanna had never "died" and disappeared to Edolas, then he was sure he would of sooner or later confessed that he had a crush on her. But…that was then…while he did still care for Lisanna…they never connected the same way they did when they were kids. Of course that saddened him…but I suppose that's the way it has to be. Love was still a mystery to him…you couldn't eat it, fight it, lick it, or do anything to it…it was so weird to him. One day you see a person who you've idolized for years and thought of as an older sister and think to yourself, _'Me and her…nah that would never happen.'_ But seeing her now in front of him…trembling…like that same damn day at the Tower…he hated that day so much…that was the first time he had ever seen her cry…and that was the last day he had ever let someone make her cry. Just thinking about her in tears made him burn up with anger…he could see it in her eyes again…fear…the same look she had when she told him to flee the tower and to leave her. No…he would never leave her…He…he…

"Erza…I love you."

Time stopped. Everything after that sentence just seemed to freeze entirely. She couldn't hear or see anything shift or make a noise…she was too blown away at what he said. _'Did….did he just say what I think he said? That's….no…this is Natsu for crying out loud. The very concept of love is probably foreign to him. But…'_ She looked into his eyes and saw the same determination….the same look he had when he rescued her from the tower. The look…the look…where she fell in love with him. That look…those eyes…seeing them again caused all those same feelings to come flooding back. She couldn't hold back anymore and she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him.

He couldn't believe it….Erza….Titania….whatever the hell you call her…she was kissing him….HIM! His eyes widened in surprise as her lips collided with hers. Her soft, pink lips….against his rough ones…her breasts pressed up against his chest…her left hand rubbing his hair while the other one was balled into a fist and pushed up against his abdominal area. One second…two seconds….three seconds…four seconds….five seconds….he was so braindead that it took him FIVE seconds to finally reciprocate the kiss she was giving him. His arms wrapped around her back while his head tilted a bit to give more leeway for the kiss. At that moment…he had never been happier to be alive…

After about two minutes, the two separated for need of oxygen. "Ah…haha….wow, Erza…I knew you were good at everything, but this…can we do it again?" Natsu said as he rushed in for another kiss before she put her hand up to stop his lips. While she did enjoy the kiss….clumsy as it was….she still greatly enjoyed the kiss. "Now now, Natsu…there will be plenty of time for that later. For now we must return back to the guild hall lest someone notice we've been gone for too long…rumors could surface." Erza said with a slight smile. While she may not have minded if such rumors were to be born…she couldn't have them interfere with her grand scheme. She couldn't allow the girls to know of their soon-to-be relationship…until they had joined the harem. Just imagining Natsu with other women hurt her a bit…nothing would compare to the pain of losing one's closest friends. _'Even if it may hurt me…I'd rather share the man I love, then lose the one's I call family.'_ With that thought she requipped back into her Heart Kreuz armor and made her way to the exit…but not before leaning in to whisper into her lover's ear…"Meet me at Fairy Hills at midnight….then we will…finish what we started." She finished that sentence with a wink and left the bathroom.

Natsu went bug-eyed at what Erza had said…and looked down to see he had another boner. "Oh for crying out loud…*sigh* I better relieve myself again…err…but this time in the boy's bathroom." Natsu sheepishly said. However, as he quietly exited the women's restroom, he failed to see a few wet droplets on the floor where the Knight was just standing.

A horny dragon…and a lusty knight…truly that was a fairy tale to avoid telling your children.

Luckily nobody else entered the restrooms because of the routine brawl that ensued after Erza had left to the restroom. After relieving himself for a second time, Natsu soon joined the all-out brawl against his comrades to showcase his superiority over them. Once again Fairy Tail had dissolved into a chaotic wasteland of rabble-rousers and rambunctious children. Everyone at this guild still had their inner child inside of them…even Laxus. He just was that kid that was too cool to join in…until Natsu threw a table at him. That soon got him into the fight. Yup…nothing ever changed at this guild…just the same old shenanigans over and over…it's what made this guild so unique compared to all the rest of the others. While they may cause the most destruction than all the guilds combined…they still were the #1 guild in all of Fiore.

Once the fight was over, the sun had already set and the moon had risen in its stead. Natsu quickly checked the clock and saw that it was 11:30 PM. He looked for Erza through the crowd, but couldn't see her anywhere. _'She probably left a little earlier than usual. *Gulps* For our…meeting. I better hurry…I'm sure she'd kick my ass if I got there late.'_ He quickly said a quick goodbye to his guildmates and rushed over to Fairy Hills for his rendezvous with the scarlet-haired knight. His heart was racing with every step he took…all of these romantic thoughts quickly clouded his mind. Her mouth against his….his hands on her round, firm breasts…him moving in and out of her…two bodies becoming one…two souls merging…two hearts beating as one…oh yeah. Natsu was quite the romantic….he just never had the opportunity to show it. Remember when he tore up that sakura tree just so Lucy could catch a glimpse at it? How many guys have done that for a girl? While he didn't intend for it to be taken romantically, that would have surely placed him at the top of Sorcerer Weekly's top bachelor list!

After what seemed like the longest journey of his life, he had arrived at his destination. Natsu turned his head up the building. He quickly solidified his determination and pulled on the door. Using his eyes to peek through the dark corridor, he tiptoed throughout the hallway while using his keen nose to sniff out the scent of strawberries. ' _Ok…ok…*sniff sniff* hmm…lavender? I wonder who that is…mmmm…smells nice. Now I smell…something else…perfume…and lots of it. No…neither are Erza's.'_ His nose continuously lead him through what seemed like an endless hallway, until finally he found the strong smell of strawberries…mixed with something else. ' _Pheromones…wow….I guess Erza is looking forward to this too.'_ Once he had found her scent, he tiptoed to her door and stopped just in front of it. Sweat began cover his forehead….his heart was pounding like a jackhammer…his fingers twitched involuntarily. He was excited…it was not every day he confessed to a girl…and found out that she held the same feelings for her. Now here he is…outside her room…he had heard about various other stories like this. Loke always used to brag about how girls would always invite him for "coffee" and then as the other men asked him to divulge the saucy details, he would back off and tell them that "a gentlemen never tells." But Natsu always just zoned out whenever that happened…that just never interested him. Sex…he understood how to do it…he had the talk with Igneel…even though their type of intercourse was…different than a human's….there was much more clawing and biting followed by the marking of the mate. He didn't think Erza would like having a mark on her body…or maybe she would? He shook his head at that thought and raised his hand to knock at the door. After three quiet knocks, he took a slight step back and waited for Erza to answer the door. Natsu waited…and waited….and waited…ok, this was getting a bit tedious. His foot began to tap impatiently on the ground…had that all been a dream? A sexy dream concocted by his lustful mind? If it was….OH he would be so PISSED! After 5 minutes of waiting, he was about to give up all hope…until he heard a click. The door proceeded to open revealing Erza in her Seduction armor. She didn't say anything. Her finger motioned him to come inside with a 'come hither' look. Needless to say….BONER COMMENCING!

Now words were exchanged by the two…perhaps because they were both as nervous as the other. Although, both hid it extremely well. Erza took Natsu's hand and closed the front door and began to lead him to her bedroom. His eyes were glued to the crack of her ass showing from the pink panties. If he were to look very closely, he would notice that the crotch area was wet…and leaking. However, all he could focus on was her perfectly shaped buns jiggling with each step she took…the panties didn't leave much to the imagination. They were so close together that his erection was one inch away from colliding with her ass…oh how he wished he was one inch bigger. After what seemed like an eternity, they had reached the bedroom. Erza released her hand from his and looked to him. Both of their eyes staring into one another's…their souls staring back at one another's…both could tell the other had never done this. They were just waiting for the other to make a move…as the man, Natsu thought that he should be the one to do it…but this wasn't just any woman…this was Titania. Nobody took charge of her…it was the other way around. She took charge of them…but this was an entirely new battlefield….Love. Something she experienced once when she was a child…but was betrayed. Her heart ripped into pieces and was forced to hide it away…with pieces of steel protecting it from everyone. But now…the armor was gone. There was no reason to hide her heart away because she was free now….because of him. The man standing before her freed herself of those fears…and ultimately caused her to fall in love with him. To give love another chance… _'Once more. One more time.'_ She thought to herself. In her heart she knew he would never betray her…would never hurt her…unless it was a friendly spar of course. She knew he would be the one…the one that she would live for….because he made her want to live again. She grabbed his hand and sat him on the bed.

"Are you ready, Natsu? After this…no going back. Do you understand?" she said in a soft, but demanding voice. He quickly nodded in response. After his acceptance of the situation, she slowly got on her knees and grabbed the rim of his white, pale trousers. Her hands wrapped around the rim tightly as she slid them down his waist…hoping he wouldn't have second thoughts about doing this. As soon as his pants got to his feet, her eyes widened in surprise…as well as a bit of lust mixed in. Natsu's semi-erect cock popped out of his trousers and flopped in front of Erza's face…two inches away from her mouth. _'W-wow! In the novels I read…a man's…cock…I imagined something a bit….bigger. Perhaps it's because he hasn't fully reached the peak of his arousal?'_ Erza thought to herself. Her eyes sparkled at her determination to help the pink-haired boy reach the final stage of arousal. With twitching lips, she gently kissed the tip of his penis.

"Agh!" Natsu yelled. Erza quickly retreated from his penis after hearing his outburst. Natsu, seeing what his outburst caused Erza to do, quickly tried to remedy the situation. "W-wait! You didn't hurt me or anything…you just….surprised me. Hehe…that felt really good, Erza. Could ya…could ya do it again?" Natsu said in his attempt for Erza to resume her gentle caresses. Erza began to blush at Natsu's words. With what he said entering her mind, her confidence quickly rose again and gently began to resume her touches. Erza slowly grabbed ahold of his cock and began to rub it up and down while using her tongue to slide up and down the side of it. Natsu groaned in ecstasy at what Erza was doing…he was in heaven! Never would he think that Erza…TITANIA HERSELF….would do something with him. His eyes gazing at her beautiful and angelic face, he began to smile the pleasure she was giving him. Natsu's cock slowly began to grow thanks to Erza's sexual strokes. Her brown and bright eyes caught the sight of Natsu's growing erection which caused a slight bit of drool to leak out of the side of her lips.

His cock twitched at the sight of that.

Seeing this, Natsu began to have a swell of confidence at having the top woman of Fairy Tail drooling at the sight of his erect dick. A slight drop of pre-cum began to edge its way out of slit and Erza, having seen this, planted her mouth on top and began sucking. "UHHHH! Ah…..Erza! Feels…so good!" His screams began to escalate in noise which caused Erza to leap up and straddle him and cover his mouth with her hands. "SHHH! Be quiet you idiot! Do you want the entirety of our female guildmates hear you?!" Natsu's erection twitched at the thought of that causing it to slap her ass. Erza stared disapprovingly at him. "Tch….pervert." She said to him.

Little did he know that a small stream of liquid was falling down her thighs at that same thought.

He should have noticed this or at least have felt the warm liquid slowly cascading down her delicious thighs…but he couldn't stop staring at her. His brown eyes continued to bore into her…never taking themselves away from this picture of angelic beauty. Erza saw that he was staring and smiled that he was taking an interest in her body. "Hmm? Do you see something you like?" Erza said confidently. With this newfound confidence, Erza planted both her hands atop Natsu's hard, toned pecs and slowly caressed his body in a lustful fashion. Copying her moves, he slowly grabbed of the mighty Titania's breasts. His hand seeping into the soft, but firm, orb of flesh. The fingers gently taking caution not to squeeze to hard in fear of potentially hurting his friend….or I guess…girlfriend now. His index finger hesitatingly moved toward Erza's hardened tit and pressed itself against it. The digit first began to move clockwise, then counterclockwise, in hopes of producing some kind of action from her. Erza, having kept quiet the pleasure from Natsu's touches, finally uttered a pleasurable moan. "OH….OH Natsu! Ahhhhh….yes yes yes! Keep touching me!" Erza's screams spurring him on, he continued touching her body. Neither one being able to hold themselves back anymore, both of them in unison grabbed Natsu's erection. Seeing what the both of them did, both of them began to smile at what of the two them both wanted.

The scarlet-haired knight's fingers wrapped around the hulking, twitching erect rod and slowly put it directly under her pussy. Natsu's eyes locked onto hers and searched for any hint of doubt or fear of what would come next. Neither of the two could see any doubt or fear in the other's eyes and so began to take the first step in changing their relationship. Titania's thighs slowly began to slide down his vein-bulging erection which caused her to yelp out a slight yelp of pain. Having heard this yelp, Natsu's eyes widened and quickly grabbed ahold of Erza's hips. "Erza! Are you ok?! I'm not hurting you, am I?!" His voice yelled out at the fear of being the one to cause Erza's pain. "N-no…I'm fine. It's just…you're bigger than I anticipated. This nothing though…lie back and enjoy this." Erza told him in a pained, but commanding voice. Natsu could easily see past her façade and took ahold of one of her hands and gently placed a kiss on it. "Take it slow, ok? Hehe…there's no rush. I'm not going anyway after all" Natsu began to laugh at what he just said. Smiling at his attempt at comforting her, she slowly pushed on her endeavor. Grunts of pain began to leak out of the knight, but she still kept going until she reached her barrier…the final frontier. After this, there would be no going back. Natsu would have the sole honor of being the first, and only man, to ever make love to Titania. Her eyes staring into his one final time…she took the final plunge. Pain surged quickly inside of her body. Erza had felt many sorts of pain; physical, emotional, mental…but this was its own kind of pain.

MIND-EXPLODING PAIN!

"AGH! HRRRRRR! HRMMMM!" Erza squealed in pain. No training could have prepared her for this…NONE WHATSOEVER! Tears began to cascade down her eyes and her face scrunched up in pain. Natsu quickly sprang into action and began kissing away her tears while staying perfectly still to allow Erza to get used to his size. Minutes passed…slow and agonizing minutes for Erza…until finally Erza's pain began to disappear and pleasure slowly to take its place. Erza nodded to Natsu that it was ok to begin moving which he slowly began to do. His hips slowly bucked against hers which caused them both to moan in ecstasy. The two finally began to feel the carnal pleasure of enjoying one another's body…AND THEY LOVED IT! While both of them were inexperienced, that didn't change the fact that they were having the best time of their life. Natsu's hands landed atop of Titania's large and plump breasts and began kneading them like dough while smiling like a kid in a candy store. Shaking her head at her paramour's smile, she slammed her hands against his and both of them began to enjoy the pleasure of the scarlet wizard's plump and firm breasts. The two of them squeezed, groped, and kneaded the woman's breasts until they started turn a pinkish color because of all the touches.

"Ahhhhh! Oh yes! AHHHH NATSU! SO GOOD!" Erza began to yell in ecstasy at the dragon slayer's quick thrusts. Neither cared if anyone heard them…in fact, it would have probably spurred them on if they were caught in the act. They continued enjoying the pleasures of each of their bodies….until Natsu began to feel a sudden urge rising up inside of him. "Hrrrr…Erza! I can't…..I'M GONNA CUM!" Natsu yelled out to the knight in hopes of being her telling him where he could shoot his load. Erza tried to think of somewhere he could cum….but all the pleasure was numbing her thinking process which caused her to utter the words, "INSIDE! Cum inside! It's ok….it's ok! Let it all out!" After hearing his girlfriend's loud and lustful words, he furiously thrusted his hips against hers until they finally got a steady rhythm going. Oh this was the best! Neither could hold back smiles on their faces…they had to do this….A LOT MORE OFTEN! That was the clear consensus in the both of their minds…no way were they going to stop this. While Natsu's right hand was groping Erza's left tit, his other one was kneading her ass until a pinkish hue began to form. The two's moment was fast approaching and the both of them looked into each other's eyes and collided their lips against each other. Their tongues twirled and swirled against each other's. Neither one giving up the fight against the other. Natsu moaned inside into his lover's mouth as his cum began to shoot inside of her pussy. Moans of muffled ecstasy began seeping out of the scarlet-knight's mouth as she was filled to the brim by Natsu's seed. _'So this is that creampie the novel's love scenes consisted of…I might begin to prefer this to strawberry cheesecake if this keeps up.'_ Cum continued to shoot into Erza's pussy as clear streams began to seep out of it because of it having nowhere else to go. The eruption of cum had finally stopped as the two separated from each other's lips; a strand of saliva connecting the two until it finally broke.

Both of them gasped desperately for air as the two stared at one another. Natsu was the first to speak, "That….WAS AWESOME! Oh man, we've REALLY got to do that again!" Erza smiled at the salmon-haired boy's declaration and oved her body so that her back rested against his chest. "Yes, I do believe that…THIS… must be repeated." Erza said. _'Yes…something that must be repeated again and again….and again…and four more times after that….maybe six depending on the weather.'_ Erza blushed at what she was thinking, but smiled at who she would be conducting this…activity with. After laying her back against his chest, Natsu wrapped his arms around his fellow Fairy Tail guild mate and kissed her cheek. "*Yawns* Oh yeah….definitely." His eyes began to droop slowly and slowly until finally he closed his eyes in slumber. Erza, hearing his quiet snores, looked back at him and slowly began caressing his face. She checked to see if he was awake, and after discovering he was asleep, she whispered "I love you…"

' _And I know that there are others who possess similar feelings for you. Some reside in our very guild…and there may even be some of them in some others as well. You are a charming man…in your own idiotic way. But that's a part of your charm…you may be dumb, but you're also loyal and caring and funny…and I love you for that. I'll have to tell you of this plan sooner or later.'_ Her eyes glanced over to the Fairy Tail tattoos the two shared; his a dark red while hers was a dark blue. His tattoo rested over hers as if his was protecting hers from any danger that could threaten the knight's life. _'Haha…of course you would, but that goes both ways. As long as we both shall breathe, I will protect you with my life…for as long as you'll have me.'_ And with that, Erza's eyes shut in exhaustion and smiled as she drifted off into sleep.

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP! This is the end of the very FIRST chapter in my very FIRST story…HOORAY! Now, I can probably guess what most of you are thinking, "Oh geez…another Natsuxharem fanfic. What a surprise!" All I can say is HOLD YOUR HORSES! Don't just say that! Now, who doesn't love smut-filled goodness? I'LL TELL YOU WHO….well, some people actually do…but meh whatever. I'm sure the majority of the internet enjoys smut…isn't that what the internet was created for? Or…have I been misled my entire life D:**

 **Seriously though, I'd like to thank my bro, Ultimate Lucy Fan, for finally inspiring me to try my hand at writing fanfics! He's a great guy and I'm sure many have you are currently enjoying his own Natsuxharem fic…I KNOW I AM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you like it! I've enjoyed all the favorites, follows, and reviews and I hope to keep them coming!**

 **Copyright: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. That right belongs to Mashima and Kodansha.**

Sunlight began to seep through the blinds and shined onto the two currently residing on the bed. It struck the dragon slayer's eyes causing him to rub his eyes in frustration and slowly open them up. His eyes roamed around his surroundings. He saw a variety of different pictures and knick-nacks placed around the bedroom. Hearing a slow breathing below him, he looked down to see Erza sleeping soundly with a slight smile on her face and her back closely pushed up against his chest. A small strand of hair fell in front of her face. His hand slowly reached out to it and brushed it to the back of her ear. Feeling this motion, Erza's brown eyes fluttered open and moved upward to stare back into her lover's own brown eyes. "Good morning, Natsu. Did you sleep well?" Erza quietly said. Natsu yawned in response and then smirked back at her. "Well, my hips are a bit sore, but for the most part, it was…the best sleep of my life." Natsu said. Erza smiled at his response and moved her head up to gently kiss him. As soon as her lips touched against his, Natsu quickly reciprocated with his tongue rolling around with hers. His calloused hand stroked her soft face as the kiss went on and on until they finally broke away to breathe again.

Erza then got up and slowly sauntered out of bed to go to the bathroom. "The guild opens in two hours. You should hurry up and head out before you're caught." She said with caution. Sadly for her, the salmon-haired dragon slayer's eyes were glued her to bouncy behind that jiggled with each step she took. His cock began to quickly stand attention at the sight of her jiggling ass. His face was turning red and he began breaking out into a sweat, and this delighted Erza. "Tell you what…my shower has room enough for two. Perhaps, if you hurry fast enough, we can get in a quick 'shower time.'" Erza said with a seductive smile and finished her saunter to her bathroom.

Natsu had never moved that fast to take a shower in his life.

After the two's "shower time", Natsu quickly snuck out of Fairy Hills without none the wiser. Luckily, Happy was still out on a job with Wendy and Charle, so when he arrived, there wasn't any hyperactive blue flying cat slamming into him and asking him where he had been and if there was any fish left in their refrigerator. Stripping off his clothing, he leapt into his hammock for some more well-deserved rest. The knight and the dragon had gone long and hard for their second time…and their third….and fourth. What? They were to horny teenagers and had just discovered the carnal pleasure of one another's body. So of course they would continue having sex six times in a row. Yup…six times.

Exhaustion quickly swept over the Fairy Tail wizard and he fell asleep. As soon as he entered dreamland, instead of his normal recurring dream of chocolate mountains, a beat down on the stripper, and finding Igneel, he saw something else. No, this time it was Erza…and she wasn't alone. To the left and right of her there were numerous hazy, womanly figures and they began to slowly surround him. He couldn't make out their faces, but he had this feeling that he knew these figures. He tried to look more closely at them and saw that one of them had strangely familiar blue eyes and ivory hair. Although, before he could look more intently, Erza and the figures slowly began to walk towards him with their eyes boring into his very core. A feeling of fear and, strangely, lust clouded his mind after seeing Erza's naked form. He wanted her….he needed her. Even in this dream he had to have her. So he did. He pulled Erza into his arms and collided her lips against his own; sticking his tongue into her mouth, she began to moan in pleasure which made the kiss even better. His hands snaked down to Erza's plump and firm breasts and began kneading them until they turned a pinkish hue. Natsu's digits sunk into the orbs of flesh as he continued licking the inside of her mouth while his thumbs edged towards the scarlet-haired woman's hardened nubs and rubbed them with the help of his index fingers. The dream image of Erza moaned in ecstasy as her body was being devoured and taken by her salmon-haired lover. Their bodies tumbled to the ground as the two enjoyed each other's bodies and even the womanly specters were getting in on the action. Their hands began groping their large, womanly bosoms; kneading and groping them in a lustful desire to achieve orgasm. Their finger tweaked their hardened tits and clits at the show the dragon and the knight were giving them.

Soon after, Natsu had pulled Erza's deliciously pink thighs and had them wrap around his back. His left index finger slowly fingering her slit while tweaking her left tit with his other index finger and thumb. Erza continued to moan in delight at feeling this onslaught of erotic caresses. "Erza, oh man I love your body. Even in a dream, I just can't get enough of it!" Natsu yelled out to his girlfriend. He then stuck out his tongue at planted it directly onto her right tit and circled it clockwise until he finally latched onto her voluptuous tit. His mouth started sucking like a vacuum and entered two fingers into the female wizard's wet pussy and repeatedly inserted them in and out. Erza's moans kept becoming louder and louder, "Oh Natsu! I need the real thing. Stick it in me…NOW!" Grinning victoriously over the lustful knight, he edged his dick to the entrance of her pussy and slid it up and down teasingly. "You mean this? Why Erza, in front of all these women? How shameful!" Natsu joked. However, this Erza wasn't kidding around pulled on Natsu's neck which caused him to move forward and enter her most sacred place. Natsu groaned in ecstasy at how warm Erza's pussy was and planted his face between his girlfriend's ample bust. His thrusts became faster and faster until he could feel his time coming…or cumming. "I'm so close, Erza! I'm gonna…I'M GONNA…" Natsu began to yell until he was awoken from the sound of a knocking at his door.

His eyes opened and roamed around his surroundings making him realize that everything he had just experienced wasn't real which infuriated him greatly. "Of course it was a dream. *sigh* I knew it." Natsu said depressingly. The knocking then came louder. "Alright, I'm coming…or I was about to. Geez, whomever this is better have a good reason for waking me up." Natsu began lifted himself off of his hammock and made the long trek to his front door. As his knob was about to touch the doorknob, a sword wedged itself right into his door and, thanks to his enhanced reflexes, was able to dodge the sword fast enough. Natsu began to sweat in terror before he realized the only woman alive who would ever do something like that. "E-erza? Is that you?" His voice came out in a timid, but questioning manner. After asking that, the sword instantly disappeared and a gauntlet stuck itself through the hole and grabbed ahold of the doorknob. The door swung open to answer his question…it was Erza. Obviously. A rosy blush covered her cheeks as she let herself in though the doorway…or just way now. "Please excuse me for intruding!" She said quickly bowing afterwards. Natsu sweatdropped at his girlfriend's weird behavior and asked her why she wasn't at the guild. Erza turned her head away, "I…I wanted to walk there together…with you." His eyes widened at what he heard and his heart began beating faster at the scarlet-haired woman's cute demeanor. Erza finally realized that she had scared the man she loved and quickly offered him a hand up which he accepted. "Uh…sure! Let me just get dressed really fast and we can head to the guild!" Natsu smiled and went to his room to change.

After a quick change, the two departed over to the guild, but quickly had to stop for a quickie on the way. Oh horny teenagers. Natsu had kept the weird dream to himself and chalked it up to going to bed after several rounds of sex. The two of them finally had arrived at the entrance to the guild hall and Natsu, being the gracious "gentleman" that he was, opened the door for Erza…by kicking it open. "GOOD MORNING, FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs causing the majority of the guild to scream at him to shut up because of their severe hangovers. Mirajane was the first to welcome the two and sat them down in front of the bar. After sitting the two down, Mirajane turned to Natsu and smiled. "My my, Natsu. I haven't seen you so upbeat in quite a while. Were you finally able to conquer your fear of trains?" Mirajane tittered. "SHH! Mira, be quiet! It's not my fault that I had to have one of the lamest weaknesses ever!" Natsu began to fume at the busty barmaid's joke. Mirajane's long, white hair perfectly framed her face as she began to laugh at the dragon slayer's frustration. Erza was quick to note how as soon as Natsu had entered the guild, Mira began to…accentuate her features. Her curvy, voluptuous body and her large, plump boobs were easily accentuated thanks to her sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress.

As soon as her big blue eyes caught sight of the man she loved, she quickly made sure to be the first to greet him. Mira placed her elbows on the counter and used her forearms to push up her ample bust subtly while laughing. With every laugh her breasts began to jiggle and every breath she took pushed them up and up. Natsu's eyes were glued to them as Mira's breasts continued putting on a show for him. _'What's wrong with me?! Erza's my girlfriend and here I am staring at one of our friend's jiggling voluptuous breasts. Oh man, she's gonna kill me. Like right now, she's…currently eating a cheesecake?'_ Natsu had finally torn his eyes off of the ivory-haired mountainous bust to see his girlfriend not even sparing him a glance. His head tilted to the side and wondered why Erza was ignoring his blatant stare down with Mirajane's milky breasts…and how she had gotten that cheesecake? The buxom waitress had noticed that her crush had taken his eyes of her mouth-watering bosom and saw that he was staring at Erza. _'Huh? He's staring at Erza? But why? My plan to seduce him was working perfectly a moment ago. Now, he's just paying attention to her. Why would…wait. Could Natsu be…no no…that couldn't be true. Even if he was, Erza would never reciprocate. She only saw him as a younger brother and not a man.'_

She thought back to day when Team Natsu had returned to Fairy Tail to discover that it was decimated by Phantom Lord. She was so happy to see him after that horrible encounter with their beloved guild being bashed and bashed to the point of collapsing. Then she remembered another thing. She remembered the way Erza had begun to look at him after the fight at the Tower of Heaven. Lucy and Gray had told her that Natsu and her had fought to the brink of exhaustion and almost died had it not been for Erza's friend, Simon's sacrifice. Mira's heart shuddered at the thought of losing any of her friends, especially Natsu. But, the way Erza had begun to look at Natsu whenever she thought nobody was watching bewildered her. Erza had never EVER looked at anyone like that let alone Natsu. After a few more time of examination, she began to think of something so heart wrenching that it almost caused her to collapse.

Erza was in love with Natsu and by the looks of it…he was too.

Her heart began to slowly break into a million places and quickly turned away lest anyone see her cry. Natsu noticed this fast movement and asked Mirajane if she was ok. "Hey, Mira, are you ok? I'm sorry I wasn't listening. Did you say something?" Tears came streaming down her angelic face and brushed them away. "*sniff* No…nothing is wrong, Natsu. I-I didn't say *sniff* anything" Mira then turned and walked away. _'I wish I had though.'_

Natsu was about to call out to her before Erza put a hand onto his shoulder and pulled him back. "Stay here. I'll go talk to Mira. We have…something to discuss." As soon as she said that, Erza pushed herself off of the stool and followed after the ivory-haired woman. Erza looked in every room she had passed until she began to hear crying. She looked up to see that the door was labeled storage room and knocked on the door. Normally, she would have knocked once and tried sticking a sword through the door, but this was different. The crying suddenly stopped and was followed by the voice of the woman she had been following. "*sniff* Who…who is it? Please just go away." Mirajane croaked out. The scarlet-haired knight's heart began to break at the heartache her former rival and best friend was going through. "Mira, it's Erza. Listen, I…I know what's going on. Please let me in." Moments passed after Erza had spoken and there was still no sound of movement towards the door. Fear began to rise inside her and just as she was about to break open the door, the door opened. Erza couldn't believe this what she saw. The normally bright, blue eyes of the most famous barmaid in Fiore were now replaced by gloomy, bloodshot orbs. After opening the door, she turned around and walked back to sit on the barrel she was crying on. "So…*sniff* have you come to gloat? The Great Titania once again bests The Demon Mirajane in the one fight that actually mattered! *sniff* and I never stood a chance." Mira's head began to droop at the depressing stuff she was both saying and thinking. "Damn you. You couldn't even let me have a chance, could you? You just had to seduce him before he realized that there were other women in love with him." Mirajane whispered. Angry and bitter thoughts revolved around her mind as she stared down at the dark wooden floor. _"Thief! I loved him far, far before you or anyone else did! I should have confessed sooner…DAMN HER!'_ Tears once again began to well up on the corners of the model's bloodshot eyes. She couldn't stand being in the same room as her anymore and she was just about to run out of this room until…

"So, you want a chance, huh?" Erza said with a hint of a smile hidden beneath her stoic face.

Mirajane's eyes widened and her face shot up to stare into Erza's own. _"Brown eyes…just like his. I can see the same stubbornness and determination in them. It was like they were destined for each other.'_ "D-did you just say…what I think you just said?" the ivory-haired waitress croaked. Erza nodded in confirmation and replied, "Yes. If you can make him reciprocate those same feelings, then I'll share him with you." The busty barmaid was stunned, bewildered, speechless, and every other synonymic word relating to this feeling. _'S-she's giving me a chance. But why? Why would she offer to share the man she loved? Weren't people supposed to monopolize on their significant other? This doesn't make any sense.'_ Her mouth was about to open to question what the heck Erza was talking about when Erza said…

"I love you, Mira. I would never want to hurt you." Erza smiled.

Steam came pouring out of Mira's ears. Her brain had completely fried and overloaded at what Erza had just said. "E-excuse me?! E-erza…I-I'm flattered, but I'm not interested in y-you like that! Not that you're not a beautiful woman and it's not that you're not my type. You're kinda like a girlish Natsu, b-but I'm in love with Natsu!" The ivory-haired model blushed and proceeded to fan her face. _'S-so that's why she offered to share Natsu…but, I suppose I could give it a try with her too. She is very beautiful…but…'_ Before Mira could finish that thought, Erza screamed out, "KIYAAA! That's not what I meant! I meant I love you in a sisterly fashion!" The knight's loud outburst had then caused Mira to jump up in fear which forced Mira's milky, plump boobs to come bouncing out of her tight dress. Erza's eyes widened at seeing to large spherical objects come bounding out of Mirajane's dress. The white-haired demoness was shocked and embarrassed and quickly moved to hide her beautiful, slim, and curvaceous body. Moving her body into a crouching position, the busty and beautiful model quickly crossed her arms over her ample bust. Unfortunately, her large, plump rack couldn't fully be contained by her arms, thus making the whole endeavor for naught. Erza then began to cover her eyes with her right gauntlet to allow Mirajane to fix her dress.

After seeing Erza had covered her eyes, Mira quickly pulled up the two straps that were dangling on her shoulders. "It's ok to look now, Erza." Mira said to the knight. The scarlet-haired wizard then bowed her head in shame and said, "Please forgive me for my outburst. Please hit me!" Mira slowly backed away and shook her hands in front of her face. "It's ok, Erza. I forgive you. I know that you were just trying to correct what you said." Mira chuckled. A sheepish smile began to form on the blushing knight's face and asked if she could start over. Once the scarlet-haired knight cleared her throat, she told the ivory-haired waitress of her harem plan. At first, Mira was shocked at what Erza had concocted in the back of her mind.

The dirtiest part of her mind…

But, Erza had a good point. If only one of the girls was able to keep Natsu to themselves, then that could cause a sudden rift in various groups in the guild. As the matchmaker of the guild, she could tell when people began to become romantically interested in one another. Especially when it came to Natsu. She always knew that her younger sister had a thing for the dragon slayer. It was obvious by the way her pupils would dilate when looking at him or how her voice would be a pitch higher than normal when talking to him. Not to mention the fact that he had attracted the newcomer, Lucy, in just a few months. Lucy would always deny it, but she could tell the subtle details in her outfits when it was just her and Natsu going on a mission or alone at a table. One day, her normally zipped up blue and white vest was then zipped down midway to expose a heavy amount of cleavage to the dragon slayer. The buxom blonde would then say to Mira that it was just very hot in the guild which explained why she decided to zip her vest down. Mira pretended to be satisfied with that response even though it was a blatant lie.

That day happened to be the first day of winter.

Lisanna, Lucy, and, if those drunken flirtations that came from Cana were any indication, then maybe Cana was also interested in Natsu. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have Natsu all to herself? Did she, the woman that Sorcerer's Weekly proclaimed to be the sexiest model ever, have to be forced to share? Mira leaned against a barrel to sit down on to contemplate whether or not this was a good idea. Erza was also sitting down one of the many barrels stocked up in the storage room and waited for Mira to respond to her offer of possibly joining the harem. She had yet to talk to Natsu about this, but how would you even bring this up in a conversation? There was just no way and she certainly wasn't going to tell Natsu in the guild of all places. So, she made a commitment to tell him by the end of this night when she and him walked home…errr…to his home. Not hers…although it could also be her home if…a blush began to form on the knight's face as a certain thought entered her mind. While Erza was imagining tying the knot with a certain salmon-haired guy, Mira had almost finished deciding on whether or not she was ok with this…harem plan. _'Granted, it wouldn't be that difficult in seducing Natsu into letting me join in on the fun, but Erza hasn't even told him yet so who knows how he would react to this. I love him, but would he love me the same way…or just the way he loves all his friends? I couldn't bear the thought of that happening, but if I don't do this now…if I don't take this chance, then I'll never know what could've been. I have to do this! I have to try! Besides, it's not like I'd be sharing him with random women. I care about them…Lisanna, Erza, Lucy, Cana. Hehe who knows? There might be more that we don't even know about. It doesn't matter though. Just as long as I have a place in his heart…I'll be happy."_

After finally deciding on whether or not to do this, she nodded with determination and got off her barrel to give her answer to Erza. Seeing the scarlet-haired knight cup her face and swing her hips was… an odd thing to see, but Mira didn't have time to judge. She would just use that as later teasing material for later. Her soft and smooth hands grabbed ahold of the knight's metallic gauntlets and looked straight into her bright brown eyes with her own sparkling blue ones. "If we do this, then we have to promise that this will never come between us, ok? I understand your fear of losing the ones closest to you and I'm afraid of that happening too. Being alone…it's something no one should have to suffer through. So, if we share Natsu, then we do it like we've been taught our entire lives here at the #1 guild in Earthland. We do it together. All of the women who share similar feelings for Natsu will have their chance to sway his heart and if they succeed, then they've earned their spot in his heart. His heart is full of love and friendship. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire female population of Fiore had fallen, or will fall, in love with his boyish charm. I certainly didn't expect too, but…there's not a man alive that can bring a smile to my face like he can." Mira finished with a beaming smile.

Erza was curious now as to how and why Mira had actually fallen in love with dragon slayer. Sure she teased him when they were children, but there were never any serious flirtations between the two. "Mira, if you don't mind me asking, how did you fall in love with Natsu?" Erza asked. Mira tilted her head up slightly to picture the event in question. "Well, it was…after we had thought Lisanna had passed on. Little did we know she was transported to Edolas, but obviously we had no knowledge of that at the time. Elfman and I were just…dead inside. We just wandered around our house aimlessly with no purpose. Our main purpose was dead and, ironically, we were still alive because of her. *sniff* Sometimes I would just completely forget she was gone and wake up to go make breakfast for us…only to discover I had made enough food for three people. It was the worst part of my life. I had failed as an older sister and I couldn't forgive myself. Little did I know someone else was having that same problem. One night, I went to lay some fresh flowers on Lisanna's grave to replace the old ones. As I got there, I could see Natsu sitting and down in front of the tombstone and…he was talking to it. As if the tombstone was Lisanna herself. I didn't want to disturb him, but I also wanted to listen to what he was saying. So, I slowly made my way behind a bush to listen. He just was making casual conversation with the tombstone; what missions he had gone on recently, how many fish Happy and him caught, how many times he had challenged Gray, etc. He just kept talking and talking, but after a while…he just stopped and looked up at the stars. He just stared at them. Finally, he picked out a rose out of his vest and gently placed it on the tombstone and left. I was curious. I mean, I understood why he would do that for Lisanna. They were close after all, but I couldn't shake this curiosity. So, after I paid my respects to Lisanna, I made my way over to Natsu's house."

 **Natsu's Home (9 Years Ago)**

Natsu had just made it back home after his weekly trip to visiting Lisanna's grave. Although, he liked his design better than the other one, but he paid respects to both of them to honor Lisanna's memory. He looked up to see Happy fast asleep. _'Good. No nightmares…hopefully.'_ After the news of Lisanna's death had reached their ears, they just couldn't believe it. One day Lisanna was here brightening up the guild and everyone happy and then…poof… she's gone? How could that be possible? Natsu couldn't believe it and he wouldn't believe it. There was no way his best friend could be dead. There was no body, so there was no real proof that she was dead. Maybe she was able to get away from Elfman's rampage and Mira was just hallucinating. Just thinking about getting the news that day made his anger boil all over again, but his body was too tired to smash anything. Besides, he didn't want to wake Happy up from a good dream. Happy had been suffering as well after receiving the news. Nightmares plagued his mind every night. He would see a giant beast kidnapping Lisanna away from the guild and run off into the darkness never to be seen again. Natsu would always wake him up before the dream could get even worse. They just couldn't escape from this endless nightmare of Lisanna's absence. The both of them just wanted to wake up to find Lisanna knocking at the door and the three of them would walk to the guild just like old times. The Three Fishkateers, Happy would call them. Lisanna would always laugh at that while Natsu would grumble that he should have gotten to pick the name. Just then a knock had echoed through the house. Natsu quickly snapped out of his nostalgic thoughts to turn to his door to find that a visitor was here. _'A visitor? At this hour? Although…could it be?'_ A surge of hope welled up inside of him and he quickly made his way to the front door. He swung it open to find…an impostor.

While both had white hair and blue eyes, this woman had particularly longer hair and a distinct hardness in her eyes. Her long hair was tied up into a ponytail with a black ribbon. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. _'Mirajane. Why is she at my house right now?'_ Mira? What the heck are you doing here?" Natsu began to question the eldest Strauss sibling. In her younger days, the white-haired demoness would have just shoved Natsu aside and began to question him right then and there. Times were different now though. Lisanna's death had taken a toll on both her and her younger brother. After months of mourning, Elfman began to dedicate himself to becoming the manliest of men and vowed to never see a person he loved die again. Every day after that he would train and train his body's limits and didn't stop until he was completely exhausted. Anything less wasn't manly, he would say. As for Mirajane, months passed and being a rage-filled goth girl just took too much out of her and she couldn't really see any more why she did that. Loneliness had consumed her. Elfman was too busy training to spend time with her, so she spent the time trying to better herself. She tried smiling more and pretending to start up friendly conversations with people. To be honest, she liked this part of herself much more than the emo goth girl phase. She still liked the clothes, but it was also time for a fashion change soon.

"Hello, Natsu. I was on my way to visiting Lisanna's grave to change the flowers and replace them with new ones and when I arrived, I saw that you had taken care of that for me. So, I wanted to thank you for doing that for Lisanna and me." Mirajane smiled. Natsu was shocked. Mira was…thanking him? Mira had never once in her life actually thanked him for anything. He remembered he once spent an entire job reward on buying Mira a brand new skull necklace for her birthday only to get a sarcastic "thank you" and a quick turn of her head which caused her ponytail to whip him in the face. Although, if he had looked closer, he would have found that her white cheeks had a slight tint of red covering them. But seeing as this was a genuine thank you, he gave her the benefit of the doubt. "Oh you're welcome, Mira. It was no big deal. I tend to do that every week anyways. You never noticed that?" Natsu tilted his head. "I always thought it was Elfman that changed the flowers when I couldn't. I never assumed it would it be you." Mirajane responded back. Natsu nodded and stepped aside to allow room for her to enter. "Do you want to come in?" Mirajane nodded in return and made her way inside.

As soon as she entered, she found the surroundings to be…charming to say the least. Dirty clothes were scattered throughout the room, dirty dishes were piling up, and trash was all over the kitchen table. Mirajane's face began to take a sickly green and instantly regretted coming inside Natsu's house. "Haha sorry about the mess, but…nobody besides Happy and I really come here. If you'll give me a moment, I'll clean up the kitchen table and then we can sit down." Natsu then proceeded to grab the nearest trash bin and scoot the trash into the bin. Afterwards, he got a sponge to wipe away any dirt or grime that the trash left behind and began scrubbing. Three minutes of scrubbing later, he wiped the wet table down with a towel and pulled out a seat for Mira. Mira thanked Natsu for the seat and then proceeded to sit down.

The two started to make an awkward conversation. Neither of the two really knew how to talk to each other or what the other was really interested in. Except one thing. "*sigh* I honestly thought you were Lisanna when I answered the door." _'I really hoped you were.'_ Mira was startled to hear this, but not surprised. The two were sisters after all and Mira had recently taken steps to act more like her deceased younger sibling. "Ah I see. I remember you would sometimes mistake us for the other and I would beat you senseless until you called us the right name." Mirajane began to laugh at remembering those times. Natsu blushed in return and started muttering about white-haired women always teasing him. "Geez, it wasn't my fault! My vision was probably too blurry because Erza always smacked Gray and me upside the head for fighting all the time! She never let us finish. Hell, she still doesn't!" Natsu grumbled. Mirajane just continued laughing at the dragon slayer's grumbling and realized what a fun time it was hanging around the guy. She started to understand why Lisanna was so keen on spending basically all her time with him. Thinking of her late sister often left her despondent and barely able to function, but talking about her with Natsu made her feel a bit happy.

"Lisanna would always tease me about that too. She said that I should get glasses and that I would look cute with them. I kept telling her 'looking cute' wasn't gonna help me finish jobs or whoop butt! Hehe although if they made some kind of glasses where you could shoot laser beams or flames out of them, then I would totally buy them!" Natsu laughed at the idea of burning Gray's ass red with his laser glasses. Mirajane quickly covered her mouth to suppress her laughter to stop Happy from waking up. The two enjoyed the other's laughter and never realized how fun it was to be in each other's company. "I don't think Laser Glasses will ever be a reality, Natsu. However, if they ever do, buy me a pair." She said humorously. The salmon-haired wizard nodded fervently and promised to buy her one along with his very own pair. He liked this Mirajane better than the one that would always tease and hit him. Sometimes not in that order.

Mirajane saw that it was getting late and knew she should be getting home soon, but couldn't bring herself to leave. Talking with Natsu really helped her got her mind off her depressing thoughts surrounding her sister and her own failure at protecting her. She was the older sister after all and it was her duty to protect her younger siblings from harm. No matter what! Everyone had told her it wasn't her fault nor was it Elfman's. However, neither of them could shake the guilt off of themselves and none of the guild could help them forgive themselves. Although, there was one person who never gave them any such responses. The boy sitting across the table. The white-haired demoness hadn't seen the boy around the guild the first month after Lisanna's death. Was it because…he blamed them? That thought struck her with fear. She didn't want that to be the case and their previous comical conversation seemed to disprove that thought. Nonetheless, the thought continued to stick in the back of her mind and she knew it wouldn't leave unless she got some kind of answer from the dragon slayer.

"Natsu, I know…I know this is probably a bad subject to bring up. But, when Lisanna first passed I noticed that you didn't show your face in the guild as much. *sigh* What I'm trying to ask is…did you blame us for not bringing back Lisanna?" Mirajane didn't really want to ask, but she had to know. She was tired of all the "I'm sorry for your loss" and "It wasn't your fault" lines that everyone would tell them. In the back of her mind she knew it was her fault for being too weak and not being able to protect one of the people she cherished more than anything on this planet. Bitterness filled her soul and she just wanted someone to be completely honest with her and tell her that it was her fault. It was her fault that her sister was dead. It was her fault. It was her fault. It was…

Natsu's eyes turned away and looked to the floor. He knew his answer from the moment she asked it. His mind told him not to say the truth and to just say something comforting. But he could see it in her eyes that she wanted the truth and if she wanted it, then she could have it. He turned his eyes upward to face back into Mira's. "Yeah, I blamed you guys. I was angry. I had just lost my best friend to a rampaging beast that was controlling her brother. Obviously, that took revenge out of the picture. Honestly, I would just lie in my hammock for some long amount of time just…doing nothing. I wasn't just angry at you guys. No, I was mad at Makarov for being stupid enough to allow two wizards to just go off on an S-class mission without any proper training beforehand. Not to mention me…I should have stopped her. Or I could have told her that I was going to come with her and maybe have saved her from that beast controlling your brother. FUCK! I could have done something and saved her literally instead of sitting here feeling like an idiot thinking up ways I could have saved her. *sigh* So to answer your original question, yes. I did blame you, but I mostly just blamed myself for being a failure at protecting her. I should have been there for crying out loud! I should have been there! Damn it…I should have been there." Natsu lowered his head in defeat and tried desperately to hold back the tears in his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not now…not again.

Mira could see the pain the boy was going through. Losing one's closest friend was extremely traumatic as well as emotionally scarring. The boy had already lost his father-like figure and now his best friend was taken away from him too. While his words did sting her, she had asked for the truth and finally someone had given it to her. She moved her body to get off the chair and proceeded to the distraught salmon-haired boy. His head was still lowered as he tried to hold back his tears until she wrapped her arms around his head and placed it on her heaping bosom. It wasn't anything sensual, but a gesture of comfort. Natsu's brown eyes slowly opened up to see a smiling angel looking down at him. Her fingers slowly moved across salmon hair and he had to admit it felt really good. "It's ok to cry, Natsu. There is nothing to be ashamed of. It's just you and me and Happy here. People who won't care that you are crying because we care about you and want you to be happy." Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tears quickly streamed down his face and there was nothing he could to stop them. He missed her. He would do anything to bring her back, but there was nothing that could be done except to just cry into the arms of her older sister.

His tears flooded out for twenty minutes. By then he was emotionally exhausted and Mirajane helped him to his hammock and placed a blanket around his body. Before she could go, he grabbed her smaller hand inside his larger one. "Thanks, Mira. Really, I mean it. I just…I want you to know that there are no hard feelings anymore about what happened with Lisanna. I'm just glad that nothing else happened to Elfman or you." Natsu weakly smiled at Mirajane. Her face began to flush at Natsu's concern for her wellbeing and just pushed it to the back of her mind. "It's no problem, Natsu. I'm just glad we could talk about this with each other. I think we both needed to let this out for quite a while now." Natsu nodded in agreement at her words. "Hey, if ya ever need someone to talk to about this, then don't hesitate to come over. Us Fairy Tail wizards gotta stick together, right?" He raised his right hand and moved it to form an L-shape. Mirajane laughed and stuck out the same L-shape with her left hand. Afterwards, his eyes quickly drooped in exhaustion and sleep quickly overtook him. The ivory-haired angel smiled and slightly tousled his hair and looked closely at him. _'You know, now that I look closely at him….he's pretty cute. Fufufu'_ Mira tittered at her thought. She gave his hair one last tousle and moved towards Natsu's door. As she turned the knob, she turned back to catch one last glimpse of the boy's sleeping face and blew him a kiss and closed the door.

 **Fairy Tail Storage Room (Present)**

"And from that day forward, I continued seeing Natsu to talk through this pain we both were suffering from. We were both each other's emotional crutches and we needed those talks in order to be able to make it to the next day. I loved those talks between the two of us. It brought us closer and we discovered new things about the other that we never knew before. I still cherish those times and I want to continue those times with him, but this time as a lover and not just as a friend." Mirajane's face smiled at that memory nine years ago. Erza was silently crying at what she had just heard and moved to embrace her old rival. "I'm sorry you had all that pain and you had to suffer through it alone before Natsu discovered it. I promise that will never happen again!" Erza ended the embrace and stared deeply into the waitress's eyes. The two silently nodded at the other's determination and turned towards the door. But before they could exit, Erza put one hand on the door. "One last thing though. I'm the Queen of his harem. No buts about that! If you have a problem with that, then I'm afraid we have a major problem." Erza wouldn't budge on this matter. She knew in her heart that she loved Natsu more than any woman out there and she wouldn't let anyone else hold that special spot in Natsu's harem. Mirajane could see that and decided to play along with that…but not before getting one last tease. "Fine, I can get along with that. *whispers* Next time though, we'll let him decide via a ménage a trois. Then we'll see who chooses as his queen that day." The buxom model tittered at that thought and, unbeknownst to the fuming knight, got a little wet thinking about that threesome. Little did the buxom waitress know, the fuming knight got a little wet at that thought too.

A horny demoness and a lusty knight on the prowl…lucky dragon bastard.

The two silently argued on the way back to the bar and saw that Natsu had left a note where he had been sitting. Mirajane saw it first and picked it up. "Oh, he left a note and it's addressed to the two of us. It says 'I waited for you two, but you both seemed to be busy with something serious. So, I just decided to head out to let you girls finish. Now for no particular reason, can you both come over to my house as soon as you can. There is no ulterior motive. I just want to talk to you guys about something…ASAP.' The two ladies deadpanned at what the dragon slayer had written. "Do you think he heard us?" Erza had the same question floating inside her mind and hoped Natsu hadn't eavesdropped on the two of them. "I don't know, but judging by the peculiar way he wrote that letter he has something important to tell us. We should probably hurry to his house." The two nodded and quickly made their way to Natsu's shack outside of town.

 **Natsu's Home**

"I can't believe what I just heard. A harem….a harem…A HAREM?! Come on, that must've been my imagination! Those things aren't real. Then again, Loke made something like that when he was still acting like a human. But, those girls were kinda annoying and Loke didn't seem to hold them as high as they did him. Ugh, why oh why did I have to be stupid enough to listen in on their freaking conversation!" Natsu was currently lying in his hammock and rolling from side to side talking to himself at what he had overheard from Erza and Mira's conversation. While the two were having their conversation, Natsu was starving because of his endless rounds of hot sex with Erza prior to coming to the guild. He waited and waited and waited, but the two STILL hadn't returned. Curiosity had begun to pique inside his mind and his feet were moving before he could even think it. His ears and nose were working hard at trying to find the beautiful pair of goddesses he was lucky to know. After roaming the halls, he was finally able to hear two voices conversing to the right of him. His eyes saw that it was the storage room labeled on the front door and quietly put his ear to the door.

He heard everything. Everything that we learned…he heard.

Honestly, after that, he couldn't remember what he had done after he had heard that conversation. The sound of him opening his creaky door was what finally woke him up from his odd stupor and he remembered what he was planning on doing. He loved Erza there was no doubt about that, but he couldn't just ignore that Mira and possibly other girl's affections for him. They had to be addressed before things started to get out of hand. If Natsu didn't address this soon, then who knows what would become of his very tight knit of friends. Therefore, he had to talk to the two women who knew about this before anything bad happened. It took the scarlet-haired knight and the ivory-haired waitress fifteen minutes to arrive at his house. As soon as they did, he let them in and sat them down on his couch before pulling up a chair to sit across from them.

Erza was the first to speak. "Alright, Natsu, why did you write that note?" Erza was as straightforward as ever it seemed. That was another thing he just loved about her. He smiled and looked to the two girls that sat before him. "I heard what you girls were talking about in the storage room. Now before you rage at me for invading your privacy, let it be known that I was EXTREMELY hungry and you two were nowhere to be found. So, I went looking for you and happened to hear something about a certain plan revolving around a certain Salamander. Care to let me in on what's going on, girls?" The two beauties blushed at being caught red-handed and looked away from the dragon slayer. "*sigh* Listen, I'm not mad at what you did. Surprised, oh definitely. It's not every day…or ever that you're girlfriend starts up a harem plan. I understand why you did it though. I heard what you two were afraid of what could happen if I chose only one of you girls and what it could do to our camaraderie. So, I'll listen to whatever you have to say." He pushed himself off of his seat and put himself of the middle of the two ample-chested goddesses. His arms moved to wrap them closer to his body and hold them close.

The two blushed heavily at what Natsu was doing and couldn't believe he was doing something so bold. Mira looked up to see he too was blushing and looking upwards so as to avoid looking at their faces. "N-natsu! W-what are you doing?!" Erza shrieked, but Natsu refused to let go of the two. They could tell what he wanted them to do, but it was just too embarrassing to talk about this harem plan they had concocted. The tension was palpable inside the room, but neither of the two wanted to talk. Erza looked to Mira as the two silently conversed with their eyes as only the fairer sex could do. After conversing for quite some time, the two then nodded their heads together and looked at Natsu.

"Alright, we'll tell you."

 **AAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Here is another chapter for all the wonderful people who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! I seriously want to thank you guys for supporting me from just the first chapter and I hoped you enjoyed this one too! Now, I just wanna let you in on what I want to do with this story. Yes, this is a NatsuxHarem fic, but I want to establish an emotional connection between Natsu and his girls. I don't want to just clap my hands and have every women fall in love with him. Most fics I see are "Girl, Girl, Girl. Bang, Bang, Bang." NO NO NO! I'm not saying those fics aren't fun to read. I love reading smutty fics, but I just want to try something different for a NatsuxHarem fic. Now that's not to say there will not be any smut in this fic. I love smut, but I just want all the girls to have an emotional connection to Natsu to fall back on before getting to the smut. I am going to try to make the harem a sort of polyamorous relationship, but trust me. THERE WILL BE SMUT!**

 **As for the women in this harem, some people have asked who will be in this harem. And my response, EVERYONE! I love fics that have Natsu hook up with all the women in the FT universe. . Which is why I read Ultimate Lucy Fan's and Kript's stories! I suggest you read them too if you haven't because they are AMAZING!**

 **Now if you enjoyed this chapter, then please leave a REVIEW! You can let me know who you guys want next in the next chapter. That would be most appreciated! Who knows, if you guys review, then I may write that ménage a trois earlier than expected ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! I welcome you to my third chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Copyright: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. That right belongs to Mashima and Kodansha.**

As the moon was still high in the air, an echo begins to emit from the shack of a certain salmon-haired dragon slayer. Three bodies entangled in one another as they seek to achieve ecstasy. The dragon and the demoness are on their sides as he moves his hips against the demoness's jiggly rear. While the demoness and the dragon are copulating, the knight is behind the dragon whispering dirty thoughts inside his ear. The three were enjoying their time together and were glad that they had agreed to their harem plan. Their relationship would never be the same, but they didn't care. This new kind of relationship was to their liking and they couldn't wait to continue these "activities" for the rest of their lives.

Natsu couldn't believe this was happening to him. HE was now currently making love to the Demon of Fairy Tail. Just the thought of it spurred his thrusts on even harder. Mirajane began to moan louder at the dragon slayer's rough thrusts and pulled his face in for another passionate kiss. Their tongues swirled inside of their mouths as the two fought for dominance over the other, but neither wanted to give up. Seeing the two enjoy another kiss with each other, the knight's face blew up into a pout and wanted a turn of her own. Mira's big blue eyes caught wind of Erza's pouting and winked at her rival/haremette. Natsu paid the two no mind and focused at the task at hand; fucking his new girlfriend. His hips continued ramming Mira's pussy from behind and slowly started kneading her milky breasts. Erza, wanting to get in on the fun, quickly started licking the dragon slayer's neck to pleasure him. Her own firm breasts pressed up against Natsu's toned back as she moved them up and down eliciting moans of pleasure from him.

The three had been enjoying each other's bodies for quite some time now. After Mira had professed her love for Natsu herself, she shyly asked if the two could have their own first time together. Erza wanted to supervise the two to make sure Mirajane wouldn't try any funny stuff, but Natsu wanted Mira and him to have their first time together to just be the two of them. Since Natsu was more experienced with sex, he took the lead and boy…was Mira glad he did. She had never experienced anything like sex. The touches, the kisses, the orgasms! All of it was nothing like she imagined, but it took her breath away.

 **Flashback:**

The two's clothes were currently laid on the ground. Natsu's arms were wrapped around Mira's thin waist as hers were around his neck. Their foreheads touching each other's as the two stared into the other's eyes. Natsu was the first to move. His left hand slowly cupped Mira's soft, round breast and gently squeezed it. The demoness moaned at the feeling of his hand on her naked breast. Her warm breath was beating down on the dragon slayer's hard chest as she leaned against it. Natsu's right hand then snaked its way to grab a hold of the model's jiggly ass. His hand groped it and molded it into various shapes. The buxom waitress was in heaven from the man's soft touches and wanted more.

His mouth lowered to touch engulf her lips to his. Their tongues wrestled against the other for dominance and swirled inside their mouths. The two moaned at the various feelings they were experiencing and wanted to feel more pleasure. Both of them fell onto the bed with Natsu on top of Mirajane. His eyes roamed around looking at this beautiful woman and thought how lucky he was that she was in love with him. The naked model's eyes gazed at the dragon slayer's toned, hard body and felt her lower lips moisten. Her lips curled into a smirk and wrapped her arms behind the man's neck.

"I'm ready, Natsu." Her blue eyes stared deep into his brown ones and they both could see they both wanted to do this. This wasn't lust…this was something more. They could both feel in their hearts that this would last forever and nothing would come between them. However, Natsu's thoughts led back to Erza and thought about how this would affect their relationship. This slight hesitance was noted by the beautiful demoness and quickly sought to calm the man's thoughts. "It's ok, Natsu. Erza and I both agreed to this. Her and I… and any other woman who loves you. We'll share you. That way neither of us will fight over you and we can live together in harmony. Please…I love you"

Those words…that was all he needed to hear. Who knew three tiny words could have such an adverse effect on the man. He slowly edged his way to Mira's sopping tunnel and stopped when his tip was in front of her moist entrance. Clear streams of fluid could be seen leaking from her pussy and that only made him harder. This was gonna hurt. He remembered when he and Erza did this together and he knew that Mira was gonna be in a world of pain. The dragon slayer made a quick note to have the three of them look for some kinda spell that numbs the pain or cancels it out altogether. The last thing he wanted to see was one of the people he loved in pain.

"Mira, are you ready? Because once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself." The man's hesitance at hurting her only made her fall deeper in love with him and nodded in affirmation that this was what she wanted. After she nodded, Natsu slowly entered her wet pussy and could feel the tightness wrapping around his throbbing erection. The deeper he went, the tighter she got. Mira started squirming underneath him as Natsu went deeper and deeper inside of her. Finally, Natsu had arrived at her hymen. Once her broke through, Mira was in for a world of pain. "Hrgh….Mira…"

Before the salmon-haired man could speak, the ivory-haired demoness responded, "Do it quick! Please…just get it over with!" She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and prepared for the imminent pain she would feel. Natsu stared at the woman and quickly pushed through her barrier. "HRGHHHHHH!" Mira squealed in pain at Natsu breaking through her hymen and squeezed the back his neck with all her strength. Natsu almost buckled from the power she was putting to his neck, but stood strong and empathized with what she was feeling. She knew this would hurt, but who the fuck knew it would hurt this much!

Natsu refused to move so that Mira could get used to his size and waited until she was ready to continue. After what seemed like an eternity, Mira gave the ok and Natsu began slowly thrusting his hips. Their hips moved together and slapped each other as they both began to feel the pleasure coursing through their bodies. Pleasure soon gave way and Mira was finally in heaven. "OH…NATSU! Ah….ah….ah. Harder! More!" Her moans spurred her lover on and he began to piston his hips faster into her sopping pussy. His pulsating cock continued ramming inside her tight hole as they sought ecstasy.

The man's hands moved upwards to grope Mira's bouncing bust and started kneading them with glee. Natsu had always been a breast man and he'd be lying if he hadn't thought about touching some of his female friend's boobs at times. His fingers dug into the soft, mountainous breasts and sunk into her flesh. Mira moaned at his calloused hands enjoying her milky boobs and was glad that Natsu was enjoying her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist to allow Natsu to go deeper into her pussy. His erection continued drilling into her sacred place and the two were giving way to their carnal desires.

Mira's tiny ponytail gave way and unwrapped itself from the fast movements from Natsu's thrusting. Her beautiful hair cascaded down and fell down to perfectly frame her face and gave her the appearance of an angel. Natsu stared at her angelic grace and couldn't believe that he was currently making love to this woman. He internally cursed himself for not noticing her feelings and made a note to make it up to her for the rest of his life. His hips felt the love surging through his body and made way to thrust his hips even faster causing his large cock to go deeper into her body.

"AHHHHH! Natsu! Ahhhh….I can't hold it anymore! Please…I'm gonna cum!" The busty waitress was on the brink of her orgasm and wanted to experience her first orgasm together with her boyfriend.

"HRGH! Me too! Ah….ah….ah….Mira!" His hips gave one final push as he thrusted with all his might causing his dick to go the deepest into Mira's pussy. Her eyes widened at Natsu's cock reaching the deepest part of her pussy and finally came. A large amount of clear fluids came streaming out of her nether lips as she gripped the dragon slayer's meat stick even tighter. Mirajane's tightness was the last straw as Natsu finally erupted inside her pussy causing a jet-like stream of cum to flow inside Mira's lower lips. The cum quickly overflowed Mira's pussy causing streams of cum to seep out of her pussy and flow onto the sheets. Her eyes rolled backwards into her head at the orgasm she was currently feeling.

' _Hrgh! He's filling me up! This feels so good! I love this feeling!'_ Naughty thoughts continued circulating throughout the lusty demoness's head as she was experiencing the orgasm of the century. Finally, the cum stopped flowing and the two collapsed onto the bed. Natsu quickly rolled over to Mira's right to avoid suffocating her with his body. The two panted in exhaustion and stared at the ceiling.

After about two minutes, Natsu turned to the side to gaze at his new girlfriend. His eyes looked at the heavenly spectacle that was Mira. He loved this woman with all his heart and would do anything to make her happy. This he swore to himself. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to stare back at Natsu and lovingly stared at the man she was in love with. Right then she made a vow to love this man to the end of days. The two smiled at the other and moved forward to end the night with a kiss.

A door slammed open. "That's enough! I've had enough of your lovemaking and now it's my turn!" The two were startled by the loud voice and looked to see a flustered Erza looking back at them. She slowly made her way to the bed while requipping her armor off. Her knees touched the bed as she crawled to Natsu's naked, sweaty body. Her moist pussy stood atop Natsu's semi-erect cock and grabbed a hold of it. "Now then, Natsu. It's time to show Mira just how a real couple makes love to each other." She smirked seductively at her lover and lowered her hips to her boyfriend's now erect cock.

Natsu gulped at what he knew was angry sex. Angry Erza sex…

 **Present Time**

And that's how the three-way began.

Mira's orgasm was approaching fast and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back any more. "Natsu! Oh you feel so good! I can feel it coming! I'm gonna….UHHHHHH!" Her pussy clenched hard on Natsu's erection as she finally came. Her tightness was the straw that broke the camel's back as Natsu couldn't hold back his orgasm either and unloaded his cum inside Mirajane.

"MIRA! I can't hold it anymore! I'm CUMMING!" Mira's tight pussy continued milking Natsu's boner until she got every last drop of his delicious cum. Natsu continued thrusting into Mira's wet sex until he couldn't produce another drop. The two panted in exhaustion at the extraneous activity they had just done. His brown eyes looked deep into her blue orbs and the two slowly kissed. Erza was jealous at what she was seeing, but she would be lying if she wasn't a bit proud of her man at being able to seduce her rival.

The scarlet-haired woman wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as the two continued making out. Afterwards, Natsu broke off the kiss to lie on his back and wrap his arms around the two ample-chested goddesses. His girlfriends immediately moved to lie with him and cuddle with their lover. "Oh man…if this is what a harem is like, then sign me up! Hehe you girls are amazing!" Natsu panted. The two women blushed at their boyfriend's compliments and giggled at each other's red faces. They moved their lips to kiss their lover's cheeks as they cuddled closer to the dragon slayer. Their milky globes mashed up against Natsu's firm chest as their hearts beat in unison.

"That was quite the show you two put on. If I didn't know any better, then I'd say you were trying to make me jealous, Natsu." Erza raised her eyebrow playfully as she questioned her boyfriend. Natsu began sweating profusely at what Erza was saying.

"T-that's crazy, Erza! We weren't trying to make you jealous! We were just…" Before the salmon-haired wizard could finish, the white-haired demoness began to cry crocodile tears.

"*gasp* Natsu! Are you saying you didn't enjoy my body? How could you!" The demoness put her hands to her face as she knew the dragon slayer would freak out and try to calm her down. Which, if she was lucky, would lead to more sex. She had to admit it, she wanted more. Her inner demon nature wanted more of the man's "essence." And she would make sure to get it every day if she had anything to say about it!

However, Erza could see right through her rival's trick and flicked her forehead. "Enough of the fake waterworks, Mira. If you don't remember, you have to wake up early to go open up the guild tomorrow." Erza smirked. The buxom waitress pouted at being found out and having to be reminded that she would be the first to leave her boyfriend's house the earliest.

' _Rats! That means that Erza will get to keep him in the morning! Hmm…I guess I can steal him away to the storage room for some "business." Kinky business.'_ The busty demoness tittered at what she planned on doing to her lover tomorrow and closed her thighs to hide the dampness between them.

The knight rolled her eyes at Mira's obvious sneakiness and stared lovingly at her boyfriend's sleepy face. She truly loved this man above all else. Her heart knew that no woman alive would love him more than her and that was why she was content with him amassing his own harem. _'Just as long as he and the rest remember who the true Queen is, then this can continue.'_ She smiled and then rested her head on Natsu's chest and fell asleep.

Natsu lowered his eyes to gaze at his new girlfriends and could feel his heart beat faster at knowing that they were his forever as he was theirs for always. His eyes then looked to his flaccid dick and knew that these girls wouldn't let it, or him, go until they got their "fill" in the morning tomorrow. The calloused hands that rested on their heaving breasts soon moved towards their flat stomachs. He knew that his "essence" was inside of them and that made him happy in a way. Luckily though, Natsu and Erza had searched for a contraceptive spell the day after their first time to avoid any unwarranted pregnancies. It was Erza's safe day on that day, but she made Natsu memorize the spell for the times that it wasn't. Natsu did want children down the line, but they were still very young and they all still had dreams that needed to be fulfilled before settling down. He loved these girls, and he knew that he would love any other of the girls too, and looked forward to the day he could retire and spend the rest of his life with his new family. A smile began to grow on his face as his eyes began to droop at thinking about his future until he finally succumbed to the sandman.

 **Sunrise**

As the sun began to rise, the birds were tweeting loudly and a cool breeze was rustling the trees. It was a beautiful day outside. Normally, the dragon slayer would wake up in the late morning or early afternoon to head to the guild unless he had a job to go on. However, he woke up very early today for one reason…actually two reasons. "Uhhh….oh….uhhh yeah." Natsu began to moan at whatever this feeling was. He could tell it was a familiar feeling, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His body began squirming at what he was feeling and his eyes shot open to see something was moving under the covers. The salmon-haired wizard quickly pulled back the covers to see what the culprit was…actually culprits. Neither of the two buxom goddesses knew or cared that they had been caught as they continued licking the sides of Natsu's cock. Mira's soft tongue traced the bulging veins around Natsu's erection while Erza sucked on the sensitive tip. Natsu couldn't believe he had woken up to being sucked off by his girlfriends. It was a dream come true and, to make sure it wasn't actually a dream, pinched himself. Natsu yelped in pain at the pinch which caused his erection to jump up a bit.

The two beautiful wizards looked up to see their lover awake and smiled at knowing they could finally get this show on the road. How this exactly started was quite simple. It was Mira's fault. After knowing that she would have to be the first to leave, Mira secretly made a plan get her "fill" of the dragon slayer before heading out. Sadly, her movements had awoken the scarlet-haired spoilsport and the two had begun to silently fight over who would get first dibs. After a number of draws via rock-paper-scissors, the two had set aside their differences to just pleasure their boyfriend together. Which is how this all came to be. Their eyes roamed around the man's toned, hard body and licked their lips in anticipation. Mirajane was the first to greet him. "Good morning, Honey. Sorry for waking you up so early, but Erza and I just wanted a quick taste before it was time to go to the guild. I hope you don't mind if we finish up here." Mira closed her eyes and smiled brightly at Natsu. He then mindlessly nodded his head in agreement to whatever it was his girlfriend just said. He may have been dumb, but not dumb enough to say no to a "double fellatio" from his girlfriends.

Erza quickly took the lead and placed her mouth atop her lover's tip and rolled her tongue around. Mirajane pouted at Erza being the first to sample their boyfriend's "essence." Her hand softly grasped the dragon slayer's erect cock and began moving her hand up and down. Natsu was currently in heaven right now and never wanted to leave. Never before had he experienced such pleasure…well there was last night…and the many times with Erza, but this pleasure would never cease to be amazing. His hips slowly began to thrust inside Erza's mouth and Mira's hand to achieve the orgasm they all wanted. Pre-cum began to leak out of his slit and Erza graciously lapped it up and moaned at the taste. The naked demoness could tell that the busty knight would be selfish in sharing Natsu's cum and devised a plan to make sure she got a taste of his cum. Erza slowly began to bob her head while Natsu continuously thrusted into her mouth. She still couldn't go too deep, but she was currently able to suck him off deeper than the last time she gave him a blowjob.

The scarlet-haired continued moaning to give the dragon slayer even more pleasure. Mira, wanting to speed up the process, lowered her mouth to his ball sack. "Oh so this is where all your sperm is made. Mmmmmmm just thinking about all that is making me wet. I can still taste all the cum from last night. I should thank them for the pleasure their friends gave me." Mirajane stuck her tongue out and moved it all around Natsu's throbbing balls. Natsu moaned even louder at what Mira was doing to him.

"Uhhhh…Mira. HRGH…Erza! Oh you two are the best! Ahhhhhhh!" Natsu's cock twitched inside Erza's mouth as he shot out his load. His cum sped out of his erection like a jet and Erza reveled in all of it coming into her mouth. After his orgasm, his cock quickly went flaccid and dropped out of Erza's mouth. Luckily, Erza saved most of the cum from his orgasm and sloshed it around her mouth savoring the taste. Unfortunately, Mira had plans of her own. Her hands grabbed a hold of Erza's bulging cheeks and placed her mouth atop of her rival's.

Erza went bug-eyed at what Mira was currently doing inside her mouth. The buxom demoness's tongue fought against Erza's tongue for a taste of Natsu's delicious cum. Their tongues swirled against one another's as the two enjoyed the taste of the other's tongue mixed with their boyfriend's cum. Their ample bosom's mashed against the other's as their hardened nubs rubbed against each other's. Their sexes began leaking at what they were feeling and neither would ever admit to the slight orgasms they gave each other. After two minutes of kissing, the two broke away with red faces and erect nipples. Natsu was grinning at the show he got and wished he got to see more of it.

His cock twitched in agreement.

The two stared at the dragon slayer's erect cock and smirked at their lover as they slowly crawled over to him. "Hmm? Does the big, bad dragon want his lovely girlfriends to keep him company?" The white-haired haremette said while blowing on his erect cock.

"Oh I think he does. Such a naughty cock you have! I think he should be punished." Erza said after giving his erection a kiss.

With all the excitement, Natsu's cock spurted two white strands atop their heavenly faces. Mira slowly moved her hand to touch the strand and place her fingers inside her mouth. Her eyes rolled upwards at the delicious cum overtaking her senses. "Mmmmmmm! So good!"

Erza quickly followed her lead and her eyes began to sparkle. "Grade-A quality! Of course, it's to be expected from our boyfriend! Perhaps I'll trade this in for the frosting on my strawberry cheesecake." Natsu's eyes widened at what his girlfriends were saying and wanted so badly to fuck them.

The two buxom goddesses could see the lust in their boyfriend's eyes and would gladly oblige him. Mira moved forward to place her leaking pussy on top of Natsu's mouth while Erza moved to place her wet pussy above Natsu's aching erection. "Fufu now it's your turn to taste me, Natsu! I hope you enjoy!" Mirajane tittered. Erza signaled to her rival with three fingers….two fingers…one finger. The two dropped their pussies atop their destinations.

Moaning was heard across all of Magnolia that morning.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall (2 hours later)**

After the three had finished their ménage a trois, they quickly showered and made their way to the guild. The guild hall was as loud and boisterous as ever, but that was part of its charm. Everyone was going about their business as usual. Natsu was currently snacking on a flaming kebab while Erza was eating her own favorite snack, strawberry cheesecake. The two had been inseparable since their first time together and one was never seen without the other. Rumors began to surface about the two, but neither of the two cared. They were just content that they had found out about the other's feelings and were basking in the glory of their relationship. There had even been rumors of Mirajane joining in on the fun. Elfman had been the one to make sure the one's saying those things were beaten to a pulp though. The demoness was a bit miffed that her younger brother had squashed these rumors since she had been the one to start them, but was just happy that she had finally confessed to the man she loved.

However, not everybody was as content with these rumors as the three were. Lucy eyed the three suspiciously. She had noticed that the dragon, knight, and demoness had made their way inside at the same time and dirty thoughts began to swirl in her head. _'The rumors couldn't be true…could they? No, Natsu is too dumb to be able to be able to seduce Erza or Mirajane let alone both of them! But, it's still weird.'_ She placed her hand under her chin while leaning against the table she was currently sitting at. Her large bosom mashed up against the table as she leaned forward. The princess had become suspicious at the numerous sightings of Erza and Natsu being seen together. It wasn't an odd scene to see the two together, but there was this odd feeling that emitted from them whenever she was near them. The way they looked at each other was definitely different. In her heart she could feel something was different between the two, but she couldn't accept it. Lucy had always had a special knack for being able to read situations and people's hidden feelings. It's what made her such a strong wizard.

Mirajane was currently cleaning the wet mugs while Kinana was serving tables. She wanted to be closer to her boyfriend and she wasn't in the mood to serve other people. Ever since she had confessed last night, her smile had gotten brighter and she couldn't stop. The man she loved had accepted her and they had shared a special night together…not to mention with her best friend. While she was attracted to Natsu, there just was a special feeling she got while experimenting with Erza. The kiss that they had shared with each other…that wasn't leaving her mind for a LONG time. Little did she know that their special kiss hadn't left the mind of the recipient or the man who saw it. While she was cleaning the mugs, Kinana had walked over to ask if Natsu was done with his plate. "Hey, Kinana. Yeah, I'm done and the food was delicious as always! You make some good grub!"

The violet-haired woman blushed at the compliment she got and grabbed his plate. "T-thank you, Natsu. I tried my best and I'm glad you were able to enjoy the meal I made." The blushing waitress then quickly made her way back into the kitchen. Mirajane smirked at Kinana's obvious display of attraction for the dragon slayer and began to think about how she should set them up together. She was there when Kinana was working suspiciously hard on the dragon slayer's dish. The perks about being a matchmaker and being in a harem is that you can now use those skills to grow said harem.

Erza also caught Kinana's blushing and made a note to talk to her about their special "situation" regarding Natsu. Erza was a blunt and straightforward woman. She wasn't going to hide the fact that she was amassing a harem for her boyfriend. Where was the fun in that? She could see it now; dozens and dozens of women surrounding Natsu while she reinged over them. The Queen of the Fairies! Erza's eyes sparkled at that thought while Natsu eyed his girlfriend weirdly and moved slightly to the left.

Cana saw that he was edging more towards her and smirked. Did she have a thing for the dragon slayer? Perhaps…but she wouldn't admit it to anybody. She could see why Mira and Erza were so infatuated with him. Good looks, funny, loyal, and one hell of a rocking body! Those abs drove her wild. However, Cana had better things to do than to chase after men. Drinking. Gulping down a nice, frothy mug of alcohol was the best thing in the world. The way the alcohol swirled around in her mouth and traveled down her esophagus into her stomach…heavenly. Sex couldn't even compare. Then again, her partners had always been premature and left her unsatisfied, but she still thought that even with a durable partner sex wouldn't be as good as drinking. Her eyes turned back to the dragon slayer. They moved up and down to carefully survey his body. She was a woman with needs after all. _'Hmm…Natsu? Well, if his prowess on the battlefield is similar to his prowess in bed, then maybe we could have a bit fun together. Hmm….never mind.'_ After careful deliberation, she ultimately disregarded the idea and turned back to her mug. After all, alcohol never leaves…or at least it leaves you feeling good for a while.

The card-using magician had an awful past with men. She always somehow picked the assholes, or the narcissistic, or the guys who always left without saying so much as a goodbye. But even before that she had one of the worst experiences a man could do…never even know she existed. Her father…absent from her life until she finally worked up the courage to join Fairy Tail. However, even then, her father still didn't know who she was. Sure they would sometimes talk to each other, but it just left her feeling worse every time. She was always afraid that if she told her father who she was he would just reject her and refuse to accept that she was his daughter. That kind of thinking and experience left a scar on the woman's mind and left her seeking someone who would give her the kind of love her father never did. Which led to said previous bad experiences with men. Finally though, after finding the courage to tell her father who she really was, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time…true happiness. Sure she was part of an extended family, but finally being accepted by her own blood left her blissfully happy. However, even that couldn't erase all the horrible memories her old flames caused her. Which ultimately led her to swearing off men altogether. Her friends and father being the sole exception.

While the tan-skinned wizard was going through this inner turmoil, the dragon slayer was resting his head on the bar counter to recover some energy from the endless lovemaking the three lovers did. He was utterly exhausted after his time with both the knight and demoness, but it was totally worth it! He mentally smiled at remembering what he did to the women's delicious milky bosoms and couldn't wait to do it again with them. Natsu then turned his head to the left to see the guild's most famous drunken lush staring blankly at her beer mug. His right eyebrow rose at seeing this peculiar sight. Normally, Cana's hands were a blur instead of the stagnant position they were in. _'Hmm…something's up with Cana. Usually she's drinking beer after beer without any signs of stopping. I wonder what's up.'_ Natsu may have not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was pretty observant when it came to noticing when one of his friends was having a problem.

Both Mira and Erza could see who Natsu was staring at and nodded to each other. "Natsu, go and talk to her. This could be your chance to get closer to Cana." Mira said to the dragon slayer. He looked to see Erza and Mira giving him the go ahead to go for Cana and strengthen their bond. The salmon-haired wizard got up off his stool and started walking towards the depressed tan-skinned wizard. The voluptuous card-user heard footsteps coming towards her and turned her head to see the boy she was just thinking about come towards her. The card wizard sat up which caused her large breasts to almost jiggle out of her blue bikini top. Natsu subtly ignored the sight, but committed it to memory for later.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Natsu?" Cana said jokingly. The card wizard tried to bury her feelings with a joke, but the dragon slayer could see that something was bothering her.

"Hey, Cana. I just wanted to talk to you, if that's ok." Natsu replied back. The lush was a bit shocked at this. Sure the two were comrades and she had nothing against him, but the two of them had never been very close. Cana was a bit of a lone wolf and never really joined a specific team in contrast to the dragon slayer who had formed his own. The card wizard had chosen to work alone, or, if the job specifically asked for it, an occasional partner. She mostly just stuck with jobs that rewarded her with large amounts of cash, or rare types of alcohol. The buxom lush preferred the latter because that's where the money ended up anyways.

"Hmm well sit down and join me for a drink then! My two drinking buddies are out on a job so I feel a bit lonely. Mira! A drink for my new drinking pal!" The card wizard rose her arm up to call the beautiful bar maiden over. The sudden rise of her hands again caused her large, tanned breasts to bounce upwards. Natsu again tried to ignore it, but his libido won out and he couldn't help staring. Cana smirked at seeing what her body was doing to the man next to her. She wasn't afraid to show off what she was given which was why she wore such tight bikini tops. Plus, they weren't expensive to buy which meant more money for booze!

Mira came over to serve the dragon slayer a mug of alcohol. She made sure to serve him a weaker drink than the woman beside him. The bar maiden knew that Natsu wasn't a drinker and he didn't really like the stuff, but if it helped him get closer to Cana, then so be it. Mirajane placed the mug in front of Natsu and silently mouthed "sorry" to him. He responded with a nod and held the mug in his hand. His nose curled at the bitter smell of the alcohol in his mug and internally wondered why anyone liked this stuff. Natsu had tried the stuff after Lisanna died to help him cope with his loss and even then he didn't like the stuff. The only reason he drank it was to help him forget the pain of losing his best friend.

Shaking his head at these depressing thoughts, he raised the mug to his mouth and drank some of the alcohol. Even now he still hated the taste, but powered through and put it back down on the counter. He wiped the excess liquid off of his upper lips and smiled at the card wizard. Cana smiled back and raised her glass to drink as well. He always wondered why Cana even started drinking in the first place. She was such a sweet and innocent girl when they were kids and seeing her now…it just didn't make any sense to him. Natsu wanted to ask her, but got the feeling that her drinking habit was personal and didn't want to prod her for information she wasn't ready to give.

"So, Cana…umm…I was wondering if…you could show me some card tricks. I always wanted to learn how to shuffle and I was hoping that you could teach me!" The dragon slayer knew that this was a lame reason to give, but he honestly didn't know all that much about the card wizard. They never really talked and hoped that maybe this could be the first step to amending their peculiar friendship.

The drunken lush raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but chose to go along with whatever the fire wizard was planning. She pulled out her deck of cards and handed it to the dragon slayer. "Sure. I suppose I could teach you the basics. First, hold the deck with your thumb on one of the short ends, your pinky, ring, and middle finger on the other short end, and your index finger curled in the middle so that the knuckle is pushing down on it. Since you're right-handed, hold the deck in your right hand."

Natsu repeated what she said and tried to recreate what she just said. Unfortunately, He gripped the cards to hard which caused them to spill out of his hand and fall to the floor. "AWW! Damn it! I almost had it! Stupid cards are too damn weak!" Cana started laughing at how Natsu was cussing out the cards for failing to help him complete the first step. She had to admit that she had missed the dragon slayer's childish antics and a sudden warmth filled began to fill her at remembering such happy memories. She crouched down to pick up the cards and showed him the proper way to shuffle cards.

"Haha ok, Natsu, just look at what I'm doing. Look at how I'm GENTLY holding the deck with my thumb on the short end and my pinky, ring, and middle finger are on the other short end. Then, look at how my index finger is curled in the middle so that the knuckle is pushing down on it." Natsu intently looked at what Cana was doing and nodded in affirmation that he could do this. He took the cards back and tried to gently hold the cards the right way. Sadly, he once again failed and the cards fell out of his hand. Steam began to rise out of his head, but he kept his cool regardless. The card wizard snickered at how the salmon-haired wizard was acting and was beginning to enjoy the time with him.

After about three more tries, Natsu finally got ahold of the cards the right way and puffed up his chest in pride. "AHA! I knew I could do it! My awesomeness has prevailed once again and the cards know it! It serves these stupid cards right for annoying me!" The fire wizard began to laugh at finally beating the stupid cards and hailed himself the victor of their annoying battle…until Cana said something that shattered his victory into pieces.

"Haha very good! Now that the FIRST step is done, you're ready for the other FIVE steps." Natsu went bug-eyed at what she just said and blankly stared at the cards. He didn't know if it was his imagination, the alcohol, or his latent craziness, but he could have sworn the faces on the cards were laughing at him.

"Five more steps….five. Not four…not three…BUT FIVE?! Nope! Nu uh! No no no HELL NO! I'm done with this! Screw these cards and their stupid laughing faces and they can all go to whatever place in hell that dead cards go to!" Natsu slammed the cards on the countertop in a fit of rage and crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. The card wizard had to hold her sides just to keep them from splitting. She couldn't help the fit of laughter that engulfed her and almost fell of her stool because she was laughing so hard. The dragon slayer blushed in embarrassment and frustration at his failings at being unable to do a simple card trick.

After five minutes of laughing, Cana finally put away the cards and signaled Mira for a refill. All that laughter had left her parched and in need of her daily dose of Vitamin Alcohol. That little moment with Natsu left a warm feeling in her stomach. It was similar to that of drinking her favorite alcoholic beverage. If she didn't know any better, she might even say this feeling was addictive. She shook her head at that nonsense and continued sipping her drink.

Natsu could see that he had brightened up Cana's mood a bit and was happy to see he could use his childishness to help one of his friends out. He grabbed a hold of his mug and pretended to take a sip of his own drink. "So, Cana, you seen your Dad recently?"

Cana shook her head negatively, "Nope. I heard he was doing some job to the far north of Magnolia. He probably won't be back for a while. It's cool though. My dad is a bit…needy when it comes to spending time with me. Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with the guy, but sometimes I just need a little peace and quiet. Besides, every time I even have a drink in my hand he just breaks it with his magic and tells me that his 'little girl' shouldn't be drinking so much." She rolled her eyes at remembering her dad's hypocritical advice and scoffed at his face when he said it.

The salmon-haired boy laughed at what the card wizard had shared with him. "Hahahaha Gildarts is always so protective of you. It's hilarious to watch! Happy and I always crack up at the faces he makes when he sees you! Hahahaha!" This time it was the fire wizard who was laughing and fell off his stool in a fit of laughter at remembering the faces Gildarts was fond of doing at seeing his beloved daughter.

Now it was Cana's turn to blush. Her tanned cheeks turned a reddish hue at remembering the times her father would make those stupid, but endearing faces that always embarrassed her. She looked back at all the times when she was a little girl and yearned to tell her father who she really was. While she may get annoyed at what her father does whenever he's around her, she would always be glad she had finally told him that she was his daughter. Her lips curled into a smile at that thought.

Natsu could see that reminiscing about her father was making her happy, so he stuck with that subject. "Hehe your dad is really awesome though! His magic is one of the coolest I've ever seen ever! I mean, he can level a place without even trying! I even heard that once when he sneezed, he decimated a whole block! All the houses on that block just got destroyed. Luckily, no one was in there, but still…awesome!" His eyes closed in thought at just thinking about one day beating Gildarts and being proclaimed the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Once he got that title, he would work his way to becoming the strongest mage in all of Fiore!

Cana looked at the fire wizard and smiled at his carefree attitude. She noticed he was always like this since the day he first arrived. Well, actually he was quite rough around the edges. He always got into fights with Gray, Erza, and Mira. Sometimes without even trying. Although, even though she was just a young child, she could tell that, in his own weird way, he was just reaching out to people. She couldn't blame people for responding with harsh actions, but he was raised by a dragon after all.

Her thoughts then centered on that thought. Natsu was alone before he came to Fairy Tail. Abandoned by his father figure and forced to roam around until someone kind enough brought him in. In a weird way, she could relate. Cana remembered after her mother had died she was forced to take her chances on finding her father out there in the big, wide world. Her mother never really spoke about her father unless she consistently asked her point-blank. She smiled at remembering the way her mother's face used to perk up at just remembering the times with Gildarts, but as soon as her story ended her face would droop a bit until she would suddenly perk back up and promise Cana that one day they would see her father one day. Unfortunately, her mother would never see her former lover. Cana remembered the pain her mother's sickness would cause her and shook her head at these depressing thoughts once more. She didn't want to remember that part in her life. She wanted to remember time when her mother was so warm and full of life.

Her eyes looked the dragon slayer up and down and wondered how he could be so warm and kind after what had happened to him as a child. Both the loss of her mother and the fact that her father didn't even know she existed had caused her to turn to the only thing that gave her solace, alcohol. Yet, here was someone that didn't need any substance to give them just an hour of content, but just had it. It honestly fascinated her quite a bit. However, what was actually an inquisitive gaze pointed at the dragon slayer was misconstrued as a romantic one by a majority of Fairy Tail.

Before Cana could question Natsu about his past, a green-haired cowgirl walked in front of her gaze. "Yo, Cana, I just got a job that needs me to bring an extra set of hands. As I see it, you need more money to buy booze, so how about it?" Bisca asked. This perplexed both Natsu and Cana. Why wouldn't she just take Alzack with her? Surely the two lovebirds would rather go on a job together than with another person.

Cana was about to ask this exact question before Bisca gave her a look that said she would rather not explain why she was taking her instead of Alzack. As curious as she was, Cana wouldn't stick her nose in one of her friend's business unless specifically told. "S-sure. Yeah, I'll go with you if you need the help. Let me just gather my stuff and then we can go." Bisca silently thanked Cana for not asking and told her that she would meet her at the train station in an hour and made her way back to Alzack and Asuka.

Natsu stared at Bisca as she made her way back to her husband and daughter and noticed a distinct difference in the way she said goodbye to the two. As Bisca was saying goodbye to Asuka, she wrapped her up in her arms and showered her with kisses. "Now you be a good girl, ok? I don't want to come back to hear you've been acting naughty and not listening. I promise to bring you back a souvenir if you behave."

Asuka's face brightened at hearing that. "Oh thank you, mommy! I can't wait to see what you bring me! I promise I'll be the bestest girl in the whole wide world!" Bisca laughed at her daughter's upbeat attitude and gave her one last kiss on her cheek.

However, Natsu noted the goodbye she gave Alzack was definitely different. After giving her daughter one last kiss, Bisca rose to look her husband in the eye and give him a quick peck on the cheek. Now, this wouldn't be strange to see if a normal couple was saying goodbye, but Alzack and Bisca were no normal couple! Honestly, these two annoyed the hell out of Natsu when they first fell in love with each other. They would constantly stutter while talking to each other or refuse to look each other in the eye, and the master even had to ban the two from going on missions with each other because they could never get the job done!

While Natsu knew he was one of the denser guys in the guild, he could easily tell the feelings the two had for each other and wanted to scream at the two to just confess already. Although, comparing this goodbye with their previous goodbyes raised quite a few questions with Natsu.

Cana raised her mug to her mouth to finish off the rest of the beer still inside. She then put the mug back on the counter and wiped the excess fluid off her mouth. "Thanks for the company today, Natsu. It was honestly…kinda fun. Hopefully we can do this again sometime. That cool with you?" Cana still wanted to know about how Natsu kept his carefree attitude even after everything he must have went through after his father abandoned him.

Natsu turned back to look at Cana and smiled back at her. "Sure! It's always fun hanging out with friends! Haha I'm down to hang out with you anytime, Cana. I hope we can continue doing stuff like this more in the future." He honestly meant that and hoped he could get closer to the card wizard.

A warm feeling emanated in her body after hearing what Natsu said. _'Geez. What the heck is wrong with me. Hmm…probably the alcohol in my body. Yeah, that must be it. Although…'_ As she was saying goodbye, she placed her right hand on Natsu's chest. _'Mmmmm…not bad. Not bad at all.'_ Her hand lingered on Natsu's chest for quite a bit until finally she winked at him and left to gather her stuff for her mission with Bisca.

Natsu watched Cana saunter away while paying close attention to her curvy backside. _'Mmmmm…not bad.'_ He had to admit that, while he preferred Cana's voluptuous rack, he loved to watch a women's posterior jiggle with every step. However, his eyes roamed back to Asuka and Alzack watching Bisca leave. It must have been his imagination, but he could've sworn Alzack mouthed something like 'don't go.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm here with chapter 4 for you guys and I can see who the winner is….CANA! Haha I can see that you guys really wanted her….and also I forgot to add Levy and Juvia to the poll, but they will be in the next one XD! Also, should I add Wendy into the mix as well? I'll go into more detail at the end of this chapter, but if you want to see her, then tell me in a review! From here on out I'll be using the polls to see who you want Natsu to chase down in FT. The women in the other guilds will have to wait, but they'll have their chance with Natsu soon enough! Anyways, I wanna thank all the favorites, follows, and/or reviews I received! Thanks again!**

 **Copyright: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. That right belongs to Mashima and Kodansha.**

It had been three days since Natsu had found out. He just couldn't believe this was happening. No way. There was just no freaking way! Asuka had to be mistaken. She was just a kid after all and she could have just misconstrued the situation. Yeah, that had to be it! There was no way Bisca and Alzack could be….could be…

Natsu shook his head to destroy all of these thoughts inside his head. He slammed his head down onto the wooden bar countertop and groaned at the pain he was currently suffering from. "Brain damage…oh so much brain damage. Hrgh…although, maybe the brain damage will make me forget what Asuka and I were talking about." Natsu muttered to himself. The dragon slayer just wished he had never talked to Asuka three days ago.

 **Three days ago**

"Yo, Asuka! Haha stop jumping around and pay attention to me. Yoohoo!" Natsu had cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder so Asuka could hear him easier. Asuka turned her body to see Natsu sitting at one of the bar stools that people usually drank that yucky smelly stuff.

She smiled and waved at one of her closest friends in the guild. "Hey, Natsu! Do you wanna play with me? Daddy and I are going to the park to play "Cops and Robbers." Do you wanna come with us?" Her eyes sparkled in anticipation and hoped the pink-haired boy would say yes. That way he could be the robber and she could shoot him all day long!

"Hehe…um maybe some other time. Can you come here just for a sec? I need to ask you something really quick." Natsu wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with Bisca and Alzack. He knew this was wrong and a complete invasion of his friends privacy, but damn it! Something wasn't right here and if he didn't find out soon, his head would explode!

Asuka beamed at the dragon slayer and ran over to him. As soon as she got there, she pulled out her fake gun and pointed it at Natsu. "Hands up, thief! I know it was you who took the last of the cookies! Now give up, or face the wrath of the wildest cowgirl in all the world, Asuka!" There was no way she could lose! She was the daughter of the two strongest mages in Fairy Tail. She just knew that Natsu was shaking in his boots.

Natsu tried to hold in his laughter, but Asuka was just too damn cute. "Ha-ha-ha! Oh my gosh, Asuka, you're just too adorable to take seriously!" Natsu snickered at Asuka's attempt at scaring him.

Asuka's face blew up into a pout. "Grrr I'm not adorable! I'm wild! The wildest cowgirl in all the world and you have to put your hands up! Right now!" Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes and Natsu could tell that if he didn't play along, then the whole guild was going to be on his ass for making Asuka cry. Plus, his girlfriends wouldn't take too kindly to him making a little girl cry too. So, he raised his hands in defeat and allowed Asuka to arrest him.

After letting Asuka have her fun, he picked her up and put her on the stool to the left of him. "Hey, Asuka, I have to ask you a question. Have your parents been acting weird?" As much as he hated having to ask Asuka this, he just had to get to the bottom of this. He knew he couldn't ask Alzack or Bisca, for fear of angering them. So the only way to find get to the bottom of things was to ask their daughter .

"Hmm…have Mommy and Daddy been acting different?" Asuka scrunched her face up in thought. She thought back to her most recent memory of her parents. Yelling…screaming…insults. "Well, my parents did promise to take me on a job, but then they just said they couldn't. It was weird. When I went to ask them, they just ignored what I said and asked if I wanted any ice cream." Her face lit up after remembering how tasty that ice cream was.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at what Asuka had said. Suddenly canceling a family trip and not even talking about it? It was strange, but not definitive evidence on what he was suspecting. "I see. Well, is there anything else you remember? It's very important that you remember anything about whatever else your parents did that was weird."

Asuka crossed her arms over her chest and started poking at her forehead with her index finger. "Umm…hmm…OH! I remember that there was one night where I woke up to Mommy and Daddy having a screaming match with each other. They were both really loud and I wanted to go join them. So, I opened the door to go join, but Mommy ran past me crying and slammed the bathroom door. Then, Daddy saw me, and put me back in my room. That was pretty weird. I really wanted to join their screaming match though. They have them every night now, but they never let me join." Asuka somberly said while putting her chin on the countertop.

Natsu's eyes widened as large as saucers. No way! This couldn't be what he was thinking. But…a sudden cancellation on a family trip, secrets, and now screaming matches?! Asuka's naïve mind could never realize that her parents were going through a crisis. Natsu looked directly at the child before him and a sudden sense of dread overwhelmed him.

Could Bisca and Alzack….could they be…getting a divorce?

 **Present**

That particular thought had been stuck inside his head for the past three days. He just couldn't shake the thought that Bisca and Alzack were getting a divorce. All the things Asuka was saying supported that idea, but that was crazy! Alzack and Bisca were two of the most annoying, lovey-dovey couples he had ever met. Obviously, he was just jumping to conclusions and there was no way he was right.

Mira stopped drying one of the wet mugs she had been assigned to do by the chore chart she and Kinana had created. However, while she was drying those mugs, her attention had been focused on the man she loved above all else. Her eyes stared lovingly at the man who had stolen her heart and was eternally happy that he felt the same way. Mira then frowned at the dragon slayer. She knew just what he was thinking. Natsu had talked to the ivory-haired bar maiden about his conversation with Asuka after another lovemaking session. This time the two women decided to have their own special time with the salmon-haired boy instead of the mind-blowing threesome they had experienced together. He had already explained to Erza the peculiar situation between Bisca and Alzack, and the three of them were worried about what it could mean for the future of their family.

"Natsu, are you still thinking about what we talked about?" Mira asked her lover. furrowing her brow. She knew that Natsu had been thinking about the Connell family since the moment he had walked into the guild.

"Yeah I have. I just can't this outta my head. I mean, this is crazy! There is no way that Bisca and Alzack could be getting a…divorce." Natsu whispered in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, it does seem a bit farfetched. I'm sure Asuka was just mistaken." Mira solemnly said. Although her mouth said one thing, Mira's eyes told a different story. The demoness had tried convincing herself of this all day, but no matter how many times repeated this she just couldn't make herself believe. The bar maiden had noticed Bisca's distant goodbye to her husband and couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right with the Connell family.

Suddenly the front doors sprung open and between them was the beautiful lush of Fairy Tail. "Hello, Fairy Tail! You're beloved booze-loving wizard has returned to enlighten your lives!" Cana yelled to the guild. In return the various wizards mumbled many 'welcome backs' to the card wizard and went back to their hum drum routines. "Ahh it's good to be back." Cana sighed to herself.

Cana instantly spotted the pink hair amongst the crowd and made her way to the bar. Seeing the dragon slayer was caught up in his thoughts, she tapped his right shoulder and quickly moved to the left to him to take a seat. Natsu felt the soft sensation on his right shoulder and turned his head to see who it was only to see nothing there. He then turned his head back to see Mirajane pointing to the seat to his left and saw Cana smirking while slowly waving to him. "Hey there, sailor." She seductively whispered.

"Hey, Cana! Welcome back! Home to the greatest wizard in the world…ME! How was the job?" Natsu inquired.

"Meh, it was ok. I mean, it was more interesting on paper than in reality. All Bisca and I had to do was help some cargo be transported from point A to point B without any dark guilds from stealing it. Sounds hard, but really it's…well it's meh. But, the good news is I've got more money for my favorite thing…BOOZE! Mira! A round for me and my drinking pal!" Cana boisterously yelled to the bar maiden.

"Ai, Cana. You already know Natsu doesn't like alcohol. So why do you continue to buy him drinks?" Mirajane shook her head disapprovingly.

"Hey, I can't sit by while a poor boy ignores one of the greatest man-made inventions ever created! This poor soul needs to guzzle down this heavenly ambrosia! If I've learned one thing in this world it's this…alcohol is the solution to all of life's problems." Cana proudly stated.

"Uh huh well, it also happens to be a catalyst that instigates the guild fights. So, in my experience, booze is more of a problem than a solution." Mira deadpanned and went to serve the two their drinks.

Cana watched Mira walk away to fill up their mugs and looked back to Natsu. "So, while our beloved bar maiden fetches us our drinks, let's resume our previous conversation. I'm curious to know something. After your father…left, how did you continue to be so…happy?" After she asked that question, she immediately regretted it.

Natsu's face froze at what she said. Memories of playing, training, and learning from his father flooded into the dragon slayer's mind. Man…he missed those days.

Cana quickly tried to remedy the awkward situation. "H-hey, you don't have to answer if you don't want to! Just forget I said anything. Let's talk about something else." The card-user tried to quickly think of another subject to talk about, but Natsu had other plans.

"No…it's fine. I don't really know why you wanna know about that, but I'll tell you. It was…well still is…really hard to think about. I mean, being abandoned at that young of an age really messed me up. I wandered around aimlessly for so long. I remember meeting unfamiliar faces, but I didn't trust any of them. All I wanted was to find Igneel…and when I did I was so happy. But now, I'm gonna live for him because that's what he would want me to do!" Natsu declared. His face was filled with the determination to live for his father.

Cana stared at the dragon slayer intently. She saw how his face changed from a somber stare into a determined glare. Her body shivered from the masculine aura that was emanating from him…and she happened to like it. "Wait, but that didn't answer my original question. After Master Makarov found you and brought you in…I saw that, in your own strange way, reached out to people. I saw the way you consistently fought with Gray or Erza and the way you always smiled around Lisanna. You were always so happy…how? You said you were hurt by your father abandoning you. So, why weren't you angry or sad all the time?"

Natsu tilted his head upwards in thought. "Well, of course I was angry. I was abandoned without any notice. I searched for him endlessly…until Gramps finally found me. When I first arrived here, I was amazed how strong everyone was here. Of course they couldn't hold a candle to Igneel. Besides Gramps and Gildarts anyways. I know I was a handful back then, but I didn't know how to really talk to anyone. I knew basic human manners, but other than that, I was stumped on how to make friends. So, I did what I was best at: fighting. I now see that was a pretty stupid thing to do. Nobody really wanted to be my friend because I would constantly fight with them. Although, that all changed one day when Lisanna helped me open up. Raising Happy with her forced me to look inside myself and see that lashing out at people was the wrong approach. Without her, I would probably still be the same headstrong kid." His face curled into a smile at remembering how Lisanna helped him raise Happy which allowed him to open up.

"Haha I remember that. After Happy hatched, the two of you became inseparable. So, that's why you were able to move forward and finally allowed yourself to be... _happy_?" Cana laughed at her own joke.

"Yup! That's why I named Happy…well Happy. I could see the difference inside myself after he hatched and it was because of the friendship Lisanna and I formed. From then on, I opened up more which is why I am like this today." Natsu beamed back at Cana. Cana giggled at the dragon slayer's smile. It was cute.

As Mirajane brought the two their beverages, she could see the distinct difference between the two's past transgressions and was happy to see that Natsu was helping Cana open up a bit more. She chalked this up to Natsu's boyish charm which was one of the main reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place.

"Alright, here is the "heavenly ambrosia" the two of you ordered. I hope the two of you enjoy!" Mirajane winked at Natsu and mouthed "weak stuff" while pointing to his drink. Natsu nodded back and silently thanked his lover for looking out for him.

"Finally! Alright then, a toast! To the ability to change ourselves for the better!" Cana raised her mug in the air so Natsu could clang his mug against hers.

"To change!" He then raised his mug to collide against hers which caused a bit to splash on both of the two's chests. Natsu's eyes immediately saw that the drops of liquid cascading down Cana's ample chest. The drops slowly entered the valley of her mountainous breasts and continued trailing down to her flat stomach.

While Natsu was both drinking and staring at a scene akin to watching the Niagara Falls, Cana was simultaneously guzzling her drink down while watching the droplets cascade down his toned pecs. Her eyes were glued to small drops move slowly down the dragon slayer's hard body. Cana licked her lips at seeing the droplets getting closer and closer to the rim of his pants.

Sadly, the two's stare down was interrupted by a jealous knight. "AHEM! I believe the proper way to look at someone is with plenty of eye contact and not stare at the other's hard, toned…err…I mean, the person's chest!" Erza blushed at almost admitting to having also partaken in staring at the same "droplet show" as Cana.

"Oh, Erza! Why did you have to ruin the fun! Poo on you!" Mira pouted at Erza ruining what could have been matchmaker gold. All the two had to do was make eye contact after staring at one another's chest and BAM…a night of passion was guaranteed. She could see that there was genuine attraction between the two and, as long as she could partake in the fun in Natsu amassing a harem, then she was perfectly fine in seeing Natsu go for the girls!

Natsu and Cana moved their eyes up to look at each other and quickly turned away from each other. The two were a bit embarrassed at having been caught red-handed, but the two were a bit happy that the other found them attractive. Natsu blamed his raging hormones and new sexual experiences with the knight and demoness. Ever since then, he couldn't look at any of the females without blushing a bit. He swore that if this wasn't a magic guild, then it could have passed for a freaking model agency!

Cana had to admit that the dragon slayer was quite handsome, but remembering all her past transgressions with men had her a bit on edge about considering Natsu as a potential lover. While she knew for a fact that he was one of the most loyal men she had ever met, she still couldn't shake the fear of him possibly breaking her heart. The card wizard had been content in her man-free life so far, but it did get lonely at times. Sure she had her friends whenever she was at the guild. However, going home alone to a vacant, lonely room was…well lonely.

Maybe…maybe just one last time.

"Hey, Cana, you ok? You've been staring at me for quite some time. Oh man, is there something on my face again! Geez, I swear every time that I eat flaming kebobs I just ALWAYS get some stuff on my face." Natsu said in embarrassment. He then quickly used his arm to wipe off any excess grease on his face.

The three women laughed at the dragon slayer's nonsensical action. Cana liked this feeling. Togetherness. As she watched Natsu wipe the stuff off of his face, she thought to herself if she should really give him a chance. Maybe if things worked out, she wouldn't feel so alone anymore. Just this…one last time.

"H-hey, Natsu." Cana said facing towards Natsu.

"Ok, I think I got it all off. Yeah Cana, what's up?" Natsu said after ceasing his intense grease-removing process.

Cana stared deeply at the salmon-haired boy before her. She wanted to ask so bad, but fear trapped her in place. She couldn't do this…no it was too much. Before she could walk away, Erza placed a hand on her shoulder and sat her back down. "Mirajane, it seems Cana has finished her drink. Perhaps it would be wise if you refilled it." Erza said while staring at Cana.

"Oh my, you're right! She finished it in record time. That's our Cana for you! I'll be right back so don't go anywhere." Mira said, staring intently at Cana as if saying "don't you dare leave."

As she walked away to refill Cana's drink, Natsu saw that his drink was almost gone too. "Hey wait, Mira! My drink's done…oh she's gone now. Man, I'm really thirsty and this alcohol only made me even thirstier!" Natsu moaned as he rested his head onto the countertop. As usual, the dragon slayer was clueless as to what was happening.

Cana's "fight or flight" instinct was sending signals to her brain to get the heck out of here. However, Erza's tight grip was holding her down and she couldn't even raise her hand let alone get away.

Finally, from what seemed like an eternity to the card user, the voluptuous bar maiden returned with a full mug in tow. "Here you go, Cana. Your " _ambrosia_ " has returned to you. It seems like you needed a refill of it. I mean, after all, it _**is**_ the solution to all of life's problems, right?" Mira said with a wink.

Cana's eyes widened at hearing her own wise words being uttered back to her from the bar maiden's voice. She couldn't face this problem alone. After years and years of taking solace from alcohol because of the fear of possibly rejected from her father, her friends and alcohol helped her get through all of the problems that plagued her. She raised her head to see Erza's eyes staring back at hers giving her a silent "what are you waiting for" expression. Both Erza and Mira could tell that she was suffering from something and that she needed a helping hand. Cana began to smile at seeing just how much she appreciated and needed her friend's in her times of crisis.

She finally raised the mug to her lips and guzzled down her liquid courage. After a couple seconds of guzzling, she smacked her lips and wiped her mouth of any excess booze. "Oi, Natsu. You, me, my house, tonight. Got it? You better be there or else." She said with a suggestive grin and a wink. "It's rude to keep a girl waiting, after all." Cana then got up from her stool and waved goodbye to her fellow wizards, while silently thanking them for their aid, and sauntered out of the guild hall.

Natsu just stared at the spot where Cana sat dumbfounded at what just occurred. All he saw was Cana guzzle down her drink and then BAM! He was told to meet her at her place tonight or else. All he could say was, "W-what the hell just happened?" in utter confusion.

The knight and demoness looked at each other and smiled at what just went down. Oh the poor boy. Even after bedding two beautiful women, he was just too damn dense for his own good. Mira put her hand on her lover's shoulder and moved close to his ear to whisper, "Something that you'll thank us for tomorrow," and kissed his cheek.

Honestly, even after that he was still confused…and quite aroused as well.

The knight could see her boyfriend's confusion and the tent forming around his crotch and pulled him to his feet. "Well, since you still can't piece it together, perhaps a demonstration of what is to come tonight is in order? Besides, you are in need of a shower from the alcohol that spilled on your glorious, toned…ahem…chest. Let us both return to your house and I can properly _clean_ you for your meeting with Cana." The knight blushed at what she had just said. However, she too was staring at the droplet cascade down her boyfriend's chest and there was no way Cana was going to get him until after she had him first.

Mira's face blew up into a cute pout. " What!? Erza! That's not fair! It's my turn today! We had a deal and made a schedule and today is my day!" Mira crossed her arms under her bountiful bosom causing them to push up against her tight red dress. Natsu stared intently at Mira's ample bust and wanted so bad to plant his face between them. Ever since he had used them for as pillows, he couldn't stop dreaming about sleeping on them again…which was pretty ironic now that he thought about it.

However, the scarlet-haired knight refused to back down. "Hmph, absolutely not! As the queen of this harem, I have all rights as to whether I can take Natsu whenever I want. Besides, ever since we were kids, I've helped him wash his back and it would be a crime not to continue to assist him in that endeavor." Erza said triumphantly while smiling.

Natsu knew he had to put a stop to this before things got out of hand. "H-hey, girls, it's cool. I don't really need any help in the shower. I am capable of cleaning myself by myself. Besides, Erza, I never really wanted you to help me in the-" However, before the dragon slayer could finish what he was saying, Erza quickly gave him one of her patented "Armor hugs" and knocked him out cold. The unconscious dragon slayer's body then went limp and was only still standing because Erza was holding him to her.

Mirajane deadpanned at Erza's obvious attempt to shut up Natsu so she could take him for herself. "I should have known you would try something like that." She sighed. Erza smirked victoriously at what she thought was an ingenious plan to take her lover from the evil claws of the demoness. Mira pouted at having to wait her turn for another day, but allowed Erza to take Natsu to "prepare him" for his long night with Cana.

The guild stared awkwardly at Erza carrying the unconscious dragon slayer, but quickly looked away after she gave them a glare that if they tried to stop her there would be hell to pay.

Lucy continued staring after Erza had left with the unconscious Natsu and now knew for sure that something fishy was going on…and thanked god that Happy wasn't here to make any other stupid fish-related comments. She cursed herself for even using the term "fishy." She decided that she would have to uncover just what was going on between the two and just as she was rising to follow the pair, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lucy turned her head to see Mirajane holding her shoulder and staring at her with a friendly smile. However, if she didn't know any better, then she could have sworn there was a bit of a demonic playfulness in the model's eyes.

"Why, Lucy, you wouldn't be trying to follow those two lovebirds now would you?" Mira said with her "friendly" smile. She was a little miffed at Erza for taking Natsu without her, but decided there were other ways to have fun.

"W-what?! N-no, I really wasn't! I was just heading home to work on my…w-wait. D-did you just say…l-lovebirds?" Lucy stuttered out. Mira closed her eyes and nodded cheerfully at the question. Lucy's eyes expanded to three times their size and was about to scream until Mira placed both of her hands on top of the celestial mage's soft lips.

"Shhhhh! Do you want the whole guild to hear you? Meet me in the storage room. There is…quite a bit we need to discuss." Mira whispered. After that, she smiled at Lucy once more and went back to her station until she asked Kinana to hold the fort because of a "situation" in the storage room.

Lucy was dumbfounded at what Mira had just told her. At first she was shocked to hear that Natsu had hooked up, but then she quickly shook it off at it being one of Mira's pranks. Although, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something clearly going on between the two and maybe they had…become lovers. Her heart dropped at that possibility. She didn't know why she felt this way. After all, she should be happy that two of her best friends had found happiness together, but all she wanted to do know is crawl into her bed and just stay there forever.

No, it…it couldn't be. Could…could she really have feelings for Natsu?

Lucy raised her hand and balled it into a fist and placed her against her chest. Her heart had begun to race at just the thought of Natsu. The celestial wizard had never realized the reactions her body went under at just thinking about her best friend. Sure they were very close. If it wasn't for him, she would have never been able to join the guild that showed her just what it meant to be a family. Not to mention the fact that he saved her from a horrible fate of being sold off as a…she shuddered inwardly. Just the thought of it scared her. As her body began to unconsciously move to the storage room, Lucy started to think about all the times Natsu had come through for her.

Man…there were so many times.

The aforementioned time they had first met, the fight against Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis, or the time Natsu uprooted a tree for her because she was sick and couldn't leave her house. The way he fought through thick and thin to make sure she was safe. He had always been there for her no matter what stood in his way. No matter how hard she had tried to deny these feelings, she couldn't shake the way he always made her laugh or smile. The way he always found a way to make a bleak situation bright again. All of these things were why she was feeling this way. Why she felt her heart drop at Mira's words. She prayed to Mavis that she was lying and that maybe…there was still a chance.

As Lucy had finished her internal thought process, she realized that she had stopped in front of the storage room. Her eyes bored into the wooden door. She had a feeling that once she crossed that threshold, there was no going back. Lucy swallowed nervously and shakily reached for the doorknob. However, as she was reaching for it, the door opened revealing the demoness in all of her angelic beauty. Lucy realized that this was a juxtaposition, but it didn't stop her from entering the "demon's lair." As the door closed, Lucy began to wonder how this conversation would change anything.

Oh…it would change everything.

 **Natsu's House**

After carrying the unconscious dragon slayer back to his house, Erza deposited him onto his bed and looked around her boyfriend's shack. "Hmm, if he plans on wooing any women here, then he's going to have to start cleaning a bit more around here." Erza mumbled to herself. Luckily, Mira had recently been helping Natsu with the cleaning arrangements and started teaching him how to keep things tidy in his house. It was a long process seeing as how the dragon slayer had basically spent his entire time living here like a pig. Erza's eyes trailed back to Natsu; his face had curled up into a smile and was mumbling incoherently about something. She smiled at seeing her lover sleep and kneeled down to caress his salmon hair.

The caresses of his girlfriend soon awoke him from his slumber. Natsu's eyes slowly opened up to see a scarlet-haired angel staring back at him. "Wow…I forgot just how beautiful you look when you smile. Heh you should do it more often, Erza!" Natsu beamed at Erza.

Erza's face flushed at the dragon slayer's words and quickly moved to hide it from him. "Idiot! The only reason I don't smile a lot is because you constantly destroy everything in sight! Which then causes me to punish you for your idiotic actions!" She yelled back at him.

"Haha that's true!" Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Idiotic actions are my forte after all! Besides, it's fun being an idiot! No one takes you seriously and then when they least expect it…BAM! You whack 'em upside the head when they least expect! It's how I've won most of my fights."

Erza looked back to Natsu in astonishment. Has he been faking being an idiot all this time? "S-so, what are you saying then? You've been pretending to be an idiot so you can one up your opponents?" Erza asked with an inquisitive gaze.

Natsu silently stared back at Erza. No words were being emitted from his mouth which led the knight to believe her hypothesis had been correct…until

Natsu laughed after a full minute had passed by. "Hahahaha! Oh man…haha…nah I'm pretty dumb and I'll admit it. I know I'm not the smartest guy in the guild, but I will say that I am smarter than I'm given credit for. Being smart just doesn't appeal to me. I mean, reading books, or whatever just don't appeal to me. If I have to I will, but otherwise, I prefer going on adventures to reading them. That's just more fun in my opinion!" he smiled back at Erza.

She shook her head at hearing her lover's words, but smiled at his weird sense of logic. While Erza did realize that what Natsu had said was flawed logic, she has to admit that experiencing an adventure firsthand was more exciting than just reading about one. "Yes, I suppose you do have a point…you are very dumb." Erza snidely replied back.

"H-hey! You were supposed to agree with me. Not insult me!" Natsu pouted at being teased by one of his girlfriends.

"Hahaha! I must admit though, you are a very cute idiot." Erza smiled, her hand softly caressing Natsu's face.

"Hmph, damn right I am! The cutest idiot in Fiore!" Natsu proudly replied back. He realized that what he said was a bit insulting, but he took what he could get. It wasn't every day he got complimented by Titania herself! At least, not without a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Now then, onto business…about your night with Cana, do you plan on doing anything with her?" Erza asked the dragon slayer.

Natsu sat up and pondered this question carefully. Did he like Cana? Of course. Did he find her attractive? Hell yes! Was he scared of ruining their friendship if this night goes awry? Yes, he was. Natsu rested his head on the palm of his hand and tried to think of what he should do tonight. He cared about all of his friends and, if he did anything to hurt a single one of them, he would never forgive himself. Cana was one of his precious friends and he had to treat her with the absolute caution. Something told him that if he screwed tonight up, there would be no second chance.

Erza saw that he was thinking hard about this and smiled at him. She knew that he would never do anything to hurt the ones closest to him and would do anything within his power to see them happy. Remembering all the times she saw Cana alone in her favorite stool with just a drink to soothe some kind of pain that most certainly tortured her. Cana was obviously drowning her sorrows in alcohol for some reason and needed someone to connect to. Erza could sense there was something wrong with Cana. Her eyes told Erza everything; pain, loneliness, anger, these were many of the emotions Erza had when she first escaped the Tower of Heaven. Ever since then, she had a keen sense for being able to tell if someone was wracked with some kind of trauma.

Erza raised her hand and rested it against Natsu's shoulder. "Listen, Natsu, tonight is something you can't fail. No matter what, understand?" Natsu turned his head to listen more. "Promise me that you'll help Cana with whatever she needs! She's one of our own! She's a part of our family, and as such, we can't fail her!" Erza stated determinately.

Natsu stared back at Erza; his eyes stared intently into Erza's own pair. "Fail? Heh…I don't know the meaning of the word, fail!" Natsu grinned.

Erza smiled at her lover's determination. That was one of the things that made her fall in love with him. He wouldn't fail. No, he would succeed like he always did. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. "Good. Now then, to prepare you for tonight, I'll have to "test" you. After all, it's better to be safe, right?" She seductively caressed Natsu's bare chest.

"Oh man, tests? But I hate…ooooooooh…haha "tests" Natsu winked. "I getcha! Hehe well then, let's say I do fail these "tests." What would happen?" Natsu asked while quickly shrugging off his clothing.

Erza requipped off her armor, showing her beautiful body to the dragon slayer. Her ample bosom bounced after being released from their confinement. Her slit was slowly leaking juices onto his sheets causing wet droplets to cover the pale sheet. "You better not fail. Because if you do, I promise you that you won't make it to your bathroom let alone Cana's." She pushed Natsu down onto the bed grabbed the rim of his pants and threw them off of him. His erection popped out and stood erect for the world to see. It's veins were bulging and it began to twitch at the sight of the dripping slit. Both the cold wind blowing in from the open window and the twitching cock in front of her caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Finally, her instincts took over and she rushed forward to collide her lips to Natsu's. The two's tongues coiled around the other; rolling tirelessly for dominance. Natsu's hands began to snake down to rub the knight's flat, toned stomach until rising upwards to grab a handful of her large, firm breast and gripped it tightly. Erza moaned at the feel of Natsu's calloused hands kneading her breast and pushed her own hand against his to help him. She needed him. NOW!

However, just as she was about to start, Natsu quickly spoke up. "W-wait, Erza! I-I just wanted to ask you…."

The lusty knight huffed in annoyance. Honestly, now was not the time for questions. He did remember how to "do it", didn't he? "What is it, Natsu?" She replied in annoyance, her eyes boring into his.

"W-well, I just wanted to ask if…maybe…just once and only if you're cool with it…if we could try…uhh hehe…anal?" Natsu sheepishly asked.

Erza stared blankly back at Natsu. Anal? She remembered reading such a thing in her favorite stories, but she never thought to do it herself. It did interest her, but she did remember that doing such an act was incredibly painful. If her books were anything to go off of, this would hurt a lot. "A-anal? W-why bring this up now?" Erza asked.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought that it might be fun to try something new. I mean, it would be boring doing the same old sex moves over and over, right?" Natsu replied, looking away so not to see her girlfriend most likely staring back in anger.

On the contrary, Erza was quite intrigued with the idea. While it would definitely hurt, he had a point. If they continued with their same sex regime over and over, then it would become boring and sex should never be boring. Besides, it couldn't possibly hurt more than losing her virginity…hopefully. "F-fine. We can do it once, but if I don't like it, then this is the last time! Understand?" Erza stared intimidatingly at Natsu, causing him to nod his head nervously.

Erza slowly got off of Natsu and got on her hands and knees. She remembered this position from one of her novels. "Doggy Style", if memory serves. While anal was painful, the women did seem to enjoy it after the pain subsided. But those were weak women and she was Titania! She would easily master anal sex and cause Natsu to orgasm just by thinking of her asshole. Erza blushed at what she was just thinking.

Natsu then kneeled behind her and grabbed his dick to place it just a centimeter away from her entrance. Just thinking about plunging into this new area had him throbbing in anticipation. He inserted the head slowly so as to keep the pain to a minimum. The head of Natsu's cock gently entered Erza's tight asshole and, as it continued moving forward, the hole began to tighten harder. "Agh! E-Erza, you're too tight! If this keeps up…I'm gonna cum!" Natsu yelled to his paramour.

Erza couldn't help it though. This foreign object had entered one of her special places and the fact that it belonged to the man she loved just made her want to hold it tighter inside of her. The inside of Erza's ass was holding onto Natsu's cock like a vice and caused the dragon slayer to moan in pleasure. Erza was holding back the excruciating pain she was currently in, but stood strong in the presence of her lover. Finally, Natsu's cock had entered inside of her ass and the fun could finally begin. "N-Natsu, you can move now. J-just try not to move too fast, ok? Let me get used to this feeling before you start to get rough." Erza said in what should have been a pleading tone, but was instead said in a somewhat threatening way. Natsu sweatdropped and slowly nodded in affirmation of Erza's words.

Natsu's hips slowly moved forward to collide with Erza's soft derriere. Erza's eyes widened at the monster inside of her ass moving again. Pain shot through her, but refused to let this beat her. Her hands tightened on the bedsheet and fought through the pain. While Erza was fighting through the pain of this new feeling, Natsu was trying to hold back her oncoming orgasm. Being inside of Titania's ass…was amazing! The salmon-haired fire mage was currently in heaven and her asshole just refused to untighten itself. With each thrust of his hips, her ass cheeks rippled and pleasure soon started to give way. Erza's tongue began to hang from her mouth and moans of orgasmic pleasure emanated throughout the room. The two lover's finally began to pleasure themselves through this new position and were so thankful someone had the intelligence to come up with this move.

However, this feeling couldn't last forever and the two knew this. Natsu's hands pulled Erza's body upwards through her arms and continued thrusting deeper into this new fuck hole. _"HRGH! He's going even deeper now! Oh fuck! Ahhhhh NATSU!"_ Erza's mind began raving from this new orgasmic feeling and wanted to be like this forever. From their colliding bodies, Titania's mountainous breasts started bouncing up and down from his tanned cock fucking her ass into oblivion. Seeing this beautiful display, Natsu's hands quickly grabbed the bouncing melons and squeezed them, causing his fingers to sink into her firm breasts. Erza moaned at Natsu squeezing her sensitive bosom and moved her hands downward to finger herself to feel even more pleasure. Her fingers inserted themselves into her pussy and quickly moved in and out, feeling her soft labia rub against her fingers. The two couldn't keep up this for too long and tried to last for as long as they could.

He rocked his hips against hers as the two screamed in pleasure. "Agh! E-erza, I-I can't hold it anymore!" Natsu screamed and with that, he quickly came inside of her. His cum shot straight into her ass and caused Erza to moan out; her eyes widened as large as saucers while her tongue lolled out. This feeling was incredible…cumming inside of the woman of your dreams and being filled up by the man you loved. Erza couldn't take it anymore and nectar came flooding out of her pussy while Natsu continued emptying himself inside of her ass. Natsu continued thrusting until there was nothing left to give and fell onto his back while Erza fell forward onto the bed with her ass up in the air. With Natsu's cock exiting Erza's ass, his cum began to seep out; leaking onto the bed sheets and leaving a pool of Natsu's spunk on his bed. The two fought to catch their breath. Both of them wore elated smiles on their faces. This new position…this new feeling…HAD to be explored more often. "Hehe…guessing from your moans, you like?" Natsu said, beaming all the while at his victory. Erza blushed and muttered a quiet "shut it or die" to him which shut Natsu up quickly.

 **Cana's Apartment**

After coming home to Fairy Hills, Cana quickly searched through her stash for her strongest liquor. "Hmm…I have been saving this for a special occasion. And tonight…definitely qualifies as special." Cana muttered to herself. She turned the bottle around to read the warning below the label. It said "Drinkers beware! Drink this at your own risk. Be prepared…because once you drink this…well, why don't you find out for yourself?" Cana rolled her eyes at this pathetic excuse for a warning. All it made her want to do is drink it even more! After all, she was a grade A alcoholic. No liquor could beat her! She popped the cork off of the bottle and raised the bottle. "Bottoms up!" she yelled and chugged the entire bottled down to the last drop; her ample bosom jumping up at this quick motion. After drinking the bottle's contents empty, Cana then began to think of how she was going to deal with Natsu. _"Hmm…I don't know if Natsu has ever been with a woman, which means I'll probably have to take charge."_ Cana sighed at this, but smirked at thinking of Natsu's face at seeing her drop dead gorgeous body. She looked to the clock on her nightstand. He would be here soon…and with him came something that she never thought she would have again. She shook her head and her mind wandered to what she should wear…or not wear? Her mind wandered into something one of her past lovers tried on her before. She had to admit it was quite sad…but it did work on her. It was a bold move and she respected that. So, why not try it for herself? Just for fun! Her hands reached backwards to untie her bikini; causing her voluptuous breasts to come bouncing free from their tight prison. _"Oh yes...tonight is going to be a night to remember. Just you wait, Natsu."_

 **AAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Oh boy…this chapter took a LONG time and I'm sorry it took so long. Work and school have been kicking my ass…BUT the chapter is here now and once spring semester ends and I only have to deal with work, I'm pretty sure that I can post chapters a bit quicker haha. Now, Cana's lemon will be next chapter. Sorry, but I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as possible! After Cana's lemon, I'll put up a new poll with Levy and Juvia added into it. Now, for the Wendy question…should I add her? I did say EVERY WOMEN IN THE FAIRY TAIL UNIVERSE. So…I should probably add her, but I'll leave it up to you guys. Leave me a REVIEW with your thoughts on the chapter and if I should add Wendy to the mix. If I do add her, she will have her age raised up to about Chelia's age. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO AGAIN! Welcome everybody to chapter 5 of my story or better known as…CANA's LEMON! I'm sure many of you have been looking forward to this and so here it is for you. I posted a poll recently and I'll announce the winner at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also, a fan asked me a long time ago as to where my story fits into the FT timeline. Well, my story is going to be AU because…technically all of fanfiction is AU XD. It takes place after the Alvarez arc. I know, I know that kind of sucks, but it leaves me with a good idea as to how Natsu would travel around to meet all the beautiful women of Fiore and Alvarez. It takes place one year after the**

 **Copyright: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. That right belongs to Mashima and Kodansha.**

 _ **Natsu's house**_

Titania never liked having to put on her clothes the normal way. It was tedious as it was bothersome. After training her requip magic, she discovered that she never had to get dressed the old-fashioned way again. Although, while she found the entire thing bothersome, she had to admit…that it had its perks. Natsu continued staring at Erza as she kept putting on each layer of clothing slowly.

She bent over to reach for her panties, which gave Natsu a great view of her dripping slit. If he looked close enough, he could still see some of his seed trapped inside. Just the thought of his essence trapped inside Erza, her walls coiling around it and absorbing it into her womb. It made him so excited. Erza could tell that her little show was exciting her lover and she was starting to feel giddy at the thought of Natsu getting horny just from her getting dressed. She then grabbed her bra and put her large endowments through the cups. Natsu frowned at seeing these prized possessions being hidden away, but loved it all the same when she would take it off. How the mountainous bosoms would jump and bounce after taking it off. The way he gripped them, which made her moan in pleasure as his digits seeped into the squishy mountains. It made the act of lovemaking just that much sweeter. Her hardened nubs were poking through soft layer of cloth. Natsu looked to see that his window was open and quickly went to shut it. Erza's eyes were glued to his flaccid manhood and the way it flopped around as he went to the window. She licked her lips and silently wished he didn't have to leave and the two of them could stay here forever.

Ever since she confessed to Natsu, the days have just become so much better. Colors are brighter, the flowers are even more elegant, the wind feels even softer, and the constant wishing these days would never cease…love. Erza Scarlet was in love. She loved this feeling. She loved this man. If only she had realized it sooner, then maybe all of their hardships wouldn't have felt so terrible. Nonetheless, things are much better now and finally she can have the life she's dreamed of having ever since she was a little girl. The scarlet-haired woman looked down to see that she had finished getting dressed in the midst of her deep thoughts and raised her head to see her lover staring back at her. Just looking at his smile filled her with warmth akin to the sun. "See something you like?" She teased.

Natsu shook his head. "Like? Nope. I'm looking at someone I love." His smile grew larger and he chuckled at the blush spreading across Titania's face. He always loved to tease her…if only she could take a joke. He still remembered all the bruises he got from playing tricks on her. Luckily, things were different know and she would never hurt the man she loved…he hoped. Natsu quickly grabbed his clothes and went about putting them in a normal fashion. He envied the fact that she could quickly get dressed using her magic. Then again, he wouldn't mind seeing her dress herself the old-fashioned way. Especially if any lingerie or bikinis are involved. His face grew red at the thought and chuckled lightly.

Erza quickly shook off the blush and tried steering the subject away so to warrant off anymore teasing. "Ahem, Natsu, I'm very curious regarding what you and Cana are planning to do tonight. Do you have any…ahem…special plans or anything akin to that planned?" She asked.

"Umm…well I was planning on…I was thinking of using my…talking is a great way to…" He continued rambling until Erza called him out on his bullshit. "Hehe…okay. I've got nothing." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

Erza deadpanned at her boyfriend's lack of planning and pinched the bridge of her nose to ward of any angry thoughts telling her to slap him. "So, you have nothing. Of course you don't. Even in battle you never think things through, which is why we always have to use our reward to pay of any property damage you cause!"

"H-hey wait a minute! I seem to remember you" he stopped quickly at seeing Erza stare him down. "You…you…you're so pretty." He sweatdropped and hoped that no property damage would take place in his own home.

Erza closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. "True. Very true. I'm proud that you're at least attentive to your surroundings in battle and can see true beauty whilst fighting our enemies." She applauded her boyfriend and congratulated him in a job well done.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched and couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if her ego was just that big. Either way, he was safe for another day. He silently thanked any deities that protected him and continued dressing himself.

Erza sat down on Natsu's bed and continued questioning him on how he planned to handle Cana. "So you have no idea on how you plan to seduce Cana?" She asked him point blank. Natsu's eyes widened and would have done a tremendous spit take had he been drinking any form of liquid.

"What?! I wasn't planning on seducing Cana! I was just going to help her with whatever was bugging her. That's what she invited me over for, right?" Natsu asked fervently; sweat beginning to form on his brow.

Erza rolled her eyes at her lover's denseness and muttered, "At first maybe," before getting up to fix him something to eat. She walked over to the fridge and opened it up to see what he had inside. A cool breeze swept over her face as she opened the refrigerator door and smelled a very distinct scent inside the fridge. It smelled very…fishy. Erza facepalmed at seeing nothing but fish stocked up inside the refrigerator and quickly closed the door. "Fish? That's all you and Happy have inside your fridge? I knew you two had a fondness for fish, but to have nothing but fish is a little extreme, don't you think?" She asked with an inquisitive glare.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders at the question. "Meh, fish is tasty. Not to mention how healthy it is for you. You know what they say, 'A fish a day, keeps the doctor away.' Which is good because every time I go to the doctor's office, I get stuck with a huge bill afterwards. I swear, doctors are nothing but crooks who only get paid to tell you what's wrong and tell you how you can fix it without actually helping. And dentists…oh boy don't get me started on them." Natsu said, brows furrowed at remembering all those times he was forced to go see a doctor after sustaining numerous injuries. Natsu looked to see Erza blatantly ignore him and continue searching through his cabinets for something other than fish. "Oh come on, aren't you get me started?" Natsu asked. Erza looked back to shake her head negatively at his question. He faceplanted onto his pillow and muttered, "jerk," into his pillow and was glad Erza either just ignored it or was unable to hear it.

He stretched his arms above his head until he heard a 'crack' that signaled him the deed was done. His face leaned onto his hand and his body lay sideways while he watched Erza work her way around the kitchen. _'Erza Scarlet in my kitchen. Not only that, but currently making me a sandwich where we fucked bare three times. I'm going to need to fix that countertop soon. Hehe ahhhh…her moans were so awesome when I finally came inside her. She can deny it all she wants, but she enjoys the thrill of sex just as much, if not more, than I do. I bet she even enjoyed the three-way with Mira and I. Hmm… I wonder if they'd be down to do it again?'_ His thoughts continued swirling inside of his head until he heard the sound of a plate being put on the table. Natsu turned his head to see that Erza had placed his sandwich onto the table. He zoomed over there and quickly devoured every scrap of morsel that the sandwich contained. Sex does make a person hungry after all.

"Mmm thanks, Erza! You know how to make a mean sandwich. Which makes total sense because you can be a real…uhhh." Natsu quickly stopped himself short to see his girlfriend giving him one hell of a glare that just dared him to continue with his line of thought. "Uhhh I mean, umm…WHOA! Would you look at the time. I gotta head to Cana's before it gets really late. Haha great sandwich and I'll hopefully be back sometime tonight…so uhh…make yourself at home and umm…love you!" His legs had never moved as fast in his life so as to avoid the terror that would be wrought if he had stayed inside that house any longer.

Erza shook her head and smiled slightly at her boyfriend's obvious fear of her. She'd be lying if it didn't turn her on in the slightest to know just how much she dominated over him. Titania was a strong woman who did whatever she wanted from whomever she wanted, and if that person just happened to be her boyfriend, then so be it. As her lover quickly departed from his shack, her eyes trailed over every inch of the house to see just what may lie in store for her future. "Hmm…we're gonna need a bigger house." Erza stated.

 _ **Outside Cana's Apartment**_

After running miles and miles away from his soon to be angry girlfriend, Natsu finally arrived outside the beautiful lush's door. "Ah…ah…oh man, I seriously dodged a bullet there. Or, I guess, a sword technically…or swords. Man, who knows what goes on in her mind when she's pissed." Natsu said, huffing after his sprint towards his destination. Luckily, thanks to his ninja-like skills, he was able to bypass all of the security that Fairy Hills had. Or at least, the locked front door that blocked his way. Moving his hands to hastily fix his hair before entering Cana's quarters, he then rose his hand to knock on the door. Three times was his usual choice. He didn't want to seem too eager after all. Cana would just tease him the entire time if she knew just how fast his heart was beating at this current second.

Several moments passed before he finally heard a response from inside. "Come in. I've been expecting you" Cana said sultrily. Sweat began to pour onto his brow. Natsu was nervous about whether he would be able to help out Cana with…whatever was messing with her head. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and be thrown out for his stupidity. Lucy did that plenty of time already and it was not an experience worth repeating. Then, Natsu shook his head and internally reminded himself that he can handle whatever is in store for him. He's freaking awesome after all. Nothing could face the guy who saved all of Fiore…with help from his friends, but he played a major role! His mouth split into a cocky grin and replied sarcastically, "Of course you've been expecting me. You invited me after all, duh."

His hand reached for the knob and turned it open the door. When the dragon slayer entered Cana's apartment…he was not surprised to see that she was not a very hygienic person. Liquor bottles were scattered everywhere, her trash was piled up to the brim with stuff falling off onto the floor, dirty underwear were lying on several places around the living room, and so much more. Cana didn't have a very large apartment compared to Erza's own. He could see two other doors inside a small hallway which he was sure accommodated her bathroom and bedroom. Her living room was…not a very awe-inspiring sight to say the least and he desperately hoped her bedroom was a bit cleaner. Then again, that was calling the kettle black, but he at least he tried to clean the place up when he had guests coming over. "Wow, Cana, you certainly…I just have no words to describe your place. No words at all." Natsu replied, scratching his head at what exactly he wrapped himself into.

"Ah yeah. My place is certainly a kickback sorta home. It's livable and I don't really complain about my living accommodations since… I'm the one that made it this way." Cana said back, her voice slightly faltering. Natsu heard that her voice was coming through the door on the left of the hallway and started walking towards it. "Yeah, well that's pretty obvious. I always wondered if you were a sanitary kind of gal…and now I see that I was right, you're not." Natsu snidely remarked, his feet walking to the front of the door. "Can I come in?" Natsu asked, hand already reaching for the knob. "Of course. I just hope you're ready." Cana said, hand slowly sliding across her thigh. The pink-haired teen laughed at that, "Haha I was born re-," his remark cut off by what he saw right in front of him.

Laying on the bed in the middle of her bedroom was a tanned, naked beauty waiting to be admired. Cana was on her side, her head being supported by her left hand, while her right one was covering, and purposely failing, to cover the two mountains on her chest. Natsu was slackjawed at what he saw before him. Cana was…naked?! Not only naked, but naked in front of him. The beautiful lush was reveling in the surprised reaction on the dragon slayer and was internally thanking that poor naked man who showed her this. While she was not very interested in the guy, the move did…happen to work on her. It was a sad move, but one she had to give props to the guy for giving it one last shot with her. "Now is that a dragon in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Cana cheekily asked.

"Wha…huh…the…bu…boobs." Natsu stammered out, wondering whether he should cover his eyes or rip off all of his clothes to join her. _'Oh dear, I think I broke him.'_ Cana rolled her eyes at the dragon slayer, "Yes, Natsu, these right her", moving her hands to push up her breasts, "Are my boobs. Do you like?" Natsu slowly nodded his head in affirmation. His eyes trailed over her beautiful, tanned body and wanted oh so badly to give into his instincts and dive into her. Erza did say that Cana wanted him to do something for her. Was this it? To have sex with her? It was a pretty weird way to use your friend's offer to help, but should he agree? "C-Cana, u-um did you invite me to…h-have sex with you?" Natsu whispered to her. "Natsu, no one is listening in on us, so you don't have to act like you're breaking into another chick's house or something. Also, if you just have to know, this was why I invited you. Was that not clear?" Cana asked, sighing at Natsu's denseness. _'I knew I should have put it more bluntly. The poor boy is very, very dense.'_

More sweat began to pour down Natsu's face. "But listen, before we go on any further, I want to explain something to you. Now…you can stop looking at my chest now." Cana deadpanned, smirking slightly at the dragon slayer's adoration for her milky bosom. "I-I can do both. Look and listen…please?" Natsu pleaded, clapping his hands together with a pleading look on his face. The lush rolled her eyes and uttered an affirmative no. She moved her body upwards and moved to sit down on the edge of her bed. "Now…this isn't easy for me to say. So you better not make fun of me or anything. I…I haven't had the best luck with guys. Somehow I just happen to attract the jerks and, sadly, I end up being attracted to them too. I wish I had better taste, but hey, who doesn't like bad boys? Ahem, but…I want to make a change. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I hate this…having to live either alone or be in a relationship where I still feel like I am alone. I can't do this anymore." Cana muttered, eyes somberly looking up into Natsu's own. His eyes had moved from her chest to another pair of beauties; her own eyes. He could see that what she was saying was all true. The pain of it all weighing on her soul and how it has taken its toll on her over the years. Natsu may have not been book smart, but he was smart when it came to people's own feelings. Cana wasn't joking around anymore and, in this case, he had to be serious too. Otherwise, there would be no second chance and Cana would forever be stuck inside this hell she created.

Natsu raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. His mind searched for an appropriate response to give to Cana, but couldn't find a definitive answer. So, he decided to instead speak from his heart. Seeing as how he always gave uplifting speeches that came from his heart, it made sense that he would search for an answer there. "Cana, I had no idea that you were feeling this way. I'm sorry for whatever pain you've felt in the past. You shouldn't have had to go through it. Is that why you were curious about my father leaving me? Were you trying to find out if I felt the same kind of pain too?" Natsu asked, tilting his head sideways. Cana nodded her head, "Yeah. I know that wasn't cool of me to ask, but I was just racking my bread trying to figure out how someone could cope with being abandoned like that. Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if my daddy issues are the reason for my misfortune with men." She hung her head lower in depression at that thought. Natsu reached out to comfort her, but took his hand back slightly after seeing she was still naked.

The pink-haired teenager took off his black coat and wrapped it around Cana's nude body. The lush jumped at the contact, but saw that Natsu was doing a kind gesture, and instead leaned into his arms and embraced the coat to her body. "Thanks. You know, most guys would have just left me naked or used that gesture as a way to cop a feel." Cana looked up towards Natsu, eyes saucily staring at him. Natsu scoffed at that, "Pshh, if you didn't know already, I'm not like most guys. Besides, that sounds like a real shitty move to just move in one someone when their vulnerable. Pretty much the definition of a dick move, if you ask me." The dark-haired card magician smiled at his comment and ultimately agreed with him. Granted, she wouldn't have minded if he was the one to cop a feel. Cana was beginning to like spending time with Natsu. Not many guys had interested her as much as the dragon slayer and she really wanted to find out just what goes on in that rambunctious head of his.

"So…now that you know about my situation, do you feel comfortable…being with me?" Cana muttered, her body slightly trembling at what his answer could be. Natsu answered scarily fast, "Hell no! Who cares if you've had rotten luck when it comes to guys. I certainly don't. Everyone has made mistakes before, but the best thing they can do is to learn from them, which is what you are doing right now. I'm proud that you're taking positive steps to stop yourself from hooking up with jerks who don't know when they have a perfectly beautiful woman right in front of them. You can be damn sure I won't have that same problem!" Natsu stated, eyes burning with fire and determination. The beautiful lush was stunned at the man's outrage and was a little turned on by the fact that he was angry on her behalf.

"T-thanks, Natsu." Cana said, blushing slightly. Natsu smiled back at her and patter her shoulder in comfort. "Anytime, Cana. What are friends for, right?" The fire mage said, rubbing her shoulder to soothe her. Her eyebrow rose at his answer and grinned saucily back at him. "Friends? Oh no, if we were friends, we certainly wouldn't be about to do something like this." She raised her head to touch her lips against his, stunning the dragon slayer causing him to move himself off of the side of the bed. "W-wait, Cana!" Natsu stammered, taking a few steps back. Cana was surprised at the man's reaction. After all, she was a beautiful woman and surely any man would just jump at the chance to become her boyfriend, let alone sleep with her. Before she could ask why, "I'm dating Erza and Mira!" Natsu shouted out, eyes shooting out of his head after he realized what he yelled. "Oh shit, oh shit! You don't think anyone heard, did you? Fuck! Erza is gonna kill me if any of the girls find out because I yelled it out! Fuckin' fuck!" He yelled out, before covering his mouth to suppress anything else from coming out of his mouth.

The lush was stunned. She had to have heard that wrong. There was no way…no freaking way that Natsu banged Erza or Mira, let alone both of them. "Hahahahahaha! Ohahahahaha! Oh damn, you almost had me, Natsu! Hahahaha!" Cana said, holding her sides while she laughed her ass off. While Natsu was glad that Cana was screaming at him or shooting cards at him, he was a little irritated that Cana couldn't believe that he seduced two of the most beautiful women in Fairy Tail. Well…they had technically seduced him, but he still played a major role in the seduction. The pink-haired dragon slayer crossed his arms and waited for Cana to cease her laughing before he went on. He wondered if anyone else would have the same level of trouble convincing someone that he had slept with the both the demoness and the knight of Fairy Tail.

 _ **Fairy Tail Storage Closet**_

"Ok, that's crazy." Lucy deadpanned after hearing Mira explain the series of events that lead to them being in a storage closet together. After finally gaining the courage to come into the closet with Mira, the demoness began to tell her the plan that Erza and her conceived after…sleeping with Natsu. It was just…well crazy. The ivory-haired bar maiden could be a little ditzy, as well as a stone-faced liar. So, she was taking everything with a grain of salt. "Ok, listen, Mira. If this is just another one of your elaborate matchmaking schemes to pair me up with Natsu, then I don't want to hear it. I've already seen the amount of trouble that I get into whenever your mind is at work." The celestial mage stated, turning her heels to walk out of the door. "H-hold on, Lucy!" Mira uttered, quickly side-stepping Lucy to barricade herself in front of the door. She had to convince Lucy that she was telling the truth somehow. She just had to believe her. Otherwise, when she really does find out, then there would be no way they could ever have the same friendship they had before.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. I know it sounds absolutely crazy and Natsu is one of the last people you would suspect of…having a harem, but this is the only way we can all remain friends together." Mira said, stomping her foot for emphasis. Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?" The model rolled her eyes at Lucy's attempt to deflect any suspicion that she was attracted to Natsu. "Lucy, give it up. Everyone in this guild…no…everyone in FIORE knows that you are into Natsu. It's just a fact." Mira exclaimed. Lucy's face turned a reddish hue at Mira's words. NO! There was no way everyone could know! She had kept it hidden for years, even from herself! "I-I have n-no idea what you are talking about, M-mira." Lucy muttered, poking her two index fingers together, which caused her bosom to mash up against the other. Mira looked down to see her cute posture and just knew that Natsu would be down on his knees thanking her for getting Lucy involved with him. On his knees…licking her whole body. Her slit dripping with plenty of fluid for him to lap up. His tongue slivering its way into her crevice and moving deeper and deeper inside of her. Mira squeezed her thighs together and tried to control herself before Lucy saw her losing herself to her imagination and thanked Mavis when she saw that Lucy was not paying attention to her.

"Oh please, Lucy. Spare me the act and just admit it. There is no one else in here. If you want, I'll admit it too. I love him. I love Natsu with all of my heart and he loves me too. Erza as well. Together we are all going to be happy with one another that way there will be no cause to destroy any of the friendships we have built for years and years. And you can be a part of that, if you just admit to yourself that you love him too." Mira stated, thighs no longer crossed, but if one looked closely, they would see two tiny streams of fluid cascading down her thighs. Luckily, Lucy didn't have as great eyesight as Natsu did and the streams went unseen by her. Lucy was pondering Mira's words and tried to think about what could happen if she agreed to be in Natsu's harem. Sure, she'd finally be able to be with the man she had secretly been pining over for quite some time now, but having to compete for his attention with other women hampered that happy scenario. Then again, both Mira and Erza were close friends of theirs so it wouldn't be that weird. Polygamy might be frowned upon in Fiore, but it wasn't illegal. Oh how she desperately wanted just wanted to give into her desires and say yes, but…there was still something stopping her.

"Well, I do have to admit that does sound lovely, but I don't know if I can just agree to your offer just yet. I…I'm going to need some time to think this over." Lucy said, hands clapped together in front of her stomach and shyly moving her feet together. Mira could see that the celestial mage was having trouble with this situation and she couldn't realty blame her. After all, it's not every day someone comes along and offers you a spot in someone else's harem. "Of course, Lucy. I understand that this is a lot to process so take all the time you need." Mira replied, closing her eyes and giving Lucy one of her patented smiles that everyone adored. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and uttered a quick thank you to the bar maiden and quickly departed from the closet and moved to leave from the guild so she could think over the proposition in the comfort of her own home. The snow-haired model walked out of the closet and waited a few minutes before returning to her spot at the counter near the bar. She knelt down and looked in the shelfs beneath the counter for a notepad and a pencil to write with. Finally, she found one near two bottles of whiskey and grabbed them and put them on the counter. Her hand moved to scribble down names onto the pad while giggling to herself, while her eyes subtly moved to various girls within the guild. Her giggles got her looks of confusion and awkward glances, but were ultimately dismissed at being another one of the bar maiden's schemes. Most likely another matchmaking one.

Whoever the poor soul was…they wished them luck.

 _ **Cana's Apartment**_

"And…well here we are now. That's the turn of events that led me from being a kind and humble dragon slayer, to the man you see before you. So…um are…are you mad?" Natsu said, taking a deep breath in after telling Cana the entire story of how he began his "adventure" with Erza and Mira. Cana was staring calmly at Natsu as he went through his story, not interrupting him even as he rambled on through various parts and often contradicted himself various times. Jeez…he was a lousy storyteller, albeit a cute one though. Was she mad that he was currently dating two of the strongest and most beautiful women in Fairy Tail? "Natsu…I'm not even mad. I'm impressed. Someone like you being able to seduce, in your own weird way, two majestic women into your bed and banging them over and over until they cried for mercy, but you didn't and you kept ramming into them until finally, after hours and hours of lovemaking, you stopped. Plus, this all happened all recently so I couldn't really be too mad at you, even if I was." Cana stated, pulling the coat closer to her body. Natsu rose his eyebrow at that last part about him banging Mira and Erza mercilessly. _'I don't remember even using those exact words. I think she just zoned out halfway through my story and just pictured us all fucking each other's brains out. Geez, and I thought Erza could be perverted._ _Haha…although that did sorta happen so she's not exactly wrong.'_

Natsu slowly moved his hand to rest upon Cana's shoulders. She jumped slightly at the gesture, but remembered who it was and didn't resist it. "Listen, I know your fears about commitment are very real. And they are justified, but…I know this is gonna sound weird, but give me a chance. I'm already in a weird situation with Erza and Mira so one more girl can't really hurt, right? You know me, I'm not like those assholes that are gonna use you and just throw you away once they're done with you. No way! I promise that if I ever hurt you, Erza, Mira, or any other girl, then you can all take the time to kick my ass while I regret having ever hurt you or them. Here, I'll even pinkie promise!" Natsu declared, raising his pinkie in front of Cana. The lush stared at Natsu and looked to his pinkie and thought about what he had just said. It was crazy sure, but…it's not like she had anything really to lose. Plus, this could be fun in a way. She'd finally be able have a nice guy to depend on and she would also be with close friends to reel him in if he got into too much trouble. If Natsu had a middle name, it would definitely be the word, trouble. The guy had his flaws, but in a pinch, he was the guy you could count on no matter what. Hell, even his pinkie promise showed how innocent he really was inside. Her lips curled into a smile and rose her pinkie to cross over his, which cause him to break out into a happy grin.

"Alright! Yes, yes, yes! I promise you that you won't ever regret giving me a chance. I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever dated. There is no doubt about that! You won't regret giving me a chance, Cana!" Natsu grabbed her hands while smiling like he just won the Grand Magic Games all over again. _'No…I don't think I will.'_ Cana smiled and slowly grasped Natsu's hands a bit tighter. "Well, as much as I do like the mushie stuff you see in those romance novels, I believe it's time you and I got back to the other reason why I invited you here." The lush's eyes trailed down towards the dragon slayer's crotch region and a smirk formed on her face. Natsu followed her eyes to see where she was staring. "Oh…OH! Oh…haha, we don't have to really rush if you don't want to, Cana. I mean, I understand if you wanna take it a bit slow instead of rushing into things." Natsu said, chuckling nervously. _'Oh yeah. I made the right choice.'_ Cana didn't answer and pushed Natsu back onto the bed, she slowly took off Natsu's coat and flung it on the floor. Her bare breasts heaved up and down with every breath she took, the nubs began to harden slowly, her slit moistened at the thought of this man plunging into her and making her his. Natsu gulped at the look on Cana's face and just watched as she grabbed the edge of his trousers and discarded them like she did his coat. Luckily for her, Natsu was going commando tonight so she had front row seats to the cock show, featuring bulging veins and two big balls containing loads and loads of sperm. Fortunately, she had used a contraceptive spell on herself today so she didn't have to worry about that.

Cana crouched down until her mouth was centimeters away from the man's cock. Her warm breath began to breathe life into the beast until it began to grow and grow into the nine-inch beast that Erza and Mira loved. She moved her right hand grasp the hardened rod and slowly stroke it. Moans of pleasure uttered from the dragon slayer and he began to thrust his hips dumbly against the strokes of the beautiful lush. The lush stuck out her tongue to slither its way around the tip of his dick, causing him to moan even louder. The veins on his cock began to bulge even more and Cana's fingers rubbed themselves against them. Her left hand trailed down to grab ahold of the two heaping masses that was his ball sack and fondled them softly. The pink-haired teen was currently feeling heavenly bliss at this woman's expertise touches. Cana then pulled Natsu's hard, pulsating cock into her mouth and slowly began bobbing her head. "Ohhhh, Cana! Ahhh you're really a pro at this." The dragon slayer muttered while the lush grew happy at the praise her new boyfriend was giving her.

Boyfriend…it had been a long time since she had someone to call that. It made her…happy to have someone to connect with again and there was no way that this one was going to be a bust. Natsu looked down to see that with every bob of Cana's head her breasts wobbled with her movements. Her mountainous orbs of flesh jiggled with every bob and her ass shook from left to right as she moaned with a muffle thanks to the pulsating cock in her mouth. Cana's cheeks were puffed out, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as she pleased her new lover. Natsu's eyes stayed glued to his new girlfriend's shameful expression along with her lewd body. He always loved staring at the lush's barely clothed body and was always grateful that bikinis were her style which always gave him an opportunity to see them barely contain the giant, ample bust she had. Sometimes he would just stare at them bounce and jiggle within the confines of their cotton or satin prison. He would have to remember to ask Cana if she could show him the other sets of bikinis she must have lying around her place.

Cana continued bobbing her head until she felt the large cock begin to throb even more and she knew that Natsu was near his climax. "Agh! Cana, I'm…I'm about to…" Before Natsu could even finish speaking, Cana began sucking ferociously for her prize and bobbed her head faster, fondling his ball sack roughly to get what she wanted. Natsu groaned in ecstasy as he finally unleashed his payload into the lush's mouth and watched as the globs of sperm shot into Cana's hungry mouth. Cana's eyes rolled backwards as the loads of sperm shot down her esophagus and was pleasantly surprised at how delectable Natsu's sperm was. As the sperm shot into her mouth, a lewd idea crossed her mind which had something to do with Natsu's sperm and her entire liquor collection. Oh yeah…she might have a new addiction on her hands.

Her mouth continued to suckle on the head of his cock until she sucked up every drop of cum inside. The lush's tongue slithered down his cock slowly tracing over the bulging veins and into the slit of his cock, forcing the dragon slayer to moan in euphoric pleasure. Finally, she released Natsu's cock from her mouth and watched it stand tall, throbbing with anticipation at her next move. "Wow…you really are something else, Natsu. You've already cum once and you're still hard. I can tell that you and I are going to be very close from now on, big boy." Cana smirked flirtatiously at the dragon slayer, her hand slowly rubbing the man's cock with her saliva still on it. Natsu could hardly take it anymore and he raised himself to push Cana onto her shoulders and lifted her hips into the air until they were centimeters away from his bulging erection. His dick was throbbing, almost in pain, the beast pulsating with anticipation at entering another beautiful woman. Oh how it yearned to blow its load inside of the beautiful lush. Natsu could feel his dragon instincts begin to take over again and his pupils turned to slits as he pushed his pulsating cock into the lush's crevice. "Oh Natsu! You really are an impatient bout, aren't you! Hehe well feel free to fuck to your hearts content. I only hope you can keep up with me." Cana teased the dragon slayer, his cock twitching at the woman's challenge. "Oh trust me. I can keep up. Just don't go crying for mercy once I get going…because I ain't about give up until I'm done with you." Natsu replied, his voice filled with lust and edged his cock deeper inside of the woman.

Cana's eyes dulled with lust as the pink-haired teen delved deeper and deeper inside of her. It had been a long time since she had invited a man inside her. Natsu groaned as Cana's inner walls coiled around his cock as he moved deeper inside of her. The deeper he went the warmer and tighter she got. This new position he learned from one of Erza's smutty novels was working just as good as it did in the book. The pile driver position…it seems adequately named seeing as how he was about to fuck his new lover into a lewd mess. He finally began thrusting his hips and the ecstasy rose inside of both of them. Both of their hips collided with the other's as their genitalia embraced. Natsu continued to pump into her with plenty of vigor to spare while his bulging veins rubbed against the lush's inner walls pleasuring the two of them even more. Cana was experiencing bliss as her ample bosom bounced with every thrust of the man's raging erection. Jiggle jiggle…wiggle wiggle…this was the show her mountainous orbs of flesh were giving Natsu and he grabbed two handfuls of the mountains and squeezed them until they turned pink. "OH YES! Ah Natsu, touch me more! Ah give it to me. I've been a bad girl, punish me more!" Cana screamed into her pillow, her shouts muffled by the obstruction.

With every thrust, her bubbly ass also began to jiggle with pleasure. Her whole body was feeling the man's cock inside of her. The lush's tongue lolled out of her mouth as the man continued ramming into her. Natsu saw this and moved to shove his lips over hers; their lips twisting around each other and their juices rolling around their mouths. Oh how she adored this man for giving her a kiss during their lovemaking. No man had ever kissed while they made love and she began to feel a swell of passion for the dragon slayer even more than she originally did. Her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck as they continued making out and he kept thrusting to his heart's content, his dick throbbing inside of the woman's pulsating pussy. The lush really wanted to feel the dragon slayer's cum inside of her and willed her pussy to constrict his cock even more. "UGGGH! Cana, you're so fucking tight! If you keep going, I'm gonna cum!" Natsu groaned out, his thrusts speeding up even more. Cana moaned even more as she felt the man's erection go even deeper inside of her and moved to wrap her legs around his waist to help him ram into her harder.

He was at his limit. His lips moved away from the lush's mouth and moved to one of her hardened nubs on her breasts. His lips wrapped around the stiff nub and started sucking away, his hand gripping the orb and kneading it as if it were a piece of dough. The dragon slayer's other hand moved to the other breast to tease her other rigid nub and squeeze it between two of his fingers. "Ooooooh, Natsu! Yeah, just like that! Don't stop! Don't you fucking ever stop!" Cana screamed even more into her pillow. Unfortunately, the man's climax at hit his peak and he released every pent up ounce of cum from his cock into her. "UHHH I'm cumming!" Natsu moaned out, screaming into one of Cana's "pillows" and pinched her tits even harder as he came. With every thrust of his hips, he released more and more of his cum inside of her. The lush was beginning to feel filled with love as she felt the man's cum inside of her and yearned to feel this even more from now on. As the dragon slayer had met his climax, the lush soon met hers and she screamed with pleasure as her juices dripped out of her, along with the man's cum also dripping out of her. Their juices mixed and pooled out onto the bed as they both collapsed with exhaustion; Natsu on top of her as he rested his head on her soft, but firm bosom to catch his breath.

Cana had never felt such ecstasy ever in her years of lovemaking. Although, technically this was the first time she had ever really made love with another person. All the other times were with men that never truly had any type of feelings for her, but with Natsu…she began to felt…loved. As she was thinking this, she felt a warm sensation coil around one of her hardened tits and saw the dragon slayer fervently sucking away at it. So he was a boob man…of course. Not that he could blame him. She did have one hell of a rack one her, after all. She'd have to show him her bikini collection one of these days. Now that would surely drive him crazy with lust…and to the victor go the spoils…the delicious spoils. The lush moaned at the man's warm tongue lick her nub like a lollipop and pulled his head closer to her bosom. Oh yes…she had a new addiction. And that addiction was Natsu Dragneel.

 **AAAAAAAAAnd that's a wrap! Oh BOY! This took a while to get out and I'm truly sorry for it. Work has kept me pretty busy, plus I'm kind of a slow writer haha. Also, the winner of the poll is….*insert drum roll*…JUVIA! Haha…she is gonna be a tough cookie for Natsu to "crack", but I think he'll be able to pull it off. I also hope none of you are too mad with my case to make this story after the Alvarez arc. That way it'll be easy to incorporate the other women from Alvarez like Brandish and Eileen…or is it Irene? Either way, both of those women are hot as fuck and they are definitely in the harem! Do you guys think that she is Erza's mom or older sister because I'm leaning more towards the older sister side. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the lemon with Cana!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN! I am back with an all new chapter…as you can obviously see XD. The winner of the poll was Juvia and I was happy to see that. She has always been a favorite of mine and I can't wait to write her in this chapter. Obviously, it's not gonna be easy for her to be added into the harem, but Natsu will be able to do it ;).**

 **Another huge shout out to my Beta, Sean Moses, for his hard work at getting this story edited! I really appreciate the hard work he undergoes in order to help me with my story. Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They belong to Kodansha and Mashima.**

 _ **Cana's Apartment**_

A ray of sunlight shone through the open blinds inside a certain lush's bedroom. A tanned hand moved itself to try to block the incoming sun beam, but it worked to no avail. Cana's eyes began to slowly open up as willed her body upwards. The covers fell off of her bare, body showing the bodacious body she had; her voluptuous breasts bounced as she stretched her arms and let them fall back down to her bed. She moved her hand to cover her yawn. Normally, she wouldn't care about proper etiquette, but she did have a guest present after all. "Shit, Natsu. I know you are an animal on the battlefield, but the bedroom too? I'm no slouch when it comes to sex and I can see now that I may have met my match when it comes to…well cumming." Cana snickered, turning to her right to see…an empty space.

Fear struck deep inside Cana. She moved her head side to side and saw Natsu on neither side of the bed. _'No…no no no no! No, this can't be happening! You've got to be fucking kidding me! Oh fuck…please no.'_ This couldn't be happening again. Not Natsu too. He was different…he had to be. Was last night all a dream, or…was he just like all the rest? Using her and then just moving on like nothing happened. Fuck, she should have known all this was too good to be true. She should have known that she didn't deserve any happiness and she sure as shit knew fate or destiny or whatever the fuck didn't want her to be. However, just as she was about to curl up in her bed and cry…

A flush echoed throughout her apartment. "Oh man, I swear these past couple of weeks I have just been pissing and pissing every freaking morning. No matter how much I drink whether it be a crap ton or just a little bit, I always I have to take a piss every damn time I wake up. Do you ever have that problem?" Natsu asked, as he swung open her bedroom door naked as the day he was born. Cana's eyes widened in glee as she saw that the dragon slayer was still here. That she was right about him and the lovemaking they did together…was all real. The lush quickly brushed aside the tears welling up inside of her eyes before the salmon-haired mage saw that she almost bawled up into a ball and cry herself to sleep. "Haha um…yeah I sometimes have that problem. Usually when I go too hard on the liquor, like say when it's happy hour, then I end up waking up at 5 in the morning just to end up another hour in the morning pissing…amongst other things." She muttered the last part to herself, moving aside so the dragon slayer could lay down beside her.

Happiness welled inside of her as she felt the man's arm pull her into his chest; her head rested on top of it while slowly tracing her fingers across his abdomen. She just loved his abs. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy spending time with the dragon slayer. He was a much more interesting man than other people gave him credit for and he was leaps above the average man. Especially, when it came to certain anatomical body parts. Although she knew what she was feeling right now was just lust, she knew that in the near future a new feeling would emerge…love. Oh how she yearned to feel that particular feeling from another soul. Sure she was loved by both her father and friends, but those kinds of love only went so far. Truthfully, she had never truly felt that particular love, romantic, and she had always wondered just how it felt. Perhaps now…she could find out.

The two rested into each other's arms and stayed like this for what felt like centuries until Cana realized that the girls would wake up soon. She quickly sprung up which caused Natsu to question her with a look. "I'm sorry, but the others are going to wake up soon, if they haven't already. As much as I'd like for you to stay, you have to leave quickly." The lush said, pushing aside the covers to help gather the dragon slayer's clothes. She had already found his black coat and trademark scarf when she felt two warms hands pull her in. Cana tilted her back to see Natsu standing behind her, smiling while he slowly moved his hands across her flat stomach and embraced her tightly. His right hand moved to tilt her head upwards and his lips softly touched hers. It was a quick kiss, but…she could feel something in it.

"Last night was amazing. I hope that we can continue this again. Although, I promise that the day will begin with a more romantic flair compared to what happened yesterday. I'll see you at the guild, ok?" The dragon slayer whispered, grabbing the clothes from Cana's hands and moves to hastily put them on. As soon as he was dressed, he moved quickly to the door and opened it, but before he left, he winked at the lush and softly closed the door. The lush stared at the door for a while before moving her fingers to trace her lips…the same lips that touched his. Something sparked inside of her when she felt him embrace her and place a kiss on top of her lips. It didn't feel like a lusty type of feeling. It was something far stronger…something that made her feel more awake than she had ever felt in her life. Her mid searched for an answer, bout found a question instead.

Was this…was this love?

 _ **Magnolia Park**_

After carefully sneaking out of the Fairy Hills, Natsu happily walked back to his place with a skip in his step. And why not? He had a new girlfriend and he was on cloud nine because of it. At first, Natsu was a little weirded out by the mention of this harem plan, but now that he was doing it; he was plenty fine with it. While he wouldn't constantly go looking for girls, if one decided that she wanted in, then why say no? With a smile on his face, he looked around his favorite town and saw how bright everything looked. Colors seemed brighter, the air tasted sweeter, and man oh man did everything smell…wait. He recognized this smell. The dragon slayer moved his head around to see if this person was really around. His eyes quickly skimmed the landscape until his eyes landed on a certain emerald-haired cowgirl slouched on a bench.

"Bisca?" Natsu asked, his eyes gleaming with an inquisitive gaze. The cowgirl turned around from her spot on the bench to reveal a rather depressing state. Her eyes were bloodshot and dry tears were plain to see across her cheeks with her lower lip slightly trembling. Bisca's eyes widened at seeing the dragon slayer and hastily went to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Ah Natsu, I didn't see you there." She sniffed quietly. "Why are you up so early? Usually I don't see you at the guild until the late afternoon." Her eyes avoiding his own pair. She moved her hands closer to her bare stomach and laid them flat on her thighs.

"Well, I can pretty much ask you the same thing. Do you know how early it is? Why the heck are you out so early? And alone too?" Natsu asked, internally praying that his thoughts about why she could possibly be out here were wrong.

"N-no reason in particular. I mean, can't a girl just want to wake up early in the morning and just bask in the loneliness of the empty park." Her lower lip began to tremble again and she shut her eyes closed to keep the dam from flooding again. She couldn't show someone the pain she was feeling. Especially not someone from her own guild. "Yup, such a sight to see here." She laughed to herself sardonically.

Natsu stared at her uneasily. Something was obviously bothering the cowgirl, but she wasn't gonna just come out and say it. So, he would have to subtly bring it out of her. "So…Bisca, I hear you've been having trouble at home." Yup…so subtle.

"W-what? I-I have no idea what you are talking about! Who told you that?" Bisca asked accusingly. Her eyes hardened with anger at learning that her private life was being gossiped about. Natsu could feel the weight of her glare weigh on him and wished he kept his stupid mouth shut, but he had to help. She was a member of Fairy Tail, and as such, he had to do whatever it took to help his fellow guild mate.

Natsu raised his hands to the side of his face and waved them side to side, "Uh…hehe n-no one told me. I-I mean, well Asuka told me, but I didn't pry it out of her. She just…kinda told me, but she doesn't think you two are actually fighting just…having screaming matches." He laughed sheepishly, his eyes darting from side to side. Sure he might've asked Asuka questions revolving around that subject, but it was for the good of all mankind! Ok, maybe not _ALL_ mankind, but he just had to know how the heck Bisca and Alzack could be fighting. It was absolutely crazy that these two lovebirds could be in a state of hostility with one another.

Bisca'e eyes softened at hearing her daughter's name and lowered her head. Oh her sweet Asuka…how she wished that innocence never faded from her daughter's soul. Asuka obviously would never put two and two together that her parents were going through a rough patch. "Oh…I see." She said solemnly, the tears began welling up again after remembering all of those fights she had with her husband. Oh how she wished things could go back to when things were so much simpler, but they couldn't. Unfortunately, that wasn't how life functioned. The two were long past their honeymoon stage and now was the part that could make or break a marriage.

Natsu hated the uncomfortable silence that was creeping up on the two's conversation and swiftly sat down next to her on the bench. If Bisca noticed his fast movement, she didn't show any sort of acknowledgment of it. How could he possible console a depressed wife about her crumbling marriage. There were no books he could read, or cards that he could give to her that would calm her down. He frowned at thinking of these stupid options and wished he had a bit of a more clever mind than the one he had. "Bisca, while things may or may not be going well in your household…I want you to know that…umm" He mumbled, his mind reeling to figure out what to say next. Damn it! What the hell should he say next?! Soon before he could say anything Bisca broke down in tears. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and as she tried to fight them, but they were too strong to fight. Natsu could only watch as one of his own friends cried while he could do nothing to stop it.

Bisca trembled from the tears that flowed down her face like a river. Seeing his friend in pain angered the dragon slayer and wished he could just punch the problem away. That was far simpler than having to talk through the issues. Natsu was more of a fighter than a talker. Although he preferred it this way, he wished that at this moment his roles could be reversed and he could make his friend with her problem. His mind then went to his night with Cana and how she was vulnerable with him and he was somehow able to help her with her problem. Natsu's eyes stared at his depressed comrade and gripped his fist in resolve at promising to help Bisca with her problem. His hands turned Bisca towards him and softly gripped her shoulders. "N-Natsu?! What are you doing?" The cowgirl asked in surprise, eyes widening.

"Bisca, I-I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. I remember how much Alzack and you used to awkwardly flirt with each other, give each other blushing glances and always, always annoy the hell outta me from the way you wouldn't spit it out to each other. I mean, seriously. I'm dense and even I could see the fact that you two had feelings for each other haha." Natsu awkwardly chuckled. Bisca slightly giggled at hearing the dragon slayer's annoyance from her and her husband's embarrassing flirtations. Oh how those were happier days. Her face started to droop again, but Natsu wasn't going to give in yet! "Listen, I know things are bad now, but it's not finished yet! Your marriage may be struggling now, but you can still fix it! You and Alzack have to work together to fix what is nearly broken. It's like the time Happy and I broke our front door. I didn't wanna fix it, but he annoyed me into with his damn voice until I finally got off my lazy ass and we worked together to fix that door. I honestly don't know how I put up with that damn cat…" Natsu muttered to himself, mostly about talking blue cats and broken doors.

Bisca chuckled at hearing the dragon slayer ramble on, but his initial words were right. Alzack's and her's marriage was falling apart, but it wasn't completely destroyed. There was still a chance to save their marriage and make sure their daughter was raised in a happy home. It wouldn't be easy. However, she had to do whatever it took to save her marriage. She hopefully wished that Alzack would feel the same way. Bisca smiled at the rambling dragon slayer and wiped away from the last of her tears. She watched the salmon-haired mage continuously ramble on and raised her brow in wonder at how the dragon slayer was now talking about swirly mustaches and questioned at how he could have landed on that subject. The cowgirl moved her hand and placed it on the dragon slayer's shoulder. "Ok, Natsu, you can stop now. I can only imagine what would happen if I don't stop you now. Who knows what sick things you would ramble on about if I let you continue." Bisca tittered to herself, her sides almost splitting at seeing the dragon slayer's pouting face.

"Hey, don't be mean! I'm trying to help you here…meanie" Natsu pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and turned his head to look away from his friend. Bisca continued giggling at her friend's childish antics and took a deep breath. She really needed this. A breath of fresh air; far away from her troubles at home and was glad that someone was able to at comfort her in her time of peril.

Natsu turned a little to see Bisca smiling to herself and smiled too. He was glad to see that he was succeeding in helping Bisca out. He wanted to see all his friends happy and wished them nothing but the best. "Haha I'm glad to see that you're perking up again. That's good!" Natsu said, beaming at the cowgirl in glee. Bisca giggled and smiled back at the dragon slayer. "And listen, if for some reason that Alzack is dumb enough not to fight for you, then I sure as hell will! On my honor as a Fairy Tail mage, this I swear!" Natsu declared, saluting the cowgirl with his right hand and showing off his red fairy tail tattoo.

Bisca blushed slightly at hearing the man's words and slapped his shoulder lightly, "Yeah, I bet you would!" She laughed. Even though she knew he was joking around, she knew that he was serious. If there was one word to describe Natsu, it would be loyalty. Bisca had never met another soul so dedicated to his friends. The cowgirl smiled one last time at the dragon slayer and got up from her seat. "Thank you for your help, Natsu. I really needed it."

Natsu waved off her thank you. "Don't mention it. We Fairy Tail mages have to stick together after all! It was nothing. I wish you and your family nothing but happiness." Natsu said, laying back into the bench a little more before he raises his head to speak again. "Oh yeah! Before you go, tell your daughter that if she ever wants a rematch of Cops and Robbers, then I'm so down! Which is what she will be doing because I'm gonna win!" Natsu yelled, shooting his arms upwards in the air.

Bisca rolled her eyes at the salmon-haired mage's rivalry with her young daughter. Her daughter looked up to Natsu and saw him as the big brother she never had. Their childish antics in the guild were always a bright spot in her otherwise busy day and was glad to see her daughter get along with members of her guild. "Fine, Natsu, I'll tell her that. But watch yourself. Asuka has been practicing her shooting and she could probably get you with her eyes closed." Bisca teased, causing the dragon slayer to brush off the fake threat.

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared. Tell your daughter that she can shoot me any day she wants." Natsu grinned, until he realized what he had said and rushed to take it back. "Wait…on second thought, don't say that!" He pleaded, realizing that Asuka would take that to heart and really would shoot him every chance she got.

Bisca closed her ears with her hands. "Nope! Too late! I can't hear you!" She tittered at seeing the dragon slayer's gaping expression and walked off before he could yell back at her. This was fun…perhaps she could do this again with the dragon slayer.

Natsu sat there with a gaping expression on his face and slapped his face with his hand. "Great, now Asuka will never leave me alone now. As soon as she walks into the guild, 'hands up, Natsu! I caught you again!'" Natsu mimicked the little cowgirl, holding his two hands together like a gun. Natsu laughed to himself. He loved that little girl. She had such a good heart and a fiery spirit just like he did. If ever had kids, he'd want them to be just like her. His eyes widened at his thought. _'Kids…'_ Ever since he had finally confessed his feelings for the scarlet-haired knight, the dragon slayer had been constantly thinking about his future. Did he want a family? Yes. Would his plans change now that he was unknowingly amassing a harem? Hell no. In fact, he was happy at having the chance to have a big family. After the war with Alvarez was over, his thoughts of the future always included a wife, a child, and an adventure they could all experience together; far away from all the drama that had accumulated over the years. Now, he had the chance to multiply that by three now! Possibly even more…

He shook his head. If other women confessed their love for him, then he wouldn't deny them a chance at happiness, but he wouldn't actively go out and chase them. Natsu stood up from his seat and moved in the direction of his guild. His chest swelled with pride at being able to help another one of his friends with whatever their issue was. That was two now…although people often say that there is power in threes. ' _Cana…Bisca…that's two. So, if what people say is true, then will there be another person I need to help out?'_ However, he ultimately shook it off as superstition and continued walking to his home away from home. I mean, really who else could possibly be having relationship problems?

After he left a small drop of water of water dripped to the ground.

Natsu continued his walk to the guild and saw a certain ivory-haired bar maiden opening up the front door. His heart skipped a beat at seeing one of his heavenly angels, demon if you wanna get technical, and tiptoed to surprise her. He silently moved toward her, and as soon as he finally got close to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Mirajane jumped slightly, but settled down when she smelled his familiar scent. His lips descend onto her bare neck and lightly kissed her. She moaned at feeling his lips on her and fell into his embrace. "Mmmmm Natsu, you scared me there." She whispered, moaning at feeling her lover's lips caress her neck.

Natsu smiled at hearing her voice again. He really had missed her. "Yeah hehe, sorry about that. I just couldn't resist the opportunity to scare ya." He muttered, moving his hands to feel his girlfriend's body. He couldn't help himself. Smelling her brought back all the memories of the night they had spent together; the touches, the kisses, the heat. Natsu wanted to feel it all again. His hands trailed around her stomach, feeling her soft skin through her maroon dress. Mirajane couldn't help but moan from his touches. Small streams of fluid slowly began to leak from the confines of the model's slit, drenching the satin pink panties she was wearing. Natsu's hands reached for her heaving bosom and gripped them tightly, causing Mirajane to moan even louder. His fingers seeped into Mira's milky breasts; seeping into her flesh and squeezing to his heart's content. His right hand dove under her skirt and moved underneath the wet panties she was wearing. Oh…he was getting bolder. Good.

Mira smiled at feeling her lover's fingers slide inside of her. She moved her head back to kiss her boyfriend and moaned at his fingers sliding deeper and deeper. Her legs kicked the door open and pulled the dragon slayer inside of the guild. The bar maiden's footsteps hurried to the bar and moved her and the dragon slayer behind it. She pushed him onto his knees. "Oh I've missed you so much." She whispered to her lover. Natsu could see she was telling the truth. Her panties were absolutely drenched in her own fluids. His fingers traced along her pale thighs and she moaned at feeling his warm fingers on her skin; rubbing her fingers through his salmon hair. Natsu stuck out his tongue and pushed it onto her skin, trailing up and down her leg. Moving closer and closer towards her sopping pussy. A certain part of him was swelling downwards and he needed desperately to release. What was wrong with him? Just seeing Mira filled him with a sense of…something. He just had to be next to her…to feel her…to be one with her.

Mira moved her own hands feel her hardening nubs as the dragon slayer went down on her. Fuck…this felt so good. Every time the salmon-haired mage was near her, all she wanted to do was surround herself with his smell…his body…his smile. She needed him and she could feel his love with every caress he gave her. Natsu's tongue was edging nearer towards her sopping pussy and traced his tongue against the wet fabric. "Mmmmmm!" Mira moaned in ecstasy, gripping the countertop so she didn't fall over. Natsu grinned at hearing her moan. He was on the right track. The skirt of Mira's dress was lifted as Natsu moved his head underneath to be closer to his prize. The tongue moved up and down the damp fabric of Mira's panties and his hands quickly pulled them down. His nose dove straight into her crevice causing Mira to whimper. She smelled absolutely fantastic…how he wanted so badly to stick himself inside of her. His sexual desires began to rise…

Natsu's fingers pulled apart Mira's pussy; giving him a better look inside of her. Her pussy pulsated like the beat of her heart. How it wanted him…desired him…craved his seed inside of her womb. Mira's demonic desires were edging out slowly. She could feel the need for him to bend her over and ram himself inside of her. FUCK! Why was he taking so long?! His tongue slowly trailed inside of her sopping pussy; taking great pleasure at hearing the model whimper with every flick of his tongue. His left hand snaked its way behind her and grabbed a heapful of her plump, juicy ass and squeezed it hard. Ooooooo how she loved seeing this more confident side of him. Mira pulled Natsu's head deeper into her, "Uhhhhhh yeah. Come on, Natsu. Make me feel good! Use that ton-uhhhhhh yeah! Just like that! Deeper deeper!" She yelled louder, grinding her hips closer to his face.

Natsu reveled in the juices his tongue was lapping up and saw something bulging out of her upper labia. A round ball was bulging…just waiting for him. His right index finger gently rubbed itself against it. Mira's eyes widened and she moaned louder. So…the ball made her feel good. Natsu made a note to try touching Erza's and Cana's next time he made love to them. His index finger continued rubbing itself against the small, bulging sphere while he licked her pussy to his heart's content. Mira was on cloud nine because her boyfriend was an absolute demon in the sack. Oh how she wished this wouldn't end…

Suddenly, a creak came from the opening of a door. Mira's eyes shot wide open as she saw a certain lush waltz right in unannounced. "Woo! First one here! Well, besides you, Mira. What time is it? Hmm… ah who cares. It's five o'clock somewhere, right? Mira, a bottle of your finest brandy! I feel like celebrating today!" Cana yelled boisterously, taking a seat at the bar. Mira stared like a deer in headlights. Oh not now…why now? Of all days for Cana to wake up early, today had to be that day?!

"Umm…yes. Of course. Coming right UP!" Mira squealed, feeling a finger moved into her slit. He was still going?!

"Umm…you alright there, Mira?" Cana asked, laying her head on her two arms on top of the countertop. She heard drops of liquid somewhere, but chalked it up to a leaky faucet.

Mira smiled weakly. "Yes! I'm feeling fine. I just am so excited you're here right now, Cana. So…very happy." Mira said through gritted teeth. Her eyes looked behind her to see a bottle of brandy and prayed that Natsu wouldn't do anything stupid. She looked down to see his body being hidden by the counter while his head was shrouded by her skirt. Luckily, the shelves behind the bar weren't that far from the counter, but one wrong move could reveal Natsu to Cana. And she just knew that Cana would never let her live it down. Besides, who's to say she wouldn't spout out what happened if she was drunk. Mavis only knows what Elfman would do to Natsu if he heard…or actually, what Natsu would do to Elfman seeing as how he was the more powerful wizard now. Mira shivered at remembering just how strong Natsu had gotten in the past few years.

"Ahem, Mira? Brandy, remember?" She coughed awkwardly, pointing towards it.

"Oh yeah. Ahem, sorry. Hehe…" Mira quietly tittered, moving slowly backwards towards the brandy. Her footsteps were slow, but careful. Natsu continued moving with her, along with his fingers still moving deep inside of her. Mira gritted her teeth and tried desperately to keep it together. Damn him…why was he so inconsiderate?! Couldn't he tell that they weren't alone? But…why the heck was this turning her on so much. She could feel the liquid stream even more when Cana walked in on them. The thrill of being caught…it just ramped up the thrill of sex.

Cana smirked at seeing Mira slowly walk towards the brandy. What she was doing was cruel, but why not have a little fun before the cat leapt out of the bag? "C'mon, Mira! Chop chop!" I'm so thirsty over here! Can't you be any faster? It's like you've got something weighing you down!" She grinned saucily, pushing her bosom onto the counter top. Today, she was sporting a red bikini and decided to do her hair into a ponytail. Why not spice things up a little? After all, she did have a hot pink chili pepper to chew on now…along with the man attached to it. Her hand moved deep within her brown trousers and felt the sacred place where he entered. It moistened at the memory…

Mira was glad that Cana was seemingly distracted now and hurriedly grabbed the brandy. Cana still didn't notice. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was thinking intently about something. The ivory-haired bar maiden slowly moved forward towards the lush and felt another finger go deep inside of her. Oh how she wanted to kill this man…or fuck this man. She was honestly torn on how to feel. Mira closed one hand on top of her mouth and shut her eyes in an attempt to silence her squeals. Cana eye's unglazed and she looked at the bar maiden. "You alright there, Mira?" She asked, with one of her eyebrows raised; fingers still lodged inside of her own pussy…thinking about the man who had claimed her.

Mira blushed and shook her hand in front of her face, "Oh y-yes! Everything is fine! Hahahaha…" She trailed off, pushing her body on top of the countertop to steady herself. The brandy was then placed in front of smirking lush.

"Umm, Mira, a glass? Unless you want me to drink straight from the bottle?" Cana asked, grinning at seeing the model's irritation.

"Of course…how silly of me to forget." Mira whispered vehemently, eyes falling down to the glasses beneath the countertop. Her body began to kneel down before she saw a hand reach out to her and hand her a glass. Finally, he did something helpful…then again he was still…she shook her head and moved her body upwards and handed Cana the glass.

"Thank you, Mira." She said, grabbing the brand and unscrewing the cap. As soon as she unscrewed it, she place it closer to her nose and sniffed it. "Ahhhhh…that's the stuff. Cheap, hell no, but totally worth every penny." The lush moved her other hand out of her trousers and grabbed the glass. Unbeknownst to Mira, Cana sprinkled a bit of her juices into the glass. She tilted the bottle and poured the liquid into the glass. The liquid mixed with her juices and she swirled it around with her finger. She grabbed the glass and held it to her nose, "Oh fuck yeah." She whispered to herself. The lush placed the glass onto her lips and poured the contents into her mouth.

Mira watched as the lush enjoyed her drink. However, most of her attention was diverted to keeping herself from moaning out in pleasure. She could feel her lover's fingers and tongue trail deeper and deeper inside of her. The thought of Cana catching them in the act only spurred on his caresses as well as her orgasmic pleasure.

Cana moaned at the taste of the drink. The feel of her juices being mixed with the brandy just felt tantalizing as it poured down her throat. Although, she felt like it was missing something. Something that she had been wanting to try for quite some time now...

"Mmmmm this tastes good. Although, I think it needs a little something. Hey, Mira, mid if I borrow our boy toy really quick?" Cana chortled at seeing the absolute bewildered look on the bar maiden's face. Mira paled like a ghost as she heard Cana's words. She couldn't…no way. They had been so careful. Hadn't they?

"N-natsu? I-I have no idea…h-he's not here right now, Cana. H-" Mira stammered until she was interrupted by the topic of their conversation.

"Give it up, Mira. We're not fooling anyone. Besides, no offense, but your stammering isn't really he-" Natsu grunted in pain as he felt his fingers being constricted tightly. "AGH! M-mira! T-too tight!" He whined in pain.

Mira ignored him and focused all her willpower into tightening her pussy slowly. "Geez, Mira, relax. It's not like I'm gonna rat on you two. I'm actually a little proud of you two. Fooling around behind the bar…*sniff* I'm so proud of you." Cana smiled, wiping away a fake tear from her eye.

"I hate you." Mira whispered to the lush.

"I love you too." Cana whispered back.

"Ok, Cana, please stop talking because you're only making her ti-OH! Mira stop it already!" Natsu groaned at feeling his fingers being constricted even tighter. Mira shut her eyes in irritation and released the dragon slayer from her grasp. Natsu shot up and gripped his fingers, "Oh thank you! I-OH my fingers hurt so bad right now. Can I have some ice please?" Natsu whined.

"No! Now how did you know that Natsu was…"Mira trailed off, while Natsu bemoaned at being refused ice for his throbbing fingers.

"Well, duh, I saw you canoodling outside the guild hall. By the way, Natsu, props to you." Cana shot him a thumbs up, which he responded to with a sheepish grin. Mira slapped his shoulder and pouted at his reaction.

"Natsu!" Mira yelled at the dragon slayer.

"Ahh! Please don't hurt me anymore!" Natsu griped, putting his hands up in defense.

"Calm down, Mira. I'm joking. Besides, I think the three of us have seen just how naughty this man can really be in the sack. He's like a demon in there." Cana whispered, causing Natsu to flinch at the mention, unknown to the two.

Mira was about to react in anger at what she heard, but remembered the harem plan. She would have to be used to hearing about her friends talk about Natsu like that. "W-well, why didn't you say something earlier then? Why lead us on?" Mira gritted her teeth in anger.

"Umm…to fuck with you two? Duh." The lush replied back with a smirk, tracing the rim of the glass next to her.

"Ok, I really hate you." The bar maiden whispered.

"Ok, I really love you too." Cana whispered back. Her eyes trailed back to the dragon slayer. "Now then, my drink needs a refill, but before that, it needs a little something something. Natsu, would you be a dear and add a little of your…distillation into here?"

Natsu tilted his head at her question. "My pistillation? What the hell is that?"

Cana dropped her head. "Not pistallation. Disti-oh the hell with it. Your cum. Add your cum to the drink."

"Oooooooh my cum. Well why di-wait what?! I'm sorry I must've misheard you. My what?!" Natsu yelled.

Mira widened her eyes. "Cana! People drink out of that glass! Do you really think people are gonna like it if they find out that-" Mira stopped talking before she could even finish that horrific scenario.

Cana shrugged at hearing that. "Then I'll just buy it then. No big deal. Now hurry up and whip it out Natsu!" The lush bellowed, loving the bewildered looks on the two's face. Oh how she loved teasing them. Granted, she was being 100% serious about trying out this new concoction of hers, but she wanted to have her fun too. It was only fair, right? "Hey, you got to have your fun. Now I wanna have mine?"

Mira just stood bewildered at hearing Cana's odd request. While this went against all health protocols, she had to make sure that Cana kept her big, drunk mouth shut so nobody ever found out about her and Natsu's little…mishap. "Fine then." Mira sighed to herself. "BUT if I find out that you blabbed to anyone about this, so help me Cana I will…" Mira smirked. "…I will cut you off from all sorts of distillation, Natsu included." Mira's smirk grew wider as she saw Cana's panicky expression. There we go…payback's a bitch, ain't it?

Cana crossed her arms, pushing up her mountainous breasts upwards; stretching the fabric of her red bikini and pouted. "Fine then. Deal." Cana mumbled, moving her eyes to stare at the throbbing erection Natsu had right now. "Now then, which one of us is gonna…use the tap?" Cana grinned at seeing the blush on Mira's cheeks. Oh this was so much fun. If only Erza was here, she was such a prude, but she knew there was a more lecherous side to her that Cana just couldn't wait to see. For now though, she wanted to see the demoness' pervy side.

Mira coughed awkwardly. "W-well, I think it's only fair if I use the "tap." After all, He and I were having our fun before…you came in." Mira slightly glared at the grinning lush. Why did she have to come in at all? She was so close to cumming and having her way with Natsu again.

"Hmm…nah. It's ok, Mira. I've got this. By the look of things, you need a break." Cana pointed out the sweat pouring down Mira's skin. Some were traveling Mira's chin and cascaded downward into the valley of her breasts where, if one looked closely, two hardened nubs were sticking out of the fabric of her dress.

Natsu's cock twitched at seeing that. Cana caught sight of the movement and bit her finger lightly to muffle the moan that would have escaped. That monster had been on her mind ever since last night. Oh how she wanted to see it again…to feel it…to…ah the hell with it. Cana grabbed a hold of the counter and leapt over it. She landed right in the middle of Natsu and Mira. The lush crouched down in the front of Natsu and grabbed the hem of his trousers and pulled them downwards. His trousers pooled to his feet as the monster bobbed out of its prison; throbbing at seeing the two beautiful women in front of it. "C-Cana?! What the heck are you doing?" Natsu hollered embarrassedly.

Cana shrugged. "Getting front row seats. What else?" Her hand reached forward to grab his erect cock and slowly stroke it. Natsu moaned at feeling Cana's soft hand fondle his dick and leaned back to allow her to continue. He couldn't help it…his two heads were fighting against the other and the lower one was winning. Mira pouted at seeing Cana steal her prize and crouched down in front of Natsu too. Her small nose touched the hard cock; sniffing it which caused more fluid to cascade down her thighs. "Why, Mira, who knew you and this monster were so close? Well, I'll have you know that we're _very_ good friends too." Cana's tongue slipped out of her mouth and landed right on top of one of the cock's bulging veins.

Natsu grabbed a hold of the counter to steady himself. _'Shit! Shit shit shit holy shit! Ok, you can handle this! It's just two fucking hot women slowly blowing your…oh fuck this is amazing!'_ Natsu looked down to see Mira still sniffing his erect cock and smiled at seeing that. "Hehe you really missed me that much huh?" Natsu asked, thrusting his hips closer to the two. Mira nodded and joined Cana in licking his erection. Natsu moaned at this grabbed the two's heads and moved them closer to him. This was so fucking amazing! Oh how wonderful this felt! He wished this wouldn't end!

Cana closed her eyes and opened her mouth to envelop the head of Natsu's cock into her mouth. Natsu moaned at feeling Cana's warm mouth wrap around his hard cock and pushed her head a little deeper into it. Mira angrily pouted at seeing Cana once again steal her prize and lowered her head to lick one of Natsu's heaping balls. Natsu jumped a little at that and saw Mira smirk a little at seeing his reaction. The demoness opened her mouth to enclose itself on one of the large balls into her mouth. Cana was a bit proud of the seeing the demoness take some initiative and smacked her behind in congratulations. Mira's eyes widened and looked behind her to see Cana give her the thumbs up and return to her sucking. Natsu noticed that little girl-on-girl action and hoped to see it again sometime soon. His hands pulled their heads closer to him as he leaned against the counter and enjoy the beautiful womens' mouths.

Natsu smiled and closed his eyes and gave himself into the ecstasy. His orgasm was imminent and he turned his head to grab a hold of Cana's glass. The dragon slayer grabbed it and tapped the top of Cana's head. The lush opened her eyes to look at her lover and see him pointing at the glass in his hand. Cana nodded her head and sped up her head bobbing while Mira sped up hers as well. Mira's hand quickly grabbed a hold of Natsu's other ball and gently fondled it to speed up his orgasm. "Uhhhhhh fuck! Fuck this feels fantastic! Oh you two are so fucking fantastic!" Natsu groaned as he felt his orgasm arrive and pulled out of Cana's mouth and lowered the glass in front of the glass and blew his load inside of it. His dick spurted loads of cum inside of the glass; about to overflow it before Mira swiftly grabbed another glass to catch the overflowed contents.

"WOW! Who knew you had so much inside of you, Natsu! To think that that was inside of me last night." Cana bit her lip at thinking about all that cum inside of her and looked forward to feeling it inside of her again. The lush looked to see the dragon slayer holding one full glass and Mira holding another one. "Perfect! Now you can enjoy this with me, Mira! Natsu grab the brandy right next to you!" Mira almost did a spit take at what Cana said, but she didn't have anything in her mouth…at least not anymore.

"C-cana! I-I don't think that-" Mira sputtered nervously until the lush wrapped her arm around her; causing their milky bosoms to mash against each other side-by-side. Natsu's cock twitched a little at seeing that which lead to another spurt of cum to land on the two women. Mira blushed while Cana grinned at seeing the dragon slayer still have some life left in him. "N-natsu!" The demoness yelled, causing the dragon slayer to laugh sheepishly while scratch his head.

"Hehehe s-sorry. I couldn't help it. You two just looked so awesome together!" He laughed to himself, his cock bobbing with every laugh. The two women stared at it bob and looked to each other with a satisfied grin on their faces. Natsu handed the glass full of his cock juice to Cana and grabbed the brandy to hand to the lush. Mira blushed at holding the glass full of Natsu's cum and slowly edged it to her nose. Her nose sniffed it and blushed when Cana and Natsu caught her in the act.

"W-what?! I just wanted to know…if it smelt good." The bar maiden muttered.

"And did it?" Cana asked saucily, grinning.

"M-maybe." Mira said , looking away from the grinning lush.

The lush grabbed a hold of the brandy, but sipped a little of the cum to drain it so the brandy wouldn't overflow it. Mira and Natsu stared flabbergasted at seeing Cana drink the dragon slayer's cum. Cana moaned at tasting the delicious cum again and felt some on the top of her lip. Her tongue slowly traced her upper lip to catch it and moaned at feeling it on her taste buds. Natsu moaned and said he needed to sit down before his erection got even harder. He pulled up his pants and walked to the other side of the bar to sit down on a stool. "Alright then, Mira your turn!" Cana yelled boisterously.

Mira blushed at hearing Cana's words and looked at the full glass of Natsu's cock juice. It smelt good and she had tasted it before, but not like this. Although it felt weird, it was a good weird. Her mind couldn't explain it, but…it felt good. Her lips touched the rim of the glass and she slowly tilted it into her mouth; the cum trailing down her throat having the demoness moan at tasting this delectable cuisine again. She stopped herself before she could down the whole thing and held the glass closer to her chest. Cana grinned at seeing this new side of the ivory-haired model and felt a sort of kinship with her. The lush poured the brandy into her glass and moved to pour some into Mira's glass as well. The two contents poured into another and were mixed by the lush's and demoness's fingers; the contents swirled against the other and formed an entirely new concoction.

Cana raised her glass up in the air. "Shall we, Mira?" She asked, with a pleased smile on her face. Mira slowly smiled back and clinked her glass against the lush's and the two drank the contents of their glasses. Both of their eyes widened and moans escaped their lips as the contents poured down their throats and traveled down their esophagus'. The two lowered their glasses and looked to each other in a state of delectation. "Now that…is a _concocktion_!" Cana laughed to herself. The dragon slayer raised his eyebrow at what Cana said and wondered what was so funny while the demoness rolled her eyes at the lame pun.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" He asked confused. Mira motioned him forward and he leaned over the counter so she could whisper in his ear. Natsu's eyes widened at what the bar maiden was telling her and he bust out in a fit of laughter. "OH! Haha now I get it. Funny! That was pretty good." He laughed to himself and shot a thumbs up at the bar maiden.

Cana bowed in front of the two. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all day. Make sure to also tip your waitresses. They…definitely deserve it." Cana growled sensuously at the bar maiden. Mira shook her hand in front of her face and Cana laughed.

Natsu smiled at seeing two of his girlfriend's get along so well. He was glad there wasn't this constant struggle to see just who he loved the most. He cared for them all equally and would continue doing so for the rest pf his life. The rest of his life…his hand trailed across the right side of his face. Even though he couldn't see it, he could still feel the scar. The dragon slayer quickly shook his head before he could think any more negative thoughts. Before he could say something, rain pattered the outside loudly. The three looked upwards towards the ceiling and looked to each other in confusion. "Umm…did it look like it was going to rain this morning?" Natsu asked unsure.

Mira shook her head. "It was clear today. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when I woke up."

"Yeah, same here. Strange…" Cana mumbled to herself.

Natsu groaned. Now that meant he would have to go back to his house to check if all his windows were closed. If not, then the whole place would be blown by all the wind. Not to mention how soaked things could get. Erza was the last one there, but he didn't want to leave it up to chance. Last time he did that, Happy's and his place was totally wrecked when they got back. "Shit, well I've got to go to my house to check if everything is shut tight. I'll be back as quick as I can." He didn't want to leave them…he felt happy with them.

"Yeah, well you better. No lollygagging and looking at any other women ok, loverboy?" Cana teased, chuckling at the blushing dragon slayer.

"Yeah yeah. Alright. I'll see you tow in a little bit." Natsu stared at them. Should he say something else? He felt like something was missing from his goodbye, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He shook his head and gave them a final wave and ran out of the guild.

As the two watched him go, Cana looked to her side to see Mira staring at the door. A look of longing was etched on her face…is that what love looked like? Was that what her face looked like when Natsu left this morning? "H-hey, Mira?" Cana asked, nervousness latent in her tone. The model turned towards the lush. "How do you know?"

The model raised her eyebrow in confusion. "How do I know what?"

"How do you know…when you're in love?" The lush mumbled to herself.

The bar maiden looked in surprise. Was the lush seriously asking her about love? There was no sense of any humorousness in her tone and no smile on her face. "H-how do I know? Well…I don't actually know." The lush raised her eyebrow at what the bar maiden had just said. "Hear me out. What I mean is, people fall in love differently than others. Some fall in love in the blink of an eye, some fall in love moments after meeting someone, some fall in love years after knowing someone. There are different times when someone falls in love with another person. In my experience, it took years to sort out my feelings for Natsu. Those were confusing times. Especially when we were kids. At those times, I would constantly pick on him and tease him, but now I realize that was because I couldn't realize that I had a crush on him. All I could do to get close to him was to tease him…that's how I communicated my feelings to him." Mira chuckled at remembering those times. "But now, I can finally sort out my feelings for him and say it with a clear head and a full heart; I love him. With all my heart. Nothing can or will change that." Mira stated, eyes full of love and resolve.

Cana stared at Mira, surprised at hearing the heartfelt words coming from her mouth. The lush wondered when she would sort out her feelings for the dragon slayer. Would it be weeks, months, years before she could say she loved him? Would he wait to hear it from her or demand he hear it from her mouth before she was ready? She shook her head. Natsu wasn't like that. While he was impatient in battle, things were different outside the battlefield. She could see that as clear as day when she looked into his eyes. "Thanks, Mira. I…I really needed to hear that."

Mira nodded to the lush and moved to get ready for the impending crowd of guildmates that was sure to pile in at any moment.

 _ **Behind the Guild**_

Ok…Natsu was totally freaked out right now. Just as soon as he stepped out of the guild, he could've sworn he heard someone crying out here…in the rain. But now he couldn't hear it anymore. His feet were slowly moving towards the last place he heard the cries. His immature mind grasped to the only possible explanation for this. "Ghosts." He mumbled to himself as he held himself in terror. Oh why was he even going to the cries. It was obvious he would then be possessed by the ghost and spend eternity as someone else's slave. The dragon slayer silently cried to himself as he moved closer and closer. His ears pricked up when he heard more cries. "Oh man…please don't be a ghost. Please don't be a ghost. Please don't be a ghost." Natsu continued fearfully mumbling that mantra as he stepped closer behind the guild. His head peeked around the corner of the guild to see a figure sitting down and crying in the rain. Natsu muffled his screams with his two hands. "G-ghost…" He silently mumbled.

His head peeked around the corner again to see the figure, but his eyes looked more intently to see blue hair. Blue hair? Was it Levy? No, it was too long. There was only one other person who had blue hair in the guild. "Juvia!" Natsu yelled. The figure turned around to look to see who called their name. Natsu could clearly see now that it was the water mage; Juvia. She was wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. On her head she wears a matching dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip attached to the fur trimmings on her hat with her hair falling in thick waves past her shoulders. Her outfit is completed by fastening alight brown belt around her brown, thigh-high boots.

"W-who's there?" Juvia asked, voice slightly cracking.

Natsu started jogging towards the rain woman. "Hey, it's me, Natsu! Haha I should have known it was you. I mean, duh! The rain suddenly coming in and a figure caught in the mi-" Wait a minute, rain? Didn't her magic make the rain come when she was sad? The dragon slayer moved closer to the rain woman to see her face. Her eyes were puffy and red; tears were streaming down her face and she was trembling. _'Oh fuck. The power of three wins again. Cana, Bisca, and now Juvia. My money is on it has something to do with Gray.'_ Natsu slowly sat down on the bench beside her. "Hey Juvia, what's wrong?"

Juvia sniffed. Her arms holding her sides as she trembled not from the cold, but a broken heart. "Gray-sa…Gray he…he doesn't like Juvia." Juvia tearfully said as she broke into a fit of tears again.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Gray not like Juvia? They were from the same guild for crying out loud. "What do you mean he doesn't like you? Of course he does. You're a member of our guild after all!" Natsu smiled, rubbing the rain woman's shoulder in a comforting way.

Juvia shook her head. "No! Gray doesn't like Juvia like how Juvia likes Gray! Juvia loves Gray, but Gray…doesn't love Juvia." The rain woman whispered to herself, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Oh…so it was like that. Of course it was. Natsu sighed to himself. Gray had always had an eerie feeling from the rain woman when they first met, but their relationship did change for the better as time went on. The ice mage began to see the water mage as a member of their family…but nothing else. Her advances had always rubbed him the wrong way and even Natsu had to admit that she did come on a little too strong. Still, it was only a matter of time before Gray had to finally tell Juvia about how he truly felt about her. A member of their extended family…nothing more. Still, it really pissed him off seeing Juvia in a fit of tears because of it. He wasn't mad at the ice mage per say, but he was mad at the situation. Natsu wanted to say something, but what could he say? I'm sorry that the object of your affections whom you've been pining over for years doesn't reciprocate your feelings? There are plenty more fish in the sea? Better luck next time? The first one was probably the best, but he still didn't wanna say it. He wanted to make her feel better not even worse.

Natsu groaned as he tried to figure out a way to help his friend. Until his eyes shot open in realization. Maybe words couldn't help…perhaps something else could. Natsu got up off of his seat and stared at the sky. The dragon slayer took a deep breath, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Juvia jumped at hearing her friend scream so loudly.

"N-natsu?! W-why are you yelling?!" Juvia asked, confused at why this man was screaming his lungs out.

"I'm helping you. What does it look like? AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu continued screaming at the cloudy sky. Juvia watched bewildered at this man continuously scream at the sky. Until finally he had to take a breather from all his screams, "Phew…oh man. I haven't done that in a while." Natsu chuckled to himself. He could see the look of bewilderment on the rain woman's face and sheepishly grinned. "It feels better than it looks trust me! Come on try it!" He motioned for Juvia to get off of her seat and join him. The rain woman's eyes widened and she shook her head. Natsu rolled his eyes and grabbed her two hands and pulled her upwards. Juvia squealed as she felt the man pull her towards him. Natsu pushed him an arm's length from him and smiled. "Try it! Believe me, it'll feel better than just crying."

Juvia knew that he wasn't going to let this go and decided to try it. "Ahhhhhh…" She lazily screamed.

Natsu shook his head. "No no no! You have to use every bit of your strength and scream as loud as you can."

"But why! What purpose does this serve Juvia? Will this fix her broken heart? Will this change Gray's mind? Will this do anything to possibly help Juvia than just make her look like a fool?" She screamed at the dragon slayer. Right now she was in no mood for games and nothing the dragon slayer could convince her that this was the right thing to do.

Natsu softened his gaze and smiled weakly. "When my father disappeared…when I lost Lisanna…when I watched the Lucy from the future die…when I watched as my father disappeared from eyes…all I wanted to do was cry. And that's what I did. Did it help anything? No, it didn't. So, I tried something else. I used all that anger that was bottled up inside of me and I screamed my lungs out until I couldn't even talk. Did it bring back my father or my friends? No. But it helped just a little bit. It helped me somehow get through the day. I don't know if it will help you the way it did me, but…what do you really have to lose?"

Juvia stared at the dragon slayer as he shared with her. She watched as his face changed from the beaming smile to a weak, vulnerable one. Was that how she looked right now? Her gaze looked downwards to a puddle that was being formed. She could see herself…the tears…the sadness…all of it. But she could also see the dragon slayer with her…his sadness. She looked upwards at the dragon slayer again and nervously fiddled with her fingers. The rain woman stared up at the sky and remembered. The pain of being abandoned…the pain of losing the man she loved…the pain of being alone. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The rain woman screamed with all her heart and continued screaming.

Natsu smiled. "Yeah! Just like that! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two continued for quite some time until they exhausted themselves and sat down on the bench beside them. The two took deep breaths to regain their expended energy. Juvia was the first to talk, "T-thank you, Natsu." The rain woman mumbled. Natsu smiled at her. He reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. Juvia lightly blushed at the feeling of the man's hand gripping hers. _'Warm. So warm.'_ The rain began to lighten its downpour.

"Anytime, Juvia. Anytime." He turned his gaze upwards towards the sky and remembered those times when he felt vulnerable. There was no way in hell he was gonna ignore when one of his friends felt that way too. No way in hell. "Oi, Juvia." He turned towards the rain woman.

"Y-yes, Natsu?" She turned towards him too.

"You wanna come inside? It's a hell of a lot warmer in here than out here." He chuckled.

Juvia stared at the man. His warm hands…his kind words…his friendly smile. Her heart skipped a beat at looking at it all. "S-sure." The rain woman mumbled. Natsu nodded and gripped her hand and lead her towards their home away from home.

Little did he know that with every step they took, the rain lessened and lessened until they finally entered the guild hall and it stopped.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Phew, this was my longest chapter of this story ever! But I was having fun with it so I kept writing haha. Now some people have been asking me about END. Well, I think I may have subtly put some hints about him in this chapter. Natsu will be dealing with his demons in this story as he gets closer to the women of Fairy Tail as he helps them cope with theirs. I hope you all like this story and are enjoying the route I am taking.**

 **ALSO, I have written the first chapter of a crossover I am currently working on and I beg you to read it. If you like it, then please favorite, follow, and write a review. It's a crossover between Fairy Tail+Justice League Animated. I implore you to check it out!**

 **SO, if you liked this chapter, then please favorite, follow and write a REVIEW!**

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Today we embark on chapter 7 on this story and I can't wait for us to get started! Last time Natsu had a little moment with Juvia that showed a more vulnerable side to our favorite dragon slayer. Now she won't be all in love with him instantly, but a seed has been planted and it will flourish as time goes on.**

 **Another shout out to my awesome beta for helping me fix my mistakes! You're a real help!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to their respective owners.**

 _ **Magnolia City**_

Puddles of water still lingered throughout the city after that strange rain shower came and went. Most people just chalked it up to a freak rain shower or some kind of weird climate change. Nonetheless, the city remained peaceful. Well…minus the rambunctious guild that consistently always got complaints for loud noises and property damage. All was well inside of the Fairy Tail guild except a missing key member, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu noticed that the blonde wizard still had yet to arrive at the guild and told his friends that he was going to go check on her. His girlfriends all agreed to the notion, especially Cana, and he was on his way.

Natsu slowly walked the damp streets of Magnolia and took in the sights he was currently seeing. It was such a beautiful day outside; birds were singing, flowers were blooming and kids were having such a wonderful time jumping in the puddles. The puddles reminded him of Juvia and made a note to see how she was doing when he got back to the guild. Once Gray had arrived, there was an awkward tension that lingered every time those two were around each other. The dragon slayer hoped that things didn't remain that way forever between the two and wanted the two to rekindle some sort of friendship in the near future. As he was nearing that familiar house of his best friend, he stopped outside her door. Should he knock? Well, of course he should, but…something was stopping him.

Remembering how many times he had walked in on her with her wearing nothing but a bath towel suddenly jumped into his mind. A deep part of him yearned to see her in nothing but a bath towel…or nothing at all. Natsu shook his head. What was he thinking? Lucy was his best friend and there was no way he could be thinking about her this way! Or…couldn't he? After all, not too long ago Erza, Mira, and Cana were his friends too, but now they were so much more. A light blush appeared on Natsu's face remembering all the kinky activities him and his girlfriends had embarked on. Natsu's eyes lingered on Lucy's door and wondered if she would be willing to…he shook his head again. No. He wasn't going to ask her no matter what. If she wanted to, then he wouldn't say no, but actively seeking women was something he wasn't exactly comfortable to him. He didn't even know how to properly flirt with a girl anyhow. Maybe the girls could give him some tips…

The dragon slayer raised his hand to knock on the door until he heard a voice. "I'm surprised you're actually about to knock on my door. Usually you just barge in with no regards for my privacy." Natsu raised his head to see Lucy smiling down at him, but he couldn't tell if it was the sunlight or not, but he could have sworn he saw a light pinkish hue on her cheeks. "So, you want to come in or not?" Lucy asked, moving her head towards to the door. Natsu looked at her and to the door and simply nodded in response. Lucy nodded back and went to go unlock the door for him. She shakily walked down the steps leading to the front door of her apartment building and stopped short of the door. _'Should I let him in? Oh after that stupid talk with Mira, I haven't been able to get him out of my mind. Not that I ever have after…oh what am I thinking?!'_ Lucy blushed, holding her hands to her cheeks. She lightly whimpered as she reached to unlock the door and opened it for Natsu. The blonde celestial wizard was then greeted by that handsome smile that lingered throughout her daydreams and regular ones.

"Hey, Luce, what's up? How come you're not at the guild? You sick or somethin'?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to look more closely at Lucy's face. Lucy turned her head so as to not stare at Natsu's handsome face. "You look kinda sick. You're face looks all red." He reached out for Lucy's forehead felt it. Lucy squealed at his touch and he could tell that her face was pretty hot. Well…temperature wise anyways. Then again, she certainly was hot in the looks department. His eyes wandered down her body and saw that she was wearing a tight white shirt with light pink sweats to cover her legs. With every breath she took, her heaving bosom jumped up and down, lifting her top revealing her flat, soft stomach. Natsu gulped silently seeing how beautiful she looked in just plain clothes. He took a breath and exhaled loudly to the side and continued until his raging libido began to wane.

"I-I just wasn't feeling up for going to the guild today. I felt like getting in touch with my introverted side today hehe." Lucy laughed awkwardly, scratching her cheek with her index finger. She loved this caring side of him and was glad they were friends, but…couldn't they be more. Lucy pinched the left side of her leg to snap herself out of her delusion. Of course they couldn't! A harem…that wasn't possible. Society would shun them for being polygamists and surely balancing a harem full of women would be impossible for one man. Then again, Natsu did have a knack for pulling off the impossible. His past feats, along with his most recent one being the Alvarez war, showed just how capable of a man he was…or is technically. She couldn't deny that she wanted to be with him anymore, but having to share him with other women…he didn't know if she could do that. Even if it was for Natsu. "S-so, do you want to come in or are you going to head back to the guild?" She asked her friend. Her heart hurt thinking of him as a friend.

Natsu thought to himself that he should head back to the guild. Lucy herself said she wanted to be alone today, but…he didn't want her to be alone. He wanted her to be with him. _'Wait, I mean being with me as my friend! That's what I mean. R-right? Ugh why the hell am I asking myself the question I should know the answer to?! I really hope this doesn't become a habit. But…my mind keeps telling me not to try to persuade her into a relationship with me, but my heart…it yearns for her. Ugh how can I be this selfish! Why do I keep having these feelings for multiple women who are my friends?!'_ He should say no. He had to stop himself before he did something that could destroy his friendship with Lucy. "Y-yeah, I'll go in you…inside with you I mean! Inside. I-I'm down to hang out with you inside your place is w-what I'm trying to say." Natsu stuttered. Damn, he was such an idiot.

Lucy heard the misstep her friend made, but didn't choose to call him out on it. In fact, she was somewhat glad he said that. Goodness, she had some latent urges inside her she was just noticing right now. Lucy turned around to go back up the stairs leading to her apartment and Natsu followed. With each step, her bubbly bum jiggled leading Natsu to silently groan inside his mind how much he wanted her. Finally, what seemed like an eternity, they had arrived inside of Lucy's apartment and Natsu quickly asked if he could use the restroom. "Sure, but I'm not sure if there is enough soap to wash your hands. So, if there isn't, just check the bottom cabinet under my sink." Lucy said, pointing to the bathroom across her room.

Natsu nodded and quickly made his way to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. He breathed out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the door. Here he was…in Lucy's bathroom…for what seemed like the umpteenth time. The dragon slayer chuckled as he remembered all the times he had messed with Lucy by surprising her in her bathroom. Hehe…she never really took it to well. Luckily, for him she brushed it off after she beat the living snot out of him. Natsu slowly walked to the sink and turned on the faucet to wash his face. He grabbed a couple handfuls of water and splashed them onto his face, making carefully sure it was the coldest water he could get out of the faucet. He had to stop himself…he knew that if he stayed here any longer he wouldn't be able to stop himself from losing himself to his emotions. Lucy and him…they had been through so much together. Numerous people at the guild, and even people outside of it, always made fun of him because of how close they always were. Lucy even told him that they always asked where he was if he wasn't by her side every time she walked into the guild without him.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Natsu asked himself, turning off the faucet and moved to look at himself in the mirror. Why was he fighting this? Didn't he deserve to be happy? Didn't Lucy deserve to be happy? If there was something that they both felt, then why not explore it? He wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do, but if she did want to…then why the hell not? After all the shit they had been through, they definitely deserved some form of happiness. The war was over…and now they could finally sit back and relax and enjoy life. Natsu stared at himself and nodded, but before he left, he touched the right side of his face. "Even though I can't see it, I can still feel it." He whispered to himself, carefully moving his hand over the right side of his face to remove the magic he used to cover the scar he had gained. A large scar that moved down Natsu's right cheek bone and lowered to his chin was then revealed. He sighed as he looked at it and remembered what he did to earn that scar…and what he forced himself to do to save his friends. The dragon slayer couldn't bear to look at the scar anymore and quickly put the magic back up to hide it from the world.

A knock was then heard on the bathroom door. "Natsu, is everything ok in there?" Lucy asked.

"U-Uh yeah! Just brushing my teeth!" Natsu replied.

"Brushing your teeth?! That's my toothbrush, idiot!" Lucy yelled, slamming her fist on the door.

Natsu facepalmed at the excuse he used. "Hehe…yeah. I'll buy you another one! Promise!" Natsu yelled back to her.

Lucy sighed as she stopped hitting the door. "You better! Stupid idiot, brush your teeth at your own place…" She muttered to herself as she moved away from the door.

Natsu lowered his head at his stupidity and looked at himself one last time in the mirror. The scar was gone…but he knew the scar was still there. It…was still there. Natsu shuddered to himself and quickly repressed what he was thinking about and moved to leave the bathroom, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something bundled up next to the door. A pair of silk, purple panties with a 36GG brassiere right on top of it. The dragon slayer gulped heavily as he stared intently at the two of Lucy's unmentionables and fought with every piece of self-control he could muster to stop himself.

But he couldn't…

Years of sexual tension was welled up inside of him and he had to…he just had to. Natsu kneeled down to get a better view of the unmentionables. They were wet…obviously Lucy had just taken a shower before he came over. A certain smell lingered around them and Natsu took a whiff of it…pheromones. They both reeked of them. Was it because she was thinking of him? He honestly hoped so. Natsu breathed heavily as he poked his index finger on a wet patch of the purple panties and noticed that there was a huge wet spot near the bottom of it. He gulped and quickly moved away to look at the bra. It was a 36GG cup size for sure…why he knew it was beyond him, but being surrounded by beautiful, busty women had an effect on him and might been the reason he had turned into a boob man. Nonetheless, he grabbed ahold of the two cups and weighed them against his hands. So soft…he wondered if Lucy's were this…Natsu quickly jumped back and dropped the bra back on the floor. What was wrong with him? Why was he filled with all of these emotions?! Every time he saw one of his friends…his beautiful, beautiful friends, something just welled up inside of him. Was it his dragon instincts finally coming forth? Or…was it something else? Was it…some kind of side effect from accepting the demon in his heart?

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger as he remembered what his brother told him. Why…why did he do this to him? His own little brother…he damned his own little brother to be a demon for the rest of eternity. He hated him…with every bone in his body and honestly wished he stayed in Alvarez where he belonged. Far, far away from him. He shook his head back and forth to get a grip on himself. Of course it wasn't his demon instincts. It was obvious…a demon couldn't love. Natsu's eyes softened as he thought about that. They couldn't…could they? He sighed heavily as he thought about that for what seemed like the hundredth time. How could his friends truly accept him the way he was? The real him…the demon. Natsu looked around the bathroom and saw that he was alone in it…would he always be alone? Would this be what he was damned to do for all eternity…be alone? Would he even age now that he had fused with the demon inside of him? He gripped his hair as he thought about all of this and he didn't want to be alone! He wanted to be with his friends forever! Why…

Natsu quickly shot out of the bathroom and started breathing heavily as he entered Lucy's room again. Lucy was sitting on her bed twiddling her thumbs as she waited for him to get out of the restroom and raised her head to see him finally out. "Geez finally! I thoug-" Lucy suddenly stopped herself as she saw the look of absolute fear on Natsu's face as he entered her room. Was Natsu…afraid of something? She had known the guy for what seemed like forever, but had never really seen this type of look on his face. And…it scared her a little bit. She had always viewed Natsu as her rock and always looked to him for some kind of hope in whatever bleak situation they were in. And to now see him in a state of fear was unnatural. "N-Natsu, is everything ok?" She asked, him walking over to grab him softly.

Natsu stared at the floor and looked to her when he heard her sweet voice. "H-Hehe y-yeah! Just a…just a little scared at what you might do to me when I got out of here. Since I…well kinda used your toothbrush." The dragon slayer chuckled, rubbing his head.

Lucy stared at the dragon slayer and suspected that that wasn't really the case. Sure she could be absolutely frightening when she was angry, but…she didn't really think Natsu was that afraid of her to look like this. "Natsu…what's wrong?" She asked again, rubbing his shoulder in the hopes of being able to comfort him.

He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell anybody. This was his burden to bear and he didn't want anyone to suffer along with him too. "N-Nothing! Just the toothbrush thing." He said, hoping that she would just drop the whole thing.

But Lucy wouldn't drop it. Natsu was his friend and she had to help him! "Natsu. Please…" She whispered to him in that sweet little voice he had always loved to hear. Mavis, he loved her…with every bone in his body.

Natsu stared at the floor and refused to look at her. Finally, he moved his eyes and began to look down at that heavenly blonde angel he had fallen for. Natsu gulped as he saw how beautiful she looked right now. Well, she always looked beautiful. "…Lucy. I…I don't know what to do right now." He whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

He closed his eyes and slowly opened them up again. "I…I love you."

Lucy's hear skipped a beat when she heard those words…those words she had always sought to hear from him. "W-what did you say?"

"I-I love you, Lucy. And…I think you do too. I know this is probably a little weird what I'm about to say right now, but please hear me out. Right now…there are certain women who we both know and-" He was suddenly interrupted but Lucy.

"I know! The harem plan!" She yelled to him, covering her mouth and hoped no one had heard her yell. She was just so excited right now and her heart was beating so darn fast.

Natsu was shocked to hear that she had already known about it. "W-what?! How do you know about it?"

Lucy sheepishly chuckled as she scratched the side of her head. "Well…Mira kinda…invited me in there hehe."

Natsu's jaw dropped to the floor. _'What?! Is Mira doing some kind of recruitment or something? Why would she just tell…oh right. She's a matchmaker. It's what she does.'_ He sighed as he thought about that and hoped Mira wasn't at the guild right now recruiting more women. "I see." He muttered. The dragon slayer then looked at her intently. "S-so…what did you say?"

Lucy jumped as he asked her that question. "I…I uh…kinda said I would…think about it." Oh darn it! Why couldn't she have just said yes instead of having this awkward conversation with the man she loved.

Natsu's heart froze when he heard that. "I-I see. S-So, what did you decide?"

Lucy moved her foot awkwardly as she stared at the floor. "W-well, the reason I didn't come to the guild today…is kinda for that reason. I…I'm just scared." She whispered to him.

"Scared? What's there to be scared of?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy shyly looked to him. "I'm scared…you'll like them more than me."

Natsu was honestly shocked to hear this. He would never prefer one girl over the other or prioritize one woman's feelings over the rest. The dragon slayer had to make sure the celestial princess understood that before he missed out on being able to finally give into his emotions. He quickly grabbed Lucy's hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes. "Lucy, I will NEVER love one of you more than the others. That's the whole reason why this all got started in the first place; so I could love all the women that loved me too without all the petty drama of seeing other women fight over me. I love you, Lucy. I also care about Erza, Mira, and Cana more than I can explain, but that doesn't change the fact that I care about you too and always will. No matter what."

Lucy had been staring into his eyes the entire time he was talking and could see that he was telling the truth. Lucy always had a knack for being able to see people's truest emotions, even if they weren't sure of it themselves, but here Natsu was…entirely sure of his feelings. He loved her…and she loved him. Tears began to slowly pour down Lucy's cheeks as she hugged Natsu as hard as she could. She leaned onto Natsu's chest so to make sure she wouldn't fall from all the emotions that were weighing on her. "I…I love you too." She sniffed, smiling so hard her cheeks were starting to hurt.

Natsu beamed as he heard those words coming out of her mouth and tightly hugged her back. Happiness couldn't even begin to explain how he was feeling. Here he was with not one, not two, but now four girlfriends who cared about him and would do absolutely anything he could to make them happy…and because of that nothing could bring him down in this moment. "H-hey, Luce?" Natsu called to his new lover, slightly blushing as to what he was about to ask.

Lucy looked up to him, her tears finally beginning to stop from falling down her cheeks. "Y-yeah?" She replied.

The dragon slayer scratched the side of his head sheepishly as he asked, "C-can I kiss you?"

The celestial princess widened her eyes as she heard the salmon-haired man ask her this. Her heart began to beat wildly as she closed her eyes and pursed her lips towards the dragon slayer.

Natsu took that as an obvious yes and slowly puckered his lips and slowly lowered his head to meet her own lips. Sparks shot out as their lips touched, bringing forth all those latent emotions that had lain dormant for so many years and Natsu pulled her in tighter into their embrace. His tongue slithered forth and stroked up against her own as they kissed which felt even more amazing for the two. The fire mage's feet slowly backed up as Lucy began to lean more against him and Natsu's feet collided with the foot of her bed, causing them to tumble onto the bed. Lucy fell onto Natsu and she whimpered as she felt his hot mouth placed between the valley of her chest. She blushed when she saw the incriminating position they were in and shot herself upwards, straddling Natsu. Her arms covered her chest as she looked away with a blush. Natsu grinned as he saw that the celestial mage was embarrassed. "What's the matter, Lucy? It's not like I haven't seen or touched that special place before. Haha I still remember the time you jumped out of that Phantom Lord tower and we landed in this same sort of position. Hehe…I secretly liked how we landed" He chuckled to himself, earning a soft glare from his new lover and a light slap to his shoulder.

"Pervert." She muttered, secretly smiling to herself at his honesty. After all, she did have one hell of a rocking body and was glad someone appreciated it. Especially the man she fell for.

Natsu shrugged the mild insult off. "Meh, if loving your body is perverted, than I'm one hell of a pervert." He said, quickly wrapping his arm around the back of Lucy and turning them over so Natsu was on top of her. Lucy blushed as she stared up at the lustful gaze on Natsu's face on was a little turned on by the fact that Natsu was being dominating. His fingers grazed her soft skin and slowly lowered on the bottom of Lucy's red shirt. His eyes looked to her and she nodded in affirmation that she wanted this. The dragon slayer smiled as he lifted the shirt off of Lucy and saw her pearly globes in all her glory; her massive globular mountains jiggled as the shirt was peeled off of them while her nubs were still much too soft to the likings of the dragon slayer. That had to be rectified…his mouth lowered onto one of Lucy's soft areola and quickly sucked away to his heart's contents. Lucy squealed as she felt the suckling of her boyfriend on her massive breasts and gripped the sheets of her bed. She began to relish in the pleasure of her boyfriend sucking away at her breasts and smiled in ecstasy. The dragon slayer's fingers slowly began to trail downwards and snaked through her pink tights until they felt something warm and pulsating in there. Lucy's eyes widened as she whimpered slightly as Natsu had found her special place.

"N-Natsu!" She moaned, leaning upwards which gave Natsu more leeway to suck even harder. Lucy grit her teeth at all the pleasure she was feeling and cursed herself for not giving way to her feelings long ago. Her hands let go of the sheets and cradled Natsu's head as he suckled her tit with fervor. "Mmmmmm…Natsu. Just like that…more. More. Please!" Lucy moaned with orgasmic pleasure clouding her mind. Natsu's hands slithered deeper into Lucy's pussy and liquid began to pour onto the sheets from all the juices coming out of her special hole. She grinned as she felt his fingers traverse deeper and deeper inside of her and jumped when she felt a third finger enter her. She then moaned with discontent as she felt her lover's mouth leave her, but widened to see her now stiff nub standing tall for both of them to see. She had never seen her nub that hard or tall before…suddenly she moaned again as she felt Natsu's mouth suckle away again at her other areola and smiled as she cradled her lover's head again. "Geez, Natsu, it's not like milk is gonna come out of there." The celestial mage mumbled, blushing as she knew how milk would soon gather inside of her breasts. Her eyes then caught sight of a rather large object begin to poke through Natsu's trousers. Her blush deepened as she realized just what it could be. Lucy's hands trembled as she grabbed the hem of Natsu's trousers and brought them down to his knees. A gasp escaped when she saw just how…large he was in that area. She had always wondered if he was as well-endowed as she was and was glad to see that he was.

Lucy brought one of her hands on top of the bulging head of his cock and slowly rubbed. "Ah, Lucy!" He moaned, pushing his hand more into Lucy's grip. Lucy smiled as she saw that she was able to bring pleasure to him and worked vigorously to give him more enjoyment. Her hand lightly gripped his cock as she began rubbing it energetically, causing more moans to come from Natsu. One not to slack off, Natsu continued his caresses and released his hold onto Lucy's other areola. His hands grabbed hold of Lucy's sweats and quickly took them off of her. His body moved up, sadly away from Lucy's touches, with his trousers pooled to his knees. He quickly took them off along with his other clothes and pointed his stiff erection straight at Lucy. Natsu groaned as he felt he was about to blow. His sexual appetite had been growing exponentially since his first time with Erza and continued to grow. Not that he was complaining or anything, but something told him that one blow wasn't gonna stop the beast this time. Lucy gulped as he saw the dominating gaze Natsu was giving him and began to leak more juices from her pussy because of it. Her eyes lowered to gaze at his large, bulging erection and saw that he was edging it closer to her. He stood on top of her bed and placed the bulging erection in front of her face. Lucy stared up at him and saw what he wanted her to do. She gulped and wondered just if she would be able to fit that monster in her mouth, but thought to herself that if Erza, Mira, and Cana could do it, then so could she!

Lucy got on straightened her back as she got on her knees with her feet touching her bum. Natsu then grabbed ahold of his cock and edged it closer to Lucy's mouth; causing her to open it and slowly take in the bulging beast. Her eyes widened as she felt her mouth work to fit just the head of his erection into her mouth and felt him stop once the head was in. Lucy wondered what she should do and just began to copy what she felt Natsu do when he latched onto her tits. Natsu threw his head back with a moan as he felt Lucy suck away. Her tongue then began to slither up and down the head of his cock as he grinned. "Ahhhhhh Lucy, this feels fantastic! Your're the greatest!" He moaned, using every ounce of willpower not to blow his load right then and there. He could feel that Lucy had a talent for this and wondered if she would be okay with doing this every day. Natsu gritted his teeth as he couldn't take it anymore as he held the back of Lucy's head and began lightly thrusting his hips. Lucy's eyes widened as she felt this and quickly moved her head to try to match Natsu's rhythm. With every thrust of his hips, Natsu knew he couldn't hold it for long. He was gonna blow! "L-Lucy, I can't hold it! I'm gonna cum!" Natsu grunted, giving up on his thrusting and let Lucy take the wheel, or in this case, head. Lucy quickly continued bobbing her head, not even hearing her lover say anything as the pleasure had gone straight to her head. Suddenly, she felt the cock expand in her mouth as it shot out a sticky substance. Her eyes widened as she felt it all jettison into her mouth, pouring down her throat. Her mouth then couldn't take it all and she tore her mouth away from the cock and watched as I continued spurting all it had onto her body and bed.

After what felt like hours, it stopped spurting cum and stiffly stood in front of Lucy's face. Honestly, she was astonished seeing that. She remembered reading in those smutty novels that Levy lent her from time to time that most men could only stand to cum once and that was it. Then again, Natsu was nothing like most men. Her hands touched the sticky cum on her body and bed and sighed as she realized she would have to wash these all out. "Thanks a lot, Natsu. I'm gonna probably going to have to spend days on getting these cum stains off of my bed." Lucy lightly pouted/glared at Natsu. He responded with a sheepish grin as he gave a simple shrug. The celestial mage sighed as she saw his response and chalked it up to a typical Natsu response. She smacked her lips together, tasting the leftover cum left from Natsu's ejaculation and concluded that it wasn't a bad taste. A light moan escaped her as she swallowed the rest that was trapped in her mouth. Her pussy than began to pulsate as she swallowed the rest of the cum that was in her mouth as if it was jealous at having received nothing. Lucy blushed as she thought this naughty thought and rose her head to see that a small speck of cum was still leaking out of Natsu's slit. A mischievous thought popped into Lucy's head and normally she would never do this, let alone think it, but the pleasure had longed fried her brain and she quickly latched he mouth atop of Natsu's head and slowly suckled what little cum was left.

The dragon slayer threw back his head once again as he felt ecstasy shoot through his body. "Agh! Lucy, y-you're still sucking?! Uhhhhh!" He moaned, letting the celestial princess continue in her suckling. The celestial wizard moaned as she continued sucking what little cum was left in Natsu's slit and popped her mouth off, leaving Natsu's dick as clean as a whistle. She swirled her tongue around in her mouth with a whimper as she wanted so desperately to swallow the cum again. The taste was beginning to grow on her and sadly fought herself as she opened her mouth revealing quite a bit of cum inside. Her fingers reached inside and plucked out a few droplets of cum and touched her fingertips together, pulling them apart to see just how sticky the substance was. Natsu watched with bated breath at what exactly she would do with that and saw as she slowly lowered her fingers towards her pussy and dropped his jaw as her pussy sucked her fingers hungrily in. Lucy moaned as she felt her fingers wet with cum wiggle around in her pussy hole. "Mmmmmmm oh yes! Yes oh yes! Yes yes yes yes!" Lucy moaned as she wiggled her fingers around faster and faster and faster. The salmon-haired wizard watched in fascination as his girlfriend masturbated in front of him and felt his dick twitch with every moan that left the blonde busty wizard's mouth. Her ample breasts jiggled with every moan that escaped from her lips and smiled as she saw her lover stare at her with lust in his eyes. She suddenly stopped and released her fingers from her pussy and curled her finger towards herself as a gesture for Natsu to come to her.

Natsu couldn't fight it anymore and jumped onto her with vigor and kissed with the utmost passion he could muster. Their tongues coiled around the other in orgasmic glee as their hands continued to explore one another's body. Soft flesh met hard flesh as the two's body intertwined with one another. Sweat slowly began to slide down the two's body as their hearts began beating wildly. Natsu released his mouth from hers to utter a pained groan his erect cock bulged and slapped Lucy's thighs as it twitched. It wanted to be inside her…to feel her walls coil around it and feel the warmth of her special place. Lucy's cheeks darkened as she realized what was going to happen now…what she yearned for so long now was coming true. Her hands wrapped themselves around the back of Natsu's neck, "Natsu…" she whispered, eyes burning with desire mixed with love. She wanted to feel him inside of her…to feel his hard rod ram inside of her over and over and over until neither could hold their love for each other and explode. Natsu's eyes stared into Lucy's as he grabbed ahold of his erection and neared it towards her sopping hole. His Adam's apple bobbed nervously as his head slowly entered into the celestial wizard's dripping opening. Lucy whimpered as she felt the hard, warm cock enter her and covered her mouth to muffle her moan lest her neighbors hear her passionate screams. "Uhhhhh….mmmmmm Natsu…..mphhhhh…" She moaned as Natsu's dick went deeper inside of her and jumped when she felt it hit a wall inside. The celestial princess gulped nervously as his cock had touched her hymen and closed her eyes for the impending pain. Suddenly, a pair of lips touched hers as she opened her eyes to see dark, loving eyes staring back at her; letting her know that while this would hurt…he'd be there for her…forever and always. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she nodded for Natsu to continue.

His hips slowly pistoned forwards as his erection ripped through her hymen, forcing Lucy to use both her hands to muffle her scream of pain. Oh it hurt so much! The feeling of her walls having to expand to accommodate such a beast inside of her both pained and pleasured her. It was a strange mix of the two, but knowing just who was inside of her made the pain all the more worth it. Natsu refused to move no matter how much his body willed him to. He had to make sure Lucy was okay for him to continue with his thrusting. After a couple minutes of uncomfortable pain, Lucy released her hands from her mouth and slowly nodded her head as a signal for Natsu to continue. A grin spread across Natsu's face as he slowly thrusted his hips against hers as she moaned from the feeling of being rammed into by her lover. Her whole body began to rock back and forth as her lover thrusted deeper and deeper into her, making her moan with each thrust of his hard cock. This sexual tension between the two was finally gone and they could finally enjoy the carnal pleasure of each other's bodies. Sure, Natsu had more than one girlfriend, but the knowledge and word that Natsu would care for them equally solidified her place in his harem. Lucy's lips puckered upwards as she wanted to feel his lips against hers again. "Man, Lucy, guess you can't get enough of me, huh?" Natsu smirked confidently, his teasing eliciting a slightly annoyed, but turned on glare from the blonde wizard. He smiled as she reached down to push his lips against hers, their tongues rolling around each other and exploring the two's sopping caverns while sliding against the other's tongue. Natsu's hands reached for Lucy's soft globes of fat that he loved so dearly and groped them tightly, making his digits sink into them and forcing Lucy to moan inside of his mouth. Oh he was so good…his touches…his body…this man was a born lover.

Natsu's thrusting were taking a toll on him as more sweat began to pour downwards. His erection began to expand inside of Lucy, giving him the signal that he would soon explode inside of her. The dragon slayer's lips retreated from hers as he stared back at her, making Lucy moan in woe at missing the man's lips against hers. "L-Lucy, I won't be a-able to stop myself. I-I'm about to-" He groaned as he felt Lucy's legs wrap themselves around the back of his firm rear end, keeping him from being able to escape from her drenched pussy. "Hrgh…Lucy! If you do that…" Natsu murmured as his lust began to overtake him and his thrusts went deeper into her pussy, almost kissing her womb.

"I-It's ok! Cum inside of me! I want y-your cum inside of me! I'll just use a spell after, but I just need to feel you more!" Lucy yelled, the pleasure surely frying her brain. One not to disappoint, his arms grabbed ahold of Lucy's thighs and brought her upwards, forcing her body to mash against his as they both rubbed against the other. Natsu began to thrust upwards now as he felt Lucy's hardened nubs rub against his own chest, having Lucy whimper as she felt him against her. His arms wrapped themselves around her small back and brought her in closer to him as his cock plunged deeper into her. "N-Natsu….uhhhh….uhhhhh….urgh….Uhhhhhhhh!" She screamed loudly, juices pouring out of her as she let out her loud moans. Liquid poured out of her sopping cavern as Natsu gritted his teeth from the tightening of Lucy's pussy and tried to fight through it so he could experience the thrill of sex just a bit longer. Unfortunately, his twitching beast had reached its limit and roared with a massive ejaculation. Loads and loads of cum spurted out of him as he moaned in orgasmic pleasure at the feeling of blowing his load inside of a beautiful woman. The blonde wizard groaned and her tongue slipped out of her mouth as she grinned wildly at being filled up; the cum spurting into her womb and quickly leaking out of her pussy, staining her sheets more and more. But she didn't care….finally being able to be one with the one she was destined to be with made all the cum stains in the world insignificant.

Natsu continued to thrust until he made sure Lucy's tight hole milked what was left of him and leaned his forehead onto Lucy's chest, taking great pleasure at being squished by two humongous, squishy mountains and making careful sure that Lucy didn't fall back onto the bed by tightening his grip on her. With every thrust of his hips, Lucy's soft fleshy body jiggled and wiggled, her large, doughy breasts bouncing up and down and her bubbly bum jiggling on top of Natsu's erection. Her eyes glazed over as she breathed heavily with her tongue lolled out of her mouth in glee at feeling the pleasure of being filled to the brim. Finally, Natsu stopped thrusting and the spurting stopped. They both breathed heavily as their body remained intertwined with each other, similar to how their fates remained destined to stay together until the end of days. Natsu didn't want this to end…not for anything. Lucy suddenly took a deep inhale as she felt Natsu turn her over onto her hands and knees and reinserting himself inside of her with a rough thrust. Lucy collapsed onto her bed as she had no strength left in her body to fight against the jiggly limbs that she now had; the only thing keeping her slightly atop was her ample melons squishing onto the bed. She had never felt so empty when she felt Natsu leave her…and when he immediately thrusted back into her, a feeling of fullness welled up inside of her. Never before had she felt anything like this before. To feel so full…to feel so loved…she never wanted this feeling to end. The dragon slayer's hands tightened their grip on the celestial mage's waist as he pistoned his hips forward deeper and deeper into Lucy's moist slit. Lucy smiled and closed her eyes as she tried using what little strength she had to slam her jiggly butt backwards, colliding with the rock hard abs that Natsu trained so hard for.

Small puddles of sweat were dropping onto the bed as the two continued in their carnal adventure. The toned hands of the dragon slayer gripped her waist tightly, eliciting another moan of pleasure from the blonde woman, wishing that he would ram harder into her. His hands trailed all over her body, taking careful measures to warm his hands with his magic to titillate the blonde wizard even more. Natsu's hand snaked over to the top of Lucy's moistened slit and searched for that bulging ball that he saw before. Round, brown eyes widened as Lucy felt Natsu touch something that sent 10,000 volts of pleasure to her head. "Ohhh! Uhhhh…oh yes! Yes, Natsu! Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, pushing her hands from the bed and using them as leverage so that Natsu could traverse deeper inside of her. They both gritted their teeth as they tried to hold in their coming orgasms, but with Lucy's coiling warm walls and Natsu's touches along with his hardened rod, nothing could stop the two's incoming orgasms. With the last of her strength, Lucy pushed herself up and grabbed ahold of the back of Natsu's neck so to feel his body rub against hers. "N-Natsu…" She moaned, kissing his cheeks and signaling that she wanted to feel them orgasm together with a kiss. Natsu grinned as he pushed his lips against Lucy's and held her body tightly against his own as they both quickened their movements in order to achieve ecstasy together. With their bodies working in sync, the dragon and the princess both screamed together as they let loose what latent emotions they had been holding in for so long.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

They both screamed together as they came together; their bodies pulsating with the love they had for each other and smiling into their kiss as they finally fell to the bed with Natsu on top of Lucy. The two breathed heavily against the other and Natsu finally moved himself off of Lucy and moved their bodies so they were both lying on their sides with the dragon being behind the princess. Lucy pushed her body backwards so she could lean against the hard chest that she always sneaked looks at when she thought the dragon slayer wasn't looking. Their bodies still connected with each other by Natsu's erection and Lucy's dripping pussy, the two refusing to be the one that broke their connection laid there with nothing but the pleasure of knowing that neither of the two would ever be apart from the other. "Hehe…phew. Now tell me that wasn't something you always dreamed would happen?" Natsu chuckled out, being the first one to break the silence.

Lucy smiled as she rubbed the dragon slayer's salmon hair. "Well, I wouldn't have been really stopped your from making the first move if you really tried."

Natsu kissed the back of her neck. "Well that's a bummer. That means we could've been having mind-blowing sex for who knows how long!" He laughed, forcing a light blush to come across the blonde wizard's cheeks. She did have to admit that the sex…was certainly mind-blowing. She shivered as she felt the man's warm breath on top of her neck, but not because she was cold. Far from it actually, the dragon slayer was warm enough to keep them both…well warm and then some. Lucy rubbed the man's cheeks with her soft fingers as she reveled in the moment at finally being able to express her truest feelings. Suddenly, her eyes began to droop slowly as her body was beginning to be overtaken by sleep. The mind-blowing sex was certainly the culprit for it and fought to stay awake, but ultimately failed as her eyes began to slowly close in on themselves. However, before she let sleep overtake her, she whispered out three final words…

"I love you…" She whispered, closing her eyes with a smile glued to her face.

Natsu suddenly heard quiet breaths as he looked over to see that the blonde wizard was fast asleep and grinned to himself at being able to have sex so good that he forced the other person to expel all the energy they had. He moved his lips to kiss the woman on her cheeks as he whispered, "I love you too." The dragon slayer then slowly moved himself out of her dripping hole and widened her eyes at the loads and loads of cum that came pouring out of her. The cum seeped on top of each other giving the appearance of vanilla ice cream and Natsu shook his at that weird image. "Although, I'm pretty sure that Cana would be interested in that concocktion." He chuckled to himself quietly, taking careful measures to get out of the bed without waking Lucy. The dragon slayer then quickly grabbed a couple hand towels from Lucy's kitchen and scooped up all the cum that he could that seeped onto the bed and out of his girlfriend's pussy. Honestly he was surprised to see that his body could make all of this stuff. Especially now that he was having sex pretty much 24/7. Not that he was complaining anyways. Far from it! He was enjoying his new sexcapades and couldn't wait for more with his girlfriends. As he walked off to the bathroom, he felt something rub up against him and saw that he was still quite hard as a rock. "Wow…I can't believe after cumming three times you still won't go down." Natsu muttered to himself, strangely eliciting a twitch of affirmation from the bulging beast.

With smile of enjoyment, Natsu pushed open the door to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. A breath exhaled from his mouth as he remembered how he was feeling when he came in here. The fear of not knowing whether or not these feelings he was having were his…they were. They had to be…no, they absolutely were! There was not a doubt in his mind that he cared for Erza, Mira, Cana, and Lucy. Not a damn one! He walked over to the mirror and stared at himself intently. "…I don't know if you're in there or whether or not you really exist, but I won't be the demon my brother created me for. I'm me and that's that." He said to himself. No response was given from his reflection and he shook his head at that idiotic action. What did he expect? That his reflection would talk to him or turn into a demon version of himself? As he shook his head from side to side, he heard the door to Lucy's apartment open thanks to his heightened senses. Draconic slits appeared in his eyes at the possibility of one of his lovers being threated and opened the door with a growl, but saw people who were the opposite of danger…well unless you got on their bad side. Inside of the room now was a sleeping Lucy, a blushing Erza, a tittering Mira, and a grinning Cana.

"Told ya he was banging, Princess Lucy. You both me a hundred jewels!" Cana grinned wildly at being correct and getting front row seats to the aftermath of said banging.

"Natsu…I can't believe you did this…and didn't tell me so I could set the mood more! As a matchmaker for your harem, it's my sole duty to make sure there is not even a sliver of a doubt that whomever you're seducing will say no!" Mira said with a childish pout, a little miffed that he was able to seduce Lucy without his help as well as a little proud too.

Erza stayed silent as she stared at her boyfriend, the man naked as the day he was before. Here he was…naked just like the first time they spent the night together. Not only that, but naked along with one of her closest friends as well. How could she possibly respond to this scene? A bright light shone inside the room, causing the people who were awake to cover their eyes. As the light subsided, three mouths dropped to the floor as they Titania was just as naked as the dragon and the princess were with a confident smirk. "Ahhh there we are. Now I don't feel so naked in here." Erza said to herself; forcing Natsu, Mira, and Cana to sweatdrop at the ironic statement the knight she had just said. Her two heavenly mounds of flesh jiggled with every intake of breath she took staring at the man she had given her heart to.

"W-What the heck are you three even doing here?" Natsu asked, completely shocked as to why exactly his other three girlfriends were even here.

"Well, seeing as how you were taking oh so long checking up on Lucy we got worried so-" Mira was saying until she was rudely interrupted by a certain grinning lush.

"Basically, these two were getting a little jealous at being left hanging so they decided to 'check up on you two.' I just tagged along because I wanted to see if we would see the good stuff. Sadly, no b-" The lush was suddenly stopped by a pale hand covering her mouth revealing a pissed Mira silently telling Cana to shut up.

"Is that true?" Natsu asked, looking to his blushing scarlet knight who was suddenly refusing to look at him.

"W-Well, It's just that we haven't seen each other for a while. So…I just wanted to see you again. Is that so wrong?" Erza muttered, her cheeks tinted a reddish color akin to her own hair. Natsu smiled as he stared at his scarlet-haired lover and walked over and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The knight's eyes widened as she felt his lips collide with hers, but ultimately melted into his arms and reciprocated the passionate kiss with just as much vigor. Their tongues rolled against the other as their chests mashed together, Erza's mighty breasts squishing against Natsu's solid pecs. Mira pouted as she saw that Erza was getting the attention while she was left in the dust. Cana just began taking careful mental pictures of the scenes and slowly walked over to get a glimpse at the bare celestial wizard while she was at it. The demoness quickly pulled her back before she could catch a glimpse resulting in a now pouting lush. The knight and the dragon pulled away from each other finally and stared at each other with a fire in both of their eyes.

"I missed you too." Natsu whispered to her, making Erza give him a smile that no ounce of self-doubt remained that had him question whether these feelings of love were not his. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when a rough cough was emitted from a jealous demoness.

"You know, there are other women who have feelings for you in this room too." Mira growled, jealousy evident in both her glare and tone.

"True. So unless you're seeking to share that hunk of man meat with everyone else in that room, I suggest you pack it away for now…at least we're alone that is." Cana winked towards the dragon slayer, forcing the ivory-haired bar maiden to agree with a nod.

Natsu looked down to see that his erection was bulging in size and sheepishly covered it up, eliciting a boo from the lush. "Hey, my eyes are up here!" Natsu said.

"I'll stop staring when you stop staring." Cana smirked, pointing to the two mounds of flesh Natsu just couldn't stop staring at.

The dragon slayer blushed when he saw that he was caught red-handed. "H-Hey, that's different…you're wearing a new bikini after all."

"Well you've got a point there. I just wanted to surprise you with something new since you gave such a 'hard time' yesterday." Cana snickered, making Mira roll her eyes and Erza shake her head negatively at that poor excuse for a punny joke.

Natsu poked Erza's cheek to get her attention. "I don't suppose you could let me change in peace, huh?"

The three women looked at each other and gave him a simple 'no'.

Natsu sighed at that and moved to grab his clothes. "Hey, could one of you do me a favor and give Lucy one of those 'morning after' spells you use when we…well you know."

"Wow! You two must've really been into it to neglect to do that. Or…were you just hoping you'd get her pregnant?" Cana asked the dragon slayer, causing him to sputter incoherently at the suggestion. "Hahaha! Oh you should've seen your face! Oh man, priceless! Alright, I guess I'll-" A hand suddenly pushed her away from the sleeping blonde celestial wizard.

"No you won't." Mira tersely said, moving her hands over the unconscious blonde wizard and emitting the spell she always used just in case the contraceptive spell didn't work too well. Cana pouted as she missed another shot at seeing her self-proclaimed little sister naked, but smiled when she realized that she could shoot for a three-way with her, the dragon slayer, and little, or actually not so little in the right places, Lucy.

Natsu hastily dressed himself and neatly tied his trademark scarf around his neck and gave it a quick pat. "Ok, ok can we please go before we give Lucy a huge heart attack from having all my girlfriends break into her house?" He asked, motioning for the girls to leave. As the three women turned to leave, Natsu stopped Erza before she could walk outside… "Naked. You're naked, Erza."

Erza stopped herself and looked down to see that she was indeed naked. "Oh indeed I am." Another light burst into the room and again subsided revealing Erza wearing her white blouse and blue skirt combo and calmly walked out the door without a care in the world. The scarlet knight calmly walked past the two other haremettes with a stoic look on her face while the other two had faces varying from utter shock to utter shit-eating grin levels.

"Something tells me that if you didn't tell her, then she would've just walked outside…completely naked. Damn it, Natsu!" Cana mumbled, crossing her arms under her red bikini, which was currently stretched to its limits in order to accommodate every breathe the busty lush took in.

Mirajane rolled her eyes as she pulled the muttering lush along outside. "We'll be outside waiting, ok?"

Natsu nodded to her and she smiled as she then pulled the lush towards the exit. His eyes trailed back to the slumbering, beautiful wizard and walked over to her. He leaned over to her lips to give her one more chaste kiss before leaving. The fire wizard lingered atop her lips for a couple seconds before removing his lips from hers. "Sweet dreams, Lucy." He whispered, walking to the door and giving her one last smile before shutting the door behind him. Unbeknownst to the dragon slayer, the slumbering princess smile grew a few centimeters more when she felt her dragon prince kiss her goodbye and dreamt nothing but dreams about the two of them together forever.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After departing Lucy's house, the four wizards began walking back to the guild. However, a certain lush was against returning so soon. "Come on, let's just go back place, Natsu! We'll have a hell of a lot more fun there then just lounging around at the bar!" Cana groaned; eager for another round with the monster that slumbered under Natsu's trousers.

"What? No way! It's been a while since I've started a guild fight in a while and I need to start up again before someone does it for me!" Natsu replied, grinning in eagerness at participating in one of his favorite pastimes. Although, a certain scarlet-haired knight wasn't so eager for the dragon slayer to participate in any guild battles.

"No guild fights." Erza told the dragon slayer, pointing a strong finger in front of his face.

"But Erza…" Natsu moaned.

"Don't even think about it. Otherwise, you'll be having a hard time 'battling' me anytime soon. I won't have you destroying the guild anymore. Especially now that you're my boyfriend. Imagine what people would be saying if they thought I couldn't control my man." The knight said, shaking her head at the obvious insults.

"But people don't even know you're dating. Nobody knows that we're even a harem." Mira told the three.

"Oh man! Imagine all the responses we'd get! Haha...well I already know what response we'd get from a certain bar maiden's little sister!" Cana grinned, elbowing the dragon slayer.

Mira jumped as she remembered her little sister's obvious crush on the dragon slayer. "Oh my goodness! You're right! Lisanna…this is the perfect time for her to finally express her feelings for you, Natsu! Come on!" The white-haired matchmaker yelled, pulling along the wide-eyed dragon slayer.

Erza gripped the bridge of her nose as she watched the event take place and shook her place. "Why oh why did I agree to share him with her again?"

Cana chuckled as she saw the demoness drag the dragon slayer towards the guild. "Haha because it keeps things interesting! Speaking of which, perhaps it's high time you let go and take that huge stick up your ass, huh? Let the guy have his fun! If he wants to trash the guild hall, then let him! Odds are the place would get trashed regardless of whether or not he's there."

Erza gave Cana a hard stare, which the lush lazily returned, but just sighed in the end. "Perhaps you're right…we've earned the right to finally have our fun. The future peace negotiations are proof of that. Maybe…maybe it's high time I relax a little."

Cana beamed as she heard those words come out of Erza's mouth. "Hell yeah! That's what I like to hear! Just for that, I'm gonna let you in on a secret… _ **concocktion**_ I helped invent." The lush leaned her mouth into Erza's ear and began whispering about a certain event that took place not too long ago in the guild hall. The scarlet knight began to flush a red that almost outshined her own hair by the scandalous story Cana was telling her. The lush grinned as she pulled away from the scarlet haired knight. "So…wanna try it?"

So many thoughts swirled around the knight's head. So many questions as to how that event took place, why Cana even thought about doing that, why she chose Mira to join her instead of herself, but the main question…the most important one that rose to the top. Something that if she did not ask, then not only would she never be able to sleep again, but that question would be one of the biggest, hugest, most ginormous regrets she's ever had in her life…

"Do you think it would go good with strawberries?"

* * *

Mirajane was giggling the entire time she entered the guild hall. This was gonna be so adorable! Not only would she get to see her own little sister happy, but they would have the cutest wedding ceremony together too! The bar maiden touched her cheek with her hand embarrassingly as she thought about that particular thought and tittered to herself as she dragged Natsu to the bar. The dragon slayer saw the bar maiden giggling to herself and wanted to know what was so funny. "Mira, what's so funny?"

A smile curled across the demoness's lips as she turned around to look at the dragon slayer. "Nnnnnnothing!" She then gave one of her trademark smiles to him; the one where she simply closed her eyes, tilted her head, and gave a little giggle at the end. Ahhhh…he always loved those smiles. Every time she gave him one, he could suddenly just feel so much happier, like those smiles she gave to him signaled that he was the most important thing in her life and always would be. Funny how life kinda switches things on you and now she was someone who was part of something that made her part of an elite group of people that made her the most important part of his life. Natsu smiled as he looked closely at how happy she was right now. Sure it was a bit strange that she would be so excited to see her little sister in the harem, but it made sense when you realized that being in love with the same guy would have driven a rift between the two. However, now that the harem plan was in effect, there was no need for all that drama and they could still be as close as they've always been while still being in love with the same man.

Natsu smiled at seeing how happy and excited she was at being able to share her happiness with her sister and decided to go along with one of Mira's matchmaking schemes for once. Besides, he had to admit that he did have a crush on Lisanna when they were younger and now that he was sort of…kind of…creating a harem did give him a chance to explore various relationships with other women. He lowered his body onto a seat and watched as Mira walked behind a bar and lowered herself to grab something. A couple seconds passed and she quickly shot up, startling Natsu at how fast she could move when she really wanted to. A small notepad dropped in front of him as she stared at it inquisitively, "So…what's this for?" He asked, looking at the model in the hopes that she would explain just what the heck this thing was for.

"Open it." She said, eagerly awaiting his response. Natsu looked back to the notepad and opened to see a list of names of the women from their guild. Lisanna was first….then Evergreen, Laki, Kinana, Levy…

"Wait a minute, I thought Levy was dating Gajeel?" Natsu whispered to the bar maiden.

She shook her head. "Yeah, I thought so too. The two were just two incompatible. He was way too serious and Levy…well just couldn't keep them together by herself. It's sad, but I'm sure you'd be able to cheer her up!"

Natsu looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He wasn't exactly a miracle worker when it came to relationships and he doubted that Levy would find him…attractive. Something told him she was more attracted to the brainy types…then again she did date Gajeel for a time so maybe he had a shot. He looked back to look at the list, "Juvia? What the heck is she doing on here?"

"Mmmmm well see for yourself." Mira said, motioning for him to look behind him. Natsu turned his head around and looked to see a familiar sea blue hairstyle suddenly peek behind a pillar, but then instantly shoot back behind it. "I don't know what you did to her, but as soon as you walked in with her a couple hours ago, her eyes just wouldn't leave you. I don't know if that means she's interested in you or what, but I decided to add her with a question mark at the end of her name just in case. Whether you choose to chase after her is your choice."

"Wait wait, you're telling me that you expect me to suddenly chase after all these girls…for what reason exactly?" The salmon-haired wizard asked.

Mira shook her head. "You're misunderstanding me. I'm not telling you to go after these women. Now my sister being the sole exception however, but as for the rest, it's your choice. However, you have to realize that you've affected already four women's lives for the better so…I don't know about you but that's pretty amazing. To be honest…I've never been happier than when I'm with you. Everything I see around me when you're with me just…is so much better. I can't really explain it but…I think you can help a lot of these girls out like you saved Erza from the Tower of Heaven and made her realize that she did have people who cared about her, when you rescued Lucy all those countless times from the heatless villains we encountered over and over, the way you helped Cana with her crippling self-doubt and her doubt with men, and…the way you helped me with the depression I felt when Lisanna passed. The anger and regret I felt was too much to bare at times I…I just felt like I couldn't go on. But you…you helped me. Even though you were feeling the same type of pain I was, you were my rock. You helped me get through that rough time and you even brought back my little sister to me. How couldn't I be in love with you after all that? How can't those three be in love with you after all you've done for them? Why can't those other women be in love with you too when you can help them in any way possible whether it be something small or something big? Whether or not they somehow fall in love with you, isn't it enough to try to help them like you helped us?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he listened to the ivory-haired bar maiden speak. Never before had he realized just how much he had somehow influenced the way those three lived. When Erza was captured, all he wanted to do was save her from the evils from her past. When Lucy was captured all those times, having her fall in love with him wasn't the objective, but rescuing her from those dangers was it. When helped Mira put with her depression over Lisanna's death, all he wanted to do was keep her from falling too deep into the deep dark abyss that was her regret. But with Cana…he did something different. He made an effort to make her fall in love with him and…well to his knowledge it at least made her care for him. Granted, it was a bit easier because Cana was having troubles with men, but helping these other women out with their problems could help them out tremendously. His eyes wandered back to the blue-haired wizard whose heart was recently broken. Gray was put on a mission, probably doing his best to avoid the rain woman, but in his effort to help her…could a seed have been planted that could sprout into…something more? Natsu looked back down to the list of names and thought about something… "Hey, Mira, can I have a pen, please?" He asked, holding out his hand. Mira nodded and moved to grab a pen from one of the waitresses. After she came back and gave one to him, he scribbled down something next to Juvia's name.

Miran noticed that and looked over to see what he had written down. "Loneliness?" She said.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, ever since Juvia first came here Gray was the only thing she really focused on. Never did she try to actually focus on ever really solidifying any bonds with the other guild mates. Like, can you tell me something like her last name?"

Mira opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short. She tapped her chin in thought as she tried to think but couldn't come up with an answer. "I-I don't know."

"It's ok. I doubt anyone else besides Gramps actually knows. But that's the thing, she's been alone besides the times she's interacted with us to get close to Gray and maybe the times she's probably interacted with the girls over at Fairy Hills." Natsu replied, staring at the other girl's names. Who knows what other problems or…demons lay under the surface. Shouldn't he be a good friend and help them resolve whatever problems that plagued them? Not only that but maybe…they could help him too. "Ok…I'm gonna do it!"

Mira tilted her head. "You're gonna do what?"

Eyes full of resolve and determination stared back at her. "I'm gonna be a harem king!" He whispered to her, suddenly jumping up onto his stool and raised his hands in the air high. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!

 **AAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Oh man….this chapter took quite a bit, but I hope you guys like it! This chapter marks the day where Natsu is finally going to seek out other women to both help and possibly along the way, fall in love with! Not only that, but also help him with his own problems too because I have something planned for Ol' Natsu that is going to have him traveling around Fiore about something I hinted at in this chapter. Let's see if you can find out what…meh I'm sure you all can!** **Now I'm going to be setting up a poll for what girl in Fairy Tail you want Natsu to help first. Sadly, Bisca will not be on there because she has to handle her own marital problems on her own. But Natsu will come along shortly…don't you worry. The women in this poll will be Lisanna, Evergreen, Kinana, Laki, and Juvia. As for Wendy…according to my fanfic she is 14 years old…well 414 if you wanna get technical, but still pretty young. But who knows, perhaps this mission she's on in my story may help her…age up a bit. *Shrugs shoulders* We'll see.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please leave a favorite, follow, and a REVIEW! Because they honestly make my day when I hear that you all enjoyed my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO AGAIN! Oh man, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for that, but since school and work have been ruling most of my life, along with my other stories, it's hard to focus on just this one anymore. I tried to stop myself from creating more stories, but the ideas just keep on flowing in! Haha anyways, I'm back with another chapter and the winner of the poll! The winner is…*insert drumroll* JUVIA! I know, BIG shocker, right?! Seriously though, so happy she won and I just can't wait for Natsu to have "fun" with her, can't you?**

 **Disclaimer: In the first chapter.**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

"I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled, jumping onto the stool with his arms held up high. A big grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, would you shut up! Some of us have a crazy freakin' hangover from last night!" A random guild member screamed out to the fire mage.

"HEY, YOU SHUT UP!" The dragon slayer shouted back, jumping off the stool. Before he could stomp over to whoever yelled at him to quiet down, Mirajane quickly stepped to him and pulled back to the bar. "What? Mira, he started it!" He whined to the bar maiden, stomping his foot onto the hardwood floor.

The white-haired model simply sighed as she heard the whine in her boyfriend's voice and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "You know, if I knew that getting into a relationship with you would also force me to be your mother, then I might have stopped myself to think a little bit harder before jumping in with both feet."

Natsu jumped aback at the girl's words and quickly pulled her into his arms. The bar maiden squeaked in surprise at the man's actions, but was certainly not averse to what he was doing. She looked around to see if anyone was staring at the two, but luckily no one was. The dragon slayer lowered his head to stare into the model's blue eyes and apologized, "Hehe…sorry, Mira. I can see I got a little carried away there. B-but…uh…I promise to work on my temper, ok? I'm sorry." He apologized again to the bar maiden. After the fear he had exposed himself to in the bathroom at Lucy's…he didn't want to be alone. No way, no how! He just…had to work on himself, along with helping any of the girls who needed help too. Perhaps…they could help each other. That way, it was a win-win for everyone!

However, before this thought could be further explored, the doors to the guild were thrust open, revealing the scarlet-haired Fairy Queen along with the amber-haired lush. The two locked eyes with the dragon slayer, whom was currently embracing one of his lovely haremettes and quickly went to stop (at least, Erza was) the two from going any further than that. Erza quickly stomped towards the two and stopped in front of them with her arms crossed. "Well…aren't we close today?" She said, an inquisitive glare across her face.

Cana followed after her and wrapped an arm around the glaring Fairy Queen. "Awww don't feel bad, Erza. They're just two teens in love! Hell, their bodies are just filled to the brim with hormones just begging them to fulfill the beautiful act of sex…mmmm being filled is just amazing, isn't it?" The lush whispered into the ear of the scarlet-haired wizard.

"Well…yes, it is quite-WAIT! What are you making me say?!" Erza blushed furiously, stepping away from the grinning lush.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my gosh…ah priceless. You know, you may act like a prude like Mira here. But I know, deep down inside of you two, is just a perverted woman just aching to break out and have some fun. Hell, I've seen Mira's perverted side! And let me say…mmmm does it turn me on." Cana whispered, licking her lips seductively; causing the bar maiden to blush and hide herself behind the dragon slayer.

"Cana, stop." Natsu deadpanned, holding up his hand to stop the lush before she continued.

The amber-haired drunk shrugged her shoulders playfully. "What? Just having a bit of fun. Kinda like you and Lucy did just-" The dragon slayer quickly covered her mouth with his hands and pulled her to the bar before she continued. As they reached the bar, Natsu took his hand off of her mouth, while the lush continued to grin at him. "Why taking me in front of all these people? My how daring of you!" She teased, touching the man's pecs in a seductive manner.

Natsu looked at her in bewilderment and widened his eyes as he caught on to her meaning. "O-Oh! N-No, that wasn't what I was doing at all!"

"Can't you be serious for once in your life?" Erza asked, stepping along with Mira towards the two.

' _Yes…I was that night with him.'_ "Pshh…I can totally be serious! Just…when I feel like it!" The lush replied back, crossing her arms under her ample bosom; pushing them upwards and forcing her red bikini to stretch even further than before. Cana caught wind of the dragon slayer staring down at her breasts and quickly monopolized at the sight. "Why, Natsu? Do you like what you see?" She whispered, pushing her shoulder between her two breasts; extenuating their size to mountainous levels; the soft flesh seducing the dragon slayer and beckoning him to touch them…suck them to his delight.

Natsu slowly reached his hand up, but stopped himself before he could give into his desires. _'Hah…this is getting tougher to stop myself. Every time I see her…I see Mira…I see Lucy…I see Erza, all I want to do is just tear of their clothes and just…ugh I'm getting worse by the day! Come on! Control yourself! If you plan on helping anyone, then your first thing on your mind shouldn't be…copulating. Wow…that's a big word. Hell, I bet Levy would be proud of me for using it! Hey! That could be a great way to get closer to her!'_ Snapping his fingers, Natsu grabbed the pen and notebook that was on the bar and began writing down onto it. Both Erza and Cana looked at this event oddly and turned to the bar maiden with a confused look on their faces.

Mira smiled as she saw the dragon slayer hard at work at his endeavor to help his friends, which she knew in her mind with help with the amassing of his harem. Even if the boy was unaware of it himself. She then turned her head to see the scarlet-haired warrior and amber-haired card mage giving her inquisitive looks and remembered that they hadn't yet known about both her's and Natsu's plan. "Oh! That's right, you weren't here before! Well, then let me catch you up to speed. You see…" The model then pulled the two girls in and whispered between the three of them about the future of the harem plan.

Natsu, however, was too busy in his own little world and continued writing down about possible ideas as to how to get closer or help any of his friends. A sudden movement then caught his eye and he shifted his eyes to see that a certain blue-haired woman was staring at him from behind a pillar from across the room. Seeing that she was caught, Juvia quickly ducked behind the pillar and hoped that the salmon-haired boy had not seen her. _'Oh, what is Juvia doing? Not too long ago he heart belonged to Gray…but ever since that talk with Natsu…Juvia's mind has been so confused!'_ Her eyes shut as she thought all this in her mind a sudden greeting caused her to jump up in fright.

"Heya, Juvia!" Natsu said, patting the rain woman on the shoulder. Juvia then lightly shrieked in alarm at being caught and shifted her eyes back in forth at the man who had been occupying her thoughts was now doing in front of her.

"H-Hello, N-N-Natsu. W-What are you doing here?" Juvia blushed, crossing her arms and leaning back onto the pillar to look nonchalant. _'J-Just play it cool, Juvia. Don't act like Juvia has been spying on Natsu ever since he'd arrived back at the guild. Just act…'_

"Say I saw you staring at me today. Haha you know, if you wanna talk, you can just come over and talk to me. No need for the spying." The dragon slayer joked with a chuckle.

' _NOT COOL! NOT COOL! Oh nononononononononononono! Now he is going to think Juvia is a…wait…what?'_ Juvia was suddenly caught off guard at the boy's nonchalant dismissal of her apparent spying and he just…didn't seemed to care? But…why not? Gray had always made it clear that that part of her personality was a bit strange and it hurt her to realize that, but…that was just her. She couldn't change that part of herself. Otherwise…then Juvia wouldn't be Juvia. But, this pink-haired boy didn't seem to care, but why not? "Y-You…you know, Juvia's been spying on you? If so, then…why aren't you afraid of me? O-Or weirded out by me. I-Isn't that-"

"Says who?" The fire mage interrupted her, causing her to stare at him. "Sorry for interrupting you, but…seriously says who? I don't really care about you staring at me. Not even a little bit. Sure it's not normal, but hell…this is Fairy Tail after all. We're all a little strange here." He grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders (causing her to squeak with a blush) and pointed to various other guild members inside the guild. "See, Macao?" The dragon slayer asked, pointing towards the purple-haired drunkard try, in vain, to flirt with poor Kinana who was just trying to get through the day without any form of sexual harassment. "Now, the guy has a wife…or ex-wife. I always forget which, but not the point. You see how, even though its evident how uninterested Kinana is in him, he just keeps on flirting with her with no regrets whatsoever. Weird, right?"

Juvia stared at the odd exchange between the purple-haired waitress and the purple-haired man. It was plainly obvious for all to see that Kinana was nowhere near as interested in him as he was to her. Yet…he still, plain as day, continued to flirt with her. Had he done this every day? And, if so, why had Juvia never noticed this before. Was it because she was wrapped up in Gray that…she never paid attention to her own guild. Being turned again, Natsu pointed to another guild member; this time, Nab. "Aha! Ol' Nabby boy! P.S. don't call him that. He hates that nickname I gave him. Although, he doesn't know I secretly can 'Man who refuses to pick job', get it?" The dragon slayer asked, receiving a confused look from the rain woman. "Because he…ugh…never mind. My poor humor aside, you ever notice how he NEVER PICKS A JOB!" He yelled to Nab, causing him to look back at him. "COME ON, MAN! Pick one already!" The fire mage shouted, eliciting a middle finger from man who refused to take a single job. "Oh real mature…DICK! Hey, who said that!? Who called Ol' Nabby boy a…yipes!" Natsu called out, ducking behind Juvia to hide himself from the angry glare coming from Nab. "Come on, Nab, you know I love you right? Right, pal?!" Nab then rolled his eyes as he continued staring back at the board. Natsu chuckled as he stepped back to the side towards Juvia. "Hehe…yeah, Nab is weird."

"B-But, isn't that mean? To call Nab a name he does not like? Or, to tease him into thinking that he's weird? Surely, friends would never do something like that." Juvia retorted, confused as to why the salmon-haired boy was showing her all this.

Natsu simply grinned as he scratched the side of her head. "You're right, it is mean. But, it's ok because…well we're all weird here. Every one of us. You, Macao, Nab, and hell especially me! But that's ok. Because I like to think of this as like…a sanctuary for the weirdest of the weird. Some of us have weird quirks, like you're spying, or issues, like my temper, but like everyone here has weird things about them. But it doesn't make them any less special…you're special, Juvia." The dragon slayer smiled at the rain woman, causing her to blush once again and cover her cheeks with her hands.

' _H-He thinks I'm special? I'm…I'm special? B-But…why…my heart…why is my heart…'_ Feeling a sudden rapid beat inside her heart, the rain woman closed one of her hands over the spot which her heart was rapidly beating. Never before…not even with Gray…not even he had made her feel like…she was special. Had he…had he ever told her that? That she was special? No…he had always avoided her. Always, always! But…she couldn't blame him for it, perhaps slightly, but not entirely. Many times she had interfered with his personal space and…maybe broken into his home and that may have been a bit strong, but that was who she was. Sure, it was weird, but…that was who Juvia was. Her way of loving may not exactly be the same as the normal way of how a normal person would love another person, but damn it! She could love however she wanted to love! Juvia is Juvia! This man, odd as it was, accepted that part of her. Because…he too was weird. "W-We…We're like two odd peas in an odd pod, aren't we?" Juvia stuttered out, closing her eyes and awaited the boy's future negative response.

"Haha, hey that was pretty funny! Wow, didn't know you could make jokes, Juvia! And to answer your question, yes…yes we are." The fire mage winked. Juvia instantly smiled at his positive response to the joke she had made. Twiddling her fingers together, Juvia edged herself closer to the man and noted the warmness that seemed to emanate from him. _'S-So…so warm'_ Never before had she felt so…accepted. This man…Natsu somehow made her feel like…she was normal. By accepting her weirdness, by immersing herself in the oddness of her guild members, by…being with him, Juvia felt so…so loved. She edged herself closer to the man and lightly scratched his arm. Natsu noted the soft contact and asked her, "What's up, Juvia?"

The rain woman stared down at the ground in embarrassment. Her heart was beating so fast! Why…why was it doing that? "C-Can I…Can I…be with you more?" She whispered to the dragon slayer, hoping that she would get to the bottom of this strange, but familiar feeling.

Natsu beamed as he heard this. _'Alright! I'm doing it…I'm actually helping her! Yes!'_ "O-Of course you can! Come on!" He grinned, taking ahold of Juvia's smaller, paler hand and led her towards the whispering girls he was beginning to fall hopelessly in love with; unknowingly causing the blue-haired woman to do the same with him. As the two arrived back towards the group, Erza turned toward the two, while acknowledging the blue-haired girl with a smile, and simply nodded in approval with Natsu and Mira's harem plan.

"I approve of your…plan of 'attack' and I must say I must be rubbing off on you, Natsu. Back then you would have simply… 'attacked' without any thought as to how you would 'win.'" Erza smiled, eliciting a roll of the dragon slayer's eyes.

' _Just take the compliment…even if it is pretty much a back-handed one. It'll save you the ass-kicking she'd surely give you if you argue with her.'_ "Yeah, well…you do a good job on 'rubbing off on me.' Haha-UGH!" Natsu suddenly grunted as the scarlet-haired fairy queen socked him in the gut with a heavy blush on her face. He then groaned as he kneeled onto the floor in pain and uttered, "Why?..."

Erza simply growled and turned away from the group as to hide her fluorescent blush from any prying eyes. Cana however grinned at the chance to tease the fairy queen and jumped on it. "Oh, I bet Ol' Natsu here does an equally great job at 'rubbing off' on you, eh Erza? C'mo-OW!" She yelled, having her ear pulled by the red-haired warrior. "Okay, okay! I give!" The card mage shouted to her, causing Erza to release Cana from her iron grip.

By the help both Juvia and Mira, Natsu pulled himself upwards and grinned awkwardly at Erza. "Okay…now I know not to do that. Hehe…ow my stomach hurts. Ugh, you ok, Cana?" The dragon slayer asked, placing his hand atop her bare shoulder. The card mage suddenly jerked her hand back as she felt the hand of the fire mage touch her skin. "Whoa…you ok?" He asked the bikini clad woman.

' _W-Whoa. Ok, what was that feeling? As soon as his hand touched me, a warm feeling just…spread through me like wildfire._ ' Cana thought to herself, blushing intensely as she turned away from the group.

Mira and Erza then gave each other a look as they noticed the slight changes in Cana's demeanor. Grinning with glee at Cana now being bitten by the love bug, the white-haired bar maiden used this to her advantage. Looking at Cana's empty hands, Mira asked, "Hey, Cana, how come you haven't ordered anything yet? It's quite strange to see you without a drink in your hands…is something else on your mind?" The model grinned mischievously at the card mage's embarrassed behavior.

' _S-She's right. W-Why haven't I gotten a drink yet? I'm Cana for crying out loud! S-So why…'_ Her brown eyes then shifted towards a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. _'Him…why am I just focused on him? My eyes…my mind…my body. They just…ache for him. They-I need him. But…why?'_ Internal turmoil began swirling inside of the tanned card mage's mind as she fought to discover just why she was so addicted to the dragon slayer.

Natsu, being ignorant to the whole ordeal, tapped the bar counter to get Mira's attention. "It's cool, I'll spot her this time, Mira. Can I get a nice, cold beer please?" He asked, nearly causing Cana to swoon at the man's generosity. The bar maiden, catching the amber-haired girl in near swoon, giggled and nodded. She then moved towards the back of the bar to make the beer for Cana. After about a minute or so, Mira returned with a nice, frothy mug of beer and handed it to Cana, who beamed at the alcoholic beverage and downed it in one go. Feeling a light touch of his forearm, the dragon slayer turned to see the reclusive rain woman touching his arm to get his attention. "What's up, Juvia?"

"J-Juvia is n-nervous. J-Juvia doesn't know if it's alright to be here." She stuttered, her eyes staring at the floor in anxiety.

Natsu then reached around to pat her on the back, causing the same warm feeling to shoot through her body. "Hey, Juvia, relax. You're here with friends. Just say something about yourself."

"W-What should Juvia say?" The rain woman asked him.

The salmon-haired teen scratched his head in thought at that question. "Well, umm, how about you tell us something personal about yourself. Like, I don't know, your favorite color for starters."

The rain woman lightly nodded at that and turned to the three other girls. "O-Okay. H-Hello, Juvia's name is…wait you all already know Juvia's n-name." She then gulped in anxiety until she felt the warm hand of the dragon slayer's hand pat her on the shoulder for her to continue. "Juvia's f-favorite color is b-blue." The blue-haired mage told the group, waving her hands over her body; showing the blue coat and her own hair she was wearing as evidence of this fact.

"Whoa, your favorite color is blue? Wow, I would've thought it would be…GRAY." The lush snickered at her little joke, waiting for the others to follow suit. Suddenly, the card mage saw the rain woman whimper as she lowered her head in dejection at the mention of her previous beloved. Natsu and the others then slapped their palms to their faces at the lush's mention of the ice-make mage. Mira then pulled Cana towards her and whispered how Gray had previously rejected Juvia. After being let go by the irritated ivory-haired woman, Cana looked side to side awkwardly and rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Ah…I guess that joke is a little too soon then, huh?" She asked, getting deadpan stares from Natsu, Mira, and Erza. Getting the message, Cana turned to the dejected water mage and apologized, "H-Hey, Juvia. Listen, I had no idea about what happened to you and…well I'm really sorry for saying that. Please accept my apology."

Juvia then raised her head up slowly as she looked up at the amber-haired woman. "I-It's okay. Most of the pain Juvia felt that day has subsided. Juvia is not angry with you."

Cana then blew a sigh of relief at hearing that and smiled apologetically once more at the rain woman for good measure. Following in Cana's footsteps to comfort the dejected water mage, Natsu patted Juvia on the back. "Hey, regardless of Gray's rejection, I, along with all of Fairy Tail, care deeply for you. Even Ice Prick does. So don't ever doubt that, ok?" He smiled at the rain woman.

Juvia slight blushed and nodded at the dragon slayer's kind words. "I-Is that really true?"

The dragon slayer then nodded and pointed towards Erza, Mira, and Cana for further reassurance.

"Of course it's true. For as long as you bear that mark, Fairy Tail will stand with you in both times of happiness, as well as times of sadness." Erza smiled at the rain woman.

"Yeah! Anytime you need one of us, then just ask. None of us would ever hesitate for even a second to help out a fellow friend." Mira agreed, smiling at the blue-haired teen with one of her patented 'Mira smiles.'

"Totally! If you ever need someone to drink with and talk to about how much life sucks, then I'm your gal!" Cana winked, holding up her now empty glass at the water mage.

Juvia couldn't believe it. They accepted her…they truly accepted her. Never before had a place accept her for all her faults and weird quirks. Yet, here was this place, this sanctuary that embraced their own weird faults and everyone else's. A sudden swell of blissful delight emerged inside of the rain woman. "Juvia is…Juvia is so happy to hear that!" She smiled, grinning from ear to ear at how delighted she was to realize that she was accepted for who she truly was.

Seeing how happy Juvia was now, Mira tittered and gave Natsu an 'I told you so look.'

The dragon slayer merely rolled his eyes and nodded. _'Geez, something tells me that I'm gonna have to get used to hearing women tell me how right they are.'_ Shaking his head at that thought, Natsu moved closer to the rain woman. "See? Told you Fairy Tail was the place to be! Besides, with cool rain powers as awesome as yours, it's no wonder you're such a great fit in here! I mean, being able to create rain at will? AWESOME! Like, sure it used to get in the way of my training, but now I use the little puddles that the rain makes to splash around with Happy and stuff." The fire mage grinned, chuckling at how fun he still had with his oddball talking cat.

Erza simply shook her head at hearing just how childish Natsu still was. "Still just a child I see."

"W-What?! You're just as childish as me, if not more so!" He gasped, pointing at her in disbelief.

"Am not." The scarlet-haired warrior pouted, turning her head away.

"Am too!" Natsu retorted.

"Am not!" Erza argued back.

"Am too!" Natsu shouted.

"Am not!" The fairy queen growled.

"Am too!" The dragon slayer growled back.

The two continued to go back some time before Mira pinched her nose once again at needing to play Mommy again. Cana caught the irritated expression of the bar maiden and grinned at another prime situation where she could tease the white-haired woman. Edging closer to the model, Cana whispered, "Hey, think about it. This is great experience for when you and Natsu have kids of your own. Just think how great it would be to…make a baby with him."

Mira then opened her eyes at that thought. Perverted ideas then began to swirl around Mira's head at the thought of Natsu and her making a baby together.

 _ **Inside Mira's Head**_

The ivory-haired bar maiden was sprawled across the bed both her and her salmon-haired lover shared. She was now wearing translucent lingerie that gave whomever gazed at her a full view at her bodacious body. Her eyes were glued at the naked body of her salmon-haired lover as he crawled atop her, pulling her to him. His sudden grip caused her to moan and stare at him with awe. Liquid began to seep atop the bed sheets, leaking from her very wet pussy. Seeing the dominating gaze of her lover just made her womb ache for him. For his seed. Even now, she could feel her womb open in anticipation for her lover's semen to shoot inside her. Mira bit her lip at that thought and spread her legs as a sign that she needed him. Natsu grinned as he saw that and grabbed his bulging erection and pushed it into her pulsating crevice. Feeling her pussy spread open thanks to Natsu's bulging dick, she moaned in pleasure at feeling his raging beast inside of her. Her pussy gripped it possessively, as if it wished it never to leave her and begged it to reside inside of her pussy for the rest of its days. The dragon slayer grinned at seeing the pleasured face of his beloved bar maiden and stuck out his tongue. Mira, knowing her boyfriend like no other, stuck out her own tongue and touched it to his. Feeling his own swirl around it with possessive vigor caused her to almost cum from his skill alone. Suddenly, his hips began thrusting without a care in the world. The bar maiden moaned as she felt her lover's pulsating cock strike deeper and deeper into her, pounding her pussy like no one else could.

"N-Natsu~! Oh yes! Pound me just like this! Oh yes! Yes yes yes yes YES! Oh make me pregnant~! Fill me with your seed!" She begged, enveloping her own mouth with his. The white-haired woman moaned as she felt her lover's warm hands suddenly grip her heaving, ample bosom, gripping them intently and causing his digits to seep into them deeply. His fingers then poking her now erect tits, caused her eyes to widen as she screamed inside of his mouth. This in turn, caused her pussy to grip his cock even harder and made him groan in pleasure. His hands were glued to the woman's porcelain body, taking careful pleasure in feeling all of her soft, squishy curves. With every touch, Mira moaned with intense bliss. Not even she knew just how great a lover Natsu could be and was glad that she had finally persuaded him to have a child with her. Surely their child would be the envy of his harem. None could possibly compare with their combines genes and all of them, especially Erza, would squirm with envy at their superior child. Smiling to herself, she gripped the back of the dragon slayer's neck with her arms and wrapped her legs around his backside.

Pulling himself back, Natsu grinned down at the lusty demoness. "Such a naughty girl. What would Lisanna or Elfman say if they saw just how much of a perverted big sister they really had?" He asked, pinching one of the demoness's erect tits.

Mira moaned at this new feeling of both pain and pleasure. "Oh! Please don't-OH! Twist it harder!" She begged, wishing to feel more of this exotic feeling.

"Hahaha! Such a perverted woman! My perverted woman." He growled, swooping down onto her and sucking her neck with intense fervor.

The ivory-haired bar maiden gave a passionate moan as she felt his thrusts combined with his kisses and twists of her nipple. All of these combines together suddenly opened the floodgate to her inevitable orgasm. Widening her eyes as she felt the incoming orgasm, Mira screamed, "I'm cumming!" Her pussy gripping the cock that imbedded itself inside and tried with all its might to milk it for all it had. Natsu, feeling the intense grip of Mira's tight pussy, groaned as he blew his load inside of her, causing her womb to swell with his powerful seed. The dragon slayer continued to thrust, grinning wildly as he felt his lover milk his cock harder and harder. Finally, he stopped and slowly took himself out of her. Moaning in discontent, Mira suddenly felt her pussy leak out the rest of the cum Natsu had expended inside of her. Moving her hands to feel the spot where her womb lay, the bar maiden smiled as she could feel the warm seed that swirled now around inside her womb. _'Mmmm…soon that will be a baby…our baby.'_ She then felt a warm touch near her mouth and saw the dragon slayer's glistening cock poke her. "And you call me a pervert…you're lucky I love you so much…idiot~" She smiled, enveloping the head of his cock and began sucking out the remaining cum from his urethra.

 _ **Back in the real world**_

Mira, her eyes closed and still inside of her perverted fantasy, slapped her hand to her blushing cheeks with a perverted grin on her face. "Oh Natsu~" Seeing this, Cana grinned at seeing once again just how wonderfully perverted the bar maiden was. Unbeknownst to anyone, the card mage had stuck her hand inside of her pants as she watched the changing perverted faces of her friend.

As this was going on, the argument between both Natsu and Erza was coming to a close as the red-haired requip mage grabbed the boy's head and wrapped him in a headlock. "Am I childish now? Huh? Am I!?" She shouted, pulling her boyfriend's head in deeper.

"AGH! Okay, okay! I give! Please, I don't have many brain cells left! I don't want to lose anymore!" Natsu yelled, stopping after his girlfriend finally let him go. Dusting himself off, Natsu muttered, "Meanie."

"What was that?" Erza glared at her salmon-haired lover, causing the boy to sputter and begin whistling nonchalantly. "That's what I thought." She smiled victoriously, strangely becoming quite aroused at the horseplay the two had indulged in.

Juvia continued watching the strange camaraderie these four possessed. Sure, it was beyond normal, but…she truly wished to belong to this strange camaraderie. It wasn't normal…but neither was she. Touching the salmon-haired boy's arm to get his attention once again, he turned around to face her. "I-If it is no trouble, J-Juvia…Juvia wishes to know if it is possible if Juvia can continue to join you all in your…strangeness." She asked, touching her index fingers together shyly, unknowingly pushing together her ample cleavage together.

Natsu grinned, sadly not noticing that beautiful sight, and replied, "Of course you can. Although, heck, you've always been a part of our strangeness."

Juvia widened her eyes in shock at hearing that. Was…was he right? Had she…had she always been a part of this strange group. Her eyes began to pan around the room and stared at all the strange things people continued to do; Macao's shameless flirting, Nab's refusal to take a job, Freed's obsession with Laxus, Laki's strange wood carvings, and the list went on. It was all so simple. Juvia, the rain woman, had a home. And it was because of this salmon-haired boy that she truly realized that. Her entire time her she had wrapped herself up in her obsession with Gray and never once had she tried to forge any other bonds with anyone else. But now…that would change. And it was all thanks to Natsu. Moving her eyes to gaze at him, she became glued to his warm aura, as if she was drawn to it. Suddenly, a swell of happiness surged within her and she hugged the fire mage. Coming to her senses, Juvia yelped and jumped aback at her sudden hug. "J-Juvia is-" She stopped when she saw the dragon slayer raise a hand to stop her.

"Don't be sorry. You're happy, and as such, you felt the need to express your feelings of happiness. No big deal. Besides, I liked the hug." He chuckled with a wink.

The rain woman then blushed at the boy's words and twiddled her fingers nervously. _'He l-liked the hug…does that mean h-he likes J-Juvia? D-Does J-Juvia like him? O-Of course Juvia likes Natsu! He is J-Juvia's friend, but…why does Juvia's heart feel weird right now?'_ Staring at the salmon-haired boy's smile, a similar one crept onto her face as she smiled back at him.

Seeing this, Erza and Cana, seeing as how Mira was still wrapped up in her perverted fantasy, gave each other knowing looks and smiled as the dragon slayer had potentially managed to snag another fair maiden's heart with his boyish charm. They didn't know how he continued to do it, but the boy had a fire within him that seemed to melt any woman's heart. Surely…this salmon-haired man was a danger to all women, while strangely being a savior at the same time. Truly, the boy's adventures would continue to spiral into various humorous, yet kinky, trials that would test his resolve, and his sexual prowess at the same time. But, he was up to the challenge no doubt. Like every challenge Natsu had ever faced, nothing would stand in his way and he would continue until his goal was met.

Unbeknownst to the boy, at that exact moment, numerous women throughout Fiore and Alvarez suddenly shuddered with a strange anticipation.

* * *

After helping Juvia out and helping her realize that she was not alone in world, Natsu enjoyed the rest of his day with the four women until the guild reached its closing time. Mira told him and other three women that she would reach out to Juvia soon so as not to scare her off too soon. Agreeing to this, Natsu said his goodbyes to the four women, as well as to the rest of his friends among the guild and took his leave. As he began walking, he felt a familiar, and much enjoyed presence as he felt a metallic arm wrap around his own. Smiling as he turned his head to see the beautiful Erza Scarlet hold herself close to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder while holding his arm caused him to swell with bliss. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" The dragon slayer said, not even taking his eyes off the scarlet-haired goddess.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" The fairy queen replied, her eyes shut as she enjoyed the warm feeling that emanated from her salmon-haired lover.

As the two enjoyed each other's presence, they continued their trek towards the dragon slayer's cottage and led themselves inside. However, instead of their usual "nightly activities," the two simply lay in bed together and embraced one another as they both gazed upwards at the ceiling. Neither one spoke, so as not to ruin the quiet, tranquil moment the two had secretly always yearned for together. Their bodies lay intertwined with one another, similar to their own fates that led them here to this very moment. The woman and the man. The knight and the dragon. The fairy queen and the...Natsu suddenly jerked as he thought about _that_ , alarming his scarlet-haired lover to the man's sudden movement. "Are you ok?" She asked, worried that something could have affected her lover without her being able to spot it.

Catching himself quickly, Natsu quickly tried to dispel any alarm before Erza could become suspicious. "Y-Yeah! Of course, I just…I just got a boner from being next to you." He grinned, scratching his head.

Silence ensued…

Erza stared back at him with a deadpan stare and smacked him with her armored gauntlet. "Better?" She deadpanned.

"Ugh…better." He moaned back, glad that he was able to keep his fear away from his girlfriend…at the cost of a few hundred more brain cells.

"Pervert..." The scarlet-haired woman muttered as she laid her head back on top of his chest.

Natsu chuckled as she scratched his head. "Yeah…but I'm your pervert, right?"

Blushing, Erza smiled as she replied, "…Damn right you are." Before the dragon slayer could enjoy the moment however, the scarlet-haired warrior suddenly added, "But if you tell Cana, or especially Mira, I'll make carefully sure that you pay tremendously for your crime. Understand?"

Gulping to himself, Natsu muttered, "Y-Yes, Ma'am."

Smiling, the fairy queen quickly requipped into her Heart Kreutz pajamas and shut her eyes as she listened to the dragon slayer's steady heartbeat to soothe her to sleep. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"Love you too." He whispered back, pulling her close to him and reveling in this moment of bliss. As the time passed, his ears picked up the light snores coming from his red-haired lover. Sighing to himself, he continued staring up at the ceiling. _'The fairy queen and the…the demon. Fuck…just acknowledging_ _ **it**_ _makes me shudder. But…_ _ **it's**_ _not me. That will never be me…again anyways. Never…for my sake, as well as theirs.'_

Unbeknownst to the dragon slayer, a certain arrangement was being put into effect that would put him, and the ones he loved in an entirely new type of "predicament."

* * *

Sitting atop his regal throne, a certain black-haired Dragneel stared at the map that was placed across his table. "Oh my sweet, little brother. How I can't wait to see you again. Surely you have negative feelings associated with me, but hopefully what I do next will rectify anything that I have done to affect you, as well as anyone you hold dear." Zeref muttered to himself, signaling a messenger over to him. The messenger ran up to him and took out a quill along with a scrap of paper. "Repeat what I write." He told the messenger with a smile, causing the messenger to give him a nervous one in return and readied himself to write whatever his leader told him to. "Dear Makarov…"

 **AAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDDD THAT'S A WRAP! Alright, I'm back, baby! Sorry for quite the long hiatus regarding this chapter, but I've been busy with work, school, life, and other stories. Speaking of which, *WARNING SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT* I've got other stories, if you don't know! Crossovers between Fairy Tail and other various works, such as, Justice League, One Piece, and RWBY! Feel free to check those out…or don't ! Either or! :D**

 **Seriously though, I'm happy to be back writing my first story on this site and man is it good to be back! So, Juvia has been more or less invited into the harem sorta. She's not officially in, but she will be! Probably next chap or something! But as you can see, I've laid some seeds (I.E. hints) as to how perhaps Natsu will be able to seduce not just the women in Fiore, but also Alvarez! However, that won't really be put into effect until Natsu pretty much seduces the beautiful women in Fiore. So, I'll be posting a new poll as to who Natsu should help (I.E. seduce) now!**

 **Also, yes, seeing as how Makarov is alive my story is pretty much AU. Just answering that now in case anyone decides to ask.**

 **So, if you liked this chapter, please favorite, follow and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, back again with another chapter of The Dragon and the Fairies! People have been reviewing and asking me to make another chapter so…here it is! Hope ya like it! Also, the winner of the poll was…*insert drumroll for dramatic flair*…LISANNA! That's right, folks! By one vote over Levy, Lisanna shoots herself to the top, thus forcing me to create a scenario where Lisanna chooses to join Natsu's harem…damn you all :D! Haha just kidding…maybe.**

 **Also, for all intents and purposes in my story, Lisanna and Mirajane live in Fairy Hills. Just makes it easier for Natsu to… "Do his thing" if you catch my drift…I mean, of course you do…right? Meh, whatever. *Walks away and sits down to type.***

 **Disclaimer: In the first chapter.**

 _Tweet Tweet_

 _Tweet Tweet_

Sounds of numerous birds echoed throughout Magnolia; their harmonious tweets awakening the citizens of the fair city. As the birds continued their daily morning ritual, in a certain ivory-haired woman's bedroom, streams of sunlight flickered onto the girl's eyes, peeking through the slightly opened shades in her room. Slowly, they opened to reveal bright blue eyes that could rival the bluest of oceans. The girl tried to block the sun by covering herself with her blanket, but could already feel her body slowly beginning to awaken. She sighed despondently at being awoken so early, but a smile soon began to grace her luscious lips at another day just waiting to begin. Her body slowly pushed itself up and she stretched her arms upwards as she let out a soft yawn, which caused the blankets to fall to her hips, revealing her nearly nude body. Her bare upper torso showed the pale skin that surrounded her fleshy body, but that wasn't what people, mainly men, gawked at. No, atop her chest was a pair of perky, soft breasts that any man would dream of laying their head atop. But with this girl…only one man was worthy enough to do such a thing.

Getting up from her bed, she walked up towards the mirror adjacent to her bed and looked at herself. Frowning at her bedhead, the girl tried desperately to flatten the irritating part of her short, cropped hairdo that always seemed to shoot upwards every time she woke up. Lisanna sighed as her efforts continuously failed as she saw her hair refusing to cooperate with her. Finally giving up, the youngest Strauss sibling shrugged and decided to focus on another part of her body. Two specific parts to be exact. Turning her head downwards, she pushed together her perky, 32D cups, causing her to lightly moan at her touches. "Hmm…have they gotten bigger?" She asked herself, lightly digging her digits deeper into her bosom. Feeling the soft flesh of her body always seemed to arouse her. Sometimes, and she would never admit this to anyone, but she always imagined that a certain dragon slayer was doing the caresses instead of her doing it herself…

Alas, those were just wet dreams…dreams that perhaps would never come to fruition as long as she stood silent about her feelings for…she blushed lightly at thinking about her crush. Just imagining him fondling like this in her room, just across the hall from her elder sister's room…turned her on quite a bit. Gulping, she continued fondling her breasts with her left as her right hand began trailing down into her blue satin panties, digging lightly into the soft labia. She moaned softly as she murmured, "Natsu…Natsu…", imagining that it was his hand fondling her and sticking his fingers into her special place. Oh she loved him…for as long as she'd known him there was no other man she wanted to touch her…to love her…even when she saw him again in Edolas she wanted desperately to throw herself at him and tell him her truest feelings. To this day, she thanked whatever deity helped her return to Earthland to be reunited with her siblings, as well as him. Just thinking about him caused her heart to race, her skin to perspire, as well as her eyes to lightly glaze over. She forced her fingers deeper into the recesses of her wet pussy, causing her moans to become slightly louder. Her hands gripped the soft, bouncy melons atop her chest, forcing them to become flushed with a pinkish hue. "Natsu…harder, Natsu! Please, I need release!" She moaned, moving backwards onto her bed and falling back on top of it. The ivory-haired girl then began shooting her fingers deeper and deeper at a faster pace, imagining the boy she loved dearly forcing his large cock inside of her and thrusting repeatedly with that same smile that she fell for every time she saw his face.

Lisanna began to squeal as she felt her oncoming orgasm approach, her face practically on fire with her blushing. Panting fervently, she squeezed her hardened nubs as hard she could as she moaned out, "I'm cumming!" Her hips rose up as she moaned, her body twitching upon orgasming and a smile plastered across her face. _'Hehe…that was amazing…'_ Finally, she laid herself back onto her bed and panted softly as the orgasm high soon began to wear off. "Ah…ah…ah…haven't had a good masturbation like that in quite a while. Hehe maybe that means that something good is on the horizon!" The youngest Strauss giggled to herself, hopping upwards. Moving across her room to her dresser, she opened one of the drawers and put on a small pink shirt with a cute cat face on it that barely covered her navel. _'Hmm…I still say Happy has the cuter face!'_ She smiled at remembering her friendly talking cat and wondered just how he was doing on that mission with Wendy and Carla.

Afterwards, she made careful sure that she was still wearing her blue panties and walked to her bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she felt her stomach grumble and patted it softly as she walked towards the door that led to the hallway. Upon opening it, Lisanna let out a soft yawn and saw Mirajane, whom was wearing a small red lace romper that was held together by the straps tied around her shoulders and fell to her upper thigh, also leaving her room with what looked like a smile atop her face. The youngest Strauss had noticed that as of late that her older sister had been awfully cheerful for a while now. Not that she wasn't happy for her big sister with…well whatever put her in such a good mood. It was strange though, every time she questioned her older sister, all she got in response was a titter and teasing smile that told her that she would tell her in the future. "Good morning, Sis. Is today the day you're gonna tell me just what keeps plastering that bright smile on your face?" Lisanna asked with a giggle.

Mirajane smiled back at her seeing her beloved sister and winked back. "Nope! It's secret." She then got a cute little pout back from Lisanna that told her that she hated being left out. Oh how she loved to tease her siblings. Giggling, Mira promised that she would tell her in due time.

"Hmph, you've been saying that for days now!" Lisanna grumbled.

"And I'll keep saying it until it's time for me to share it with you!" Mira replied back, walking towards the stairs. "Now, if you don't want me to make you breakfast, then you can keep asking if you want." She smiled as she began her trek down the stairs towards the kitchen area. Before Lisanna could respond though, a loud grumble echoed from her stomach. She blushed at seeing her body betray her at this crucial moment, but sighed as she followed her evil sister and made sure to question her after breakfast. Afterwards, they both proceeded to walk downstairs and wandered into the kitchen. Mira looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 A.M. A sudden rush of fear shot through her, but remembered that it was Kinana's day to open up the guild today. Settling down, she then began opening the necessary drawers and cabinets in order for her to cook her and her sister up something delicious before heading down to the guild.

Lisanna then walked up towards her smiling sister and began assisting her. After all, her older sister already did plenty at the guild, so she definitely deserved some recognition along with help. After everything was ready, the two sat down in the empty cafeteria and slowly began eating. "Guess everybody is already at the guild, huh?" The youngest Strauss deduced as she stuffed some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Mira nodded. "Probably. Normally, I'd be the one to first leave Fairy Hills in the morning, but I hardly get any days off from work along with my modeling jobs." Lisanna nodded back. Honestly, she had no idea how her older sister managed to balance her job at the guild, along with being the most famous model in all of Fiore. Ever since Lisanna was little, she admired her sister, even though she was a bit of a pain to be around, she still could see just how determined and strong her older sister truly was. And years later, that feeling still hadn't changed.

"Hey, did you hear that Elfman got a job protecting a real famous Lord? I hear he just got sent out today!" Lisanna told her sister with a proud smile. Similar to her feelings for her older sister, Lisanna was just as proud as her older brother too. Seeing how far he'd come from being that quiet boy to this hulking man just showed how right she truly was about her brother's potential.

"Oh yeah, he told me…well I say 'told', but I got the feeling it was more like bragging." Mira chuckled, remembering just how loud her younger brother was boasting about this job and how this was the stepping stone to becoming an S-class mage.

The youngest Strauss giggled at hearing that and perfectly pictured her younger brother's bragging. "Hehe well, ever since you stepped down from going on official jobs, Elfman has been quite determined to surpass you."

Mira shook her head with a bemusing smile. Lisanna was right. For quite some time now, she had seen her younger brother go on mission after mission in an obvious attempt to show the guild that the Strauss family name still had plenty of weight to it. "Mmmmm~ well he can certainly try, but I hope he realizes that I'm no slouch on the battlefield!" The eldest Strauss winked, flexing her right forearm. Lisanna giggled at seeing her older sister's show of strength which caused Mirajane's cheeks to puff up in a pouty face. "Hey! I'm being serious!"

The youngest Strauss just waved her off with a wink. "Yeah, yeah!~"

' _Oh, so you wanna play it like that, huh? Fine, two can play it that way!'_ A devious idea popped into the demoness' mind as the gears turned and turned within her head. Putting her arm down, she then weighed it under her chin and gave her younger sister a teasing gaze. Seeing her elder sister give her such a look struck a chord of fear within Lisanna's heart, causing a light shiver to shoot up her spine. "So, Lisanna…is there anyone you… **like** in the guild?" Mira's grin grew slightly seeing her sister's eyes widen at hearing the question.

"W-W-What are y-you talking about, Mira? I-I like everyone in the guild!" Lisanna stammered with a blush, sweat beginning to slide down her face. _'Oh nonono! Can't tell her! I can't! Then she'll never let me live it down!'_

"Mmmhmm." The bar maiden murmured, already knowing full well as to who exactly her beloved little sister had a crush on. "Come on, Lisanna. You can tell your big sis. I promise I won't tell anybody…well except maybe for the guy." Mira giggled out, seeing her little sister wiggle around flustered at being teased.

"Mira!" The young take-over mage groaned, stomping her foot with a annoyed look.

"Just kidding~ C'mon, tell me!" Mira continued prodding her sister for more details, but Lisanna refused to budge on the matter, which caused the beautiful model's face to blow up into a pout. The youngest Strauss tried to remain annoyed with her sister, but fell short from the cute face she was putting out and chuckled mildly. Seeing her younger sister laugh, Mira envisioned a moment like this, but with Natsu in the kitchen with them, alongside little children with white and pink hair with blue eyes. The bar maiden blew out a contented sigh as she imagined the scenario in her head and looked to her sister. "Hey, Lisanna?"

Hearing her name being called, Lisanna stopped chuckling and looked to her sister. "Yeah, Mira?"

"Would you…like to take a bath together?" Mira asked point-blank, causing her younger sister's face to blow up as red as a tomato.

"W-WHAT!? M-Mira! W-What brought this up! We haven't bathed together since we were little!" The short-haired girl cried out embarrassed.

Mira just waved off her younger sister's complaints with a hand. "Oh hush, Lisanna. It's not that big of a deal. There's nothing wrong with a bit of skinship among family." She said with a smile and grabbed ahold of Lisanna's hand, dragging her towards the bathing area within the apartment complex. Along the way, she ignored her young sister's complaints and thought to herself, _'besides, we're going to have to be used to things like this in the coming future. Trust me, you'll be thanking me once you here what I have in store for you…and Natsu.'_ Just saying his name, Mira breathed out a happy sigh as she hummed on the way to the bathing area. As they arrived, Mira quickly closed the door before her sister could try to escape.

"Mira…" Lisanna moaned at being forced in to doing this, but was silenced by Mira's words and huffed out a sigh and began taking off her clothes. She reached downwards and grabbed the bottom hem of her pink shirt and pulled it upwards, forcibly also pushing up her hefty bosom along the way and took off her shirt, causing her breasts to wobble from being released from their cotton prison. Slowly, her hands grabbed ahold of her blue panties and pulled them downwards, getting a good eyeful of the wet spot where special liquid had been soaked up from her previous masturbation session. Quickly flinging them away so her older sister couldn't see, Lisanna then turned to see her older sister also stripping down. She saw her older sister tear off the band that held the little ponytail on top of her head, which forced her beautiful white locks to cascade down her head, perfectly framing her face. Afterwards, Mira then proceeded to slide off the straps around her shoulders, forcing the red lace romper to fall down to the floor, revealing the perfect, toned body that the demoness proudly boasted through every photoshoot in her entire model career. To her younger sister's surprise, her elder sibling was wearing no underwear underneath, causing her to lightly blush at this small scandalous move by her sister. Mira then saw her younger sister's gaze and gave her a playful wink, causing Lisanna to blush even more. "So, are you gonna stand here gawking at your older sis, or shall we bathe together?"

Lisanna slowly nodded and sat down on a stool adjacent to them. Seeing her elder sister sit down on her own stool, Lisanna then proceeded to gather some shampoo into her hands and smeared it into her hair. The two both went about their cleaning regime as the awkwardness of it all slowly started to fade away. Sure it was weird, but this was nothing new to them. They both knew each other and had grown up with one another. They loved each other and trusted the other with their lives…so bathing with one another should be an inferior cause to be embarrassed about. The embarrassment fading, Lisanna took a long sigh of relief as she soaped up her hands, causing numerous suds to cover her hands. Slowly, she used her now sudsy hands to lightly caress her long, pale arms. Moving from there, the youngest Strauss shifted her dainty hands over to her soaked legs and make careful sure that she got every speck of invisible dirt that might have been lingering from a past job that she still hated to this day. Finally, Lisanna moved her hands upwards to her two pieces de résistance, her perky D-cup breasts. Putting more suds onto her hands, the ivory-haired young woman planted her hands atop her own bosom. Her digits seeped within her soft flesh, rubbing more and more suds onto her supple breasts, which caused her to moan involuntarily; her gentle lips parting in order for her beautiful moan to escape betwixt mouth.

Unbeknownst to the youngest Strauss, her eldest sibling watched with bated breath as she watched the young woman that was before her. How long had it been now? How long ago was it that both her siblings begged her for a bed time story? To stay up past their bed time? To go on missions all by themselves? Oh had the times changed now…and boy did they have to go through hard times to get here. Thinking back on all those times; her times as a deformed entity, her sister's death, and all the constant times that danger affected all her guildmates. A great sigh exhaled from her mouth, one that perhaps she had been holding for Mavis knows how long. But those times were over. Peace was now prevalent throughout Fiore and Alvarez and soon peace talks would be held. Mirajane only hoped that nothing would upset this balance, but even then, she had her guild with her. And not only that, but the love of her life beside her…along with a couple of other women as well. A small titter escaped the lovely model's mouth. Was she jealous? Oh no. If she so wanted to, she could wrap the handsome dragon slayer quite easily around her fingertips. But she would never do that to them. She could tell just how much Natsu meant to Erza and Lucy, not to mention what he was slowly starting to mean towards Cana and Juvia. Thinking upon this subject to love, Mira turned back towards her beautiful, young sister. Ever since they were children, she could see each time Lisanna's eyes would light up just upon seeing the boy's fluorescent hair. Ah…young love. Although, unbeknownst to the young Lisanna, the young Mira's eyes would also light with a certain fire inside of them. Afterwards, she would zoom in before her sister could have him and teased him until tears began to peak from the edges of his eyes just so she could see that beautiful teary-eyed look that she so adored. Ah…young sadistic love.

Removing herself from these past memories, Mirajane then began to clean herself off lest more dirty thoughts entered her mind. After several minutes of washing themselves, the two sisters then both walked over to the women's bath and slowly submerged their sensual, voluptuous bodies into the warm water. Both let out a contented sigh as they felt the hot water seep onto their pale skin, alleviating the temporary coolness the sisters felt as they began walking towards the bath. Lisanna, feeling a sense of calm, arched her back as she closed her eyes and slid her dainty, wet fingers through her damp hair. As she did this, her older sister watched how breasts rippled with every movement the young woman made. Her eyes wandered towards the two rigid nipples that pointed forward on her sister's ample bosom. After seeing that, her eyes moved downwards to stare at the young Strauss's plump rump and proudly smiled at just how beautiful her sister was becoming. Why, if she didn't know any better, her sister would soon be besting her among the top models throughout the world. The bar maiden tittered at how Lisanna would react to that. She was a bit camera shy after all…that would have to be remedied if Natsu happened to have any kinks regarding that area. Mirajane had to find out if her younger sister still harbored feeling for the dragon slayer, or at least, get her to admit her feelings. Otherwise, her sister would be filled with regret and possibly even resentment at just she had done with Natsu…and Erza. Feeling a warm blush cover her cheeks, the take-over mage pushed her thighs together before she let those lustful thoughts take over again. Even now, she could feel her delicious nectar slowly descend from her slit, flowing into the bath water…the water her sister was cleaning herself with. Mira quickly shook her head at that. Obviously her nectar would dissolve into the bath water, having no effect whatsoever on the bathing liquid. Moving aside from those lusty thoughts, the model grabbed ahold of a nearby rag and soaked it with soap before wandering over to her younger sister.

' _Ahhhhhh…this was just what I needed after an intense session like that. Man, I honestly never expected for me to feel something as explosive as that. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember after my body began to mature and those feelings for him began to emerge. Ah Natsu…I wish you were here now. Watching me as I clean myself…your hard cock growing as you watch my dirty, dirty body clean itself. Oh, you'd growly with lust as you watch me clean every nook and cranny. Every crevice that you dirtied with your essence, you naughty boy. Oh Natsu~ Embrace me! Take me with your-COOOOOOLD! COLD RAG!'_ Lisanna jumped as she felt a cold object touch her back and turned her head to see her sister smiling as brightly as ever. "M-MIRA!" The young Strauss yelled, her cheeks fluorescent red as she screamed in both frustration and embarrassment.

"What?" Mira tilted her head in confusion. "I'm merely washing my beloved sister's back. IS there something wrong with that?"

"YES! When the rag is super cold, causing it to interrupt my daydre-" Before she could continue, Lisanna yelped and covered her mouth and turned back around to avoid her sister's soon to be teasing, incriminating gaze.

A pale white eyebrow arched upwards as Mira stared at the back of Lisanna's head. "Ohhhhhh~ Were you about to say daydream? Just who were you daydreaming about, hmmmmmm?~" The demoness asked, submerging the rag in the water and rubbed it onto her younger sister's back.

"N-No one! I-I mean, I wasn't going to say d-daydream. I was going to s-say…ummm…uhhh…." The young take-over mage, rubbed her hands vigorously under the water as she tried to think of some excuse, but her darn brain refused to come up with anything! She began to shiver softly as she felt the rag rub her body along with her sister's soft hands. Both working in unison to effectively break her…to make her sing…to make her spill her innermost desire. But she couldn't! This had to remain a secret. Otherwise, her sister to go to infinity and beyond to "persuade" Natsu to date her. Effectively, most likely leading to her scaring her crush off. So…she couldn't sing. She couldn't tell Mira just what she w- "KYA!" Lisanna yelped cutely, feeling a soft hand cup one of her perky breasts. "M-MIRA!"

"Eh? What is it now, Lisanna?" The ivory-haired demoness asked with a faux-innocent smile.

"W-What are you doing?! Y-You're touching m-my b-b-b-b-b-"

"You're breasts, Lisanna, in case you've forgotten what they're called. I know what I'm doing. I just noticed that you forgot to clean the undersides of them. Oh, you always used to forget to do that and your beloved, loving older sister always had to clean up what you forgot to do." Mira chuckled, remembering just how forgetful her sister used to be.

Lisanna did a quick double-take after hearing her older sister's ridiculous excuse. "T-That was then! And this is now! And I don't need you to clean my b-b-breasts! I'm a grown woman now!"

Hearing that, Mira merely shooed her words off. "Oh hush now. There's nothing wrong with a bit of skinship between sisters, regardless of age. Now quiet down before I tell Natsu that you were daydreaming about him when we see him later." The bar maiden replied, inwardly cracking up at the hilarious and embarrassed blushing face her younger sister was giving her. Lisanna, seeing as how her older sister had that mischievous glint in her eyes, breathed out a heavy sigh as she allowed Mira to continue. Smiling to herself, Mira then continued her ministrations as her hands moved across her sibling's soft, squishy bosom and giggled at seeing just how embarrassed Lisanna really was.

Her hands took careful pleasure in rubbing the coconut-smelling soap across her sister's supple body. Lisanna, inwardly holding the moans her sister's soft hands were causing her, closed her eyes and began to imagine just what it would be like if it was her crush that was cleaning her body. Her dirty, dirty body…Lisanna silently bit her lip as she imagined Natsu in place of her sister touching her…touching her supple breasts…her flexible backside…her smooth derriere. All of it. Liquid began to cascade down the younger sibling's body, both from the outside…and inside. Mira could tell just what her touches were doing to her younger sibling, but it had to be done. If Lisanna was afraid to show herself to her own sister, then what chance did she have with her salmon-haired lover? Only through this could Lisanna emerge from her introverted, shy self into the beautiful, confident woman she knew she was.

Luckily for her, Strauss blood also coursed within her veins. And what a Strauss wants…a Strauss gets one way or the other.

A smile slowly began to stretch across the beautiful model's supple lips. "So, Lisanna…how's about we have a nice, _invigorating_ chat about a certain salmon-haired boy, shall we?" The demoness whispered into her younger sister's ear, putting just the right amount of pressure onto Lisanna's spongy breasts; causing the girl to moan outwardly. After all, she loved her sister. So why not share the man they both held affection for?

Sharing is caring, after all, right?

* * *

In another part of Magnolia, a certain blonde-haired wizard was just beginning to wake up from an enthralling, visceral experience with her new boyfriend. Although, next time she would have to ask him to tone it down on the loving because… "I'm so sore…" Lucy bemoaned to herself, rolling herself onto her back. That damn idiot. Sure they had finally expelled whatever sexual tension that had been lingering between the two for quite some time (and that was lowballing it), but did he have to be so rough? Not that she hadn't enjoyed. Far from it in fact. She had always preferred a dominating partner, which was completely opposite to her Edolas counterpart who seemed to prefer the meek version of Natsu. Nope, that definitely was not her own taste, but she could respect her Edolas version's type. That was definitely a time that she wondered if perhaps the two were destined to be together. _'I mean, if opposite versions of ourselves were attracted to each other, then obviously we must have been, right?'_ Slowly she nodded to herself, straining her neck and once again cursing her damn sexy lover for causing her body to become so sore.

Sighing to herself, the celestial wizard slowly pulled herself upwards on her bed and allowed her yellow covers to drop from her gorgeous figure. She looked down to inspect just what the dragon slayer had done to her and softly touched her well-endowed bosom, causing her to moan in both pleasure and pain. "Yup…very, very sore. Guess Natsu has always been a breast man. Should've guessed that." She murmured to herself, slowly moving herself off of her bed. _'And why wouldn't he be? Just look at me.'_ Lucy walked over to the mirror across her room. She then proudly puffed out her chest, infinitely proud of her genes for pulling through. An hourglass figure to die for…finally there was someone to praise her for it! For too long she had been single, which definitely must have hurt her image. But no more! Now with one of Fiore's eligible bachelors (whom women finally seemed to be gunning for. The damn guy was number 2, just under Loke.) she could finally stop worrying about her body image and feel confident in herself.

Little did she know that it wasn't her body that scared the men away…but the salmon-haired man that was always next to her body that frightened the hell out of said men from even asking the woman her name…

A yawn escaped her pink lips as she stretched her arms over her head, forcing her onto her tippy toes and accentuating all her lovely features from her bright, yellow hair, to her mountainous supple breasts, to her firm derriere, and finally to her toned, somewhat muscular legs. Yup, running away from all sorts of creatures will really build some muscle for you. Giggling to herself at the old times when she couldn't defend herself, her eyes glanced to her keys that held her Zodiacs. Her beloved friends…not servants, but friends. Even losing one of them would break her heart…which was why she was infinitely glad she was able to get Aquarius back from…no, she didn't want to remember. Shaking her head, Lucy raised it high and took in a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply as she washed away those memories full of despair and agony and took a step forward towards a new life full of happiness and love and-

-A face full of pain she thought to herself as her legs suddenly buckled and she faceplanted onto her floor. _'Oh Natsu…I'm gonna kill you as soon as I'm done planting a wet kiss on your handsome face!'_

Finally, after what seemed like another battle in and of itself, the celestial princess had finally made it to the bathroom and turned on her shower. She then turned the dial to warm water…she liked it when it was warm. It was nothing compared to his warmth, but it was close enough. Stepping into the shower, Lucy let out a contented sigh as she felt the water hit her soft body, cascading down the valley of her breasts, down her toned stomach, down her velvety pussy which brought all those memories back to her. Right now, she felt so…so empty. But at that moment, where flesh met flesh, she had felt so full. Full of love and kinship. It was akin to what she felt like when she joined Fairy Tail, but this feeling was far more romantic and passionate. Even now, the princess yearned for her dragon again. To hold her, to make her laugh with those stupid jokes of his and his childish antics, to tease her, to make her smile, to unfortunately drive her up the wall at times, but ultimately, to love her. That was all she had ever wanted…

Ever since she had lost her mom, she had just felt…so empty. Her father had surely never given her the love she needed, not until finally she had read that letter of his and-she shook her head. That memory still brought tears to her eyes. Wiping away them, Lucy moved her head upwards to allow the warm water to hit her face. Lucy was done living in the past. Her family would want her to be happy and move on. Even if it was into this strange harem, but…in a way it invigorated her. Sure that sounded strange. Obviously joining a harem was to be seen as disgusting or immoral, but that was just from one perspective. Society's perspective. Lucy, however, decided to look at it from an adventurer's perspective. After all, wasn't that what a Fairy Tail wizard did? Explore the unknown? Well, the celestial wizard was doing that and if anybody questioned it, she'd tell them that. She was exploring this unknown territory, but luckily for her she had already found the treasure.

The love of a warm, kindly individual who would love her up until the day she'd die…

As somewhat dark as that seemed Lucy knew this to be true. Natsu was a loyal friend and surely that would pass over into his romantic affairs. Sure, he was a… "Harem King" as people would dub him, but he was so much more than that. He cared for her, and she knew he definitely cared for his other lovers. He'd have to. Otherwise, the dragon slayer was a different man than she had originally thought. But he wasn't. No, he was still that damn arrogant, stupid, kind, handsome man that had saved her from a life of boredom and lovelessness…

…who also happened to be a demon in the sack. Bonus points!

Lucy giggled to herself as closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water embrace her and take her to a dream where she and her salmon-haired lover were together again…a dream that was quickly becoming a reality…and for that she thanked whatever deity that watched over them (probably Mavis) and smiled at just what experiences this new adventure would bring her.

' _I'm fired up!'_

* * *

"I'm so boooooooooooored! Ugh, Natsu why couldn't you come home with me!" A loud voice echoed inside a small bathroom. Suddenly, a tanned leg drew itself up from the warm bath surrounding it and dropped back to the water. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, BOOOOOOOORED!" Cana moaned out (and not in a good way either!) and she craned her neck backwards. Laying back into the tub as naked as the day she was born, she grabbed the bottle next to her tub. "Five o' clock somewhere…" She mumbled to herself as she guzzled down several gulps of rum down her gullet. The card wizard then popped the top out of her mouth and held it upright as she grabbed the tiny sliver of soap that she still had, while making a mental note that she had to head to the store for more soap (and of course more booze!), while wondering if she could have Natsu do that for her. After all, a new boy toy meant free labor! She chuckled to herself at just imagining the reaction she'd get from the boy, causing a smile to stretch across her lips. A smile…for too long she'd been giving fake ones to men, but to him...it was different. Far, far different. Not only did she mean it, but she wanted him to smile back at her too. To give her that look that said there was no place he'd rather be and no one he'd rather be there with. Granted, that last part would be tough to sell seeing as how he had three other girlfriends (with certainly others on the way.). Giving herself a cocky smirk, the lush looked down at the two, round objects floating in the water just beneath her. She definitely had these two secret weapons at her disposal and seeing as how she was more sexually liberal than the average gal it certainly pushed her forward on the harem ladder. Smiling, Cana pushed her shoulders between her ample bosom and gave them a little jiggle with a movement of her body, watching as they jiggled and bounced healthily along.

Oh yeah…definitely had the advantage.

She may not have had the largest rack, but she sure as hell knew how to use them better that the rest! Although, Cana certainly wouldn't mind personally examining and showing the girls, particularly Lucy, how to properly accentuate their ample busts. Being prudes was not going to get them extra points in the harem system…assuming there was one? To Cana, there was one now though. _'*Sigh* Really wish Natsu was here though. Could really use his company right about now. Things just are not the same anymore without that warm presence around me…welp, guess rum is gonna have to do the trick!'_ As much as the lush was trying to cut back, drinking really helped calm her nerves, and seeing as she was in uncharted territory in this relationship (It had been so long since she had been in a serious one), she thought that maybe drinking was the solution in this case. Sex would've helped too. Lots of it. If there was one thing Cana was confident in, besides her drinking ability, it was her sexual prowess. Unfortunately, her other half was missing and there was…her eyes drifted to the bottle in her hand. No…she couldn't. I mean, she could, but…hmmm. It was around the same size as his…she could at least get the tip in there. The card wizard snickered at that and contemplated. Was this gonna be weird? Yes, but so was drinking her boyfriend's cum mixed with rum while being accompanied by said boyfriend and his other girlfriend. So…yup, she was definitely more sexual liberal than the average gal!

"Ah well, stranger things, right?" Cana whispered to herself with a shrug, moving the tip of the bottle lower to her special crevice. First though, she needed the necessary lubricant. Fingering should do the job. Stopping just outside of her slit, Cana's fingers slowly entered inside of her, causing her to moan out in visceral pleasure. Quickly her fingers began to do their job and a smile graced the lush's lips as her body moved with every thrust of Natsu's…err her own fingers. Imagining her boyfriend here was definitely helping get the juices flowing…literally. Soft, quiet moans escaped the lush's mouth as she whispered, "Natsu…ah yes…like…yes like that. Ah…ah you're so….ah! Yes…yes…oh!" Oh she missed him. So much. She didn't know why or how, but just being around him just made her feel so loved. So needed. She hadn't felt this way for so long. This romantic, passionate need to be with someone. Whether this was lust or lo-that other thing. It didn't matter. The card mage never wanted this feeling to end. The juices flowing, Cana switched out her wet fingers for the cold, hard tip of the bottle she was just drinking. As it entered her, Cana let out a small hiss as she felt the damp, moist tip enter inside her slit. Whether it was her own saliva or the bath water she didn't know, but right now it didn't matter. "Natsu! OH! Yes Yes! Oh I missed you! So much! Harder! YES! Harder! Oh so goooood~!" As she moaned out, her other hand quickly latched ahold onto of her quickly hardening tits and played with it, causing her smile to grow even more and her juices to flow out quicker. Moans continued to echo inside the tanned woman's bathroom, bouncing off the walls. She didn't care. Not in the slightest. All she cared about was her and, "NATSU, I'M CUMMING!" A loud exhale escaped Cana's lips as she felt her own liquid flush out of her pussy, while some exited and some entered inside the bottle. Her body lightly twitched as the euphoria from the unnatural orgasm began exuding from her body. As her orgasm high began to lightly fade, Cana licked her lips slowly with a quiet moan of satisfaction. "Mmmmm~ As good as always." She whispered to herself, plopping the bottle out of her pussy. Moving it to her eyes, she saw that the amount inside had risen and deduced that her own juices had entered alongside the remaining rum. Thinking to herself, she shrugged and downed the rest of it. Sexual liberality for the win, she supposed. As she finished the rest, Cana muttered to herself, "Ahhh…not as good as Natsu's concocktion." Breathing out one last sigh, Cana pulled herself out of the tub and started to get ready to head out to the guild. As the lush wrapped a towel around her luscious figure, barely containing the massive bosom she housed, she looked down at the rum bottle and thought to herself…

Then again…what was?

* * *

As the lush ended her…activities, a certain rain mage was just beginning hers. Not the kind of sexual activities the card wizard was up to, but still very important. Juvia, wearing just a small blue t-shirt alongside a pair of blue panties, continued moving more of her precious Gray memorabilia into boxes. Looking around the room, a small whimper escaped her lips as she noticed just how much love and care she had taken to make all of these products only for it be in vain. But before she could fall into despair once more, the rain mage inhaled slowly and exhaled out a quiet, calm breath. While she was sad, the time had come to move on from the past and look forward to perhaps a much brighter future with a more…sunny outlook on life. Unknowingly, the rain wizard had grabbed an unfinished Gray doll as she was stuck amidst her thoughts and looked down to see that the hair hadn't been sewn on yet. Caressing the head, a small idea then popped inside of her head. Her bright, blue eyes moved over to her crafting supplies and walked over to look for a particular colored material to sew onto the head. Shuffling through the supplies, her fingers then locked around a soft piece of cloth and looked closer inside. Seeing just what color it was, and smiling, she pulled it out. Juvia then placed the colored cloth atop the doll's head and wondered if what she was about to do would be classified as weird.

" _But, it's ok because…well we're all weird here. Every one of us…But it doesn't make them any less special…you're special, Juvia."_

Juvia closed her eyes and her smile grew slightly bigger as she remembered what the salmon-haired mage had told her yesterday. She was weird…but she was special. Nodding at this positive thought, the rain woman laid the doll onto one of her tables and began looking for some scissors for her next project.

A salmon-haired doll project…

* * *

Finishing off this quest around the city, a murmur escaped that same certain salmon-haired boy most women in the Fairy Tail guild were thinking of. Together with him, was his scarlet-haired lover and queen of his harem sleeping with him intertwined in their bed. Their bed…what a strange thought. Never before had the two ever believed that this was where their destinies would meet. Although neither of the two really believed in destiny, they were definitely happy something had brought them together. Their happiness…their smiles…their love was that much stronger now. Hell, even their magic had seemed to improve since they had…"fulfilled" their love together. They were happy together, and even among their other various haremettes each had found a sort of solace and complacency amongst the odd endeavor. Was it weird? Yes, of course, but neither cared. To hell with social norms if it meant that they all couldn't be happy. All they needed were themselves, their guild, and the love all intermingled together whether it be platonic, familial, or romantic. It didn't matter to them. To any of them. All that mattered was ho everything would fare in the future. An unknown future. Did it frighten them? A little, but that wouldn't stop them. And why would it? They all belonged to the single greatest guild (at least in their biased point of view) in the world and nothing could come between them. Nothing would or could.

Another murmur escaped the dragon slayer, causing his grumpy lover to tap him on the nose. "Quiet…I'm sleeping." Erza whispered, her nose scrunching up in a fit of annoyance.

"Mmmmm…obviously you're not if you're tapping my nose." Natsu snarked back, a smile beginning to form as the first thing he heard today was her beautiful voice. _'A good omen, if you ask me…'_

The fairy queen shook her head annoyed atop his chest as she replied, " _Trying_ then. So stop murmuring."

"…Better than you're snoring if you ask me." The fire wizard whispered to himself. Unlucky for him, even though Erza didn't have his heightened hearing, she still caught wind of what he said.

"…What was that?" She growled, her fingernails tightly digging into his bare chest, as if daring him to whisper another insult.

"…*snore*…*snore*" Natsu continued to do, praying that it would ward off any potential death moves Erza would do to him. He wanted to live after all.

A smile graced the knight's lips as she snuggled up closer to her warm lover. _'That's what I thought…'_

 _ **A few hours later**_

"Ahhhhh!~ Natsu! Not so rough! It's still early!" Erza yelled out, instantly moaning out just as she said that. Her soaked hands slammed the wall next to her, hoping to balance herself lest both of them fall in his cramped shower. Another of his thrusts entered him deeper, driving her body onto said wall, squishing her massive breasts onto the wall. "AHHH! YES! ARGH, DAMN YOU~" Why did he have to know she liked it rough?

"Ag…ah….oh man, can't stop! Ah why do you feel so good?! Ahhhh, Erza!" Natsu moaned aloud, thrusting his hips ever faster inside of her gorgeous queen. His hands pulled her leg upwards and pulled it over his shoulder, allowing him even deeper inside of his girlfriend's pussy. The water from the faucet continued drenching the two with more and more warm water, causing his hardened erection even more of a slippery access into Erza. Horny and hungry, the dragon slayer slammed one of arms onto the wall to steady the two and grabbed ahold of one of her delicious, succulent breasts with his other hand and latched onto it. The fairy queen squealed in pleasure as she felt her lover suck and thrust with talented fervor. He was getting better. With each experience, either with her or another, it vastly improved his sexual prowess. A small jealous feeling began creeping up Erza's back as she wished that it was only her that could harness this sexual prowess, but this was necessary after all. Besides, it was too late to go back now. Pandora's box had been unleashed and the harem was ever-growing. Perhaps it would never stop growing. Either way, it mattered not because she knew just where she stood in his heart. Number 1. And why not? She was perfect…or at least, damn well close. Not that she would let anyone else say so. Although, she wouldn't mind hearing more compliments coming from his mouth more. Like, "You're so beautiful…" He whispered, enveloping his lips with her own.

…Just like that. Ah, if she could swoon (and if she was the swooning type of girl) she definitely might have done so right then and there.

Her free arm quickly wrapped itself around the dragon slayer's neck and pulled him closer into their passionate kiss, while also helping him thrust ever deeper into her body. She loved this. Too much in fact. Part of her didn't want to go on missions anymore and just stay here with him. Forever. A dumb choice, she knew this. The two of them would quickly…no, their sex life would never be boring. That was a fact. But, missions and adventures were part of their lifestyle. Granted, it was nice for a break from them. They had had adventures that should have lasted lifetimes, but they had experienced them in small courses of time. This was fine. This peaceful, tran- "AGH! HARDER, NATSU! I'm…I'm so close!" Um…t-tranquility definitely was a welcome change of pace and Erza definitely would embrace this for a long time. Natsu, hearing his beloved, speedily quickened his thrusts, slamming harder and rougher into the knight's supple body. So rough that she could have sworn she heard the wall begin to crack. This house definitely needed a renovation…and sturdier walls. They both were holding back tremendous amount of their power as is. Pulling the boy into another kiss, the scarlet-haired knight felt her slit tighten around Natsu's erection and coil harder, desperately trying to milk the cock of its delicious nutrients.

"AHHHH, C-Can't hold it! E-ERZA!" The fire wizard screamed out, giving one final thrust into Erza, causing her to scream loudly (most likely awakening most of the wildlife surrounding them) and came alongside her lover. His erection spurted out tremendous amounts of cum inside of the woman, causing a slightly perverted smile to grace both of their lips. The orgasm…their favorite part. Well, all of sex was their favorite part, but the climax may have had just a fraction of the lead. Small thrusts accompanied the boy's orgasm, desperately seeking to empty his load, all of it, into her. Both needed a level head and neither would be able to focus if they were being handsy underneath the table at the guild…which didn't sound like a bad idea actually. Nonetheless, finally the dragon slayer's thrusts ended and the two's foreheads touched together as they laughed together whilst staring into each other's eyes simultaneously. "Heh…hehe see? Told ya this was the best way to wake up…and it works as an apology too." He beamed at the girl.

Erza raised her brow playfully. "Oh? And who was apologizing to who?"

Natsu scratched his head. "Umm…wanna just say it was a 50/50 apology? My fault and your fault?"

The knight's brow rose just a bit higher at his answer.

The dragon slayer sighed at seeing that. "…My fault?"

She nodded at that.

"Of course…" He grumbled out, rolling his eyes.

Erza giggled at seeing her boyfriend's reaction. "Not my fault you orgasmed first. And here I thought you wanted to surpass me?" She whispered to him, playfully caressing his chest.

Natsu gave her a confused look until he finally caught on. "OH! Haha I am going to surpass you! Just give me…one…min-GOT IT!" He yelled out, causing the girl to look at him strangely until-

"KYA!" She screamed out, feeling the cock grow even harder inside of her, wiggling inside of her as if desperate to ejaculate once again. Her eyes drifted downwards and saw just how much cum had mixed between the two and was now seeping down their thighs. Silently gulping in anticipation, Erza raised her eyes to meet the dragon slayer's and gave him a seductive, playful smirk. "Good move. Think you'll beat me this time?"

He quickly gave her a smirk to rival her own. "Only one way to find out, right?" Natsu responded, quickly thrusting away again, causing Erza to wrap her legs around him and moan out in euphoric pleasure. "By the way…'kya?'" He asked the knight, who's blush was growing after noticing her embarrassed response.

However, instead of giving the boy a proper response, she simply…

"AGH, ERZA THAT'S TOO TIGHT!"

…tightened up.

Ah, young love…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD THAT'S A WRAP! Wow…just wow. How long did this take me?**

" **TOO LONG!"**

 **Haha…yes, random stranger. Far, far too long. And for that, I must apologize. Things have just been piling up…amongst my usual procrastination. Not to mention, since Mass Effect Andromeda (What are your thoughts on the game so far?) is out and Persona 5 is coming out this Tuesday. And school is in and I have work…I find it tremendously hard to do any work. I'm sorry! Hopefully this makes up for it! This was really fun to write (even though I find it sometimes hard to begin again after a long break) and I enjoyed writing the characters in these situations. Granted most were…bathroom related. Seriously, what was with that? IDK. Just wanted to add a different flavor to the mix this time. As you can also see, Lisanna is being inducted into the harem slowly by her one and only big sis! Somebody has gotta do it after all!**

 **Also, how did ya like this week's chapter? I…sorta liked it. Didn't really like that JERZA scene though…not in the slightest. Seeing Anna was…cool. Although, I'm kinda confused because she sad that she taught the others how to read, but didn't Natsu have trouble reading? And, didn't Igneel and Erza teach him how to read? That kinda confused me, but maybe I'm just dumb. *shrugs* Probably. Also, I updated my profile, so if you wanna know more about me, then you can go check it out…or not! :D**

 **Haha seriously, hope you guys enjoyed my chapter, and if you did, then please leave a favorite, follow, and a REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYYYYO! Guess who's finally back with a new chapter nearly a year in the making…THIS GUY! Hehe…I'm sorry again. I keep saying I'll work harder and try to post more, but life finds away…to screw you over quite a bit. *sigh* Granted, I have updated my new DBZ+FT crossover recently, but this story is different. The Dragon and the Fairies was my first story ever on this site, so it definitely holds a special place in my heart. Not to mention it's definitely my most popular by far too! And for that, I sincerely want to thank all the people who support me on this site. It genuinely means the world to me when people favorite, follow, or review any of my stories. It tells me that you actually like what I'm putting out there and you want to see more. Now, people have asked me if I've abandoned this story and I want to answer here-**

 **I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!**

 **Three of them are on hiatus for reasons like, wanting to rewrite them or wanting to focus on my most popular fics, this fic being one of them. I mean…just WOW! The last time I checked I was at around 680 favorites, 720 follows, and 151 reviews! THAT'S HELLA AWESOME! Again thank you so much for all that. Hopefully I can get this fic to over 1,000 favorites and follows by the New Year (not likely, but it's definitely a goal to shoot for!) And jeez, seeing as how I've been gone for so long, so many FT related stuff has happened; Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (I liked it. Although, I like the first movie, Phoenix Priestess, a bit better- The plot was better, the new movie characters (Éclair and the villains) were stronger (Character-wise and strength wise), everyone in the Fairy Tail guild actually contributed to the final battle, etc.), the ending of the manga (…Ah…I'll save my opinion for the end of this chapter because OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOSH, do I have so much to say about the final arc. I mean…*Shakes head* I'll just wait till the end.)**

 **Also, I just want to make a quick announcement concerning the harem of this story. Now, I know I did say EVERY woman in Fairy Tail would be included, but I've changed my mind.**

 **WAAAAIT! Before you start rolling your eyes and start unfavoriting, let me just say that there will still be a harem in this story, but it will just be a bit smaller than the mass harem I originally wanted in this story. That was what I sort of intended for this story to be, for example, "Boil" by EvilFuzzy9 (whom by the way is a master at writing smut. If you haven't read any of his stories, I implore that you do.) or "Pet Boy of Fairy Hill's" by Kript (whom is another amazing smut writer on this site.). Those particular stories lend themselves to being mass harem stories by the way the author has intended it from the very beginning, and I'm NOT dissing them. They're hella awesome writers and they're inspirations for me to one day achieve their level of infamy. Now, that's also not to say there won't be smut in my story, but I also want there to be some genuine love and romance between the characters and I'll try to the best of my ability to make it believable. But I'm not ignorant. I know harems are practically impossible to make believable and it takes a suspension of disbelief to properly enjoy stories like this. So, once again, I want to thank all of you for allowing me to take the story in the direction that I want to (i.e. delicious harem goodness :P). So, to sum up, there will be no MASS harem, but there will still be a harem. Two, there will still be smut, but not all the time seeing as how I will need to build some relationships from the ground up for certain characters (i.e. Jenny, Brandish, Milliana, etc.). So don't expect Natsu to jump into bed with any of them right away seeing as how most of the women (barring any of the actual members of the Fairy Tail guild, like Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, etc.) have really thought of Natsu in a romantic light…yet. ;)**

 **Also, while I'm at it, I'll let you know on whom I plan on having enter Natsu's harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Cana**

 **Juvia**

 **Lisanna**

 **Evergreen (Yes, I know some of you did not want her to be in the harem, but blame "The Dragon, Titania, and The Fairy" by shinji01ikari (whom is also another one of my role model's on this site). I love that fic and I wanna explore what could potentially happen if Erza and Evergreen ever were interested in the same man, along with obvious other haremettes.)**

 **Levy**

 **Bisca**

 **Ultear**

 **Meredy**

 **Virgo**

 **Aquarius**

 **Flare**

 **Jenny**

 **Milliana**

 **Kagura (maybe)**

 **Kyouka (I know she's dead along with Sayla (even though she's a Take-Over for Mira in the manga), but remember, this is an AU fic so I can bring her to life if I so please)**

 **Sayla**

 **Angel/Sorano**

 **Yukino**

 **Hisui (I have a rather particular interesting idea to include her in this harem, but this won't really happen till way later in this story.)**

 **Irene (She's gonna be tough, but I'm willing to try it out. If I can't pull it off, then that doesn't mean I can't try again in a one-shot or something…or another Natsuxharem fix that's just pure smut…would any of you be down for that?)**

 **And I know this is rather dumb, but part of me wants to add Edo-Erza (blame Neoshadow's, "The Story of a Dragon, a Knight, and a Fairy Hunter" CUZ I LOVE THAT FIC!) and Edo-Lucy. Again, these are maybe's. I haven't confirmed whether I wanna do that, or how I'd do it…well maybe something about an Edo-Acnologia…bah, I don't know. They're not official for the moment though.**

 **So, that's like 23 women…shit, maybe this is still a mass harem, huh? Huh…well, I guess it all depends on what your definition of a "mass harem" is…why the hell am I thinking about this again?**

… **Oh right, I'm a fanfic writer that can't stop writing harem fics. :P**

 ***eyes binder full of ideas for more NatsuxHarem fics and various other smutty fanfics hidden in my room***

 **P.S. Also, thank you for putting up with my weird sense of humor. You all are the best!**

 **Also, P.P.S, I just wanna endorse some of my friend's stories that they've allowed me to read such as, "A Dragon of the COG" by thehappy, which is a crossover between Fairy Tail/Gears of War, and "Fairy Tail: Rise of the Crimson Dragon" by Strikefreedom10, which is an AU fic that has a much stronger Natsu from the beginning of Fairy Tail. They are amazing people that have written amazing fics! Feel free to check out any of their other fics too! They have such awesome ideas!**

 **Anyway, without further ado…**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly, does it look like I own Fairy Tail? Because I most certainly don't, but if I did, you'd bet your asses I'd have made Natsu and Erza the main pairing! Nothing against NaLu, I just prefer NaZa above all else. But no, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Kodansha…*sigh***

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild (Nighttime)**_

It was a quiet night. Not a soul was stirring amongst the town of Magnolia as a quiet breeze blew through the town, shuffling the dust atop the cobblestone paths. The only lights that kept the town from being a pitch black environment was the large full moon that towered high above in the sky, along with all the numerous small stars that speckled the night sky. No, not a soul was stirring amongst this town…except for the six people currently inside Fairy Tail Guild.

Inside the guild, there lay a similar environment of near-darkness save for the rows of candles set ablaze in rows, giving the guild a strange romantic ambience as opposed to its usual rambunctious nature. However, the candles weren't the only change that was made to the guild hall. While most of the tables remained the same, one table that laid in the middle of the hall was adorned by a pure white table cloth, which was decorated with rosy petals atop its white sheen. Along with the petals, there lie numerous mouth-watering plates of food that were mostly left untouched (save for a certain rowdy dragon slayer's). It certainly was a strange sight to see inside this particular guild that was known for its loud and boisterous nature, but it was all for a particular purpose. To explain that purpose, one had to understand just who were the three people inside the guild hall this late at night. Two of them were sitting at the table adorned with the rosy petals and delicious food at the moment; Natsu Dragneel, whom strangely was wearing a much different outfit at the moment, a charcoal-black tuxedo with a plain white dress shirt and his iconic scarf wrapped around the neck of his shirt in the form of a tie, charcoal-black dress pants, and (to several of his girlfriend's ire) his usual sandals atop his feet.

"I told him not to wear the sandals. I _specifically_ told him to find a pair of dress shoes to match up with his attire, but does he listen to me? Noooooooo!" The beautiful bar maiden, Mira, whom was wearing a long-sleeved black dress with white frills layering the cuffs and chest, huffed to herself and proceeded to cross her arms and push herself against the bar while keeping her eyes on Natsu and the girl across from him. _'Geez, why does he have to be so stubborn sometimes? Can't he see that I, his lovely and intelligent girlfriend, know what's best for him better than himself? Ugh, I'll never understand men…'_ The ivory-haired woman shook her head, still staring at the man and his…date. Mira tittered at the thought. It wasn't purely the thought that brought a giggle to her, but rather the two people participating in said date. Her cerulean-blue eyes then shifted from the object of her affection to another one of her loved ones, her beloved little sister Lisanna. She giggled once more at seeing her younger sibling shift awkwardly in her seat as she fought to contain another one of her embarrassed blushes for what seemed like the umpteenth time tonight. It made sense why the youngest Strauss was so nervous after all. The poor girl had been hopelessly in love with the rose-haired dragon slayer for years now and had failed time and time again to properly confess her affection. ' _But that all changes tonight.'_ Mira thought to herself.

But before we see just how tonight would once again shift the dragon-boy's harem once again, we must first see just how tonight came to be…

* * *

 _ **Earlier that Day**_

It was a calm morning. Rather, it was a little too calm in comparison to how most morning's started in the town of Magnolia. Most individuals had barely begun to awaken to start another hum-drum day (as opposed to certain individuals of a certain guild) of their lives. But rather than focus upon those people, instead, we focus our attention on two individuals starting their day. A small gust of wind blew outside a small cottage in the outskirts of town. Inside the cottage there were two individuals that had just finished their lovemaking ritual before one salmon-haired man parted to surprise his lover, a beautiful scarlet-haired woman, in the kitchen with a delectable surprise. Erza Scarlet, whom was drying herself off after her and Natsu's shower lovemaking, let out a contented sigh as she rubbed the towel against her moist skin. She brought the towel to her arms, rubbing the excess water from the shower away from her skin and allowing the towel to remove the liquid. After, the scarlet-haired knight proceeded to rub the towel against her bare chest, pushing the towel to her ample bosom, eliciting a small moan. _'Guess I'm still a little sensitive there. *Sigh* I told that fool to take it easy so early in the morning. Seems I'll need to teach him a thing or two on how to properly treat a lady.'_ Erza thought to herself, blushing slightly at remembering just how orgasmic her morning was not minutes ago. Removing the towel from her breasts, her brown eyes looked down to see her body reacting to her lewd thoughts and saw her areola hardening at the dragon slayer's earlier touches. Gulping, the scarlet-haired woman touched her fingers to her hardened areola and felt just how rigid they had become. Small traces of liquid began to flow downwards from her special place by her own caresses at the moment, causing her to quickly remove her fingers. _'No, now isn't the time for this! I just got done from having sex not minutes ago. My…if I didn't know any better, I swear my life was turning into one of my romance novels. There always were quite a number of shower lovemaking scenes inside of those pages. I'd always been curious to try, and while it wasn't entirely accurate from what I read…it still was quite invigorating.'_ Her eyes then moved to look at the small shower inside of the dragon slayer's bathroom and saw the small indentations and cracks left by both of their bodies colliding with the walls. _'I suppose I was right. We'll need to do some serious remodeling to this house in order to suit all our needs. After all, as the queen of this harem, it's my duty to ensure everyone gets to the best out of this arrangement.'_ The knight brought a hand to her chin, nodding at her thoughts. After thinking about it for quite a bit, Erza removed herself from her thoughts and wrapped the towel she was using to dry herself off with around her head. She then grabbed another one off the towel rack in the dragon slayer's bathroom and proceeded to wrap it around her body, not for a sense of privacy seeing as how the requip mage was more than comfortable enough to walk around naked inside her boyfriend's house, but merely to keep the two's libido from interrupting their morning once more. The knight wasn't ashamed to indulge in her own carnal urges, but reveling in them for too long didn't seem like a proper answer either. Feeling the towel wrap around her body, and feeling her sensitive breasts chafe slightly against the towel, the scarlet-haired woman quickly took a look at herself in the mirror inside the bathroom and smiled at seeing the beauty exuding from her before leaving the bathroom to search for Natsu.

Upon exiting the bathroom, Erza's nose caught the scent of a delectable aroma in the air. This smell certainly hadn't been here before when the two had arrived late last night, so the scarlet-haired mage was curious as to what it could possibly be. While her senses weren't as heightened as Natsu's own, Erza still managed to trace the smell with her own nose to the kitchen to find a rather astonishing surprise. In front of her eyes she saw not one, but several dishes laid upon the table; fried eggs mixed with diced tomatoes, cooked salmon, sliced toasted bread with melted butter on top, each making the knight drool slightly at how delicious each dish smelled. Her first thought was that Mirajane must have come over early in the morning before heading to the guild, but that thought was quickly dashed by seeing Natsu instead being the only one in the kitchen, wearing only his white trousers and an apron tied around his waist that for some reason had, "Kiss the Cook, Don't Fish the Cook" written on the front with a salmon below the letters with a chef's hat on. Seeing that, Erza couldn't help but giggle at the rather adorable apron the dragon slayer had on.

Hearing a sudden cute giggle behind him, Natsu turned around to see his nearly naked girlfriend gawking at the food he had cooked. Fighting the urge to blush at seeing Erza wearing only a towel around her body, Natsu coughed awkwardly and asked, "I-uh hope you're not too picky cause this is all I had in my fridge at the moment. I'm gonna need to head to the store sometime this week otherwise Happy is gonna be seriously mad at me for emptying the fridge like this haha."

Still a little shocked at the amount of food the rose-haired mage had made, Erza responded, "N-No, it's fine. Everything looks so good…surprisingly."

Natsu, crossing his arms, took offense to that last remark and irritatingly asked, "What do you mean 'surprisingly?'"

Erza chuckled at seeing her boyfriend pouting and replied, "Relax, Natsu, I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that I didn't know you could cook like this."

His pout fading, Natsu grinned at seeing Erza so shocked at his awesome cooking. "Hehe, surprised are you? Well, I guess I can't blame ya. My cooking is just like my fighting; top-notch!" The dragon slayer exclaimed, beating his chest with a fist.

Erza giggled at seeing Natsu so prideful of his cooking skills and was happy at seeing a different side of him. Smiling to herself, the scarlet-haired woman took a seat at the table and took another whiff of the food in front of her. Slowly taking a fork and knife, Erza cut a piece off of the cooked salmon and layered it on with some of the fried eggs as she scooped up the rest and put the food into her mouth. A sudden rush of euphoria hit the knight head on at tasting just how wonderful the food was. Her movements then became blurs as she scooped up the rest of the food into her mouth in a frenzy, leaving her plate bare and empty. Seeing that, Natsu was happy to have given her a delicious breakfast, albeit leaving him with a slightly smaller one for himself, but if it made his girlfriend happy, then he could live with a hungry stomach. Chuckling to himself, Natsu then made one last trip to the fridge and pulled out a bowl with a paper cloth covering its contents. Seeing that, Erza suddenly caught wind of a familiar aroma in the air. Her eyes sparkling, she asked, "Are those-"

Natsu merely grinned with a wink and replied, "Blueberries, why of course."

Erza growled. "Natsu…"

Laughing to himself (mostly in fear), the dragon slayer cautiously replied, "Kidding!" The rose-haired mage then pulled back the cloth, revealing Erza's favorite delicacy in all the land; strawberries. "I already washed them, so I thought maybe we could shar-" A sudden gust of wind slapped him in the face before he could finish as he suddenly looked down to see the bowl of strawberries gone from his hands and now in the arms of his beloved knight, whom was scarfing them down as if there was no tomorrow. _'…And she calls me a pig,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he stared at his girlfriend eating all the strawberries. "Hehe…I don't suppose I could have just on-"

Erza growled at him.

"-One piece of nothing because obviously I wouldn't be asking for any of your strawberries hahahahahahahaha! …Please stop staring at me with 'I will kill you' eyes, Erza." The dragon slayer sweatdropped, sighing in relief at seeing his girlfriend go back to eating her beloved strawberries. _'Welp…so much for trying to be romantic…'_ Natsu deadpanned, slowly eating what little food was left on the plates he had left on the table. The dragon slayer sighed one last time before catching a wet drop that fell from the scarlet-haired knight's hair onto her ample chest, staring as it slowly draped down the valley of her bosom that was hardly contained by the towel and disappearing behind said towel. Natsu gulped once again at remembering just how little Erza was wearing and could feel himself swell with lust once again. His eyes then focused on how each breath the towel-clad knight took, the towel stretched farther and farther, getting closer and closer to giving way and exposing herself in all her naked glory to the fire mage. _'I can't tell if I'm feeling more horny or hungry now…'_ The dragon slayer thought to himself, inwardly debating if he should chase this sexy scene to wherever it may take him, or merely stay the course and finish his breakfast. He could feel his heartbeat race faster and faster as the juices from the strawberries were gushing from the knight's mouth and falling down and staining the towel with its juices, along with draping Erza's milky breasts with their pinkish juice. Moans of ecstasy emanated from the requip mage as she felt the wet liquids cascade onto her naked chest and the euphoric taste of strawberries flooded her mouth, unknowingly causing quite the erotic scene for her boyfriend.

Natsu gulped again…what should he do? Even now, he could feel his pants grow tighter as his erection grew larger by watching the scene before him. His loins began to burn with a metaphoric passion as his heart raced faster and faster. It then suddenly stopped…her gaze was now on him. Her reddish-brown eyes staring deep into his grayish own, wordlessly asking him what would happen next. The scarlet-haired woman's hand then reached for the final strawberry as she slowly pushed it against her lips, moaning lightly at the tip pushing against her lips. Slowly, her tongue peaked outwards, rolling along the tip and sliding back and forth around it, causing the juices to mix with her own saliva, which only made her moan more. Her mouth then opened slowly, pushing the tip deeper inside until the entire object was in her mouth. Erza suckled intently as she continued staring at her boyfriend, reveling in the boy's own passionate gaze. She loved seeing his eyes only on her and nothing else. Right now it was just the two of them with no one to distract them or to pull them into any other situation. A small smile grew near the edges of the scarlet-haired wizard squeezed the tip with her teeth, causing the liquid's within it to explode within her mouth, making her moan with a euphoric glaze in her eyes.

…

…

…

 _ **CLINK**_

Both the fork and the knife within the dragon slayer's then dropped (along with his jaw) atop his plate at seeing the end of the strangely erotic display of strawberry-consuming. Never before had this happened before…not once in his life had anything made him feel what he was feeling right about now. Never…never… "I think…I think…I th-think…I…I think I'm feeling hungry…and horny…at the same time?" Natsu said, questioning himself as he finished his statement.

Erza, with a vulpine smile, cupped her chin with a hand and asked, "Oh really now?"

Natsu nodded wordlessly.

"Then I suppose you'll be getting some more strawberries soon then?"

Natsu wordlessly nodded.

"Perhaps even…every day?"

Natsu wordlessly nodded.

Erza smiled again and flicked her hand towards the food near his plate and said, "Then finish your food and we'll stop off at the market before going to the guild. I'll show you how and where to pick the freshest strawberries for me. They may be a bit on the expensive side, but…I assume that won't really be a problem will it?" She asked with a saucy smirk, puffing her chest out, allowing her fairly round areola to peek out just a sliver for the dragon slayer to see.

Wordlessly, Natsu nodded before slowly eating the food next to him as his eyes never left the woman's gaze.

' _I suppose I should feel just a bit guilty at having Natsu buy my strawberries from now on…but something tells me he won't put up much of a fight if I put on another show for him like that again.'_ Erza thought to herself, inwardly giggling at the dragon slayer's face and demeanor. _'*sigh…I really should've done this years ago…'_

* * *

 _ **Magnolia Town**_

After the erotic escapades of the lustful dragon and the lewd knight, the two had finished their meals and dressed themselves as they headed out towards the town to, as promised, buy the lewd knight's delectable strawberries for…more than dietary purposes to say the least. It didn't take the two long to enter the market and find Erza's favorite snack, while the Knight grabbed handful after handful of the red delicacies before finally stopping after one of the employees noticed that the woman had nearly emptied the entire supply of strawberries that the store held. After an intense argument between the dragon's girlfriend and the employee (or rather, Natsu holding Erza back from headbutting nearly everyone in the store), a compromise was reached and Natsu bought instead the red-headed woman a crate of her favorite food, to which he was holding with little to no effort on his shoulder as they exited the store and began heading to the guild. As the two walked through the town this quiet morning, the two carefully eyed one another while making carefully sure neither saw their gazes. Today the scarlet-haired wizard had decided to wear a different outfit instead of her usual armor or white blouse and blue skirt attire. Instead, she was wearing a black tank top that cut off towards her midriff while a brown small jacket covered her tank top, dark blue shorts stopped near her upper thigh, long black stockings, and black flats, while her beautiful red hair fell down towards her back as the wind graciously blew it as she walked. However, while the Knight was instead of wearing something different, the dragon slayer had decided to bring back an old classic of his attire. Right now, the rose-haired man was wearing his signature black and gold trimmed sleeveless waistcoat instead of his one-shouldered waistcoat that he had begun wearing during the Grand Magic Games. With this, he had decided to leave the waistcoat opened, allowing anyone to stare (which was what Erza had been doing unbeknownst to the dragon slayer) at the fire wizard's toned chest and abs, along with his normal while trousers, black and white scarf (which instead of being tied around his neck was shifted around his back and shoulders and knotted in front of his chest), and his mundane sandals.

' _*sigh. I swear, if it was up to me, I'd throw his entire "wardrobe" out the window and get him new clothes instead of seeing him wear basically the same thing day in and day out. If only he wasn't so damned stubborn.'_ Erza thought to herself, shaking her head as the two walked side-by-side together down the cobblestone path. _'However…'_ Her eyes softly shifted back towards her boyfriend's bare chest open for all of Earthland to see. _'…I suppose his outfit, as old as it is, does have some perks.'_ A small smile stretched across the mage's face.

"Hey, Erza, your face is looking weird. Everything ok?" Natsu bluntly asked, still shouldering the crate of strawberries.

The scarlet-haired woman's eyebrow slightly twitched at being seen slightly reveling in the attraction she was currently feeling and gave the boy a look of pure dread. "Since when has my face ever looked weird?" She growled towards the boy of her affections, to which he merely gulped in reply and shakily stuttered out an excuse before he could shove his foot anymore into his mouth and continued facing forward. Erza silently sighed in relief at that. While her feelings were well known to the rose-haired mage, it still didn't mean that the Knight still wasn't at least slightly embarrassed when her feelings were put on display, at least out in the open. The two continued their trek in a comfortable, albeit slightly unnerving after the look Erza had given her boyfriend, and began slowing down after seeing a familiar face this early in the morning.

Sighing to herself at waking up this early in the morning, Lucy Heartfilia grumbled to herself as she locked the front door to her apartment, while rubbing whatever sleepiness was left from her eyes. Both the Knight's and Dragon's faces lit up as they saw their friend and they both shouted out towards the blonde, alerting her to their presence. A happy smile then broke through whatever sleepy exterior was present on the girl's face as she waved towards the two of her closest friends. Today the Celestial mage also decided to bring back an old classic, albeit slightly updated. At the moment, the beautiful blonde was wearing blue top with white trimming on the edges that cut off at the sides leaving ample amounts of her back and side cleavage open, gold buttons that clasped tight in the front of the top from the top to the bottom, a long black sleeve wrapped around her left arm, a short white skirt was tied around her waist along with her brown bag that held all her Celestial keys, and brown boots that covered all the way to her mid-thigh completed the attire. A light blush adorned her cheeks as she saw her boyfriend, as well as his…other girlfriend approach. _'Hehe…I guess this is gonna take some getting used to.'_ Lucy thought to herself with a sweatdrop as the two stopped in front of her. "Hey, you two. What are you doing up so bright and early?" She asked the two, actually curious to hear.

Two blushes also slightly adorned the two's faces as both Erza's and Natsu's eyes looked to one another in light embarrassment at remembering their early morning…activities. A bashful smile stretched across the dragon slayer's face as he chuckled. "Hehe…just…sometimes you wanna just…wake up early, y'know?"

Erza replied, albeit with a small stutter. "T-That's right. There's nothing w-wrong with two people w-wanting to enjoy each other's bodi-company! Each other's company! Is that understood?!" The Knight growled towards the celestial wizard, causing Lucy to sweat profusely in terror at seeing the scary look Erza was currently giving her.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" The busty blonde stuttered out, moving to hide behind Natsu, lest her answer not be good enough. Fortunately for her, Erza relented her aggression and nodded to herself.

"G-Good! I'm glad you understood." The scarlet-haired knight replied with a slight blush adorned on her cheeks.

"Yep…crystal clear." Lucy responded, still sweating slightly. _'Yep…never call you out on what you two were actually doing together this morning.'_ A small blush adorned her cheeks once again at the thought of what Natsu and Erza were potentially doing with one another, which caused her to feel a slight pang of jealousy inside of her. _'Sigh…it's one thing to agree to being a part of a harem, but it's another thing to actually share the person you're in love with. Well, no one said this would be easy, but at the very least, it's better than a broken heart.'_ Lucy thought to herself, staring at both Natsu and Erza. Her eyes then drifted towards the large crate Natsu was holding and asked, "Um, what's with that crate?"

Natsu looked towards the crate and back to Lucy. "Oh, Erza wanted me to buy her a crap-ton of strawberries, so she seduced me while we were eating breakfast to make me buy her some…and here we a-OWW!" The dragon slayer screamed in pain, hopping on the leg that Erza suddenly kicked in frustration. "Ow, Erza! What the heck?!"

"You didn't have to tell her that part!" The knight growled towards the dragon slayer.

Natsu moaned to himself at feeling the throbbing pain in his leg as he responded, "But I thought you were supposed to be honest in relationships?"

Lucy was slightly taken aback by the dense, rose-haired mage's response. "Wow…I didn't think you knew how relationships worked. And here I thought you were absolutely clueless when it came to intimate relationships."

The dragon slayer frowned in a cute fashion towards the blonde's remark. "Hey, I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."

"THAT'S BASICALLY THE SAME THING!" Lucy screamed the boy.

"What? No way. Being stupid is far different than being an idiot. What are you, a moron?" Natsu responded towards the celestial mage before being kicked on the same leg that Erza had injured couple seconds ago. "AGH! Same place!" The fire wizard whined, hopping on his uninjured leg.

Both Erza and Lucy sighed in irritation at their boyfriend's behavior. ' _Something tells me this is going to be a regular thing with him,'_ the two thought in sync with irritated looks before staring at one another with a small smile on their faces. A wordless connection was deepened between the two as they both laughed together. While the dragon slayer whined about his leg being injured, both the celestial wizard and the requip wizard merely giggled and felt an odd sort of joy at finding themselves both in one of perhaps the strangest relationships ever formed in existence. All that could really be said in that moment though was that, while this harem was by far the oddest and weirdest thing they had ever agreed upon, at the very least, they at least weren't alone in it. The two smiled once again at the other and left the whining dragon slayer as they both walked towards the guild with happy hearts and jovial smiles. Natsu, still hopping on one foot, then turned to see both Erza and Lucy walking away towards the guild. Shocked, the dragon slayer yelled, "H-Hey, wait for me! C'mon, what happened to no guild members left behind!"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild**_

After finally catching up to the two fairy beauties, even with his injured foot, Natsu (in a quasi-gentlemanly manner) kicked the door open for Erza and Lucy with a grin. "We're ba-ACK! OW! Damn it, why the hell did I kick it open with my injured leg?" The fire wizard bemoaned, limping his way in while his scarlet-haired girlfriend graciously thanked with a smile and his blonde-haired girlfriend merely sighed to herself at the boy's usual loud entrance and tried not to make eye contact with any of the staring guild members as they shouted back in response. Lucy, however, was the first to see Cana, whom had her hair tied up into a ponytail and was wearing a black bra with white lace around the edges, gray trousers, and sandals, at the bar, whom was chatting with Kinana while the purple-haired bar maid poured the lush another mug of liquor.

The celestial wizard happily waved at the two as she jogged towards them, unknowingly causing her bodacious bosom to bounce in their place. Arriving near the two wizards at the bar, Lucy smelled the strong odor of beer in the mug Cana was drinking from and curled her nose at the stench. "Ugh, I don't know how you can stomach that stuff this early in the morning, Cana."

The lush, giving the blonde a lazy smile, merely shrugged. "Meh, it's five o'clock somewhere in Earthland. Besides, Kinana loves pouring me alcohol this early in the morning, right?" Cana pointed towards the meekish bar maid.

Kinana sweatdropped in response. "Mira told me specifically not to serve you this early in the day, but you threatened to use one of your magic cards to blow up half the guild if I didn't serve you."

"CANA! Is this true?!" Erza, whom had just made it in time to hear Kinana's words, growled towards the awkwardly chuckling card wizard.

"What? C'mon, I was obviously joking with Kinana! Right, Kinana?"

"…It didn't seem like you were joking, Cana." Kinana deadpanned, remembering the glare the lush gave her when she initially refused to serve her alcohol.

The scarlet-haired knight pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation as she shook her head. "Honestly, Cana, to think that you could let yourself become addicted to something as mundane as liquor befuddles me to this day."

Cana shrugged with a lazy grin as she sipped some of the foam from her mug. "We all have our weaknesses, I guess."

Natsu, finally managing to limp his way over with his injured foot and crate of strawberries on his shoulder, grunted with a grin of his own. "Hehe, much as I hate to admit it, it's kinda true. I hate moving transportation like nobody else! Just the thought of it…makes me wanna hurl right now…" The dragon slayer moaned, his face turning green at the mention of transport vehicles.

"THEN STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!" Lucy screamed at the dragon slayer, trying to stop the sickly looking dragon slayer from vomiting all over her and everybody in the vicinity.

The scarlet-haired knight, however, merely shook her head with her eyes closed. "Well I don't have any such weaknesses such as those. I've trained myself and my body to withstand such things that can affect my wellbeing, including such measly ingestible items." Most of the others looked to one another at the obvious contradiction in the woman's sentence, while Natsu and Lucy looked intently at a _certain object_ the dragon slayer was carrying that proved the requip wizard's lie. Ignorant to that fact, Erza smiled towards the purple-haired beauty and asked, "Now then, if you would be so kind as to whip me up a strawberry cheesecake, then I'd be grateful."

Kinana, however, shifted uncomfortably under the requip wizard's gaze as she responded, "W-Well, the thing is, Erza,…Mira also told me not to serve you an strawberry cheesecake this early eit-HER!" She screamed, narrowly dodging a rather sharp sword that dropped from a magic circle and onto the bar counter in front of them. Sweating profusely, the purple-haired amnesiac tore her eyes off the sharp sword that was now wedged upright into the bar counter, similar to King Arthur's own Excalibur, she stifled a scream as she saw the scarlet-haired knight's scarily sweet smile pointed straight at her.

"If you could please put three strawberries on the cheesecake, then I'd be grateful." Erza repeated once more, still smiling with an intense aura surrounding her, as the four wizards hastily moved quite a ways back away from the scarlet-haired woman.

Kinana, fearing for her life, hastily agreed with a shaky nod. "Y-Yes, Erza! One strawberry cheesecake with three strawberries coming up!" She said, sprinting away towards the kitchen with speed as fast as Jet's own in the hopes of appeasing the scary knight.

Seeing this go on, Natsu, Lucy, and Cana gave each other deadpanning looks as they stared back at the happily smiling requip wizard, whom was now removing the sword with her magic and sending it off back to her own personal stash of weapons. "So…no mundane weaknesses, eh Erza? Cana asked, arching an eyebrow.

Erza continued looking towards the bar as she responded, "Nope. Not a one." She then let out a happy exclamation as Kinana quickly returned with a plate of delicious strawberry cheesecake with the three strawberries she asked for. Kinana then hastily mumbled something about needing to go do something else before sprinting away from Erza, whom didn't even acknowledge her presence as the knight quickly began consuming the delectable dessert in front of her.

"Not a one, huh, Erza?" Lucy chimed in, sweatdropping at the sight that was playing out in front of her.

"Not a one." The strawberry-loving woman agreed, moaning in ecstasy at the taste of the cream atop the cheesecake as she put it into her mouth (while wondering lewd thoughts about replacing said cream with a certain _cream_ of a certain dragon slayer).

Natsu, slamming the crate he'd been seduced into buying earlier that day down behind the sitting scarlet-haired woman at the bar, asked, "Ya sure about that?"

Erza merely nodded in response as she squealed in delight at another bite from her cheesecake.

Cana, having finally noticed the crate, asked, "What's in the box?"

Natsu and Lucy then responded, "What do you think?"

The lush took a half-second to connect the dots before nodding along with the two in sync as the three simultaneously thought together:

' _What a hypocrite.'_ Natsu deadpanned.

' _What a hypocrite.'_ Lucy deadpanned.

' _What a hypocrite.'_ Cana deadpanned.

As this little humorous scene was playing out, a certain blue-haired stalker, whom was wearing a sapphire blue coat, cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl, and brown boots, was currently…well stalking a certain rose-colored boy and his harem (unbeknownst to her). _'Oh, there he is! Oh, what should Juvia do? Natsu-sama said Juvia could hang out with him anytime Juvia wanted to, but Natsu-sama is always surrounded by other women…wait…did Juvia say "Natsu-sama?"'_ A huge blush appeared on the rain mage's face as she realized what she had thought to herself and clapped her two hands to her blushing, pale cheeks. _'Oh, what is Juvia thinking? Juvia never thought of Natsu-sa-err-Natsu like this before, but now…MMMMMMMMMMMM!'_ Juvia stomped her foot quietly as she wiggled her hips as she continued thinking those embarrassing thoughts regarding a certain dragon slayer.

Unbeknownst to her however, thanks to his heightened hearing, Natsu heard the blue-haired girl's stomp and yelled over to her, "Yo, Juvia! How you doin'?"

Hearing her possible new object of affection's voice quickly brought Juvia out of her daydreaming and embarrassingly waved back at him. She saw that he and the other women surrounding him were giving her warm smiles as they waved her over to them. Gulping to herself nervously, Juvia slowly walked over towards the group, causing her heart to beat wildly with every step closer.

 _Thump Thump…_

 _Thump Thump Thump…_

"Hey, Juvia! How've you been?" Natsu asked towards Juvia with a smile that could rival a thousand suns.

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

A shaky smile grew on Juvia's face as a steady blush began to rise across her face. "H-Hello, Natsu. H-H-Hello, Erza. H-Hello, Cana. H-Hello, …" The rain mage stopped as she stared at the Celestial wizard with a semi-confused look.

"IT'S LUCY! We've known each other for years!" Lucy screamed out, flailing her hands in the air.

Juvia slowly nodded at that. "Ah…yes. Of course we have."

Lucy pouted at the rain mage's words as the rest of the girls patted the wizard in an affectionate manner.

Natsu, however, just gave a mild shrug towards the blonde mage and said with a blunt tone, "Well I mean you can't blame her, Luce. You do sorta have one of those forgetful faces. Not to mention your name is super hard to remember. I used to call you Luigi before cause it was so hard to remember."

"HOW THE HELL IS LUIGI EASIER TO REMEMBER, YOU IDIOT?! LUCY IS ONLY FOUR WORDS AND LUIGI IS FIVE!" The blonde mage growled out, grabbing ahold of the dragon slayer's toned shoulders and shaking him vigorously until finally stopping as she pulled his right ear downwards.

"AHHHH! Luigi, that hurts!" Natsu laughed with a semi-pained smile on his face.

Lucy growled under her breath as she put more pressure into her fingers that gripped his ear and slightly twisted it, causing him to grunt under the pressure. "Oh, hahahaha, you're so hilarious! Is this so funny? Huh? HUH?!" The blonde wizard continued asking the semi-laughing/semi-grunting fire wizard as the other girls in the area watched.

Cana tilted her head in light confusion as she continued staring at the two's odd "conversation" and accidentally said aloud, "Huh…and here I thought Lucy was a masochist; not a sadist."

Hearing that caused Lucy to stop dead in her tracks and blush like no tomorrow as she hastily jumped away from Natsu and began shaking her hands in front of her face. "Nonononononono! I swear I'm not a sadist!"

Erza arched her eyebrow as she responded, "Could've fooled me."

Blushing extensively, Lucy stomped her foot (which may or may not have caused her ample bust to jiggle, causing Cana to possibly lick her lips at the sight of that) and shook her head furiously. "NO! I-Natsu is just so-you saw how he was-hrgh-OH FORGET IT!" The blonde wizard said, exasperated as she sat down on the stool next to Natsu and crossed her arms under her chest and pouted once again. Seeing that cute little image quickly made the three wizards that teased her laugh, which only made the blonde wizard blush even more extensively.

Juvia merely continued to watch silently as she saw how the four interacted with each other with no hesitation nor any fear. The rain wizard stared at the four in slight awe as she could only inwardly berate herself for being so socially awkward. She had been like this ever since she was a child. From her odd appearance, to her lack of ability to control her water magic, to her inability to converse normally with people always made others feel uncomfortable in her presence. No matter how hard she tried there was always something about her that drove people away from her and made her a social outcast. But here she stood in the presence of not only these four people, but an entire guild filled with people with abnormal quirks and unusual powers. And yet, that never stopped them from having fun and reveling in their own odd sense of what life should be like. From their outbursts, to their parades, to their daily brawls, everyone inside of this guild was, in every sense of the word, a "weirdo." Just like her…just like…

 _Thump Thump Thump Thump…_

Just like…

" _But it's ok because…well we're all weird here. Every one of us…But it doesn't make them any less special…"_

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"… _you're special, Juvia."_

Just like…

"Natsu-sama…" Juvia whispered aloud, a dreamy gaze locked onto the salmon haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu-whatma?" Cana asked, breaking the rain wizard out of her daydreaming.

"W-What?" The water wizard stuttered aloud, quivering under the gaze of the four wizards that were staring directly at her.

"You said something, but I didn't quite get it. I know it had something to do with Natsu though…Natsu…ma something." The lush shrugged to herself as she lost herself in thought. "Granted, I wasn't paying much attention cause I was mostly staring at Lucy's jiggling rack." Cana smiled, licking her lips.

"No, I heard something too. It was something like, "Natsu-" WAIT, WHAT WERE YOU STARING AT?!" Lucy screamed aloud towards the grinning lush.

"I said I was staring at my little sister's ginormous, beautiful bosom. C'mon, let your big sis grope them again just like we did in the bath together~." Cana purred to herself as she leapt at the blonde wizard, whom was doing everything in her power to squirm out of the hold the lush held on her.

"W-Wait! H-Hold on, Cana!" Lucy stammered out, feeling Cana's finger wiggle their way into her top, causing her to moan quietly.

Both the dragon slayer and the rain wizard lightly blushed at the sight and continued to until the lewd knight finally stepped in to save her bodacious princess by slamming her hand onto the crass lush's head, allowing the princess to hide herself behind the knight's body. "No horseplay in the guild, understand!" The knight growled towards the lush.

Rubbing the spot where she was hit, the lush slowly nodded and replied, "Y-Yes, Ma'am."

Juvia silently breathed a sigh of relief at the group seemingly forget about her "Natsu-sama" outburst. It was one thing to think it, but saying it in front of her possible object of affection and his friends was a completely other thing. _'No…they're Juvia's friends too. They said so before. Juvia just needs…to be more confident in Juvia's self.'_ Nodding to herself, Juvia slowly asked, "J-Juvia…" She stopped as she saw the group's eyes all on her, including Natsu-sama's own. _"You're special, Juvia…"_ The rain mage gulped to herself, but pushed herself forward nonetheless. "J-Juvia…Juvia…admired the way Erza protected Luigi." Juvia stammered out, shakily raising a thumbs up in approval to the requip mage.

"MY NAME IS NOT LUIGI!" Lucy screamed out, flailing her arms in annoyance.

Seeing that adorable display of shakiness, Erza smiled and pulled the rain wizard in for a hug as she caressed the blushing woman's blue hair. "Thank you for your kind words, friend." The knight responded, unknowingly causing Juvia's eyes to nearly water at the word "friend."

Cana merely rolled her eyes at the sight. "Oh sure, the rain master gets a hug, but I get a slap on the head? BS."

"Says the woman who was groping me not ten seconds ago." Lucy deadpanned, rubbing her sore bosom.

"Quiet, Luigi." Cana retorted, sipping her mug while Lucy flailed her arms in the air once more.

Natsu chuckled to himself before suddenly sneezing loudly, causing the women around him to jump up in surprise. "ACHOOOOO!" The dragon slayer sneezed again, rubbing his nose.

"Alright, what the heck was that about?" Cana asked, covering her mug of alcohol like a mother would her child.

Natsu sniffed before responding. "I don't know…allergies? Or maybe someone's talking about me? …Okay, does anyone else feel like their ears are burning now?" The rose-haired man asked, rubbing his ears.

The group of women looked at the dragon slayer in confusion before a certain lewd knight noticed that a certain lewd demoness was absent from their lewd group. "…Where's Mira?" Erza growled to herself.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Hills Bathing Area**_

How long had it been? How much time had passed? Lisanna didn't know. It felt like all of time had froze in this particular spot and nothing could break the spell. She remembered something before…before all of time seemed to slow to a crawl, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The ivory-haired girl recalled vaguely a little whisper from her…her sister. But what was it again? She couldn't remember. Did she want to remember? Perhaps that was why time slowed down. So that Lisanna wouldn't have to remember…but there was something that itched at her. A part of her wanted to know, but another begged her not to remember. Her sister...it had something to do with her…and…Natsu. Lisanna's blue eyes widened. Mira and Natsu…Mira and…Natsu…Natsu and…Erza…Natsu and…Cana…Natsu…and…Lucy? But that wasn't right, was it? Natsu was dense. Perhaps the densest man whomever lived in Earthland. So…how could he have…no, it was impossible. There was no way he could have a…a…a…

"…Harem, Lisanna." A sultry voice whispered in her ear. Her sister's.

"…H-Har…em?" Lisanna echoed back to her sister, still in a daze from what Mirajane had told her little sister about Natsu's…exploits. In the bath no less…

Mira tittered at her little sister's adorably shocked face and nodded. Her eyes wandered down and stared at her sister's nude body, which was still kneeling in the bath. "Mmmhmm. A harem. Me, Erza, Cana, and Lucy…and of course, Natsu." She giggled, rubbing her sister's shoulders in a relaxing way. The white-haired bar maiden that she was a bit afraid after seeing her sister freeze up after telling her somewhat about the harem plan, but quickly steeled herself before Lisanna could get any of the wrong ideas. "Natsu, the boy you've been in love with for so long now."

"…N-Natsu…" Lisanna cooed softly, staring at the water below her in a slight daze.

The buxom bar maiden nodded. "I know you're probably confused about this…harem plan, Lisanna." Mira said, seeing a small dazed nod from her little sister before continuing. "And I want you to know that none of us are stealing him away from you. Quite the contrary really. We, and by 'we' I mean me and the other girls, understand that Natsu's boyish charm has enticed quite a few women; such as Me, Erza, and Lucy for instance. As for Cana…well…she may not admit it, but her bad luck with men may have been the catalyst with even taking a chance with this harem plan. She seems to be enjoying herself quite a bit though, which I'm glad to see. But…I understand if you, a girl who's been in love with the guy for years and an outsider regarding this harem plan could see this whole thing as-"

"-Crazy…" Lisanna finished, shaking her head out of her daze. Slowly, she turned her body back to her big sister and shook her head. "Crazy. This. Is. CRAZY! Mira…do you…do any of you have any idea what this could do for your reputations?! For the reputation of the guild?! Do any of you know what could people would say if they find out about what you were all doing?!" She screamed at her older sister. This was all crazy! CRAZY! How could her friends do this…how could Natsu do this…how could her own sister do this behind her back?!

Mira, however, stayed strong and crossed her arms underneath her chest and frowned. "What we consent to do as free individuals has nothing to do with other people."

"Even the guild?" Lisanna pressed, staring intently at her sister.

"…even the guild." The ivory-haired Fairy Tail wizard replied, staring just as intently back at her sister, causing Lisanna's eyes to widen in surprise and shake her head. Mira's heart hurt at the pained look her younger sister gave her as she turned away from her older sibling and trembled, but this had to be done. Her goal wasn't to hurt her sister. No. It was to offer the youngest Strauss a path to be happy with her beloved. A path to happiness…though it would have to be a shared happiness with several other women, which she didn't blame her younger sister for having problems with. Lucy definitely had reservations at first, but luckily was able to come around to the idea (albeit, thanks to a little help from Natsu and his…draconic parts). "Lisanna-" Mira began before a hand cut her off.

"-Stop…I just…It just…" Lisanna rubbed her slightly damp mouth with a trembling hand as she continued, "H-How long?"

"Not long at all. Barely a week-"

"A week!" Lisanna laughed sardonically. "Wow…WOW! Haha…you and Natsu have been…quite _busy_ , huh?"

Mira frowned at her younger sister's tone of voice. "It's not like that! This…this isn't just about sex…well for Cana maybe, but for the rest of us it's a chance to avoid a broken heart!"

"And so, a _harem_ is the answer to that problem?" The ivory-haired younger sister fired back, staring daggers back at her sister.

Sighing, the bar maiden clapped her hands together before putting them onto her moist waist. "I'll admit our solution is…unorthodox…but that doesn't mean we're automatically wrong! This is all consensual! No one is being forced into a situation they don't want to be in, and anyone can leave if they so choose whenever they want!"

"But a harem…a harem?! Unorthodox doesn't even begin to say just how crazy that is!" Lisanna yelled back. "Whose idea was this? Erza's? Natsu's? _Yours?_ "

"We all came to a consensus! While Erza may have started the idea, it's everyone who agreed upon the…outcome." Mira replied with a calm voice, desperately trying to keep her composure against her sister's tranquil fury. _'I have to calm her down…this isn't going at all like I had planned.'_ "Look…this isn't easy-"

"Did you have sex with him?"

"…W-What?" Mira stuttered, her own body beginning to tremble now.

"You said this wasn't about sex…you brought that up. I didn't. So, I'm asking you, have _you_ had sex with the guy I've been in love with for years?" Lisanna asked, crossing her arms across her own chest in the hopes of stopping what felt like her entire body from trembling.

The white-haired model opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find the words, even if they were so simple. _'Yes, I did.'_ Three simple words, but if uttered would create a catastrophic event between her sister and herself. But she couldn't lie…not to her own kin. All she could be…was honest. "…Lisa…" She began, using her nickname for her little sister in the hopes of using that as a way to calm whatever anger it could before continuing, "…when you died, I couldn't be comforted. Not by Elfman. Not by Makarov. Not by any of the guild members…except for one. I know you know who because you know how kind he is. I-…I was in a bad place. I-…I blamed myself for what happened. For my weakness to protect you. I was the strongest among us; the oldest too and I still couldn't protect you, and I held that rage inside of me for a long time." Mira stopped and stared at the way her sister was reacting, but still saw a heavy amount of anger behind her blue eyes, albeit slightly lessened. A quiet sigh of relief escaped from Mira before continuing, "And…it wasn't until I saw Natsu at your grave one night, talking as if you could hear him, that I saw I wasn't alone. I followed him home and we talked to each other. I asked him point blank if he blamed me or Elfman…and…he did. It…h-hurt hearing that from a friend, but he was honest, and I appreciated that. But he also blamed himself too for your death, regardless of me trying to tell him that there was nothing he could have done. Natsu was grieving, and so was I, and after that night…we used each other as emotional crutches to get by day-by-day. It was tough without you…but…from that night on I saw a different side of Natsu beyond the 'I wanna get stronger, so fight me' version of the guy. I saw a sensitive side to him and…I was…happy spending that time with him. And through that time spent with him, I began to develop…feelings for him. I wanted to tell him for so long, but I knew how you felt about him, and…it felt wrong…but I couldn't stop the feelings. They never disappeared and no matter how much I wanted to tell him it just was always the wrong time; from Lullaby, to Galuna Island, to Phantom Lord, to the Tower of Heaven, to Laxus trying to take over the guild, and so on…and then you came back…and…and…" Mira stopped, her voice cracking as tears spilled from her eyes. "…and all my prayers had been answered. You were back…and you, Elfman, and I could be a family again…and it was from that point on that I knew I had to bury my feelings forever…and then the Alvarez war happened. And…I thought that was it…that some of us…or all of us…were done…but we weren't. We won just like we always did. We stopped Acnologia, and garnered a temporary truce with Alvarez for the time being. And I was happy that we had finally got the peace we so deserved…but…deep in my heart I remembered that fear…of dying…of…of Natsu dying a-and never telling him my feelings for him-" Mira stopped, biting her trembling lip, "-And then Erza took him away."

"…-E-Erza?" Lisanna asked, her own voice trembling now after hearing her sister's heartwrenching story.

"That feeling you have now…betrayal…anger…jealousy…that's what I felt too for her. For what she did with him. She followed me to the storage room to what I assumed to be a massive attempt to gloat about stealing him from under me…but she didn't." Mira shook her head. "Erza just…told me I didn't have to feel that because…she would share…him. It still doesn't feel real. Like…I'm in some sort of alternate reality or something, but…from that point on I felt a strange sort of…happiness. A messed-up one perhaps, but I still felt content. That FINALLY…after all this heartache and silence…that I could finally tell Natsu how I truly felt for him and hear those same words back from him." A small smile escaped from Mira's lips before subsiding and raised her eyes to stare back at her sister's. "I…I don't if this will work; maybe it will…and maybe it won't, but I am willing to take that leap of faith if it means I can be happy now. And I'm sorry that I did this behind your back and I know that doesn't excuse what I did…but I-I want you to be happy too, Lisanna. T-This is your chance… _our_ chance to be happy now! You just…You just have to trust me…take that leap of faith, Lisa…"

Lisanna was…stunned to say the least. What she thought she'd hear from her sister was nothing like what she got, but even after it all there was still a pit of anger stewing in the bottom of her stomach, albeit smaller now after hearing her sister's tale. The younger Take-Over mage shook her head, "I can't…I don't…I don't know if I can do this. I just-"

"Then don't think about it!" Mira quickly interjected before continuing, "Just…just try it out! A-A practice date! Just for Natsu and you! Please, I promise you that you won't regret it!" The bar maiden clapped her hands together in a pleading motion.

The youngest Strauss was conflicted. Finally she had a chance to go on a date with the man of her dreams, but…it felt wrong somehow. That, even if it all worked out, she'd still have to share his happiness with others…her friends…her sister…it was wrong. So…SO WRONG!

…but

…but

…but

…a part of her didn't care. Or, to be more accurate, didn't want to care. After all of these years of pining away at a love she was too insecure and nervous to actually try there was finally an opportunity to explore it. To actually see if maybe…just maybe…there was a happily ever after with her and Natsu. And…she knew that it was different now. That the storybook ending she had planned ever since she was a little girl with Natsu was completely turned on its head now…a small part of her just wanted to take that leap of faith and see just what destiny had in store for her now. Perhaps she would regret this decision in the near future…but also, perhaps she would be smiling back at this moment in the future as the moment in time where she swerved onto the path that held that happiness that her sister held, as well as the other supposed haremettes currently had.

Lisanna's eye lightly twitched as she took a huge deep breath in before closing her eyes and slowly breathing out several times in the hopes of calming herself before finally responding, "…Fine." After muttering that one word, she was instantly brought into a hug from her older sister and saw a disturbingly adorable smile beaming from Mira's mouth.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH YOU WON'T REGRET THIS! You two are gonna make an adorable couple! Oh I can't wait to set up the date tonight!"

"T-Tonight?!" Lisanna echoed back in shocked voice.

Mirajane nodded back with a titter. "Of course! Love waits for nobody! We have to hurry before anything else happens. Oooooooooh, I can't wait to dress you and Natsu up! Oh, I'm so excited! Oh what dress should you wear from your close-NO! I need to take you shopping! For a dress! …and shoes! YES! Oh, and then I need to take Natsu shopping too because Mavis knows he needs a wardrobe change! Hmm…or I could send Lucy with him. She has good style, albeit slightly trampy (don't tell her I said that, 'kay, Lisa~), but I'll make sure she sets him up right if that happens! OOOOOOOOOOH I'M SO EXCITED! How about you, Lisa?" The ivory-haired matchmaker asked her deadpanning little sister.

"…I think I've made a huge mistake." Lisanna deadpanned.

 _ **To be continued…**_

… _ **soonish, I promise.**_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! HOLY CRAP! …I can't believe it's already been a year since I last updated this story haha…hahaha…hah…my bad. Truly, I am sorry, but y'know how life likes to throw you curve balls every now and again. They suck…really, but really, all you can do is just go with it and just hope that you can hit a freaking home run from one of those curve balls and just…I don't know, win at life.**

 **And thus ends that horribly crafted baseball metaphor! :D**

 **Buuuuuuuuut seriously now, I just wanna thank each and every person that read this story, favorited it, followed it, reviewed it, and PM'ed me about it. It…haha well it really means a lot that people enjoy this story. I mean, I never expected much from this story, but FEEEEEEEEECK! I'm almost at 800 follows and favorites! That's like…CLOSE TO 1,000! HELL YEAH! I don't how my crappy writing ability was able to garner such a big number of people, but THANKS EVERYBODY! Y'all are the BEEEEEEEEST!**

 **Buuuuuuuuuut…again, now I wanna talk about something else now…that Fairy Tail ending. Now, I've noticed something regarding this particular…subset of fanfiction. What I've noticed is that some writers have seemed to either abandon their stories or just delete them or move on to other things, and that's okay. I completely understand why. I mean…the ending…left more to be desired is all I'll say (and I'm being kinda generous). Did I like it? Umm…I was…meh about it. I wasn't happy or mad, just…meh (which isn't good for a long-running manga like that). Now, I could go on a long rant about how I wish things had gone differently, but…I mean, after much deliberation, I realize I don't have to. I mean…I'm already kinda "fixing" what I didn't like already…sorta - Fanfiction. I mean, I will say that I'm not completely doing what I wanted out of that last Alvarez WAR arc, but if I did, this would be a much sadder story and seeing as how this is a harem fanfic, I wanna kinda keep things more upbeat. I leave my darker side to other fanfics (feel free to check those out too! :D). But, ultimately what I mean to say is this, regardless of whether or not Fairy Tail's ending made you happy or sad or mad or sick or disappointed, it doesn't matter because thanks to this site, you can make whatever story you want regarding your favorite characters in this series. Or you can find other stories that fit how you wanted the series to end or just be like. That's the beauty of Fanfiction; if you don't like or didn't like how something is going or ended, then just make up your own story. And while it won't every truly erase what actually happened…well…I can tell you it certainly makes things easier for me after writing this fic XD.**

 **But hey, enough about that! I just want to thank each and every person who took the time to read this story and any of my other stories. It means the world to me that I'm entertaining people through these fics and I hope I continue to do for a long time! Again, thanks for all your patience and please feel free to favorite, follow, and REVIEWWW if you haven't done so already! Thanks again!**


End file.
